Scientific Love
by AJSkye77
Summary: Klavier Gavin es un fiscal por demás exitoso y lider de la banda de rock más importante de los últimos tiempos. Galán seductor, arrogante y engreido. Cree que puede llevarse al mundo por delante tanto en los juzgados como en la vida cotidiana, hasta que se encuentra con un asunto pendiente del pasado: Ema Skye.
1. Accidentado encuentro

_14 de Febrero del 2017_

Esa tarde en la oficina del fiscal estaba demasiado aburrida. Después de la tormenta que había ocasionado que el renombrado fiscal Miles Edgeworth fuera acusado de asesinato, resultando finalmente inocente, por fin había llegado la calma. Una muy aburrida calma. Hacía tiempo que iba a la oficina y había descubierto que la vida de un fiscal podría ser realmente emocionante como lo había imaginado. Desde niño soñaba con ser fiscal, ya sea por su rivalidad con su hermano o por su deseo de hacer justicia, pero era algo que realmente le apasionaba. Su hermano mayor era abogado y al tener contactos en la fiscalía, le habían permitido que fuera a ver como trabajaba un verdadero fiscal. Él estaba fascinado con cada visita. Colaboraba con el papeleo, se atrevía a opinar y analizar las pruebas que cada día llegaban, y en días realmente maravillosos acompañaba a los fiscales a interrogar testigos, eso sí, siempre que se mantuviera callado y bien quieto. Pero ese día no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Empezando porque hacia un frio que calaba los huesos, y más aún porque era San Valentín. No tenía verdaderos planes para ese día, pero siempre surge algo que te ayuda a "consolar" lindas chicas que no tienen con quien pasar su día. Si, sería un día largo y aburrido, pensó mientras daba un largo suspiro sentado en su sillón mientras leía unos papeles. Las tripas le rugían, desde el almuerzo no probaba bocado, así que decidió ir por un café para calentarse y calmar la inquietud de su estómago, quizás hasta compraría algo para comer. Sí, eso haría definitivamente.

Iba de camino a la cafetería con las manos en los bolsillos y andar despreocupado, anhelando su café y su donut mientras su estómago emitía leves quejidos. Cuando uno tenía hambre los pasillos del edificio podían parecer realmente largos, pensó, así que apuró el paso. Cada paso lo acercaba más y más a su ansiado café. Solo unos metros más, doblaría en el siguiente pasillo y ahí estaría el ascensor esperándolo para depositarlo en la cafetería. Finalmente llego al final y doblo a toda velocidad. Lo tomó por sorpresa. Sintió el choque y luego vio volar papeles por doquier mientras caía al suelo, también oyó otro cuerpo cayendo en dirección contraria.

—¡Demonios! Lo… Lo siento, ¿estás bien? —dijo rápidamente mientras intentaba incorporarse.

—¡Ay! ¡Menudo choque! ¿Estabas huyendo del FBI o algo así? —respondió una voz femenina–. Sí, estoy bien, solo fue un susto.

—Déjame ayudarte, de verdad lo siento, yo…

Y la vio. Sus ojos se cruzaron y su corazón comenzó a retumbar en su pecho pidiéndole a gritos salir, su boca se secó y no le permitía cerrarse por más que lo intentara, pero igualmente él no quería ni podía intentarlo. Su mente, su cuerpo, sus 5 sentidos estaban perdidos en el cielo de esos ojos azules oscuros que lo observaban. En esos ojos que, si bien lo miraban divertidos, le trasmitían una profunda tristeza.

—Yo… Yo…

—No hay problema, estoy bien, como te dije fue solo un susto. Los dos veníamos distraídos, yo también te debo una disculpa, lo siento –dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa mientras se incorporaba —. Rayos, todas mis anotaciones quedaron en el piso, qué desastre.

Recuperando la poca cordura que le quedaba, él observó el piso donde yacían todos los papeles que ella había tirado. Rápidamente le ayudo a levantarlos, mirándola de soslayo de vez en cuando procurando que no se percatara de ello. Debía tener su edad, unos 15 o 16 años, tenía el pelo castaño liso peinado con un pequeño rodete, vestía un uniforme escolar debajo de una bata de laboratorio y llevaba un pequeño bolso lleno de frascos y tubos de ensayo. Y sus ojos, sus ojos de un azul oscuro que le recordaban al cielo luego de un hermoso atardecer, sus ojos que reflejaban una tristeza que intentaba ocultar con su cálida sonrisa.

—¡Listo! Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti hubiera tardado el doble —le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo sonrojar de pronto—. Ve con cuidado la próxima vez, hoy tuviste suerte porque te topaste con una adolescente de huesos fuertes, pero puede que te topes con uno de esos fósiles que se niegan a jubilarse y siguen rondando por estos lados —bromeó guiñándole un ojo mientras se incorporaba.

—Sí, lo siento, prometo tener cuidado la próxima vez, o quizás busque una bocina por las dudas.

—Me parece una gran elección. Gracias de nuevo, debo seguir mi camino. Adiós, ten cuidado en las esquinas.

Mientras veía como se iba, se percató de algo en el suelo. Unas gafas rosas con marco blanco. Intrigado las levanto.

—¡Oye! No te vayas sin tus gafas —le gritó divertido.

—¡Oh! Gracias, no me había percatado. Son un regalo de mi hermana, si las extraviara sería algo lamentable para mí.

Él vio de nuevo esa tristeza en sus ojos e intentó animarla.

—Tuviste suerte de que el golpe no me haya provocado un derrame y pude verlas antes de que te fueras. Debes ser menos descuidada e intentar no chocarte con personas más descuidadas que tú —dijo guiñándole el ojo—. Me alegra que no las hayas perdido, son muy bonitas.

—Lo son, ¿verdad? —dijo admirándolas con melancolía—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda —sonrió—. Debo irme, adiós noble caballero.

—Adiós noble princesa –exclamó haciendo una reverencia.

Riendo vio cómo se alejaba y se preguntó quién era esa joven que lo había dejado sin habla, y lo había hecho hacer una reverencia en el medio del pasillo de la oficina del fiscal.

Después de haber saciado su apetito y recrear el choque una y otra vez, volvió al despacho a seguir con su trabajo. Caminaba perezosamente por el pasillo el cual hacía menos de media hora lo había visto caer cuando sintió una voz familiar en la oficina de la fiscal general. A medida que se iba acercando podía escuchar mejor.

—¡Pero me lo prometiste! Dijiste que cenaríamos juntas, estoy harta de comer sola todos los días.

—Lo sé, pero te dije que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. No tengo tiempo para ir a cenar contigo, quizás mañana pueda —dijo otra voz femenina.

—Siempre dices lo mismo Lana, hace semanas que me dices "quizás mañana, quizás la semana que viene, QUIZÁS NUNCA" —exclamó la voz familiar claramente enfadada.

—No seas así conmigo Ema, sabes que tengo que trabajar sino no podría pagar tus estudios, ni nuestros alimentos, ni mantener nuestra casa.

Ema, con que se llamaba Ema. Le avergonzaba escuchar una conversación privada, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que él.

—Ya lo sé, pero siempre estas ocupada y no tienes tiempo para mí, solo quiero que seas mi hermana al menos una vez.

—Claro que soy tu hermana siempre, deja de comportarte como una niña. No puedo ir contigo, mira todo el papeleo que tengo para revisar, Gant me lo envió esta tarde y todavía no he terminado. Mañana quizás tenga tiempo y pueda ir, pero hoy no Ema, por favor entiende.

—Está bien —suspiró desilusionada—. Ojalá sea así. Adiós.

—Em…

Sintió el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, y rápidamente se acomodó para disimular que estaba oyendo su conversación. La puerta se abrió y Ema salió con sus ojos más tristes que nunca. El corazón se le encogió al verlo, pero cuando intento decir algo Ema lo miró esbozando una triste sonrisa y se fue apurando el paso dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

—Oye, pasaba por aquí y pensé en acercarte a casa. Ya hable con tu jefe. Afuera hace un frio de mil demonios y no es bueno que andes por la calle con estas temperaturas.

Se dio vuelta y vio a su hermano parado detrás de él.

—Está bien. Kristoph, ¿sabes quién es ella? —preguntó señalando a Ema que doblaba en el pasillo.

—¿Esa niña? Es Ema Skye, la hermana menor de la fiscal general, Lana Skye. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Solo por curiosidad —mintió.

—Ha sufrido más tragedias de las que una joven de su edad podría soportar. Vámonos —comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En el auto te cuento. No quiero quedar como un chismoso en la oficina del fiscal —respondió sonriendo.

En el auto camino a su casa volvió a insistir.

—¿A qué tragedias te referías?

—Cuando era niña sus padres murieron en un fatal accidente por lo que quedó al cuidado de su hermana Lana. Antes de ser la fiscal jefe, Lana era detective en el departamento de policía, y hace unos tres años ocurrió una tragedia que involucró a ambas —acomodándose los lentes prosiguió—. Hacía tiempo que la policía estaba a la caza de un asesino en serie llamado Joe Darke y finalmente pudieron capturarlo. Durante el interrogatorio logró escapar escondiéndose en la oficina que compartían el jefe de policía Damon Gant y la detective Skye. Desafortunadamente allí se encontraba Ema que estaba esperando a su hermana. Darke la tomó como rehén amenazándola con un cuchillo. El fiscal Neil Marshall los encontró y lucho con el asesino para rescatar a Ema, pero se convirtió en una víctima más de ese asesino despiadado. La pobre presencio todo, o al menos la mayoría, ya que se desmayó.

—¿Y luego que sucedió? —preguntó tenso.

—Al parecer durante el forcejeo Ema reaccionó embistiendo a ambos logrando dejar inconsciente a Darke cuando éste ya le había dado el golpe mortal a Marshall, por lo que pudo ser atrapado y condenado a muerte. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Neil estaba muerto y las hermanas Skye quedaron marcadas por siempre. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto, Klavier? ¿Acaso has posado tus ojos de galán adolescente en Ema? —preguntó divertido mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Qué dices Kristoph? Deja de decir estupideces, solo la vi hoy y me despertó la curiosidad. Ella no es mi tipo, además pronto me iré a Alemania, ¿lo olvidas? —molesto miró por la ventana.

—Está bien, no te pongas así, solo era una pregunta. Ya que lo mencionas, te he conseguido un departamento, tienes que viajar para ver si está todo bien.

—¿Cuándo?

—Lo más pronto posible, debes ir a ver si está todo en orden y hacer todo el papelerío correspondiente así dejas todo listo para la mudanza. Está cerca de donde estudiarás para ser fiscal.

—Genial, gracias hermano. Tal vez pueda ir el próximo lunes y quedarme una semana para preparar todo —meditó Klavier observando la ciudad por la ventana.

—¿Quién diría que con tan solo 15 años te irás a vivir solo al extranjero para convertirte en fiscal? Tal vez seas el próximo Miles Edgeworth, el prodigio de los fiscales.

—Te equivocas Kristoph —dijo esbozando una sonrisa arrogante—. Seré mejor.

Finalmente decidió no salir ese día. Las chicas tendrían que esperar. Se quedó en su casa, en el calor de su hogar a descansar. Luego de cenar se recostó en un sillón a pensar, pensar en su futuro, en su mudanza a Alemania donde cumpliría su sueño de convertirse en fiscal. Él sería el mejor, trabajaría muy duro para lograr su objetivo, trabajaría duro para hacer justicia y mandar a tipos como Joe Darke a la cárcel... o la silla eléctrica. Si bien miles de cosas pasaban por su mente en aquel momento, siempre aparecían esos ojos tristes mirándolo y aquella pequeña sonrisa que esbozó al momento de irse. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Si bien tenía una idea del porqué de su tristeza lo seguía intrigando, necesitaba saber más sobre Ema Skye. Había pasado momentos difíciles y al parecer, cuando más fuerte debería ser la unión con su hermana, en el momento que más se necesitaban, se habían distanciado. Más bien Lana se había distanciado, pero ¿por qué? Enojado consigo mismo por pensar tanto en una chica que acaba de conocer, se levantó y fue por su guitarra, aquella que había pertenecido a su padre y que ahora era suya. Disfrutaba mucho tocar, lo relajaba cuando estaba tenso y lo entretenía cuando estaba aburrido. Era muy bueno tocando, era su mayor afición después de la fiscalía y soñaba con algún día formar una banda, la llamaría "The Gavinners". Tocó hasta que se le entumecieron los dedos y decidió irse a dormir. Luego de dar vueltas en la cama durante un rato, Klavier finalmente se durmió con un último pensamiento en su cabeza: Ema Skye.

Ema yacía en su cama preparándose para dormir. Una vez más había cenado sola, como tantas otras veces a lo largo de los últimos 3 años. Después de aquel día todo cambió con su hermana. Lana era una joven alegre y amable que siempre sonreía y era querida por todos, compartían mucho tiempo juntas. Siempre se mostraba cariñosa y atenta con ella, pero luego del incidente cambio drásticamente: se había convertido en una persona fría, seria y distante, era como si evitara pasar tiempo con ella. Suspirando se dio vuelta hacia la pared. _«Al menos conocí a un chico guapo» p_ensó esbozando una sonrisa. Recordó lo sucedido esta tarde cuando sin querer había tropezado con aquel joven de cabello platinado, ojos azules y sonrisa tan encantadora. Le había parecido de lo más apuesto, pero ¿quién habrá sido? Le hubiera gustado hablar un poco más con él, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero parecía tan apurado que no quiso molestarlo. Luego lo volvió a ver después de su discusión con Lana, pero estaba tan triste que no quería que él lo notara. Quizás lo volviera a ver algún día… «¡_Que idiota!»_ pensó molesta. «_Un chico como él jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú, una adolescente descuidada que sueña con ser investigadora científica. Quizás tenga una novia, o varias. No seas ilusa Ema»._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta que se abría. Lana había llegado. Oyó sus pasos y el momento en el cual se detenía detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Notó como la puerta se abría lentamente procurando no despertarla, así que fingió estar dormida. Luego de unos segundos que parecían ser horas, oyó un suspiro y como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba con la misma discreción con la que se había abierto. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se sumió en un sueño profundo, un sueño donde el personaje principal era el joven de sonrisa encantadora.


	2. El adiós

Al otro día Klavier fue con intenciones de hablar con Ema, esta vez no se le escaparía. Si Lana no podía cenar con ella entonces él la invitaría a cenar y así podría conocerla mejor. Le contaría su sueño de ser fiscal, su viaje Alemania, su afición por la música y su otro sueño de formar una banda, y ella le contaría los suyos. Paso toda la tarde distraído pensando en ella mientras trabajaba a medias. Vio a Lana muchas veces, vestida con su impecable traje de fiscal general y su fular rojo alrededor del cuello, pero nada de Ema. Las horas pasaron y Ema no apareció. Klavier sintió incontables veces el impulso de preguntarle a su hermana si iba a venir pero siempre se arrepentía a mitad de camino, no sería algo correcto. ¿Cuántas veces habría ido Ema a esa oficina y por estar enfrascado en su trabajo, él no la había visto hasta entonces? Sabía que era inútil plantearse esa pregunta, pues era consciente de que para cumplir su sueño debía trabajar duro y juntar la experiencia necesaria para partir hacia Alemania, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Finalmente llegó la hora de irse, y con la desilusión estampada en su rostro emprendió el camino de regreso a casa con la esperanza de que al día siguiente quizás Ema se presentara en la oficina.  
Ema volvía a casa directamente de la escuela. Había decidido no ir a buscar a Lana, no quería escuchar sus excusas ni volverse a desilusionar así que iría a su casa directamente a leer la revista de investigación científica que acababa de comprar. Lo único que lamentaba era no volver a ver al misterioso chico del día anterior, si es que iba todos los días. Tal vez solo estuviera de paso. «Deberías dejar de pensar en él de una vez por todas, es solo una fantasía adolescente Ema, y tú tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Déjate de niñadas y no te distraigas. Una investigadora científica no tiene tiempo de pensar en chicos» pensó mientras agarraba con más fuerza su revista.  
Un día más pasó en la oficina del fiscal sin pena ni gloria…ni Ema. Acostado en su cama, Klavier había pasado de desilusionado a enfadado consigo mismo, y con ella ¿por qué no? ¿Cómo se atrevía esa niña disfrazada de vaya a saber qué a estrellarse con él estrepitosamente, dedicarle una sonrisita ridícula, invadir las 24 horas sus pensamientos y desaparecer así sin más? ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Aunque tal vez la culpa fuera de él. Se había deslumbrado con tan poco, una niña poco desarrollada demasiado común para él. No sería la primera ni la última mujer en su vida, eso estaba claro, pero sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos ni en la tristeza que los embargaba. Decidió que ya no le importaría, él pronto iría rumbo a su nuevo destino, rumbo a sus sueños, y en ellos no había lugar para un romance o lo que sea que estuviera esperando de Ema. Él se iría a Alemania, y seguramente nunca más la vería así que ¿Por qué molestarse? Dio por finalizado sus pensamientos y se durmió.  
Finalmente llegó el viernes, el último día en que Klavier trabajaría ya que debía preparar su viaje hacia Alemania. Se tomaría ese fin de semana para armar las valijas, ultimar detalles y descansar. Trabajó muy duro durante todo el día para que su ausencia no se notase durante la semana que estaría fuera, aunque cuando él se mudara se las tendrían que arreglar igual. Él se consideraba de gran ayuda en la oficina del fiscal y se lo habían hecho notar en reiteradas ocasiones. Se había ganado el respeto y admiración de sus superiores, y todos contaban con que volvería de Alemania siendo un nuevo prodigio en la fiscalía. Cuando terminó lo que tenía que hacer se despidió y caminó hacia el ascensor como cada noche ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando oyó una voz llamándolo.  
—¡Oye! ¿Otra vez por aquí?  
Se dio vuelta bruscamente, más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, pero su impulso fue más fuerte. Y allí estaba ella, mirándolo con su sonrisa divertida, su uniforme, su bata, sus gafas y sus ojos, aquellos que habían rondado en sus pensamientos en los últimos días. No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.  
—Sí, yo…  
—Ema, ¿nos vamos? —Lana salía de su despacho detrás de ella.  
—¡Sí! Disculpa, me tengo que ir, seguramente nos volveremos a ver por aquí —le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
—Seguramente así será —Klavier le devolvió la sonrisa de manera sincera.  
Al parecer Ema podría cenar con su hermana y eso la hacía feliz… y por más extraño que le pareciera al él también. Observó como se alejaba por el pasillo hasta desaparecer camino al ascensor y sonriendo emprendió el regreso a casa.  
—¿Quién era él, Ema? – preguntó Lana intrigada.  
—No lo sé, eso iba a preguntarte a ti —respondió desconcertada—. Es la segunda vez que lo encuentro en la oficina, por eso pensé que probablemente tu sabias quien era.  
—Debe ser familiar de alguno de los fiscales, paso tanto tiempo encerrada en mi oficina que a veces desconozco lo que sucede afuera de esas cuatro paredes.  
Ema suspiró disimuladamente para que Lana no notara su desilusión. Había perdido una nueva oportunidad de saber quién era ese joven misterioso de sonrisa encantadora.  
—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres cenar esta noche? —preguntó su hermana sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
Tal vez no supiera el nombre de ese chico, pero tendría la atención de su hermana al menos por esa noche, pensó con una sonrisa. Después de todo, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para hablar con él.  
—¡Una hamburguesa con mucho queso! —exclamó emocionada.

El viaje de Klavier a Alemania fue sumamente satisfactorio para él. Kristoph se había lucido con el departamento: era muy espacioso, la vista era una maravilla y estaba tan cerca de donde estudiaría que podría ir caminando tranquilamente. El idioma no era un impedimento ya que dominaba el alemán desde pequeño. Sus vecinos eran, en su mayoría, jóvenes universitarios por lo que no recibiría quejas cuando se le ocurriera tocar su guitarra. Era todo perfecto pero, por más que quisiera evitarlo, en su mente siempre rondaba Ema. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Pensaría en el? No, claro que no. Se habían visto solo dos veces, seguramente tenía problemas más importantes de los que ocuparse. Se pasó toda la semana preparando la documentación del departamento y la inscripción de la universidad, en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a pasear por la ciudad y conocer lugares a los que frecuentaría en los próximos años. Al pasar por una tienda decidió comprarle un pequeño regalo a Ema, nada importante, una bola de cristal con la Puerta de Brandeburgo en su interior que al agitarla se cubría de nieve. Ya quería ver su cara cuando se lo entregara, quizás hasta le regalaría una de sus sonrisas genuinas tan bonitas como la que había presenciado la última vez.  
Del otro lado del Atlántico, Ema se preguntaba donde estaría su joven misterioso. Ese lunes se había pasado la tarde entera en la oficina del fiscal esperando encontrarlo, pero no hubo señales de él y tampoco se animó a preguntar. Pensó que seguramente lo volvería a ver durante la semana o quizás la siguiente a más tardar, pero jamás imaginó lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

Klavier volvió de su viaje una semana más tarde, el último día de febrero. Quería llegar a su casa, tocar su guitarra y descansar en su cama después de tan largo viaje, pero lo que realmente deseaba era volver a la oficina y encontrarse con los ojos de Ema Skye. Su regalo estaba bien envuelto en su bolso de viaje para evitar que se rompiera en el camino. ¿Qué cara pondría al verlo? ¿No sería demasiado? Después de todo la había visto solo dos veces y cruzado pocas palabras con ella. Pero era solo un pequeño recuerdo, algo sin importancia que había comprado una tarde en Alemania cuando no podía dejar de pensar en ell… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué pensaría Ema? ¿Lo vería como un loco? ¿Y si no lo aceptaba su regalo? O peor aún, ¿si no le gustaba? «Por Dios, me estoy volviendo un paranoico» analizó mientras iba por las maletas. Ya era tarde así que mejor se quedaría en su casa descansando e iría a afrontar sus miedos al día siguiente. Mientras esperaba sintió que lo llamaban a sus espaldas.  
—¡Klavier!  
Allí estaba Kristoph con su sonrisa amable de siempre.  
—No hacía falta que me vinieras a buscar —exclamó preocupado—. Debes tener mucho trabajo, podría haber vuelto solo.  
—Ni hablar, quería recibir a mi hermanito y saber cómo le fue en el comienzo de su nueva experiencia.  
—¿Qué dices Kristoph?—protestó negando con la cabeza—. No era necesario, pero gracias por venir.  
Recogió sus maletas y juntos enfilaron en dirección al estacionamiento, donde Kristoph había dejado el auto.  
—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido?—preguntó mientras encendía el auto.  
—Mejor de lo que esperaba. Ese departamento es un sueño. Te has lucido de verdad. Ni yo habría encontrado un lugar tan cómodo y espacioso, la vista es un espectáculo, y solo tengo que caminar unos minutos para ir a la universidad. Gracias, de verdad.  
—Me alegra haber sido de ayuda. No me agradezcas, solo tuve que mover un par de contactos y estaba hecho. ¿Qué tal la ciudad?  
—Más bonita de lo que la recordaba. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que fuimos, ha cambiado mucho pero sigue manteniendo su esencia. Nos llevaremos bien seguramente —sonrió divertido—.  
—Alemania tiene sus encantos, será una gran experiencia para ti. Además tengo entendido que los mejores fiscales salen de ahí.  
—Así es, Miles Edgeworth estudió ahí. Manfred Von Karma lo hizo también y no perdió un caso en 40 años, hasta que fue declarado culpable por doble asesinato, claro. Su hija Franziska es la nueva prodigio y sigue los pasos de su padre, con solo 18 años es la fiscal número uno de Alemania y he escuchado que pronto cruzará el Atlántico para venir hasta aquí.  
—Interesante, veo que estás bien informado. Entonces no puedo esperar menos de ti.  
—Claro que no. Te aseguro que no me quedaré atrás. Sé que estoy a la altura de ellos y puedo dar mucho más. Me esforzare al máximo, no te quepa ninguna duda —sonrió decidido—. ¿Y hay de ti? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante que merezca ser contado?  
El semblante de Kristoph cambió de repente.  
—Han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo.  
—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó intrigado.  
—Espera que lleguemos a la casa, es algo largo y complicado de contar—respondió serio.  
El resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio. Klavier clavo su mirada en la ventana, observando el camino de regreso a casa. Todo parecía estar igual que cuando se fue ¿Qué habría pasado para que su hermano se pusiera tan serio? Parecía algo delicado, su rostro había cambiado justo en el momento en el que le había preguntado ¿Sería algo grave? Quizás estuviera exagerando y su preocupación fuera en vano, mejor esperaría llegar a la casa.  
Cuando llegaron subió a dejar las maletas en su habitación mientras Kristoph preparaba té en la cocina. Klavier decidió darse una ducha rápida para sacarse el stress del viaje y relajarse un poco, presintió que lo necesitaría. Cuando bajó encontró a su hermano sentado esperándolo con té caliente.  
—Siéntate —le ordenó.  
—¿Qué ha ocurrido Kristoph? Me estas preocupando.  
—Perdón por todo el dramatismo —se disculpó—, pero han sucedido cosas que quizás sean de tu interés.  
—Habla ya maldita sea, me tienes con los nervios de punta.  
—Ha ocurrido un crimen en la oficina del fiscal.  
—¿Qué clase de crimen?  
—Un asesinato —Klavier palideció—. Asesinaron a un inspector llamado Bruce Goodman. Arrestaron a Lana Skye ya que hubo testigos y ella misma confesó el crimen.  
—¿¡Qué!?  
—Así es. La vieron en el estacionamiento apuñalando al inspector dentro del baúl del auto de Edgeworth y ella se declaró culpable.  
—Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? —No lo podía creer. ¿Lana Skye, una asesina? Eso era imposible, era la fiscal general, ¿cómo podría asesinar a alguien?  
—Espera, déjame que termine de contarte, te dije que sería algo complicado—sorbió un poco de té—.Todo se remonta al incidente SL-9.  
—¿Al incidente SL-9?  
—El mismo donde el fiscal Neil Marshall fue asesinado. Donde Goodman era el detective encargado del caso. El mismo donde Ema y Lana Skye se vieron involucradas —Klavier se puso tenso—. Luego de arduas investigaciones se encontraron pruebas que demostraron que Marshall no había sido asesinado por Darke.  
—¿Cómo qué no? Era un asesino en serie, y en la habitación solo estaban ellos dos y… Ema— abrió los ojos, incrédulo.  
—Lo que tú estás pensando en este momento, es lo mismo que creyó Lana Skye todo este tiempo… o lo que le hicieron creer. Cuando Lana llegó a su oficina observó horrorizada la escena que tenía ante sus ojos: Ema y Darke inconscientes y Marshall empalado en una armadura. Damon Gant, que había llegado minutos antes, dijo que Ema había sido la que accidentalmente había asesinado a Neil al empujarlo contra la armadura, e inmediatamente le ordenó a Lana que alterara la escena del crimen para encubrir a Ema y culpar a Darke del asesinato. Por supuesto, Ema no sabía nada de esto.  
Todo el cuerpo de Klavier estaba rígido. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Ema había matado a un hombre? No. Su hermano dijo claramente que Lana había sido engañada. Ahora comprendía mejor el porqué de la frialdad de Lana para con Ema: debía sentir que le había fallado como hermana, que no la había protegido lo suficiente y que por su culpa Ema había matado a un hombre. Debía ser imposible mirarla a los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado.  
—Gracias a eso Gant la tenía comiendo de su mano y Lana era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que le ordenara, después de todo él la había "ayudado" a encubrir a su hermana. Eso la volvió una persona fría y distante, ya que se sentía sucia y corrupta. Volviendo al presente, cuando la arrestaron Ema recurrió a un abogado para que demostrara la inocencia de Lana, por más que ella confesara el asesinato. Y Phoenix Wright, ese nuevo abogado novato y suertudo —su mirada se ensombreció al mencionarlo, pero Klavier no pareció notarlo—, logró desempolvar los trapos sucios del pasado. Resulta que el mismísimo Damon Gant fue el encargado de asesinar al fiscal Marshall y se las arregló para hacerle creer a la detective Skye que había sido culpa de Ema y que él la había ayudado a protegerla. Después del accidente, nombró a Lana como fiscal general del distrito, así se aseguraría protección por si algo sucediera. Y sucedió.  
Klavier tenía la mirada perdida mientras escuchaba lo que Kristoph le estaba relatando. Era una historia sacada de una película, eso no podía ocurrir en la vida real. Era demasiado.  
—El hermano de Neil, Jake Marshall, que también había participado en la caza de Darke, no quedo conforme con el veredicto ya que había muchos cabos sueltos. Junto con sus ex compañeros decidieron investigar por su cuenta y cuando Goodman le comentó a Gant que quería reabrir el caso, éste lo asesinó. Llamó a Lana y le ordenó que se hiciera cargo, que se declarara culpable. Y ella al no poder negarse debido a su secreto, accedió.  
—¿¡Qué clase de demonio haría eso!?—exclamó Klavier sin poder contenerse.  
—No te preocupes que Gant ya tuvo su merecido. Todo pudo ser comprobado y fue enviado a la cárcel. Lana fue declara inocente de asesinato pero… fue condenada por falsificación de pruebas y complicidad.  
—¿Quieres decir que ella esta…?  
—En la cárcel. Ella cometió un crimen Klavier, uno bastante grave debo decir. Afortunadamente, comparada con un asesinato, es una condena leve.  
—¿Y Ema? ¡Dios mío, Ema! Debe estar destrozada, tengo que verla. ¿Sabes dónde vive? Tengo que ir a verla —se levantó decidido del sillón y enfilo en dirección a la puerta.  
—Detente Klavier, es inútil.  
—¿Cómo que es inútil? Tú no entiendes.  
—Cuando arrestaron a Lana, al no poder estar con ella, la dejó al cuidado de una amiga.  
—Entonces iré a su casa. ¿A dónde se fue?  
—Klavier, Ema se fue a vivir a Europa.


	3. Lo inesperado

_14 de junio del 2026_

Klavier miraba las nubes desde la ventana del avión. Solo unas horas más y estaría de regreso en su hogar. La gira con la banda había sido un éxito y muy divertida, pero resultaba agotador subir al escenario y cantar ante miles de personas durante meses. Había cancelado los últimos conciertos porque debía volver, más bien, necesitaba hacerlo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos 9 largos años: logró convertirse en fiscal con todos los honores, le llevo sólo 2 años hacerlo y había debutado en un tribunal de manera exitosa a los 17. Por otro lado, había fundado su banda de rock llamada "The Gavinners", los cuales tenían un gran éxito alrededor del mundo y fans por doquier. Las chicas deliraban y sus gritos sonaban más alto que la música en cada concierto. Si, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, pero no todas lo habían hecho para bien. Dos meses atrás había recibido un llamado inesperado durante su gira por Asia, su hermano Kristoph Gavin había sido condenado por asesinato. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, nunca creyó que su hermano sería capaz de algo tan terrible, debía de ser un error. Al aterrizar lo primero que haría sería ir a visitarlo, a pedir explicaciones. Quizás, si todo había sido un error, él como fiscal podría reabrir el caso para sacarlo de allí. Esa era una de las razones que lo habían llevado a regresar a su hogar, la segunda razón era enfrentar al abogado que había enviado a la cárcel a Kristoph. Era curioso y hasta gracioso el hecho de que Apollo Justice, un abogado novato, era el aprendiz de Kristoph y que en su primer juicio haya declarado culpable a su propio mentor. Debía de ser idiota, en su primer juicio no solo había perdido a su mentor, sino también su trabajo. Pero también sabía que el ex abogado Phoenix Wright le había ofrecido trabajo en su bufete/agencia de talentos, y aunque habían pasado dos meses desde aquel episodio, tarde o temprano Justice aceptaría, y Klavier estaría ahí para enfrentarlo en un juicio.

Al aterrizar y recoger sus maletas decidió que primero pasaría por su casa para evitar acarrear con las mismas por toda la ciudad. Algunas chicas lo reconocieron y pidieron autógrafos a gritos mientras se sacaban fotografías con él. A lo largo de los años había aprendido a fingir una sonrisa pase lo que pase y a ser amable con sus fans, después de todo eran ellas las que concurrían a sus conciertos. Cuando al fin pudo escapar del bullicio, se subió a un taxi y partió rumbo a su hogar. Vivía en una casa enorme, la de una verdadera estrella de rock como era él, a las afueras de la ciudad. La había comprado hacia unos años después de su primera gira con The Gavinners. Una casa tranquila con vista al lago, donde pasaba el mayor tiempo posible para descansar y huir del ruido de la ciudad. Bajó del taxi y respiro profundo el aire cálido «Hogar, dulce hogar», pensó. Todo parecía estar tal como lo había dejado antes de viajar, parecía que el casero estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Faltaban pocos días para que la primavera diera lugar al verano. Sería bueno quedarse una temporada, hasta quizás podría hacer unos conciertos en la ciudad para compensar los que había cancelado.

—¡Señor Gavin! No lo esperaba hasta dentro de unas semanas.

—Quería cerciorarme de que estabas habiendo bien tu trabajo —dijo sonriendo—. Y al parecer lo estabas haciendo muy bien Will.

Will era el encargado de cuidar la casa cuando salía de gira. Era el encargado de ventilarla todos los días, cortar el césped, limpiar la piscina y otros quehaceres que permitían tener la casa en buen estado cuando Klavier regresaba.

—Entonces no tiene de que preocuparse, esta todo en perfecto orden como debe ser. He venido a cortar el césped y limpiar la piscina así puede usarla cuando guste. Son días muy calurosos y eso que todavía seguimos en primavera. ¿Todo bien con sus conciertos?

—Muchas gracias. Todo salió excelente durante la gira, pero cancelamos los últimos conciertos porque tengo cosas que hacer en la ciudad. Tal vez mas tarde los reprogramemos.

—Espero que así sea, no es correcto dejar a todas sus admiradoras con ganas de presenciar semejante espectáculo —bromeó—. Me he enterado lo del señor Kristoph, ¿cómo lo ha tomado usted?

—No lo sé Will, primero tengo que averiguar qué es lo que pasó. Y a eso he venido.

Cuando dejó sus maletas en la habitación observó con atención el adorno que estaba en su mesa de luz. Tomó en sus manos la bola de cristal con la Puerta de Brandeburgo y la agitó. Mientras la nieve caía recordó a las hermanas Skye y pensó en lo mucho que su situación se parecía a la de ellas años atrás. Su hermano había sido acusado de un asesinato al igual que Lana Skye, con la diferencia de que Kristoph había sido declarado culpable. ¿Lo habría hecho de verdad? ¿O habría sido un error? Todo lo que había hecho Lana había sido para proteger a su hermana, pero ¿Por qué lo había hecho Kristoph? ¿Qué motivos tendría? Se había hecho las mismas preguntas cada día en los últimos dos meses y ya era hora de averiguar la verdad.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió al garaje, ahí estaba su más fiel compañera esperándolo: su motocicleta. La había comprado al volver de Alemania y desde entonces eran inseparables. Arrancó y al sentir el motor rugir bajo su cuerpo sonrió de placer, era todo lo que necesitaba para relajarse. Con el viento primaveral dándole en el rostro se dirigió a la prisión central donde se encontraba Kristoph, el sol comenzaba a caer por el oeste dándole un color anaranjado al cielo. Cuando en algún que otro semáforo alguien lo reconocía, Klavier se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza mostrando su ya característica sonrisa.

Luego de un apacible paseo finalmente llegó a su destino, estacionó su moto e inspirando profundo ingresó a la prisión.

—Señor Gavin —lo saludó un guardia—. Que sorpresa tenerlo aquí tan pronto, me imagine que estaba en una de sus giras.

—Lo estaba, pero he decidido regresar antes. ¿Dónde está Kristoph?

—Está en una celda de aislamiento. Déjeme acompañarlo.

—¿En una celda de aislamiento?

—Sí, no se preocupe. Es una atención especial, no queremos que tenga contacto con otros presos.

En total silencio se dirigieron a la celda donde se encontraba Kristoph. Cuando Klavier entró pudo ver cuán especial era la atención para con su hermano: en ella no solo tenía una cama mucho más cómoda que la de un preso común y corriente, sino que también allí había un sillón, una pequeña mesa y hasta una gran biblioteca plagada de libros. No pudo ocultar la sorpresa cuando lo observó sentado en su sillón leyendo un libro de piernas cruzadas tranquilamente como si estuviera en el living de su casa.

—Klavier, que bueno verte. Te imaginaba rompiendo corazones de jóvenes adolescentes en algún lugar del mundo —sonrió Kristoph cerrando su libro.

—He decidido cancelar los últimos conciertos. Estaba agotado —mintió encogiéndose se hombros.

—La vida de un rockstar no es tan fácil como imaginabas, ¿verdad? He oído que les ha ido muy bien, agotaron entradas en casi todos los lugares. Me alegra mucho por ti.

—Gracias, lo mismo me gustaría decir de ti. Aunque veo que tan mal no la estás pasando —dijo mirando a su alrededor.

—No me quejo. Ser el mejor abogado del distrito tiene sus ventajas, hermano. ¿Quieres un té?

—No he venido a eso, Kristoph.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿A qué has venido entonces? No me digas que vas a interrogarme. Lamentablemente tú no estabas, así que ya le he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir al fiscal de mi caso, Winston Payne.

—No he venido como fiscal, he venido como tu hermano. Quiero saber que ha pasado.

—¿Es que acaso no lees los diarios ni ves las noticias? ¿Es que acaso no ves dónde estoy? —dijo señalando su alrededor.

—Deja de decir estupideces, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿De verdad has asesinado a un hombre?

—Al parecer la justicia no miente, Klavier. He sido declarado culpable.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo de una vez y dime la verdad!—su tranquilidad lo sacaba de quicio.

—No estoy jugando contigo, te estoy diciendo las cosas como son. Tú eres el que no las quiere ver.

—Yo solo quiero saber la verdad.

—Y la verdad esta, la que tienes frente a tus ojos, la que temes aceptar. He matado a un hombre Klavier, y no hay nada que puedas hacer. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

No lo podía creer, más bien no quería hacerlo. Su propio hermano, aquel que desde niño había admirado, el que lo había apoyado en todo durante tantos años, su propia sangre, se había convertido en un asesino.

—No puede ser posible, tú… tú no eres capaz.

—Los hechos dicen lo contrario.

—P…pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios paso por tu cabeza? ¿¡Cómo has sido capaz de hacer algo tan abominable!?

—No tengo por qué darte tantas explicaciones querido hermano. Eso es lo que pasó y es todo lo que tienes que saber.

—¡Ni siquiera conocías a la víctima, maldita sea! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Es que acaso te has convertido en un asesino a sangre fría? ¡Habla! —ya no podía controlar su furia.

—Klavier —Kristoph acomodo sus lentes. Su cara reflejaba la misma tranquilidad de siempre—. Hay cosas que son mejor no saberlas. Deja las cosas tal y como están. Como te dije, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Es lo último que tengo que decir.

—Ya no sé quién eres, me das asco.

Furioso se alejó de allí a toda prisa. Las cosas no habían salido como él esperaba. Creía, o quería creer, que todo había sido un error, que su hermano era inocente. Pero a Kristoph no se le había movido ni un pelo al confesar su crimen. Era como si para él, asesinar a sangre fría a un pobre infeliz era cosa de todos los días, algo de lo más normal. Arrancó su motocicleta y se alejó a toda velocidad de aquel maldito lugar. Condujo sin rumbo durante horas y horas, necesitaba estar solo y despejar su mente. Había sentido, tal vez por segunda vez, una enorme desilusión en su vida. Cuando su estomagó empezó a reclamar algo de comida paró en un restaurante de comida rápida y pidió una hamburguesa para llevar. Sentado en la arena a orillas del mar, comió su hamburguesa para saciar el hambre que lo invadía, oyendo el rugido de las olas. Una tormenta se acercaba a los lejos. Observando los refusilos recordó una vez más a las hermanas Skye. Esa misma tarde había pensado que Kristoph se parecía a Lana en cierto punto, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. No sabía si Lana Skye habría sido capaz de asesinar a alguien, pero si lo hubiera sido, tenía la certeza de que lo habría hecho solo para proteger a Ema. Había sido capaz de cometer un crimen mucho menor como adulterar pruebas, y hasta fue capaz de asumir un crimen que no había cometido pero todo por una razón que él mismo creía valida por más que no lo justificase. Por otro lado Kristoph era un asesino, así sin más, sin razones ni justificativos que avalaran lo que había hecho. No, no se parecían en absolutamente nada. Un trueno resonó a lo lejos sacando a Klavier de sus pensamientos, sería mejor regresar a casa pronto si no quería mojarse o tener un accidente en su motocicleta. Recogió los residuos y enfilo en dirección a donde la había estacionado.

Ya en su casa fue directo a su habitación. Estaba sumamente cansado después del viaje en avión y los sucesos de ese día. Luego de lavarse los dientes y cambiarse, se recostó en su cama y quedo profundamente dormido al instante.

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando el teléfono sonó. Klavier despertó bruscamente, exaltado, y le costó unos segundos ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Malhumorado contestó:

—¿Quién es?

—Señor Gavin, disculpe que lo moleste tan temprano. He oído que ha vuelto a la ciudad y decidí llamarlo porque ha habido un asesinato en el parque People anoche, y el principal sospechoso ya ha sido arrestado. Mañana será el juicio y pensé que usted podría ser el fiscal de este caso —dijo el oficial.

«_De vuelta al ruedo_», pensó refregándose la cara tratando de concentrarse.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Un doctor llamado Pal Meraktis fue asesinado en un puesto de fideos de un balazo en la cabeza. El presunto autor del crimen es Wocky Kitaki, único hijo de la reconocida familia Kitaki.

—Vaya… un gánster —sonrió. Nada como condenar a un mafioso—. Y dime, ¿qué tenemos?

—Bueno, la llamada a la policía la hizo un estudiante que pasaba por allí. Al parecer presenció todo así que es un posible testigo. En el lugar del crimen se encontró un arma de fuego y en este momento están analizando las huellas digitales y realizando el examen de balística.

—Si coinciden con el sospechoso, será un caso más que sencillo —pensó en voz alta—. Y dime, ¿ya tiene abogado?

—No, aun no. Supongo que lo conseguirá en las próximas horas. Te mantendré al tanto.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias oficial. Adiós.

Cortó el teléfono y se quedó tumbado unos minutos en su cama mirando el techo. Su regreso a la corte se daría mucho antes de lo planeado, tenía pensado esperar unos días antes de tomar un nuevo caso, pero sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hacer justicia con sus propias manos así que empezaría por enviar a la cárcel a un joven mafioso. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se dio una ducha para quitar los rastros de sueño que quedaban en él. Bajó a la cocina y se tomó un café mientras contemplaba el lago desde su ventana. Luego de la tormenta de la noche anterior había salido el sol y ninguna nube quedaba ya en el cielo celeste que se reflejaba en el agua, seguramente la temperatura subiría en las próximas horas. Al terminar dejó la taza sobre la mesada, la lavaría cuando volviera, y caminó hasta el garaje en busca de su motocicleta. Hizo rugir el motor e inició su camino al Parque People donde una nueva escena del crimen lo esperaba.

Estaciono su moto junto a la entrada del parque observando el panorama: una cinta policial cruzaba la entrada al mismo prohibiéndole el ingreso a posibles curiosos, había una señora luchando con un policía ya que al parecer quería cruzar para acortar el camino, y al frente del parque la imponente mansión Kitaki se alzaba frente a sus ojos. «_Maldito cobarde_», pensó divertido «_lo asesinaste en el parque al frente de tu casa para venir corriendo a los brazos de tu papi». _En la entrada de la mansión vio pintura desparramada por todo el piso y se preguntó a qué se debería. Se bajó de la moto y se acercó al agente que custodiaba el ingreso al parque.

—¡Señor Klavier!—lo reconoció—. Buenos días, ¿ha venido a investigar la escena del crimen?

—Buenos días agente, así es. Soy el fiscal de este caso, me lo encargaron esta mañana.

—Me alegra que este de vuelta. Pase, la escena esta junto al rio.

—Muchas gracias.

—Disculpe, ¿Señor? —Klavier se volvió a mirarlo— ¿Le importaría firmarme un autógrafo? Es para mi hija.

—¡Claro! —rió—. ¿Cómo es su nombre?

Ya en el parque, siguió las indicaciones del agente hacia la escena del crimen. Era un parque grande en el medio de la ciudad, un hermoso contraste en medio de tantos edificios. Había arboles por doquier y los pájaros cantaban sobre su cabeza, era un lindo lugar para pasar una tarde relajada, decidió. Pero el no venía a pasar una tarde así, el venía a investigar una escena del crimen. No le costó mucho encontrarla, unos metros más y divisó el puesto de fideos rodeado con cinta policial, pero no veía el cuerpo por ningún lado. Se acercó rápidamente y observo con enfado que en su lugar había un muñeco, un simple y vulgar muñeco. Cuando se le acercó un oficial que estaba allí le espetó malhumorado:

—Oye tú, ¿me puedes explicar qué demonios es esto?

—¡Señor Gavin! Esto… como el cuerpo ya fue trasladado a la morgue pusimos este muñeco para simular su ubicación, señor.

—¿Trasladado a la morgue? ¿Y quién demonios les dijo que podían trasladarlo si yo todavía no lo revise? ¿Quién es el inspector a cargo? No me digas que es el idiota de Gumshoe.

—No señor. Gumshoe no trabaja más en este distrito. La nueva inspectora es…

"Inspectora". Lo que le faltaba, lidiar con una mujer, con una incompetente que ni siquiera sabía hacer su trabajo de manera correcta. El malhumor cada vez aumentaba más.

—Usted debe ser Klavier Gavin —oyó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente se dio vuelta hecho una furia, esa maldita inspectora se iba a enterar quien era él. Pero sus palabras quedaron atravesadas en su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Yo estoy a cargo de la investigación, Inspectora Ema Skye.


	4. Vuelve el pasado

Antes que nada quiero agradecer por las visitas! Es la primera vez que incursiono en esto de la escritura y es agradable y reconfortante ver que les gusta :) Tambien les quiero aclarar que a este fanfic lo he estado publicando en otra pagina antes que en esta, por lo que subo capitulos seguidos asi los pongo al dia rapido jaja no les iba a subir todos los capitulos de golpe asi que decidi hacerlo asi, pero dentro de un capitulo o dos seran semanales! Estos capitulos por ahi se les hacen densos por el hecho de que quiero mantenerme bien fiel al juego y no alterar nada, por eso he copiado algunos dialogos de alli, espero no les moleste. Las reviews con sugerencias y/o criticas son siempre bienvenidas! Tambien sus comentarios diciendome simplemente que les gusta, me dan muchas mas ganas de seguir escribiendo! Asi que cuando quieran dejen su review! Gracias por su apoyo, los dejo con el capitulo :)

No podía hablar. Nueve largos años habían pasado y Ema no había cambiado en nada, podría reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia. Había crecido obviamente, sus facciones dejaron de ser las de una niña y eran las de una mujer, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado y estaba más alta, pero su esencia era casi la misma. Llevaba su bata de laboratorio y aún conservaba sus gafas rosadas, su bolso lleno de frascos colgaba de su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos oscuros ya no mostraban la tristeza del pasado, pero aun así notaba las marcas que había dejado. En su mirada se detectaba el malhumor al instante. La dulzura e inocencia de sus ojos se habían ido dando lugar a una seriedad y frialdad casi escalofriantes, sin embargo era hermosa. Seguía siendo hermosa. Estuvo a punto de saludarla con una sonrisa, de recordar los viejos tiempos, de dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento, cuando se percató de algo que lo inquietó y lo hizo enojarse más. Ema no lo había reconocido. Lo había reconocido como fiscal o como estrella de rock, claro, pero claramente no lo había reconocido como aquel joven adolescente que había conocido nueve años atrás, aquel joven que pasó años y años pensando en ella e intentando olvidarla. Lo había logrado en algunas ocasiones, una de las ventajas de ser alguien tan popular era que podía permitirse tener a la mujer que quisiera. A cualquiera menos a una, a una que ni siquiera se había acordado de él. Klavier había cambiado mucho desde entonces, era cierto, pero era un golpe duro a su ego que ella no lo hubiera reconocido como él a ella. Pues bien, si ella no sabía quién era, no sería él quien se lo recordara. Era Klavier Gavin maldita sea, el fiscal estrella, el líder de la banda más importante de los últimos tiempos, nunca tuvo que humillarse ante una mujer y esta no sería la primera vez.

—Sí, soy yo. Y dígame Inspectora Skye, ¿quién demonios se cree que es para autorizar el traslado del cuerpo? El que lo debe autorizar soy yo una vez que lo haya revisado.

Ema lo observó con el malhumor latente en sus ojos.

—Discúlpeme señor Gavin, pero usted está totalmente equivocado. Yo soy la encargada de este caso, y quien tiene el poder de decidir cuándo, dónde y por qué se debe trasladar el cuerpo. Ya se le realizaron todos los análisis correspondientes por lo cual he autorizado su traslado para que se le realice la autopsia.

—Se nota que es nueva por aquí, en este distrito soy yo quien toma las decisiones. Soy Klavier Gavin, el fiscal más importante y nadie está por encima de mí. Si quiere continuar trabajando aquí debe adaptarse a las reglas. No querrá que hable con sus superiores y que mi charla se vea reflejada en su salario —le advirtió.

—Me importa un bledo quién demonios es usted, yo vine a hacer mi trabajo tal y como se me ordenó, y eso he estado haciendo hasta que usted vino a interrumpirme —sacó un paquete de bocaditos de su bolso y se comió uno—. Y no se atreva a amenazarme señor Gavin, yo no soy el inspector Gumshoe. Yo no le tengo miedo.

Klavier estaba estupefacto. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a desobedecer sus órdenes y mucho menos a desafiarlo. Todo el mundo lo respetaba y temía por igual, hombres, mujeres, jóvenes y adultos. Hasta el mismísimo juez se quedaba callado si él así lo quería. Todos menos Ema, se lo acababa de dejar claro.

—Si no le importa, tengo trabajo que hacer aún —continuó Ema—. He ordenado que se le realicen fotografías al cuerpo, les diré que le envíen unas copias a su oficina.

—Esta vez se lo dejaré pasar. Tómelo como un regalo de bienvenida —sus palabras sonaban con la misma dureza con la que la observaba.

—Oh, que amable de su parte señor Gavin. No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco —exclamó con sarcasmo—. Ahora con su permiso, me retiro a continuar con mi trabajo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Ema ya le había dado la espalda y se alejaba a toda prisa. El agente que presenció todo el cruce de palabras, al ver el fuego en los ojos de Klavier, se alejó sigilosamente del lugar. Sentía que estaba a punto de estallar así que, antes de que la furia que lo invadía lo dominase por completo, se dispuso a investigar la escena del crimen.

El día de Ema había iniciado de la peor forma. Luego de una noche en la que había dormido terriblemente debido a las pesadillas tan comunes para ella, el teléfono sonó demasiado temprano para su gusto. Estaba cansada y sin embargo tenía que trabajar. El sueño de toda su vida había sido el de convertirse en investigadora científica, y estuvo muy cerca de conseguirlo, pero el destino había querido que fallase el último examen en la policía y tenía que conformarse con el puesto de inspectora. No era un trabajo tan malo como esperaba, podía utilizar todos sus equipos con total libertad, pero le molestaba lidiar con curiosos... y con los fiscales. Todavía no era el mediodía pero ya había tenido suficiente de ambos. Temprano ese día había tenido que lidiar con unos niños curiosos que decían ser abogados (si, cómo no) y los había enviado a jugar a otro lado. Y ahora tuvo el honor de conocer al fiscal Klavier Gavin. Era imposible no reconocerlo. Su rostro aparecía en la televisión, en los diarios, revistas, anuncios publicitarios y su voz sonaba en todas las radios. Debía admitir que era más guapo y su presencia era más imponente que en la televisión, pero a diferencia de ésta donde demostraba ser una persona mínimamente respetuosa y regalaba sonrisas por doquier, era un maldito engreído pomposo que pensaba que podía llevarse el mundo por delante. Y ella no se lo iba a permitir. Estaba a años luz de ser el fiscal serio y respetado que era el señor Edgeworth, aquel que ella tanto admiraba. Estuvo a punto de reír a carcajadas de satisfacción al verle la cara de frustración de hacía un momento, pero logró controlarse ya que debía demostrar firmeza a la hora de dejarle las cosas en claro. Aun así había algo en él que la inquietaba, pero no era capaz de definir qué era exactamente. Nunca había sentido esa admiración que la gente suele tener por una persona famosa, le daba igual tener en frente al cartero o al mismísimo Klavier Gavin, pero algo en sus ojos detrás de la dureza con la cual la observaba, la dejaba intranquila. Una vez más abrió la bolsa de bocaditos y comió algunos para tranquilizarse.

Después de inspeccionar la escena del crimen Klavier logró calmarse. No había vuelto a ver a Ema pero sabía que andaba cerca ya que había pruebas por examinar. Sería mejor irse antes de volver a verla y perder los estribos una vez más. Ella había dicho que le enviaría copias de las fotografías, así que iría a su oficina para analizar el resto de las pruebas y esperar por ellas. Al salir del parque se topó con un joven y una niña que estaban queriendo ingresar. Notó que el chico lo miraba con sorpresa y estupefacción.

—Debo decir que estoy acostumbrado a que me inspeccionen las chicas—dijo bromeando—, pero ésta es la primera vez que me pasa esto con un hombre.

—¿Señor… Gavin? —preguntó el joven con dudas en su rostro.

—Eh, nena. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí un bombón como tú? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó a la niña.

—¡S…Si! ¡Este agente de policía no nos deja pasar! —exclamó molesta—. ¡Y eso que tenemos un requerimiento!

«_Niños curiosos_» pensó Klavier con malicia, «_Seguramente esto le encantará a la señorita Skye_».

—¡Debes de estar agotada de seguir ahí de pie! Yo te llevaré a la escena del crimen —dijo con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

—¡Ooh! ¿¡En… en serio!?

—Con permiso, agente —le digo al agente de la entrada.

—¡Si, señor! ¡Por supuesto, señor!

—Muy bien. Por aquí, preciosa…

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, divisó a lo lejos a Ema. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡En fin, que disfrutes de tu investigación! —le deseó a la niña.

—¡Gracias! ¿Volveremos a vernos? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Pregúntale al viento, preciosa. ¡Estaré cabalgando sobre él!

Dicho esto se retiró dejando a los niños investigar la escena del crimen. Sentía que se estaba comportando como un infante de 5 años, pero lo divertía terriblemente imaginar la cara de la Inspectora al tener que soportar a los curiosos.

Ema vio como Klavier se iba del lugar. «_Por fin_» suspiró aliviada. «_Ahora podré terminar mi trabajo de una vez sin que me moleste». _Al acercarse a la escena, se encontró con unos niños inspeccionándola.

—Ejem. ¿Puedo preguntar que están haciendo aquí? —se voltearon sorprendidos, eran los mismos que había echado momentos antes—. Ah, son ustedes. ¿Cómo han entrado, chicos?

El joven parecía ser el mayor. Aparentemente se tomaba en serio lo de "ser abogado", llevaba un pantalón de vestir rojo que hacia juego con un chaleco del mismo color, bajo este se asomaba una camisa blanca y una corbata celeste. Le daba un aspecto formal y si no fuera por su rostro adolescente tal vez sería más convincente. La joven, en cambio, era una niña con todas las letras. Su rostro reflejaba pura inocencia y un carácter soñador, llevaba un traje de ¿maga? Y una sonrisa encantadora. No iba a ser fácil deshacerse de ellos, concluyó.

—¡Oh! Pues ese chico… Aunque era más bien un príncipe… Nos ha dejado pasar… —dijo la niña emocionada.

Klavier. Debió suponerlo, ese maldito engreído no dejaba de fastidiarla.

—Ya estamos otra vez —maldijo—. Ese cretino pomposo, siempre interponiéndose en mi camino… ¡Pero, en cualquier caso aquí está prohibido pasar!

—¿Perdone? —interrumpió el chico—. ¡Si tenemos un requerimiento!

—Mmm… un momento. —Ema sacó su lupa para inspeccionar el papel—. Reconocería esta letra en cualquier parte. El análisis científico determina que esto lo ha escrito Alita Tiala.

Alita Tiala era la prometida de Wocky Kitaki.

—Gracias —respondió el chico— Bueno… ¿Y qué hace ese maniquí ahí?

—Ocupa el lugar del cuerpo, para prevaler la escena del crimen tal como estaba —dijo Ema resignada e indiferente—. Así que es usted abogado, ¿no? Inspectora Ema Skye. La investigación está a mi cargo. Espero que no se metan en medio. Siempre llevo dos pares de esposas… por si acaso.

Con eso parecía haberlos asustado y pensó que quizás la dejarían en paz.

—¿Em, inspectora Skye? —o quizás no.

—Silencio, por favor —dijo sacando su bolsa de bocaditos—. Es la hora del aperitivo.

—No estamos avanzando mucho que se diga —le susurro la niña al joven.

—Parece que nunca me acompaña la suerte—dijo Ema para sí misma suspirando—. Después de nueve años nunca me darán el puesto que solicité… y luego me entero de que ha dejado la abogacía…

Cruzando miradas extrañadas, los chicos se alejaron de ella dispuestos a inspeccionar la escena del crimen.

—¡Eh! ¡No toquen nada en la escena del crimen! —les advirtió Ema enfadada.

—¡P…Pero tenemos que investigar! —respondió el joven confuso.

—¡Las investigaciones las hacen los profesionales, usando métodos científicos!

Totalmente estupefactos y molestos, comprendieron que allí no hacían más que molestar, por lo que se fueron dejando a Ema sola con su trabajo.

—Al fin sola —dijo comiéndose un bocadito.

Luego de unas horas de exhaustivo trabajo, Ema decidió tomarse un descanso a la sombra de un árbol. Hacia demasiado calor ese día, el verano sería muy caluroso sin duda. Ojalá pudiera tomarse unas vacaciones largas para disfrutar de la playa y el sol sin que nadie la molestara. Sin que el fiscal Klavier la molestara. Ahora que estaba de regreso, no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría. Si tan solo se dedicara exclusivamente a su carrera musical, pensó con añoranza mientras abría su bolsita de aperitivos. Le habían informado que era una persona difícil, pero jamás imagino que sería tanto. No era mucho lo que sabía sobre él. Aparte de ser el líder de la exitosa banda The Gavinners, cuya música no era de su total agrado, era uno de los fiscales más importantes de los últimos años, hermano del abogado Kristoph Gavin que había sido encarcelado hacía dos meses por homicidio. Sintió un escalofrió al recordar lo sucedido 9 años atrás con Lana. Había vivido un verdadero infierno cuando se enteró que su hermana, su única familia, había sido arrestada por homicidio. Gracias al señor Wright y al fiscal Edgeworth pudieron comprobar que Lana estaba siendo manipulada por el cretino de Damon Gant, para protegerla a ella. Finalmente fue declarada inocente del asesinato del Inspector Goodman, pero tuvo que cumplir condena por manipulación de pruebas de un caso anterior. Sus recuerdos de aquel tiempo eran confusos y borrosos, no podía recordar con claridad lo sucedido durante esas semanas, lo cual le molestaba demasiado. Ella se lo atribuía al estrés que sufrió durante esos largos días, hasta había hecho terapia para intentar recordar, pero la semana anterior y la misma de los sucesos parecían querer huir de su mente. Cuando se mudó a Europa, al principio podía recordar todo con claridad pero con el correr los meses y años esos recuerdos se fueron difuminando hasta convertirse en pequeños retazos de lo que había sido. Los diarios y noticias habían sido de gran ayuda, pero los detalles escapaban de su memoria. Su terapeuta le había dicho que era un mecanismo de defensa de su mente, que inconscientemente no quería recordar para no sufrir, pero ella quería hacerlo, lo necesitaba. No quería espacios en blanco en su vida. Obviamente recordaba a Phoenix Wright y Miles Edgeworth con total claridad y tenía un sentimiento de total gratitud hacia ellos, por eso había vuelto, sentía que estaba en deuda. Pero Phoenix ya no era abogado gracias al cretino de Klavier Gavin. ¿Por qué pensar en él la había hecho recordar el pasado de pronto? Últimamente no hurgaba mucho en sus recuerdos, pero al pensar en el señor Gavin había dirigido sus pensamientos al pasado. Pensó que podría ser la comparación de Kristoph con Lana, pero hacía tiempo que se había enterado de su arresto. No. Fueron sus ojos, los ojos de Klavier, pensó. Fueron aquellos ojos que la inquietaban los que la teletransportaron en el tiempo, pero ¿por qué? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando a lo lejos vio al joven abogado y su acompañante, o lo que fuera, acercándose. «¿¡_Es que no piensan dejarme en paz_!?» pensó ofuscada.

—Inspectora Skye — saludó el abogado—. Em… ¿le dice algo?

En su mano tenía un kit de detección de huellas dactilares, pero no era uno cualquiera.

—¡Oh! ¿¡Eso es…!? ¡Imposible! ¿De dónde lo han sacado? —preguntó atónita.

Una vez más el pasado se hacía presente. Durante la investigación del asesinato del Inspector Goodman tanto ella como Phoenix habían utilizado ese kit de detección de huellas dactilares y les había sido de gran ayuda a la hora de resolver el caso.

—De la oficina —respondió el joven indiferente.

—Trabajan… en el Bufete Wright &amp; Co., ¿verdad?

—Eh… si, más o menos…

—¡Inspectora Skye! ¿De qué conoce usted a mi papá? —exclamó la niña con desconfianza.

—¿¡P…p…papá!? Perdona, ¿quién has dicho que eras? —preguntó Ema confusa.

—Trucy Wright. Hija de Phoenix Wright.


	5. El aprendiz

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡El señor Wright tiene una hija!? —Ema estaba totalmente pasmada. ¿Cómo era posible que el ex abogado Phoenix Wright que tanto la había ayudado en el pasado tuviera una hija? Su olfato científico le decía que esa niña tenía unos 13 o 14 años, con suerte llegaría a los 15. Si Phoenix Wright tenía unos 33, eso quería decir que había sido padre a los… ¿¡18!? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Ella lo había conocido cuando tenía 26 y no mencionó tener una hija, ni siquiera había visto señales de que la tuviera. ¿Es que acaso él tampoco lo sabía? ¿Sería la niña fruto de un descuido adolescente? ¿Qué cara habría puesto el señor Wright cuando se enteró de su existencia? Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo seguramente, todavía no había tenido oportunidad de reencontrarse con Phoenix pero confiaba en que pronto iban a verse las caras y así podría agradecerle una vez más por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

—Parece asombrada —Trucy le susurro a su compañero.

—V…vaya, si tú eres la hija del señor Wright y tú su aprendiz… ¡pueden contar conmigo para todo lo que necesiten! —exclamó con una sonrisa. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Phoenix Wright.

—Oh, eh… Gracias. —respondió el joven.

—Este polvo se usa para encontrar huellas dactilares —les explicó.

—¿Huellas dactilares?

—Supongo que podría decirse que es un recuerdo… de la época que pase con el señor Wright —les contó con un dejo de melancolía, todavía le causaba un poco de tristeza lo sucedido hacia nueve años—. ¡Si encuentran alguna prueba con huellas dactilares, avísenme por favor! ¡Buscaremos huellas con mis polvos!

—¿Y qué me puede decir sobre usted señorita Skye? —preguntó intrigado.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? Solo soy la supervisora de la escena del crimen. Estuve algún tiempo fuera del país. Volví para hacerme inspectora científica.

—¡Ooh! ¿Así que ha estudiado en el extranjero? ¿Dónde? —preguntó Trucy.

—Pues en Europa, en realidad. Estuve estudiando ciencias forenses… quería formar una unidad de análisis especial. Pero al volver, ¡me metieron en asuntos criminales! —dijo ofuscada.

—¿Por qué no formó la unidad en Europa?

—Bueno, supongo que era una opción… Tenía muchos favores que pagar aquí —los dos la miraron con curiosidad—. ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa cara? Me vi involucrada en un… incidente antes de marcharme. Pero el señor Wright y su gente me ayudaron. Se lo debía.

—¿De veras? No tenía idea… —exclamó Trucy.

—¿Nos puede hablar sobre el caso señorita Skye?

—El informe llegó a última hora de anoche. El cuerpo estaba más o menos como lo ven, salvo que era un cuerpo de verdad.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué tira un cadáver de un puesto de fideos? Si conociera la respuesta a eso no seguiría aquí.

—Bueno… ¿y cuál fue la causa de muerte?

—Una herida de bala, en la sien… por cierto, la víctima se llamaba Pal Meraktis. De hecho, acabo de recibir el informe de la autopsia —les dijo entregándole una copia—. ¡O sea, vamos! ¿¡Que pasa con este caso!? Hace que me entren ganas de echar a correr tirando de un puesto de fideos…

—En realidad no es un misterio tan grande… ¡Deberíamos contárselo, Apollo! ¡Al fin y al cabo, sabemos de dónde ha salido el puesto! —exclamó Trucy emocionada.

—Aquí no estamos jugando, ¿sabes? —dijo Ema sorprendida.

—De hecho, sí que sabemos de dónde ha salido ese puesto —respondió Apollo—. El dueño es…

Y le extendió una fotografía.

—¿Quién es el viejo?—preguntó desconcertada.

—¡El propietario de Eldoon's Noodle, el señor Eldoon en persona! Su puesto de fideos desapareció anoche, lo estábamos buscando.

—En esta parte de la ciudad es famoso —dijo Trucy con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo, ¿eso significa que la víctima, el doctor Meraktis, robó el puesto y lo arrastró hasta aquí?

—Eso parece, en efecto.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—¡A mí no me pregunte!

—No está mal. Parece que el señor Wright ha escogido a los chicos adecuados—dijo Ema satisfecha—. Me han ahorrado mucho trabajo. Gracias.

—Em… ¿Podría contarnos algo sobre el acusado?— preguntó Apollo nuevamente—. Es el único hijo de la familia Kitaki, ¿verdad?

—Wocky Kitaki. No sé si es hijo del jefe, pero desde luego el jefe ha reaccionado de forma violenta en la comisaria.

—Antes que nada, ¿por qué lo arrestaron?

—Eres abogado, ¿verdad? ¿No serás el abogado suyo, por casualidad?

—Eh… de hecho, sí, lo soy —respondió dubitativo.

—Bueno… tenemos un testigo del crimen —Apollo pareció sorprenderse—. El testigo llamó a la policía. Testificará mañana en el juicio.

Con la preocupación en sus rostros finalmente decidieron ponerse a inspeccionar la escena del crimen mientras Ema los observaba controlando que no la modificaran ni tocaran nada indebido. Veía el entusiasmo en sus ojos y la fascinación con la que lo hacían, buscando posibles pistas, emocionándose con cada detalle. Le recordaban a ella misma nueve años atrás cuando, con la ayuda del gran Phoenix Wright, había logrado evitar que su hermana fuera declarada culpable de un asesinato.« ¿_Dónde habrá quedado el entusiasmo que tenía en mi adolescencia_?» se preguntó con un suspiro. Muchas cosas habían sucedido en todos esos años, muchas cosas habían cambiado para bien o para mal. Ella ya no era la misma niña soñadora que había sido a los 16 años, había crecido y se había topado con una realidad distinta a la que imaginaba. No era una realidad mala después de todo, pero se encontraba insatisfecha, con sueños aun por cumplir.

—¡Es… un cuchillo!— oyó a Apollo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Una "faca" para ser exactos —le corrigió Ema—. La policía ha dado por supuesto que es suya.

—¿Eh? Mira esto, el cuchillo tiene una huella de mano…

—¿Una huella de mano? Entonces podría haber huellas dactilares. ¡Vamos a investigar! —dijo Ema emocionada—. ¡Muy bien! Primero, debes escoger la huella dactilar que quieras examinar.

—¿Escoger una huella dactilar? —preguntó Apollo desconcertado.

—Mira bien la empuñadura —dijo mostrándole la faca—. ¿Ves? Hay más de una huella dactilar. Escoge la que quieras analizar.

—Ésta —eligió.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Empecemos! —exclamó radiante de emoción—. Primero, espolvoreamos un poco de aluminio sobre la huella —explicó—. La grasa que deja la huella absorbe el polvo, así que solo hay que echarlo ¡y soplar! Es importante que cubras la superficie entera de polvo.

Con una sonrisa observó como lo hacían maravillados y con mucha concentración para no cometer ningún error. Luego de unos segundos una huella apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Mmm, bien… es clara… ¡Impresionante, si! —los felicitó—. Ahora, a comparar las huellas. En la comisaria hay archivos de huellas, o sea que pueden ver a quién pertenecen.

—Mmm… Eso no parece tan divertido como buscar huellas —dijo Apollo desilusionado cuando Ema le entregó una lista de huellas para comparar.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la conclusión de que las huellas pertenecían Wocky.

—Así que… las huellas son del acusado.

—¡Sí! Asombroso, ¿verdad? Ah, el poder de la ciencia —suspiró Ema—. Es mi vida.

La desilusión en sus rostros era notable, algo que la conmovió.

—Vamos, arriba ese ánimo. ¡La batalla de verdad aún no se ha librado!

—¡No te deprimas, Polly! —dijo animada Trucy.

—¿Ya conoces a tu defendido? —preguntó Ema.

—Eh… No.

—Ya casi se ha pasado la hora de visitas en la comisaria —miró su reloj—. Quizás sería mejor que se fueran para allá —les aconsejó—.

—Buena idea.

Le agradecieron a Ema por su ayuda y se encaminaron a la salida del parque. _«Animo chicos, ustedes pueden» _pensó mientras se alejaban. No cabía duda de que Apollo era pupilo de Phoenix. Después de irse a Europa siguió muy atenta todos sus casos. Le maravillaba ver como aun en los casos más difíciles, en los momentos más oscuros cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido Phoenix Wright se alzaba de las cenizas y, contra todo pronóstico, ganaba los juicios. Había perdido un solo juicio en toda su carrera antes del último que le costó su distintivo, juicio en el que ella estaba segura de que había sido engañado. Un abogado tan exitoso como él no podía cometer un error tan estúpido de falsificar una prueba, de condenarse a sí mismo, definitivamente había caído en una trampa, pero ¿de quién? Klavier Gavin había sido el encargado de desenmascararlo, de demostrar que dicha prueba era falsa, pero ¿habría sido capaz de tenderle una trampa al señor Wright o solo había sido una coincidencia? Fuera como fuera ella sabía que Phoenix era inocente y haría lo que sea con tal de ayudarlo. Colaborar con los chicos era solo el comienzo, debía admitir que tenían un caso complicado pero, como digno aprendiz de Wright, estaba segura de que Apollo no se rendiría fácilmente y daría pelea.

Unas horas después de que se marcharon Ema decidió que no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Era mejor irse a descansar. El día siguiente sería más largo aun, ya que el juicio comenzaría. Pasó primero por la comisaria para dejar todos los informes que había realizado en el parque. Allí vio las fotografías que habían tomado del cuerpo, al preguntar si le habían enviado las respectivas copias al fiscal Gavin le dijeron que todavía no lo habían hecho. «_Será mejor que se las lleve yo, no quiero tener que soportarlo de mal humor otra vez_». Por lo que emprendió camino a su oficina.

Klavier estaba sentado en su sillón tomando un receso. Se había pasado toda la tarde analizando pruebas, haciendo anotaciones, e interrogando al testigo. Hasta se hizo un tiempo para interrogar al acusado. Sin duda tenía todo lo necesario para encerrar a ese pequeño mafioso tras las rejas, sería un caso fácil. Tomó una de las tantas guitarras que decoraban su oficina y se puso a tocar, eso siempre lo relajaba. Una vez más sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Ema Skye. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar tanto? ¿A dónde había ido la dulce niña que él conocía? Sus ojos azules que un día lo miraban divertidos, ahora lo miraban con dureza y frialdad. Sus dedos, que al principio improvisaban, empezaron a tocar una triste melodía que acompañaba sus pensamientos. La primera melodía que Klavier había compuesto cuando era un adolescente. Ema estaba por golpear la puerta cuando oyó el sonido de la guitarra entonar una hermosa canción, una hermosa y triste canción. Su piel se erizó y sintió la melancolía que la solía embargar cuando recordaba su pasado. Se preguntó cómo alguien como el señor Gavin podía tocar algo tan hermoso y trasmitir tanta tristeza a la vez. Le hubiera gustado poder disfrutar más tiempo de esa especie de concierto privado, pero no podía esperar más. Respiro hondo y tocó la puerta. Escuchó como la guitarra dejaba de sonar y su voz diciéndole que pase. Al entrar se encontró con la majestuosidad de su oficina. Era bastante grande y espaciosa, una de las pareces exhibía un gran número de guitarras detrás de un vidrio, había un enorme parlante que al parecer también utilizaba de escritorio y una gran cantidad de libros. En un rincón tenía un archivador del cual se asomaban numerosos papeles, y junto a la ventana había un sillón de lo más cómodo para relajarse mientras miraba, no uno, sino tres televisores pantallas planas. De allí se levantaba él mientras dejaba su guitarra azul en un soporte, parecía sorprendido de verla. Klavier se molestó un poco por la interrupción, pero comprendió que estaba en horas de trabajo. Cuando la puerta se abrió se sorprendió al ver a la señorita Skye del otro lado. Lo observaba con la misma seriedad de esa tarde pero ya no estaba de malhumor, al menos aún. Notó las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, debía de estar agotada.

—Fräulein Skye —la saludó—, no la esperaba por aquí. Pensé que mandaría a un agente.

—Así es, pero estaban muy ocupados. Yo ya he terminado por hoy así que decidí traerle las fotografías y el informe de la autopsia en persona.

—¿Le gustaría un café?

—No, gracias. Ya me voy a casa.

De pie a escasos metros podía observarla mejor, al menos ya no estaba ciego por la sorpresa y la furia como esa mañana. Sin duda alguna era hermosa, había mantenido su esencia pero su rostro se había alargado un poco resaltando los finos rasgos, sus labios eran finos pero seductores y sus ojos desconfiados y calculadores. Tenía una fina capa de maquillaje, casi imperceptible, lo que lo hacía pensar que era una mujer sencilla y que no buscaba llamar la atención, aun así había logrado llamar la suya.

—Fue un día muy duro el de hoy, ¿verdad?

—Así es, pero gracias a usted conocí a unos jóvenes interesantes que me sirvieron de gran ayuda.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó divertido.

Maldito imbécil, pensó. Estaba ahí parado frente a ella con su sonrisa arrogante, parecía que le divertía molestarla. Con las manos en los bolsillos y erguido en una pose relajada, la observaba interesado con sus ojos expresivos e inteligentes, claros como el cielo de aquella mañana. No resultaba difícil ver por qué las jóvenes se derretían por él al observar su cabello dorado caer sobre su rostro de rasgos delicados pero masculinos. Era alto pero no mucho más que ella aunque, a decir verdad, Ema llevaba tacones. Era un verdadero galán, casi parecía un príncipe como había dicho Trucy, pero ella no se dejaría deslumbrar tan fácil por un pomposo arrogante como él.

—Así es, lamento informarle que su jugada le salió mal —buscó en su bolso su paquete de bocaditos y se comió uno.

—No sé a qué se refiere —dijo haciéndose el desentendido —. Debería comer algo más sano que esos bocaditos. Arruinarán su figura.

—No le pedí su opinión acerca de mi figura, y no creo que a usted le interese —ese tipo la ponía con los nervios de punta.

—Muchas chicas me piden su opinión, por eso me tomo el atrevimiento de dársela. También arruinara su cutis —encontraba divertido ponerla de mal humor—. Mañana después del juicio la invito a un spa cinco estrellas de un conocido mío para celebrar una nueva victoria de la fiscalía. La dejaran más bella de lo que es y a mí me vendrían bien unos masajes. No se preocupe, invito yo.

—Lo gordo que se ponga mi trasero y lo grasoso que se ponga mi cutis es asunto exclusivamente mío señor Gavin. Y no cante victoria todavía, hoy conocí al abogado defensor y no será fácil —respondió con una sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Si? ¿Y quién es ese abogado? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hasta hace una hora solo conocía su nombre de pila, pero ya he investigado. Su nombre es Apollo Justice, pupilo de Phoenix Wright.


	6. Sorpresa en el juzgado

Hola! Me acabo de percatar de que nunca les avise que esta historia tiene spoilers! MIL PERDONES! Como me baso en el juego para que las historias coincidan, he decidido relatar los casos de la manera mas resumida posible para que no sean tan densos. Este capitulo y el que viene justamente tratan del juicio asi que obviamente son los que mas spoilers tienen! Disculpen las molestias, espero que les siga gustando :)

Klavier no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Nunca pensó que tendría el honor de enfrentarse a Apollo Justice tan pronto. Aquel abogado que había traicionado a su hermano y lo había enviado a la cárcel. Por fin iba a vengarse de él.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, tuve el honor de conocerlo esta tarde. De hecho usted también lo conoció.

—¿Yo?

—Así es, Apollo era aquel que dejó pasar junto con la niña al parque.

—¿Cómo dice? Aquel niño... No puede ser —estaba realmente sorprendido. Sabía que era un novato, pero nunca se imaginó que era casi un niño. El mismo había debutado a los 17 años y de manera exitosa, pero no concebía la idea de que un niño fuera capaz de enviar a la cárcel a alguien como Kristoph. Era imposible—. ¿Y qué piensa sobre él?

—Bueno, debo decir que me ha ayudado bastante con la investigación, tanto el como la niña. No creo que sea tan simple de derrotar como usted piensa. No se rendirá fácilmente, después de todo ahora es pupilo de Phoenix Wright —sonrió victoriosa.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Ya derrote a Wright una vez, hasta conseguí que le quitaran su distintivo de abogado. Dudo que un novato como Justice me gane en un juicio.

—Disfrutare cada segundo si usted pierde señor Gavin —sus ojos volvieron a ser fríos y distantes—. Ahora si me disculpa, quiero irme a mi casa. Aquí tiene las fotografías y el informe.

Al entregarle los sobres sus dedos se rozaron. Sólo fue un segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para que el corazón de Klavier se disparara a toda velocidad. Sintió el mismo impacto que había sentido años atrás, cuando la miro a los ojos por primera vez. Ahora sus ojos habían cambiado. Todo en ella había cambiado, pensó. Pero sin embargo su corazón se alborotó como la primera vez. Escucho a Ema despedirse y la vio salir por la puerta, pero fue incapaz de articular ninguna palabra.

Al otro día llegó a los juzgados sobre la hora. Al ingresar diviso a Apollo Justice hablando con su cliente acompañado de la niña encantadora. Le caía muy bien esa niña, su sonrisa inocente y su entusiasmo eran contagiosos. Decía ser hija de Phoenix Wright, pero aun no había tenido tiempo de averiguar al respecto, aunque su rostro le era vagamente familiar. Además, esa misma mañana se había enterado que Wright había sido atropellado la noche del crimen, pero se encontraba fuera de peligro. En cuanto a Justice, lo notaba realmente nervioso y eso lo divertía. «_Esto será fácil_» pensó con una sonrisa mientras ingresaba a la sala. Adentro había mucha gente esperando por el juicio. Algunos lo saludaban con fervor, otros lo admiraban de lejos, había quienes incluso le temían pero él se limitaba en sonreír con arrogancia y asentir con la cabeza, era casi como un concierto. Cuando finalmente Apollo Justice se ubicó en su puesto, pudo observarlo bien de cerca. Tenía 22 años, lo había averiguado, pero parecía más joven e inexperto. Los nervios se reflejaban en su rostro y sus intentos por ocultarlos eran inútiles. Vestía de manera muy formal como todo abogado, y de su cabello bien peinado se desprendían dos pelos pinchos, algo que le recordaba a Wright. Era algo totalmente inconcebible que su hermano, Kristoph Gavin, el mejor abogado del distrito, fuera derrotado por Apollo Justice. Lo observaba con seriedad con sus puños cerrados sobre el estrado mientras se hacían las presentaciones al juez, se le notaba el miedo en sus ojos. El juez interrumpió sus observaciones al preguntarle por su ausencia en el último año, la cual justificó con el éxito rotundo de The Gavinners por el mundo.

—No me habría perdido esta vista por nada del mundo. Vale más que un pase VIP para uno de mis conciertos, ¿sabe? —le comentó—. ¿Cómo iba a dejar pasar la ocasión de comprobar la auténtica fuerza del joven que logró derrotar a mi hermano? —Justice pareció sorprenderse—. Solo por eso merece la pena haber cancelado uno o dos conciertos.

Al momento de dar las exposiciones iniciales ante el tribunal, antes de presentar al testigo presencial, Klavier soltó la primera carta: el acusado esa misma mañana había confesado el crimen y quería gritar a los cuatro vientos sus razones. Al juzgar por su cara de sorpresa, Justice parecía no saberlo. «_Que comience el juego_» Gavin sonrió.

El acusado era un verdadero fastidio. Típico niño mimado, hijo de una familia rica (en este caso de mafiosos) que tuvo todo servido en la vida, que se creía poderoso y que tenía el mundo a sus pies. En síntesis, un imbécil irrespetuoso, pero eso lo favorecía a la hora de la sentencia. Si seguía faltándole el respeto al juez, este sería más duro con él. El móvil del asesinato era simple: hacia un tiempo Wocky había tenido un enfrentamiento con otra familia mafiosa y recibió un disparo en el corazón. El encargado de operarlo había sido el mismísimo doctor Meraktis pero al parecer no logró sacar la bala y le había dado el alta sin comentarle lo sucedido. Un caso evidente de negligencia médica, que Wocky Kitaki quiso vengar cuando, durante el chequeo médico anual de su familia, se enteró que aún conservaba la bala en su corazón. El joven delincuente se mostraba muy orgulloso de su acción, al parecer había un dato importante que desconocía.

—¿Cómo? ¿No se lo ha dicho su padre? —preguntó Klavier—. Esa bala que lleva tan cerca del corazón… Si no recibe atención inmediata podría matarlo.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Apollo sorprendido.

—Sí, el doctor Meraktis tenía información sobre esa "bomba de relojería" que lleva usted —continuó Gavin—. Información… que podría haberle salvado la vida.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Kitaki estaba nervioso.

—Tenemos pruebas. El informe de su chequeo —entregó una copia del informe—. Es irónico, pero ha matado usted al único hombre capaz de ayudarlo. ¡Es usted casi tan negligente como él! —rió—. Bueno, ahora que la fiesta se ha animado ¡que empiece el baile! ¡Es hora de oír a los testigos!

Wesley Stickler era un estudiante que pasaba por el parque en el momento del asesinato. Era un poco pesado con tendencia a irse por las ramas, pero aun así era un testigo presencial de vital importancia que terminaría por condenar a Wocky Kitaki. Si lograba pasar el interrogatorio de Justice, el juicio habría terminado. Su declaración era contundente: el volvía de hacer las compras por el parque People para cortar camino cuando se topó con el acusado amenazando a la víctima con una pistola y luego, ante sus ojos, le efectuó un disparo en plena frente, huyendo así de la escena del crimen. Apollo intentó desequilibrar al testigo con pequeñeces, protestando con argumentos sin sentido tratando de dar manotazos de ahogado, pero Klavier siempre tenía como refutar sus dichos. Hasta le puso como apodo Señor Frente, por su insistencia en que el orificio de entrada de la bala era en la sien derecha y no en la frente como el testigo declaraba. Cuando Wesley dijo que al huir Wocky tiro su pistola Apollo tuvo la lucidez de demostrar que no había tirado una pistola, sino que era una faca, y asi quedó comprobado que Wocky Kitaki se encontraba presente en el momento del crimen. La sonrisa se desdibujo de la cara de Justice, demostrando así los nervios que sentía al ver como el juicio se le iba de las manos. Durante el interrogatorio, el abogado novato no encontró ninguna fisura en la declaración de Stickler y se quedó sin nada más que argumentar, por lo que el Juez tomó una decisión.

—Creo que con esto concluye el interrogatorio —dijo el Juez—. El tribunal emitirá ahora un veredicto para el acusado Wocky Kitaki.

«Te tengo Justice» pensó Gavin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Un momento! —una voz resonó en el tribunal seguido de un grito asustado de una niña.

—¿¡Trucy!? —gritó Apollo.

Un hombre de gran tamaño había atrapado a Trucy y la amenazaba con un cuchillo. Un gran sombrero y una enorme capa cubrían su rostro. Era imposible verle la cara.

—¡Que nadie se mueva!

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿¡Quién es usted!? —exclamó el Juez sorprendido.

—No va a haber veredicto en esta sala… ¡Aún no! — Trucy se retorcía entre sus brazos, totalmente horrorizada.

—Espera… ¡Debes ser miembro de la familia Kitaki! —Apollo no sabía qué hacer.

—¡La familia Kitaki! ¿¡Se refiere a los famosos gánsteres!? —preguntó el Juez.

—¡Si no quiere que le haga una sonrisa nueva a esta chica, haga lo que le digo! —amenazó el hombre—. ¡Aplace la sesión veinte minutos!

—¿¡Que!? Este tribunal no se pliega a las presiones de alguien como…

—Señor Juez —intervino Klavier—. No creo que sea conveniente hacer enfurecer a este caballero.

—¡Un receso de veinte minutos! O lo lamentará. Se lo aseguro —exclamó el sujeto y huyo con Trucy gritando. Apollo corrió tras ellos.

El juez no tuvo más remedio que ordenar un aplazamiento y ordenar a los alguaciles que fueran tras el hombre.

Veinte minutos después Apollo y Trucy estaban de vuelta en la sala como si nada hubiera sucedido, excusándose diciendo que lo que había sucedido era algo totalmente ajeno al tribunal. Pero Klavier no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente como el Juez, él sabía que había sido un truco de la niña para conseguir más tiempo antes de la sentencia. «_Muy astuta_», pensó «_pero nada los salvará de la sentencia de culpabilidad_». Sin embargo estaba equivocado. El Apollo Justice que estaba frente a sus ojos no tenía nada que ver con el anterior. Este se mostraba más seguro de sí mismo, el miedo y los nervios se fueron de sus ojos para dar lugar a la seguridad y la confianza. A partir de ahí, todo comenzó a cambiar. El abogado no solo pudo comprobar que el testigo estaba mintiendo al decir que utilizó su teléfono celular para dar aviso a la policía, sino que mediante una serie de pruebas lo ubicó en el garaje de la víctima en la noche del crimen. Tanto Klavier como Wesley no lo podían creer, pero el fiscal sabía mantener la compostura y no demostrar debilidad en el tribunal. Stickler se atribuyó la presencia de su celular en el garaje de la clínica Meraktis a un descuido cuando volvía del supermercado a su casa. Al preguntarle por el puesto de fideos, cayó en la trampa de Apollo: el testigo menciono un detalle del puesto que solo podía ser observado desde el norte del mismo, lo cual se contradecía con su testimonio anterior donde había declarado presenciar el crimen desde el sur. Y este detalle lo cambiaba todo, ya que su declaración no coincidía con el orificio de bala hallado en la sien derecha de la víctima. Todo parecía indicar que Wesley Stickler era un potencial sospechoso del asesinato sin embargo Justice no parecía creer que él fuera el asesino en realidad, en su mirada se observaba que su acusación se dirigía hacia otra parte. Nadie, excepto Klavier, pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando Apollo mostró un par de bragas y acusó a Stickler de robárselas a Trucy la noche anterior. Wesley pareció no inmutarse pero al sentir la mirada acusadora de todos los presentes en la sala, alegó que solo lo había hecho por cuestiones científicas y para saciar su curiosidad, ya que había presenciado un show de Trucy donde ésta sustraía objetos de gran tamaño escondidos en las mismas. Al parecer, cuando robó la ropa interior la niña lo persiguió hasta perderlo de vista en la clínica Meraktis, donde el testigo se escondió durante un tiempo y ocultó las bragas en el tubo de escape del auto. Klavier había oído que en esa zona se habían producido una serie de robos de ropa interior, pero nunca se imaginó que su testigo era el culpable. Justice presentó otro par de bragas que dijo encontrar en el cesto de basura junto a la escena del crimen y con eso término de condenar a Wesley Stickler. El Juez dio finalizada la sesión hasta el día siguiente, y con gran satisfacción desestimó al testigo para el resto del procesamiento.

—Al margen de dónde terminemos hoy, creo que algunas cosas esenciales han quedado claras —Klavier tomó la palabra antes de irse—. Ante todo, que el acusado, Wocky Kitaki, se encontraba en la escena del crimen. Y… que amenazó a la víctima con un arma. Y otra cuestión, Wocky Kitaki tenía un móvil muy claro.

—En efecto, el acusado sigue siendo el principal sospechoso —convino el Juez—. El único, de hecho. Suponiendo que no hubiera nadie más en la escena. Sin embargo aún queda un misterio. Todavía está por explicarse la posición del orificio de entrada de la bala. El tribunal solicita tanto al fiscal como a la defensa que continúen investigando.

Y así, se dio por finalizada la sesión.

Klavier estaba sorprendido. El chiquillo había logrado aplazar el juicio un día más, pero no volvería a tener suerte. Reuniría las pruebas necesarias para acabar con esa farsa de una vez por todas. Apollo Justice no estaba a su altura, ni jamás lo estaría. Él era Klavier Gavin, el fiscal estrella, y no se dejaría humillar por un novato. Le gustaba el carácter de Justice y el cambio que vio en sus ojos al entrar en la sala luego del receso, era un tipo que no se rendía fácil y luchaba hasta el final, pero esto era una cuestión de honor y no permitiría que Apollo pisase su orgullo, eso estaba claro. Mientras salía del tribunal en dirección de su motocicleta se preguntó dónde estaría Ema. No la había visto ese día por ahí, se había limitado a enviar el arma del crimen y unos informes, pero no se había acercado al tribunal. Debía estar con mucho trabajo, pensó mientras se subía y arrancaba la moto. Desde el día anterior no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Todo le recordaba a Ema, todo lo llevaba a pensar su rostro y sus ojos fríos. ¿Por qué no podía apartarla de su mente? La inspectora Skye ya había demostrado que no se acordaba de él y tampoco parecía tener ningún interés en conocerlo, entonces ¿por qué no podía simplemente seguir con su vida tal y como estaba antes? Con solo chasquear los dedos tenia miles de mujeres a sus pies, era el soltero más codiciado del momento, el galán que todas las mujeres quisieran tener a su lado, pero ¿por qué solo podía pensar en ella? Había logrado olvidarla por mucho tiempo, y ahora había vuelto a confundirlo y cambiarlo todo. Nunca había sido rechazado por una mujer, ni siquiera en su adolescencia cuando recién comenzaba a adentrarse en el mundo de las mujeres, ¿acaso esto era solo una cuestión de orgullo? ¿Qué más podría ser sino? Él no era la clase de hombre que regalaba flores y bombones, tenía sus reglas del juego y aquellas que quisieran estar con él sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. O las aceptaban o debían seguir su camino. Nunca había tenido una relación seria. Salió con muchas mujeres, algunas duraron meses a su lado, pero nunca nada formal. Todas fueron pequeñas aventuras que no significaron nada para él. No quería ataduras ni compromisos, Klavier disfrutaba su libertad, su independencia. No rendía cuentas a nadie, iba a donde quería y hacia lo que se le daba la gana. Ema Skye no arruinaría eso, decidió, era solo una chica más a la que le había puesto el ojo. Si no estaba interesada en él, era problema de ella, tenía demasiadas mujeres como para lamentarse por una simple inspectora. Satisfecho con su decisión se centró en el camino. Normalmente cuando se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos, no era del todo consciente de a donde se dirigía con su moto, simplemente se dedicaba a pasear guiado por sus mismos pensamientos disfrutando del rugido de su motocicleta bajo su cuerpo. Eso lo ayuda a relajarse y reflexionar cuando estaba estresado o tenía que tomar alguna decisión. Era mejor que pagar altas sumas de dinero para que una especialista le preguntara como se sentía con sus reflexiones y le dijera cosas que él mismo ya sabía. Su fiel compañera sabia como tranquilizarlo sin gastar demasiado, solo un poco de combustible y su motocicleta lo llevaba a volar en dirección del viento y de sus pensamientos. Cuando se percató de donde se encontraba soltó un bufido de exaltación. Ante sus ojos se alzaba la entrada del Parque People donde seguramente Ema se encontraba trabajando.


	7. Esclarecimiento

Enojado con si mismo estacionó la moto y decidió ingresar al parque, después de todo debía continuar con la investigación. Era la hora del almuerzo y estaba realmente hambriento. Esa mañana había tomado solo un café y no había probado bocado en todo el día. Al llegar a la escena del crimen no vio a nadie por los alrededores, en el parque se respiraba paz y lo único que se oía era el cantar de las aves que habitaban los árboles que lo rodeaban. El agua del rio circulaba con absoluta tranquilidad. A lo lejos, algo que estaba a la sombra de un árbol le llamo la atención por lo que decidió acercarse. Cuando estaba a unos metros la pudo distinguir. Ema descansaba reposada en un árbol con los ojos cerrados. El corazón de Klavier se alborotó una vez más, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Estando a unos pasos piso una rama lo cual alertó a Ema de su presencia.

—Ah, es usted —dijo cerrando los ojos nuevamente—. Pensé que podía ser un potencial asesino. Tuvo suerte de que no sacara mi arma y disparara.

—Si sacara su arma y disparara a cada persona que se le acerque mientras toma una siesta tendría serios problemas Inspectora Skye.

—No se preocupe, no le dispararía a cualquiera, solo a usted.

—Vaya, tendré que comprarme un chaleco antibalas y confiar en que no me disparará en la cabeza la próxima vez que la despierte de la siesta.

—No estaba tomándome una siesta —dijo abriendo un ojo—. Solo vine a almorzar y se me ocurrió descansar un momento los ojos señor Gavin.

—¿Ah, no? Pues yo la veía muy relajada. Sus ronquidos resonaban por todo el parque, hasta he visto una parvada de pájaros huir del monstruoso sonido —era fascinante ver como se ponía de mal humor tan rápido.

—¡Yo no ronco señor Gavin! —exclamó enderezándose mientras clavaba sus ojos fríos en los suyos—. Y ya le dije que no estaba durmiendo. Estaba por almorzar, pero si quiere lo acompaño a la escena del crimen por si necesita algo.

—¿Cómo sabe que no ronca si está durmiendo? No quiero molestarla señorita Skye. Duerma o coma tranquila, yo no tengo apuro —dijo sentándose a su lado.

—Bueno, si de molestar se trata ya lo hizo, pero agradezco su consideración —dijo sacando un enorme sándwich de su bolso.

A Klavier se le hizo agua la boca al ver el suculento sándwich con gran variedad de fiambres que Ema tenía en sus manos. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado para disimular el hambre que sentía al ver ese apetitoso almuerzo, pero su traicionero estomago hambriento rugió en el momento exacto en el que Ema acercó el sándwich a su boca.

—¿Tiene hambre señor Gavin? —intento disimular una sonrisa.

—Yo… solo un poco, pero puedo esperar —dijo un poco avergonzado.

—Tome —partió el sándwich en dos partes y le ofreció la mitad.

—Inspectora Skye no es necesar…

—Es muy grande para que lo coma yo sola, y no tengo tanta hambre. Seguramente comeré un poco y el resto quedará desperdiciándose en mi bolso.

—¿No está envenenado, no?

—No tenía planeado encontrarme con usted, así que no tuve tiempo de envenenar su mitad, lo cual me apena mucho. Pero por ahora puede confiar que está libre de veneno. Tome el sándwich antes de que me arrepienta y lo coma yo sola mientras disfruto ver como se retuerce del hambre —dijo indiferente.

—Si insiste…

Klavier tomó la mitad que Ema le ofrecía y se dispuso a comer en silencio a su lado. A decir verdad estaba delicioso. Se relajó junto a ella mientras saboreaba cada bocado. Una suave brisa fresca aplacaba el calor de esa tarde tranquila en el Parque People. El canto de los pájaros era lo único que acompañaba su almuerzo en compañía de Ema Skye. Se preguntó cómo sería cenar con ella en algún restaurante, quizás a la luz de las velas, con un poco de música sonando. De vez en cuando la miraba de soslayo procurando que no se diera cuenta. Ema miraba al frente pensativa mientras engullía su sándwich, cuando terminó miró a Klavier y sus miradas se cruzaron.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ema.

—Nada, pensaba que casi parece una persona cuando no está de mal humor.

—¿Y cuándo lo estoy?

—Considerando que el 98% del tiempo está de mal humor, diría que parece el Grinch.

—Pues entonces tiene mucha suerte de que me haya encontrado con usted durante el 2% del tiempo en el que no estoy de mal humor, lamentablemente ese tiempo ha expirado —dijo señalando su reloj e incorporándose—. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo una larga jornada laboral por delante.

Klavier tragó el último trozo y se levantó rápidamente tras ella, limpiándose las manos con su pantalón.

—Fräulein, tengo que investigar la escena del crimen —dijo Klavier acercándose a ella.

—Haga lo que tenga que hacer señor Gavin, pero a mí no me moleste.

—No le puedo prometer nada Inspectora Skye —manifestó con una pícara sonrisa.

En silencio investigó la escena mientras Ema lo observaba con recelo. Nada había cambiado desde el día anterior, no sabía que conclusiones podría sacar de allí. Una lona cubría el piso cerca del carro, pero debía de estar ahí por alguna razón y era mejor no hacer enojar aún más a Ema. Luego de unos minutos comprendió que allí no hacía nada más que perder el tiempo así que decidió irse a investigar a otra parte.

—Señorita Skye, antes de irme déjeme preguntarle, ¿han averiguado algo más?

—No, por el momento no hemos encontrado nada revelador. Todo sigue exactamente igual que ayer. Este caso es un quebradero de cabeza. —sacó su paquete de bocaditos y se comió uno.

—Ya veo, si encuentra o averigua algo llámeme —le extendió una tarjeta—. Si lo hace que sea por algo importante, no me llame para declararme su amor ni para pedirme entradas para el próximo concierto por favor —le regaló una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Ja! Ni en mis peores pesadillas. Veo que al final no le resultó tan fácil vencer a Apollo Justice.

—Oh, solo tuvo un poco de suerte. Pero mañana ese juicio será mío, y no se preocupe, le daré el mérito que se merece señorita Skye.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro señor Gavin. Ese joven no es un simple novato, y además cuenta con el apoyo de Phoenix Wright.

—Derrote a Wright una vez y lo volvería a derrotar si no fuera porque perdió su distintivo —se burló—. Ahora si me permite, me retiro porque tengo cosas que hacer —comenzó caminar hacia la salida pero se detuvo un momento—. Oh, ¿señorita Skye? Muchas gracias por el sándwich.

Ema echaba fuego por los ojos mientras veía como se alejaba Klavier. Ese tipo le caía verdaderamente mal. Era un maldito cretino pomposo y engreído. Pero aún tenía un as bajo la manga que tal vez ayudara a Apollo a vencerlo en tribunales. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, quitó la lona que cubría el suelo y ante ella apareció una huella. «_Esto será determinante_» pensó con ilusión.

Mientras Klavier salía del parque fue interceptado por una horda de fans enloquecidas pidiendo autógrafos y fotos. Debían de haber visto su motocicleta estacionada en la puerta. Fingió su mejor sonrisa y saludando con la mano se dirigió rápidamente a su vehículo. Intento arrancar una, dos, tres veces, pero no sucedía nada. Su pequeña se había ahogado. Las fans seguían gritando enloquecidas por lo que no le quedó más remedio que acceder a sus peticiones. Mientras firmaba un par de autógrafos vio a Apollo y a Trucy detrás de la multitud observando extrañados.

—¡Oh! Si es el Señor Frente —exclamó cuando se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Fiscal Gavin —respondió Apollo con cautela.

—Unas fans me han visto al salir… Mala suerte —les susurró guiñándoles el ojo.

—Ahora entiendo los gritos…

—Acaba de salir mi nuevo disco. Salúdelas con la mano. Les encanta —Klavier saludaba a sus fans que continuaban gritando enloquecidas—. Están tan excitadas que da igual quien las salude, ¿ve?

—Em… ¿entonces estaba investigando? —preguntó Trucy.

—Iba a marcharme a casa cuando mi pequeña se ahogó.

—¿Su pequeña? —preguntó Apollo extrañado.

—Mi moto. No arranca. Tiene el tubo de escape obstruido.

—¡Qué pena! Parece una moto estupenda. ¡Cuesta creer que pueda averiarse de ese modo!

—Buf, es culpa mía. Creo que he usado un aceite equivocado. Coches, motos, son todos iguales. Si se les obstruye el tubo de escape, se niegan a funcionar —se tomó la cabeza en gesto teatral—. Ah, máquinas. ¡Dígame que comparte usted mi frustración señor Frente!

—La verdad es que yo voy en bicicleta —respondió un poco avergonzado.

—Ah. En cualquier caso, la llevo al taller a arreglar. Además, a la inspectora que lleva el caso no le caigo demasiado bien.

—La inspectora… ¿Se refiere a la de la bata de laboratorio?

—Sí. Está de mal humor. Sean amables —les aconsejó—. ¡Sayonara, baby!

Y así partió caminando con su motocicleta a un lado con las jóvenes gritando como locas siguiéndolo. Un poco confusos Apollo y Trucy entraron al parque en busca de más pistas para su investigación.

Ema estaba agotada y de muy mal humor. Hasta se arrepentía de haber compartido su sándwich con el insufrible de Klavier Gavin. Maldito idiota, estaba bastante tranquila ese día hasta que él había irrumpido con su soberbia y arrogancia. Lo único que la ayudaba con su humor (aparte de sus preciados bocaditos) era su nuevo equipo para analizar pisadas que le había llegado ese día después de haberla encargado por internet. El cansancio y el mal humor provocaban que no pudiera hacer bien su trabajo por lo que el análisis de pisadas todavía no le había dado resultado. Iba de aquí para allá investigando la escena y haciendo tiempo para analizar la huella que había encontrado porque había un agente cerca de allí. Normalmente a ese trabajo lo hacían los forenses, pero a Ema le encantaba hacerlo a escondidas antes de que llegaran y no podía permitir que nadie la viera, ya que como inspectora no tenía permitido realizar ese tipo de análisis. En sus idas y venidas, choco con alguien e inmediatamente se disculpó, hasta que se percató que solo era el tacho de basura. «_Que bien Ema, le acabas de pedir disculpas a un simple tacho de basura. Este caso me está volviendo loca_» pensó malhumorada. A sus espaldas escuchó un murmullo y al darse vuelta se encontró con Trucy y Apollo observándola con ojos divertidos.

—¡Eh, ustedes! ¡Si van a hablar de alguien a sus espaldas, háganlo más bajo, por favor! —exclamó ofendida.

—Oh, inspectora Skye. Hola —saludó Apollo.

—Está usted tan triste como siempre. —dijo Trucy con cara de preocupación.

—¡Esto es una desgracia! ¡Una desgracia! ¡Y encima mi nuevo equipo no funciona! —se lamentó—. Y todo el mundo se deshace en sonrisas con ese presumido reflectante.

—¿Reflectante…? ¿Se refiere al fiscal Gavin? —preguntó Trucy.

—Y, lo que es más importante, ¿no habrá querido decir "rutilante? —agregó Apollo.

—Cuando camina, su collar refleja la luz y me deslumbra. Es desesperante. —Ema se comió un bocadito.

—¿Qué problema tiene con el señor Gavin?

—Ese tipo no me cae muy bien, las cosas como son. Ese tipo de hombres granulosos me caen mal. Un fiscal tendría que ser un hombre serio y de aspecto grave —la imagen de Miles Edgeworth cruzó por su cabeza—. Menos "granuloso" y más "seriado", no sé si me entiendes.

—La verdad es que no —la cara de Apollo era de pura confusión.

—¡Bueno, y aparte de eso, está lo que pasó hace siete años! —la furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo al recordar—. ¡El fiscal Gavin fue uno de los que le quitaron su distintivo al Señor Wright!

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En serio!? —exclamó Apollo sorprendido.

—No me dirás que no lo sabías. ¡Pensé que eras uno de sus chicos!

—Em… ¿Exactamente que paso hace siete años? Nunca me lo han contado con detalle.

—Entonces investiga. Las cosas es mejor averiguarlas por uno mismo.

La cara y el silencio de Trucy demostraban una gran tristeza.

—Inspectora Skye, usted conoce al Señor Wright, ¿no es cierto?

—¿¡De que conoce a mi papá!? ¡Quiero detalles! —al parecer Trucy era bastante celosa de su padre.

—¿Eh? Oh… Bien… —«_aquí vamos de nuevo_» pensó— Me ayudó hace mucho tiempo. Podría decirse que me "salvó". No soporto que las cosas no estén claras… sobre todo en un caso. Me fui al extranjero a formarme como investigadora científica… a Europa.

—Pero… ¿ahora no es inspectora?

Justo en el blanco. La tristeza la invadió por un momento.

—Bueno… no pasé el examen. ¡Pero el rango y el titulo no importan! ¡Lo que importa es lo que se lleva en el corazón! —les respondió, pero fue un mensaje más para sí misma.

—¡Lo mismo pienso yo! —la animó Trucy.

—¡Y mi corazón está lleno de amor por la ciencia! Por eso compré este equipo por correo —les enseñó su nueva adquisición—. ¡Y voy a probarlo antes de que lleguen los forenses!

Dicho esto se dirigió hacia donde estaba la huella y se acuclilló en el suelo para analizarla. Curiosos, ambos se acercaron a observar que hacía.

—¿Le importa si le pregunto qué es exactamente lo que está haciendo así, en cuclillas sobre el suelo?

—¡Oh! ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿De verdad? ¡Pues me he comprado un juguete nuevo! —amaba sus nuevos juguetes.

—¿Qué es? Veo un rodillo… ¿y pegamento? —preguntó Trucy cada vez más intrigada.

—¡Es un equipo para analizar pisadas!

—¿Pisadas?

—La noche del asesinato estaba lloviendo, ¡así que quedaron pisadas en la escena! —exclamó emocionada—. El suelo estaba embarrado y había que conservarlo en el mismo estado, por lo que las cubrí con una lona. ¿Quieren probarlo? —les dijo señalando su equipo.

—¿Eh? ¿Seguro? O sea, se supone que estamos en bandos contrarios y tal…

—¡Oh, bah! ¡Son mis amigos! Y, para serles sincera esto no se me da nada bien. Supongo que soy un poco torpe. No me vendría nada mal su ayuda.

Más allá de que realmente los necesitara, ya que su agotamiento no la dejaba desempeñarse bien en sus labores, realmente deseaba ver a Apollo victorioso en el juicio. Y si esta era una pista clave para que lo lograra, ella iba a hacer lo posible para ayudarlo y así Klavier Gavin se tendría que tragar sus arrogantes palabras.

—¡A mí se me dan muy bien estas cosas! ¡Antes hacía conejitos de papel maché! —exclamó Trucy emocionada.

Luego de leer las instrucciones, procedió a explicarles cómo se debían analizar las pisadas. La técnica consistía en derramar yeso dentro de la cavidad en la tierra y luego secarlo para que se endurezca. Una vez duro, se retiraba de la tierra y, con un rodillo, se pintaba la parte de la huella para impresionarla sobre un papel y así compararla con el registro de huellas de los testigos y del acusado. Primero probaron con otras huellas encontradas en la escena que resultaron ser de Wocky Kitaki y Wesley Stickler, que se ubicaban en los lugares mencionados durante el juicio. Lo hicieron bastante bien para ser su primera vez, Ema había intentado un par de veces pero con resultados paupérrimos. Al momento de analizar la huella misteriosa junto al puesto de fideos, lamentablemente ésta no correspondía con ninguna persona de la lista. Era una pisada lisa a excepción de una hoja que parecía haberse quedado pegada en la suela. Apollo y Trucy se miraron con complicidad y agradeciendo a Ema, se excusaron diciendo que volverían en un momento. Minutos más tarde volvieron con un par de pantuflas que habían encontrado en el basurero de la entrada. La suela estaba manchada de pintura, excepto en una parte que tenía la figura de una hoja. Coincidía totalmente con la huella encontrada en la escena del crimen y sorprendentemente pertenecían a la Clínica Meraktis. Por desgracia no sabían a quien pertenecía, pero dentro de esta había una huella dactilar, aunque no había un registro de huellas dactilares de los pies. Sin embargo esto era un gran avance y confiaba en que pudieran averiguar más sobre ésta. Los chicos decidieron ir a la Clinica Meraktis para continuar con su investigación, pero allí no los dejaban ingresar alegando que no existía conexión entre el crimen y la clínica, por lo que Trucy le pidió a Ema que les consiguiera un acceso. Considerando en lo mucho que la habían ayudado ese día, Ema les entregó un permiso para que lo presentaran a los agentes a cargo del lugar. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, los jóvenes partieron rumbo a la Clínica Meraktis.

Las horas pasaron y Ema ya quería irse a su casa. Necesitaba ducharse y tirarse bajo el aire acondicionado a ver televisión, pero aún le quedaba un largo rato por afrontar en el parque. Las cosas iban mejor de lo que esperaba, de a poco los espacios en blanco empezaban a aparecer, y todo gracias a la ayuda de Apollo Justice. Definitivamente Phoenix había acertado al emplearlo en su agencia, se notaba que era un gran chico apasionado por lo que hacía. Y no había que olvidar a Trucy su flamante compañera. Le recordaba a ella misma cuando con gran entusiasmo ayudó al señor Wright a resolver el caso de Lana. Hacían buen equipo, confiaba en que ganarían el juicio y arrastrarían el orgullo de Klavier Gavin por el suelo. Le divertía la idea del señor Gavin derrotado por un novato, y si eso sucedía, no dudaría en recordárselo cada vez que pudiera. Mientras sonreía satisfecha con sus pensamientos, observó a Trucy y Apollo acercarse una vez más al parque. Vio algo particular en la cara de Apollo, podría reconocer esa mirada a kilómetros de distancia. Era la cara de alguien que había realizado un descubrimiento. No se podía engañar a alguien instruido en los secretos de la ciencia. Le entregaron un par de sandalias en las que había una huella dactilar y, según creían, podría coincidir con la huella encontrada en la pantufla. Ema no tardo demasiado en comprobar que así era, no podía creer lo efectivos que eran Apollo y Trucy. Habían encontrado las sandalias en la Clinica Meraktis, pero no sabían a quién pertenecían. Aún no. Sin nada más que hacer en el parque, agradeciendo efusivamente a Ema, ambos dejaron el lugar para seguir investigando por su cuenta. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y toda la fe, Ema los vio partir.


	8. Sentencia

Klavier llegó al juzgado de muy buen humor. Había avanzado bastante en la investigación, pero lo más importante era que se había contactado con Alita Tiala y ésta le había contado muchas cosas interesantes acerca de Wocky Kitaki. Sin duda seria determinante a la hora de encarcelar a ese joven mafioso, por lo que la citó como testigo ese día. Al llegar divisó a Apollo junto a su fiel acompañante. Había cambiado mucho respecto al día anterior, se lo notaba más seguro de sí, más afianzado. También vio llegar a Phoenix Wright, aparentemente había ido a apoyar a Apollo, y eso le daría más confianza, pero nada ni nadie impediría que Klavier ganara ese juicio, de eso estaba seguro.

Luego de ingresar a la sala y de que se hiciera un resumen de lo sucedido el día anterior, llegó el momento de que Alita Tiala subiera al estrado a declarar. «_Que comience la función_» pensó Klavier. La joven prometida contó afligida y preocupada como Wocky Kitaki, al enterarse de que el doctor Meraktis le había mentido, totalmente enfurecido cogió un arma y juró que le daría una lección. No sabía quién más podría haber cometido semejante crimen, y se culpaba a si misma por no haberlo detenido. Sin dudas con su imagen de prometida enamorada destrozada por la situación, había conmovido a todos los presentes en la sala. Klavier sonrió satisfecho, había ordenado registrar la mansión Kitaki por un posible delito de posesión ilegal de armas. Además, los de balística habían comprobado que la bala hallada en la cabeza de Pal Meraktis, correspondía al arma encontrada en la escena del crimen, el arma de la familia Kitaki. Justice se mantuvo serio durante toda la declaración, y al momento del interrogatorio atacó. Avasallo a Alita Tiala, manifestando que así como Wocky Kitaki tenía acceso a las armas de fuego, ella también lo tenía. Gavin vio hacia donde iba su hipótesis, quería acusar a la señorita Tiala de robarle el arma al joven mafioso y asesinar al doctor Meraktis por él. Algo totalmente absurdo a sus ojos, por lo que rió ante la ridícula acusación. Pero Apollo no se inmutó ante sus burlas y fue más allá, dijo que tenía pruebas de que había una conexión entre la víctima y Alita Tiala, por lo tanto ella tenía un móvil personal para cometer dicho crimen. Esto llamó la atención de Klavier, despertando su interés. El abogado mostró así el historial médico de la operación de Kitaki encontrado en la caja fuerte de la Clinica Meraktis. En él figuraba, nada más ni nada menos, el nombre de Alita Tiala como enfermera. El cuerpo de la joven se puso tenso y la imagen de enamorada afligida desapareció por completo. Rápidamente argumentó que había trabajado en la clínica pero hacia medio año había renunciado, por lo tanto ya no tenía relación alguna con Pal Meraktis. Ante esto, Apollo protestó de inmediato, enseñando unas sandalias encontradas en la clínica y preguntándole a la joven si le pertenecían. Una vez más la testigo se puso tensa e intentando librarse estableció que seguramente muchas personas tenían esas mismas sandalias. Sorprendentemente Klavier intervino, diciéndole que no le creían ya que los pies también dejan huellas dactilares y que un simple análisis revelaría la verdad. Alita estaba estupefacta, no podía creer que el fiscal también estuviera en su contra, hasta Apollo no podía creer la reacción del fiscal Gavin. Finalmente confesó haber ido el día del crimen a la clínica para advertirle al doctor las intenciones de Wocky. El fiscal intervino una vez más, preguntándole por qué había dejado las sandalias en el lugar. Klavier sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso y pensó que brindarle una ayuda no vendría mal, por lo que le preguntó si acaso en el lugar había otras sandalias iguales y ella al irse simplemente se confundió y cogió las otras. Alita se relajó y con una sonrisa declaró que así había sido. Pero Justice no se conformó con eso, aseguró que la testigo había ido a la clínica en busca del historial clínico, ya que tanto ella como su futuro matrimonio corrían peligro. Fue tanta la presión que Apollo ejerció sobre ella, que Alita Tiala terminó admitiéndolo, pero aun así insistió en que solo había ido a avisarle y luego se había marchado. Los ojos del abogado brillaron al enseñar una bala que había encontrado en la caja fuerte de Meraktis. Klavier ya se sentía bastante intranquilo con la dirección que estaba tomando el juicio, sin embargo intentaba ocultarlo detrás de una sonrisa arrogante y argumentando que no se podía comprobar que esa bala hubiera sido disparada ese día. Apollo no se quedó atrás y explicó que si las marcas de estriado de la bala correspondían con las del arma homicida, que había sido sustraída de la mansión Kitaki ese día, quedaría demostrado que hubo un disparo en la oficina del doctor. El Juez inmediatamente ordenó que se le hicieran los análisis correspondientes y media hora después se confirmó que las marcas de estriado de ambas balas eran idénticas. Todos en la sala quedaron alborotados ante semejante confirmación. El Juez ordenó silencio, pero Justice lejos de quedarse callado continuó con su hipótesis. Alita Tiala aun conociendo lo sucedido durante la operación de Wocky Kitaki, se comprometió con él sin mencionarle absolutamente nada y mientras la bala siguiera en su pecho, éste tenía los días contados. Esto hizo recordar a Gavin que los Kitaki habían comenzado a blanquear sus negocios y estaban ganando una fortuna, por lo que lo mencionó ya que le parecía un dato importante. El Juez entendió lo que se quería argumentar, Alita Tiala planeaba quedarse con la fortuna de Wocky Kitaki. El acusado inmediatamente se incorporó de su asiento y a los gritos comenzó a defender a su amada. Se declaró culpable una y otra vez con afán de que dejaran de difamar a su prometida. Sin embargo la joven empezó a reír como si todo se tratara de una broma, todos en la sala la observaron extrañados.

—Lo que pasa es que llevaba tanto tiempo sin reírme a gusto —explicó.

—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? —exigió saber Apollo.

—Wocky —le habló al acusado—, ¡despierta y afronta la realidad! La firma en el historial, el compromiso de boda… ¡Vamos, es obvio! Hasta para un descerebrado y mimado como tú.

El joven no lo podía creer, se había quedado sin palabras. Klavier quedó fascinado ante tanta sinceridad. Así la prometida del acusado admitió que solo quería su dinero. Wocky no podía creerlo, se notaba a kilómetros que le habían roto el corazón. Sin embargo la joven le preguntó a Apollo de que quería acusarla ya que estar con alguien por interés no era un crimen, además el que llevaba el arma era el acusado, no ella. Klavier apoyó a la testigo aduciendo que, si bien para ella era sumamente importante obtener el historial clínico, no se lo llevó. Alita admitió que después del crimen había vuelto a la oficina en su búsqueda, pero el abogado y Trucy irrumpieron allí por lo que tuvo que huir. Pero Justice redobló la apuesta, estableció que Alita Tiala le había disparado al doctor desde adentro del puesto de fideos, ya que era el único lugar desde el que se le podría haber disparado a la víctima dadas las ubicaciones de los presentes en dicha escena. Klavier, totalmente incrédulo exigió una prueba que demostrara que lo que decía Apollo era cierto. Sin titubear, éste mostró un par de pantuflas de la Clinica Meraktis que había encontrado en un cesto de basura ubicado en la entrada del parque. La suela coincidía con una huella encontrada junto al puesto de fideos. El fiscal estaba totalmente sorprendido ante tal declaración, pero controló su expresión corporal para que no se percataran de que no estaba al tanto de dicha huella. Ema no le había dicho nada al respecto, ¿le había ocultado semejante prueba? Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, y si así era, ya pensaría en algo para vengarse de semejante ingratitud. Las pruebas de Apollo no terminaban ahí, ya que dentro de las pantuflas se encontraban las huellas dactilares de la testigo. Alita estaba realmente nerviosa ante tales descubrimientos, pero Klavier salió en su defensa alegando que en el interior del puesto de fideos no había sitio para que se esconda una persona, ya que estos son utilizados para llevar herramientas del oficio. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Apollo enseñó un cuenco de fideos y respondió que había una gran cantidad de cuencos como ese en el vestíbulo de la Clinica Meraktis. El Juez admitió que era una hipótesis viable, que estaba demostrado que la testigo tenía un móvil y tuvo la oportunidad de asesinar al doctor. Exaltada Alita dijo que eran todas mentiras, que ella era inocente por lo tanto el Juez le dio una última oportunidad de explicarse. Una vez más explicó que sólo había ido a pedirle el historial médico a Pal Meraktis y que éste, al imaginarse que los Kitaki los habían enviado, se negó rotundamente y no tuvo más remedio que retirarse a su casa, pero que solo habían hablado. Al decir esto Apollo notó que se tocaba el fular que llevaba en el cuello, y lo tomó como si fuera un tic nervioso que demostraba que estaba mintiendo. Ante la mirada atónita de la señorita Tiala, enseñó una lámpara cuya bombilla estaba rota y su cable tenía una mancha roja. Alita Tiala volvió a tocarse el fular, y rápidamente Justice le exigió que se lo quitara y enseñara su cuello. Klavier protestó argumentando que en el juicio solo interesaba lo sucedido en el parque y que se estaban apartando de la cuestión. Apollo respondió que eso se comprobaría una vez que la testigo se quitara el fular pero esta se negó hasta que el Juez se lo ordenó. Ante la mirada de todas las personas en la sala, Alita se quitó el pañuelo dejando a la vista una marca alrededor de su cuello. Orgulloso de que su hipótesis fuera cierta, el joven alegó que Alita Tiala había amenazado al doctor y éste la había atacado asfixiándola con el cable de la lámpara hasta dejarla inconsciente. Automáticamente todos se compadecieron de la pobre señorita que había estado al borde de la muerte. Todos menos Apollo, y Klavier. Cuando el Juez iba a finalizar el interrogatorio el fiscal intercedió alentando a Justice a continuar, él quería saber la verdad. Sorprendido ante la intervención de Gavin, Apollo continúo con su hipótesis diciendo que el doctor, al pensar que Alita estaba muerta, la ocultó dentro del puesto de fideos y se encamino hacia el parque, donde pensaba deshacerse del cuerpo tirándolo al rio. Klavier parecía estar de acuerdo, pero aún quedaba una incógnita por resolver, ¿por qué había robado un puesto de fideos y no había utilizado su propio auto que se encontraba en el garaje? Con una sonrisa casi victoriosa, Gavin señaló que el coche funcionaba perfectamente ya que horas antes del crimen, el propio Meraktis había atropellado a Phoenix Wright. Apollo parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, no tenía respuesta ante semejante incógnita, parecía estar acabado.

—Un consejo: éste es un buen momento para revisar todo lo que sabe. Todo lo que ha averiguado a lo largo de los dos últimos días —le aconsejó Klavier.

La mirada de Apollo se iluminó al recordar. Ante la insistencia del Juez, el abogado enseño las bragas de Trucy que habían sido halladas en el garaje de la clínica, más precisamente en el tubo de escape. Klavier sonrió con suficiencia, el día anterior su motocicleta se había averiado por una obstrucción del tubo de escape y se lo había comentado a Apollo. El abogado hizo buen uso de memoria, comprobando que Pal Meraktis no pudo utilizar su automóvil para transportar el cuerpo de Alita Tiala y, por lo tanto, se vio obligado a robar el puesto de fideos. Finalmente acorralada por las pruebas, la testigo confesó su crimen y fue arrestada. Wocky Kitaki fue declarado inocente y así Klavier perdió el juicio a manos de Apollo Justice. Había sido vencido por un novato, pero realmente se encontraba muy tranquilo. Se había dado cuenta que Alita Tiala era la asesina en el momento en el que habían enseñado la pisada, pero aun así quería ver el potencial de Apollo Justice con sus propios ojos, y éste no lo había defraudado. Le dio una mano cuando se quedaba sin ideas, pero aun así el joven abogado demostró una gran capacidad a la hora de defender a su cliente y era el justo vencedor.

Era de noche cuando se subió a su motocicleta para regresar a su casa. La ciudad estaba demasiado tranquila, no había muchos vehículos exceptuando a algunos que volvían a casa después de una jornada laboral. Era una noche calurosa, tendría que dormir con el aire acondicionado encendido pensó. El semáforo había parado en una esquina cuando se percató que se encontraba cerca del departamento de la policía. No había tenido tiempo de ir a recriminarle a Ema el hecho de que le había ocultado una prueba de vital importancia, tal vez todavía se encontrara en el departamento. Cuando la luz se puso verde, se dirigió hacia allí decidido. Había poco movimiento de gente allí dentro, parecía ser que no tenían mucho trabajo por hacer. Preguntó a un agente por la Inspectora Skye y respondió que se encontraba en su oficina. La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta, pero dentro la luz se encontraba apagada, solo el reflejo del monitor encendido iluminaba la habitación. Entró pensando que allí no había nadie, pero al acercarse al escritorio divisó a Ema apoyada en éste, durmiendo frente a la computadora. Su cabeza reposaba sobre sus brazos cruzados, y su rostro totalmente relajado miraba en dirección de Klavier. Con el corazón encogido se acercó sigilosamente procurando no despertarla para observarla de cerca. Podía mirarla durante horas sin cansarse, admirar su bello rostro de punta a punta para no perderse ningún detalle. Sintió unas incontrolables ganas de rozar con sus dedos sus mejillas, tocar sus labios, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Deseó más que nunca que ella lo recordara, y se enojó un poco con ella por no hacerlo, pero no podía culparla por algo que había sucedido hacia nueve años. Solo se habían visto dos veces y habían cruzado pocas palabras, era entendible que no lo recordara, en ese tiempo Ema tenía preocupaciones más grandes que recordar a alguien con el que había interactuado pocos minutos. Klavier se alertó al ver que Ema se movía, pero ésta siguió durmiendo. Era mejor despertarla antes de que le agarrara torticolis, además no se quería arriesgar a que se despertara sola y lo descubriera observándola mientras dormía.

—Ema… —le susurró mientas la movía suavemente.

Esa voz… Ema abrió lentamente sus ojos, y lo vio. Pero no vio a Klavier Gavin sino a alguien más, a alguien familiar, alguien del pasado. Una imagen fugaz se le cruzó por la cabeza sin embargo no la pudo retener, abrió los ojos asustada y se echó hacia atrás cayendo de la silla.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo Gavin encendiendo la lámpara del escritorio—. ¿Se encuentra bien Inspectora Skye? Disculpe no quise asust…

Ema levantó la mirada y a Klavier se le paró el corazón. Sintió como volvía en el tiempo, como volvía a ser ese joven de 15 años. Ema lo observaba con sus ojos azules, con la misma tristeza de hacia nueve años pero también con miedo.

—¿Está bien? No quise que se asustara, lo siento —ya no pudo resistir el impulso y levantó su mano para rozar su mejilla.

Ema sintió un cosquilleo en su rostro que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo provocándole un escalofrío. Los ojos de Klavier estaban clavados en los suyos, manteniéndola hechizada, mirándola con preocupación y dulzura. Procurando recuperar la compostura, con el pulso acelerado, apartó su rostro bruscamente rompiendo el contacto visual y alejándose del roce de Klavier. Al intentar incorporarse sintió su fuerte mano sujetarse a su brazo y tirándola hacia él para ayudarla. Ema trastabilló y se topó con el pecho firme del fiscal. Una vez más se apartó de él antes de volver a perder la compostura.

—Vaya susto —dijo Gavin mirándola con ojos divertidos—. No era mi intención asustarla, lo sien…

—Ya se disculpó —lo interrumpió Ema mientas se sacudía su ropa—. No es necesario, yo… estaba teniendo una pesadilla —mintió— es por eso que me causó tal alteración el hecho de que me haya despertado.

—Disculpe que me haya tomado el atrevimiento de despertarla, no quería que tuviera una contractura. ¿Trabajando hasta tarde?

—Sí, quedó mucho papeleo después del juicio y yo sólo quería descansar un momento… —se ruborizó avergonzada. Esperaba que Klavier no lo notase.

—No se exija demasiado señorita Skye, puede terminar mañana. Tiene que descansar pero en su casa, no aquí incomoda.

—Si lo sé, era solo un momento. Tiene razón, debería irme —dijo acomodando su escritorio y apagando la computadora.

—Estoy de acuerdo, vamos.

—¿Vamos? ¿Usted y yo? —preguntó confundida.

—No la dejaré ir sola, todavía la noto un poco alterada —respondió indiferente.

—Agradezco su preocupación pero no es neces…

—No me molesta llevarla. Podemos discutir toda la noche y al final me saldré con la mía y la llevaré, pero usted habrá perdido minutos valiosos de sueño —le sonrió — Vamos.

«_Cretino engreído_» pensó fulminándolo con la mirada mientras salía de la habitación. Pero realmente no estaba con ánimos de discutir. Necesitaba su cama con suma urgencia y los taxis no pasaban con demasiada frecuencia por allí. Un poco contrariada lo siguió hasta la salida, donde vio su motocicleta.

—¿Quiere que me suba a eso?

—¡Claro! ¿Dónde más? Trate con más respeto a mi pequeña —dijo montándose en ella—. Tome, póngase el casco.

—Oh no, no, no, no. Claro que no. ¿No sabe que las motocicletas son el medio de transporte más peligroso del mundo? Debido a su poca estabilidad al maniobrar y por la velocidad que puede alcanzar, alrededor de 1,2 millones de personas pierden la vida como consecuencia de accidentes en moto, es decir que a diario mueren más de 3000 personas por esta causa.

—¿Ah, si? —respondió divertido— ¿Y usted sabía que sólo en el país unas 400 mil personas mueren por la mala alimentación y la falta de ejercicio? Los bocaditos que usted tanto disfruta son más peligrosos que mi fiel compañera, Fräulein Skye.

—¡Claro que no es lo mismo! Mis boc…

—"Blablabla" ¿Nos vamos? Los cascos salvan millones de vidas, además procuraré ir despacio y por calles poco transitadas, no tiene nada por qué preocuparse.

Le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio mientras se ponía el casco y se subía a la moto. Una vez más Klavier Gavin se salía con la suya, ¿es que no iba a parar? Con un poco de suerte estaría segura, en la comodidad de su hogar en unos minutos.

—¡Sujétese fuerte, no la quiero perder en el camino! —exclamó Klavier arrancando la moto.

Ema le indicó hacia donde ir y rugiendo el motor, Klavier se puso en marcha. Cuando aceleró, el impulso echó a la joven hacia atrás por lo que instintivamente rodeó con sus brazos al fiscal con todas sus fuerzas. Éste se sorprendió un poco al sentir un contacto tan cercano con ella, algo que lo hizo sonreír. Ema se impresionó al sentir la dureza de su pecho bajo sus manos, debía de entrenarse bastante para tener sus músculos tan firmes, pensó. Avergonzada por la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, relajó un poco sus brazos alrededor de Klavier aunque no demasiado ya que tenía miedo de caerse. No tenía por qué temer, se dijo a sí misma, el señor Gavin no sería tan estúpido de poner en riesgo la vida de ambos, él sabía lo que hacía. Klavier por su parte intentaba no ir demasiado rápido, pero tampoco iba lo suficientemente lento como para no disfrutar el viaje. Decidió tomar un camino más largo, para poder disfrutar un poco más de la compañía de Ema. Deseaba poder invitarla a tomar algo y así poder conversar con ella, pero sabía que estaba agotada y que no iba a ser posible. Sentía sus manos asirse con más fuerza a su cuerpo y relajándose conforme subía la velocidad o doblaba en alguna curva, a veces simplemente aceleraba apropósito para sentir como la joven inspectora buscaba seguridad sujetándose a su cuerpo. Ema se había relajado lo suficiente como para disfrutar del viaje, pero aun así cuando Klavier tomaba una curva o pasaba algún auto, el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Quizás hasta debería comprarle una camisa, ya que seguramente al aferrarse con tanta fuerza debía de habérsela estirado. Notó que estaba tomando un camino más largo, quizás no sabía bien como llegar, pero ya que se había tomado la molestia de llevarla, no creyó conveniente remarcárselo. Además, tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo con el paseo. No todos los días se viajaba con Klavier Gavin en motocicleta, pensó mientras se sujetaba más fuerte durante una curva. Todavía no podía quitar de su mente aquel instante en el cual despertó y observó su rostro. Era consciente de que en un principio no había visto al señor Gavin sino a alguien más, a alguien del pasado que no lograba recordar. Había visto la dulzura y la preocupación en sus ojos, algo poco característico en el fiscal, algo que le había hecho sentir la melancolía que no sentía hacía tiempo y a su vez miedo, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué había visto realmente en sus ojos, en su rostro? Cuando llegaron sintió alivio al haber sobrevivido, pero también una punzada de desilusión ya que le hubiera gustado que el viaje durase más. Lentamente se bajó de la motocicleta y se sacó el casco, Klavier la miraba divertido.

—Sana y salva, gracias a Dios no se convirtió en una de las 1,2 millones de personas que mueren en accidente en moto —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, gracias a Dios, porque si fuera por usted ya estaría debajo de un camión. ¡Prometió que iría despacio!

—Creo que simplemente tenemos diferentes conceptos de lo que es ir despacio Inspectora Skye.

—Ya lo creo. En fin, muchas gracias por el aventón señor Gavin.

—De nada, Fräulein Skye. Ha sido un honor. Que tenga dulces sueños.

—Gracias, adiós —dijo dándose vuelta para ingresar al edificio.

—¿Señorita? —la llamó Klavier.

—¿Si?

—Mi casco, por favor.

—¡Oh! Lo… lo siento. Aquí tiene —respondió avergonzada.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Ema no se atrevió más que a sonreírle, y haciendo un gesto con su mano rápidamente se encaminó a la seguridad de su hogar. Klavier la observó perderse detrás de la puerta, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios aceleró rumbo a su casa.


	9. A la luz de la luna

Los días pasaron después de su derrota a manos de Apollo Justice. Fue duro para su ego perder contra un novato, pero debía admitir que lo consolaba el hecho de que se había hecho justicia. Al fin y al cabo él se había convertido en fiscal para hacer pagar a los culpables, no a los inocentes. Pero el joven Apollo le caía bien, a pesar de que era su rival en los juzgados y que era un poco pesado, le gustaba el ímpetu con el que defendía a sus clientes y buscaba la verdad. Tal vez los invitara a él y a la encantadora Trucy al próximo concierto que daría en la ciudad.

Esa noche lo habían invitado a la cena que cada año el departamento de policía celebraba. Las veces anteriores se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por lo que esta vez no podía negarse. No le gustaba vestirse de etiqueta, pero de vez en cuando no hacia mal, mejoraba su imagen y le daba un toque más formal. Aunque siempre mantenía su estilo, claro. Luego de bañarse se dirigió al vestidor donde eligió un traje italiano negro que había adquirido en una de sus giras, una camisa color vino tinto en la que dejo dos botones desprendidos y unos zapatos negros. Se puso su collar característico y un poco de perfume. Se dirigió a la cochera a buscar su motocicleta y rugiendo el motor partió rumbo al lugar donde se celebraba la cena. Hacia una noche preciosa de verano, con una brisa marítima golpeando su rostro. Notaba el olor a lluvia en el ambiente pero el cielo estrellado le avisaba de que no llovería hasta entrada la madrugada.

Al llegar estacionó su moto y observó el panorama. Una casona antigua con un parque casi tan imponente como el suyo se alzaba en lo más alto de una colina con la ciudad a sus pies. Pertenecía a la familia de uno de los oficiales más antiguos que cada año prestaba su enorme propiedad para albergar semejante fiesta. Se bajó de la moto y se encaminó al interior dibujando su sonrisa de estrella de rock. El salón estaba a rebosar de gente. Algunas mujeres susurraron entre ellas al verlo y él les dedicó una de sus sonrisas encantadoras que hacían derretir a las chicas. Divisó a su compañero de The Gavinners, Daryan, al otro lado del salón. Había conocido a Daryan en Alemania cuando estudiaba para ser fiscal, instantáneamente hicieron buenas migas y junto con otros jóvenes fundaron The Gavinners. Además de su bajista era un detective encargado de asuntos internacionales. Era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo, sin embargo más allá de su gusto por la música no compartían demasiado. No recurría a él cuando tenía problemas y se podía decir que no confiaba mucho en él. Pero era su compañero y lo respetaba como tal. Adentrándose en la multitud se dirigió hacia él. En el camino paró varias veces a atender a aquellos que lo detenían y lo saludaban con entusiasmo, siempre respondiendo con cortesía y amabilidad. Después de unos minutos finalmente llegó al lado de Daryan que lo esperaba con una copa de champagne en la mano.

—Cuanta gente, ¿no crees?

—Casi como en nuestros conciertos —sonrió Daryan—. Pero con la diferencia que en nuestros conciertos nos divertimos a lo grande mientras que aquí tenemos que fingir sonrisas y besar los traseros de aquellos que tienen cargos altos —dijo con amargura.

—Y no te olvides de sus mujeres, pero no sobrepases los limites Daryan, es solo una metáfora —rió.

—Me muero de ganas —dijo sarcástico.

—Oh vamos, entre tanta gente debe haber preciosas mujeres solteras con ganas de divertirse.

—Ya he descubierto a varias.

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo —dijo sorbiendo un trago.

—Claro que no mi querido amigo. Y tú tampoco deberías, mira la hermosura que está entrando en este momento.

Klavier dirigió su mirada al lugar donde Daryan le señalaba y no pudo evitar ahogarse con el champagne. Ema llevaba un vestido azul Francia ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas exhibiendo así, sus largas y sensuales piernas. Su cabello lacio le cubría los hombros desnudos y un poco de maquillaje resaltaba los preciosos y finos rasgos de su rostro. Sin duda alguna era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. Observó cómo ingresaba con un poco de inseguridad y saludaba a aquellos que se le acercaban. Pero la notaba incomoda como si realmente no deseara estar allí.

Ema realmente no deseaba estar allí. Odiaba estar rodeada de tantísima gente, odiaba las sonrisas falsas, la música alta, los saludos cordiales, tener que arreglarse y usar zapatos tan incómodos. Odiaba estar allí. Prefería la tranquilidad de su hogar donde podía estar en piyama, increíblemente cómoda y relajada, mirando sus series de investigación preferidas, comiendo pizza y algunos bocaditos, pero su jefe le había insistido que vaya. Estúpido jefe. Quizás después de una hora o dos podría alegar que no se sentía bien y huir al confort de su hogar. Notó que le ofrecían una copa de champagne y la aceptó agradecida, hasta que vio de quien provenía.

—Fräulein Skye, que agradable sorpresa encontrarla aquí —Klavier le obsequió una agradable sonrisa—. No sabía que le gustaran este tipo de fiestas.

—En realidad debo admitir que no me gustan. Vine solo por compromiso.

—Somos dos.

—Pensaba que al rockstar Klavier Gavin le fascinaban estas fiestas.

—Bueno, si y no —le explicó—. Verá, no es lo mismo una fiesta donde tú conoces a los invitados o en su mayoría, donde pasan música de tu gusto y donde lo pasas a lo grande.

—Como todo rockstar. Alcohol, sexo, drogas y rock and roll, ¿verdad?

—Alcohol sí, pero no en exceso, no me gusta la resaca del día siguiente, además con demasiado alcohol en sangre no podría manejar a mi pequeña de regreso a casa. Sexo… no voy a mentirle, pero no es como las orgias que usted debe imaginar. Drogas, rotundamente no. Le recuerdo que como fiscal quiero que se respete la ley, así como el resto de mi banda, todos somos servidores de la ley y aquel que se atreva a quebrantarla será inmediatamente expulsado. Y en cuanto rock and roll… no me llamaría Klavier Gavin si no fuera así —le guiñó el ojo.

—Debo admitir que me sorprende. Pero aun así, no veo razones para que no disfrute de fiestas de este estilo.

—No me gusta tener que besar traseros y fingir que me interesa lo que la mujer del jefe de policía tenga que decirme.

—Vaya vaya, quien diría que usted sería capaz de besar traseros.

—No es como usted piensa señorita. Debo mantener buenas relaciones con los superiores así luego no interfieren en mi camino.

—Así usted puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, ¿es así o entendí mal?

—Me gusta su manera de pensar señorita Skye —levantó su copa en plan de brindis.

—Señor Gavin, ¿una foto para una revista de espectáculos? —preguntó un fotógrafo alzando su cámara.

—¡Claro!

Tomó a Ema de la cintura y la acercó a su lado para posar junto a ella en la foto. Ema se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Klavier sujetando firmemente su cintura para evitar que huyera, no le quedó más remedio que posar junto a él.

—Mándeme una copia a mi oficina por favor —le pidió al fotógrafo.

—No se preocupe señor Gavin, mañana mismo se la enviaré, muchas gracias.

—¿Les pide copias de todas las fotografías que le sacan? —preguntó Ema extrañada.

—No precisamente Fräulein Skye —le dedicó una dulce sonrisa—. Ahora si me disculpa, me está saludando uno de esos traseros cuya mujer es una gran admiradora. Más tarde me encantaría bailar con usted.

—Yo no bailo señor Gavin.

—Créame que lo hará —dijo mientras se alejaba—. Oh, ¿señorita Skye? Permítame decirle que hasta el más hermoso de los atardeceres se avergonzaría ante tanta belleza. Esta preciosa con ese vestido.

Ema no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y antes de poder articular palabra, Klavier ya se había perdido entre la multitud. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Seguro era uno de sus trucos de engreído pomposo, si pensaba que ella sucumbiría a sus pies como una adolescente, estaba muy equivocado. Aunque debía de admitir que estaba realmente apuesto con ese traje y olía demasiado bien. Pero claro que no bailaría con él, seguramente huiría antes de ese horrible lugar. Picaría algo, bebería champagne y socializaría lo justo y necesario, pero no bailaría. No se le daba bien y no le apetecía hacerlo. A lo lejos lo vio hablando plácidamente con unos oficiales, para ser que no le gustaba lo hacía muy bien. Debía de estar acostumbrado a fingir cordialidad y mostrar interés ¿cuantas sonrisas habrá fingido en su vida? Muchas seguramente, pero ¿por qué con ella no fingía ser cordial y respetuoso? ¿Por qué era tan arrogante y engreído? Porque era un imbécil, decidió. Dejó su copa vacía y fue en busca de algún aperitivo.

Ya se había hartado de besar traseros. Se había pasado más de una hora socializando con personas que incluso no conocía. Todos decían lo mismo, que era un gran fiscal, que les gustaba su música y les encantaría ir a su próximo concierto (seguramente lo decían para conseguir entradas gratis) que estaba muy guapo y todo tipo de cosas de ese estilo. El sonreía agradecido y decía que hacia lo que amaba y que no podía pedirle nada más a la vida. Puras bobadas, ciertas, pero bobadas al fin. Luego se deshacía en halagos con la persona que tuviera al frente por puro compromiso, para devolver la cortesía. Estaba harto. Fue en busca de Daryan para distraerse un poco, pero este estaba enfrascado en una conversación con una rubia. Ese sí que no perdía el tiempo, pensó. Luego de picar algo para saciar su hambre decidió tomar un poco de aire en el balcón. Allí no había nadie, así que descansaría de tanto alboroto. La música aún se oía, pero no le molestaba. Podía sentir la brisa golpeando su rostro mientras admiraba la vista. Un parque enorme se extendía delante de él. La casa estaba ubicada en una colina por lo que podía observar casi toda la ciudad desde ahí. Miles de luces se alzaban ante sus ojos, adornando un paisaje casi perfecto. Una preciosa luna llena se encargaba de alumbrar lo que las luces artificiales no podían. Percibió un movimiento a su derecha y desvió su mirada hacia aquella silueta que se encontraba a unos metros de él. Ema también contemplaba el paisaje absorta en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó qué cosas estarían pasando por su mente en ese momento, qué sentía, qué le molestaba, qué la hacía feliz. Deseaba saberlo todo. Se acercó a su lado a paso lento observándola. Ella se percató de su presencia y lo miró fijamente.

—Otra vez usted.

—Por como lo dice parece que mi presencia la molestara.

—Puede que sí, puede que no. ¿Quién sabe?

—Prefiero la segunda opción. ¿No le parece una vista preciosa?

—Así es. Es muy bonita, podría quedarme observándola toda la noche.

«_Como yo a ti_» pensó Klavier.

—Las luces de la ciudad pueden ser muy hermosas cuando las vemos desde otro punto de vista.

—Igual prefiero la luz de las estrellas. Cuando era más joven solíamos ir a la montaña con mi hermana a verlas. Podía pasar horas y horas mirando el cielo y apreciar algo tan simple pero tan hermoso.

Mejor no preguntarle por Lana, pensó.

—Concuerdo con usted señorita Skye. Esa es una de las razones por las que decidí comprar una casa alejada de la ciudad.

—¿Quién lo diría? Me imaginaba que era todo un chico de ciudad.

—Usted imagina muchas cosas. Cuando uno pasa todo el tiempo bajo los flashes y alboroto de la ciudad, busca la paz y tranquilidad en lugares alejados. Necesito descansar de todo ese ajetreo.

—Ojala yo pudiera descansar así —esbozo una leve sonrisa.

—Cuando quiera tiene las puertas abiertas de mi casa, Fräulein.

—Si, como no señor Gavin —rio sarcástica.

—Claro que sí. Y no me trates de usted. Nos conocemos, podemos dejar las formalidades de lado, Ema.

—No creo que sea correcto. De cierta manera trabajo para usted.

—Ahora no estamos trabajando —sonrió.

—Sí, pero...

—Está bien. Haremos lo siguiente: cuando estemos trabajando nos trataremos con la formalidad que corresponde, pero cuando coincidamos en reuniones sociales o en el supermercado me tutearas. ¿Te parece bien, Ema? Tienes un muy bonito nombre como para que te trate de usted.

—Yo... Está bien, Klavier. Wow, suena demasiado extraño.

—Te acostumbraras —le guiñó un ojo—. Ahora si mal no recuerdo, me prometiste un baile.

—Yo no promet...

—Oh vamos, es solo un baile —dijo tomando su mano y besándola con cortesía—. No te hará daño.

Ema se sorprendió al sentir su tacto. El corazón se le acelero y su respiración se cortó por un segundo. Klavier rodeo su cintura acercándola, lo tenía casi pegado a su cuerpo. Lo miró a los ojos y por primera vez no vio ni una pizca de arrogancia, había algo en esos ojos, algo que seguía sin poder definir. Algo que la hacía recordar, pero ¿a qué?

—Señor Ga... Klavier, no se bailar y no creo que sea correcto —protestó.

—¿Por qué no? Solo estamos bailando. A menos que tú tengas otras intenciones —esbozó una sonrisa provocadora.

—¡Claro que n...!

—Shhh... Relájate y déjate llevar.

Rodeó su cintura con más fuerza y la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Apoyó su cabeza en la suya y cerró los ojos. Ambos se mecían al compás de la música que llegaba a sus oídos desde el salón. Eran movimientos lentos y suaves, como el movimiento de las olas durante la subida de marea. Ninguno de los dos emitía sonido alguno, solo la música y el cantar de los grillos adornaban la escena con la luna llena como único testigo. Klavier procuraba no perderse ningún detalle. Sus cinco sentidos eran los encargados de absorber cada roce, cada sonido, cada olor. Tantos años deseando ese momento, deseando tocarla, sentirla tan cerca. Notó como el cuerpo de Ema se relajaba y aspiro el leve aroma de su cabello. Nueve largos años habían pasado y ella no lo recordaba, pero ¿qué más daba? estaba ahí, entre sus brazos bailando con él. Muchas mujeres habían pasado por su vida. Demasiadas. Pero nunca había sentido lo que sentía por Ema Skye. Durante nueve años se convenció a si mismo que había sido un flechazo adolescente sin ningún valor, sin embargo ahí, bailando a la luz de la luna se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado y que todo ese tiempo lo había estado. Al diablo el ego y el orgullo, tenía que decirle quien era y que sentía. Se apartó unos centímetros y la miro a los ojos. ¡Que hermosa era! Ema lo miró fijamente, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

—Ema, yo...

—¡Oye Klavier! —Daryan apareció en el balcón— Oh, lo siento, no sabía qu...

—No importa, justo me iba —Ema se apartó rápidamente nerviosa—. Adiós señor Klavier, digo Klavier, como sea. Nos veremos luego —y salió apresurada.

Klavier quiso detenerla pero ella ya se iba a toda prisa.

—Si serás imbécil —miró a Daryan con furia.

—Y...Yo... Lo siento, no sabía que estabas con alguien, vi que saliste solo por eso pensé...

—Ya cállate, ¿qué demonios quieres?

—La mujer del jefe de policía pregunta por ti, es tu gran admiradora y dice que quiere bailar contigo.

—Ya voy. Ahora déjame solo.

—Como tú digas hermano —apurando el paso entró de nuevo al salón.

¿Qué acababa de suceder? Sus manos le temblaban. Se había dejado invadir por una ola de sentimientos, había quedado casi hipnotizado por los olores y sensaciones. Se había perdido otra vez en esos ojos de cielo. La había tenido tan cerca que podría haberla besado. ¡Maldito seas Daryan! pensó. Si él no lo hubiera interrumpido, si él no hubiera aparecido por esa puerta... ¡Rayos! No valía la pena pensar en eso, solo lograba enfurecerlo más. Pero ¿por qué Ema se había ido de esa forma? Parecía nerviosa, casi asustada. Era como si hubiera huido. Dando un largo suspiro y echando una última mirada por el balcón, se metió de nuevo adentro.

Ema salió a toda prisa. Necesitaba huir de allí, alejarse de todos, alejarse de Klavier. Cuando salió a la calle sonrió agradecida la presencia de un taxi. Siempre se había preguntado por qué en las películas cada vez que los protagonistas tenían que huir había un taxi cerca esperándolos, por eso casi largó una carcajada al verlo. Se metió adentro y dio su dirección. No había tenido tiempo de saludar a nadie, si su jefe la reprendía le diría que se había descompuesto. Cuanto más se alejaba del lugar, más se tranquilizaba. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba pegada a Klavier bailando al compás de la música. El corazón se le había disparado al sentir el roce de su mano áspera producto de tantos años tocando las cuerdas de la guitarra, y la suave pero firme presión en su cintura. Se había perdido en su perfume, hasta tuvo que resistir la tentación de hundir la cara en su cuello. Y cuando la miró a los ojos... las pocas defensas que le quedaban se quebraron, dejándola sola, indefensa y entregada. En sus ojos había visto cierta fragilidad, quizás nervios y se atrevía a decir que un poco de miedo. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la dulzura, una dulzura que había visto antes pero no recordaba donde. Cuando el taxi paró en su edificio, le pagó y subió rápido a refugiarse en su hogar. No podía permitirse bajar la guardia de esa manera, había aprendido que no siempre se podía confiar en las personas, mucho menos en los hombres. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, razonar, pensar de manera científica como lo había hecho casi toda su vida. Se puso el piyama, se lavó los dientes y se acostó en su cama. Prendió la radio para tranquilizarse, y se quedó mirando el techo mientras seguía reviviendo los sucesos de esa noche. Cuando el sueño comenzó a vencerla cerró los ojos y se durmió con Amor culpable sonando de fondo, con la voz de Gavin en su cabeza. Esa noche soñó, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, con la imagen borrosa de un joven en la que solo podía distinguir su mirada dulce y clara como el agua, y su sonrisa encantadora.


	10. Serenata para un asesinato

Antes que nada GRACIAS a la persona que me deja los reviews ^^ sin dudas eso me motiva a seguir, pero no te preocupes que aunque nadie mas comente yo estoy decidida a terminar con esta historia, asi que no la dejare inconclusa jaja cualquier sugerencia siempre es bienvenida como dije anteriormente, asi que si tenes alguna idea no dudes en decirlo :) Trato de subir todos los viernes, pero por ahi se me complica y me demoro! En fin, que disfruten el capitulo! GRACIAS!

Había llegado el momento de retomar las actividades con The Gavinners. Tenían que terminar con la gira que habían dejado inconclusa, aunque la terminarían en la ciudad. Ya tenían todo listo y preparado para tocar en el Coliseo Sunshine el día siguiente. Klavier estaba muy emocionado ya que contaría con la presencia de la famosa cantante borginiana, Lamiroir, y su célebre pianista Machi Tobaye. Los había conocido durante su gira cuando viajó a Borginia, y ahí quedó maravillado con la voz y el talento de Lamiroir. Al llamarlos para que lo acompañaran durante su concierto, estos aceptaron encantados y en ese momento estaban en un avión para reencontrarse con él. Nada podía salir mal. Caminaba por la calle de vuelta a su oficina cuando oyó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

—¡Mira Polly! ¡Es el señor Gavin!

Al darse vuelta se encontró con la encantadora Trucy y el joven Apollo.

—¡Hola preciosa! ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Salimos a pasear por el centro con Polly, ¿verdad? —dijo pegándole leves codazos al abogado.

—Ehh… si, así es. Buenas tardes señor Gavin.

—Buenas tardes señor Frente. ¿Regodeándose aún de su victoria en los juzgados? —Apollo parecía ponerse nervioso—. ¡Oh, vamos! Yo aún lo estaría. En fin, justo estaba pensando en ustedes.

—¿De veras? —los ojos de Trucy parecían brillar.

—¡Claro! Verán, mañana daré un concierto en la ciudad.

—¡Sí! ¡He visto las publicidades por todos lados! Me moría por ir pero las entradas son difíciles de conseguir —dijo frustrada.

—Bueno, no tendrás que preocuparte por eso linda. Yo mismo los invito a que asistan, tengo algunas entradas con un 20% de descuento, y además tendrán un lugar privilegiado tras bastidores —Klavier le guiñó el ojo.

—¿¡De verdad!? ¿Oíste eso Polly? —estaba realmente emocionada— Vamos a ir, ¿verdad Apollo?

—Yo… señor Gavin no es necesar…

—Oh, déjate de tonterías, mira su cara de felicidad. ¿Vas a privarle de eso? Aunque puedes ir tu sola si quieres.

—Mi papá quiere que Polly sea mi cuidador —respondió ofuscada.

—Entonces no se hable más, los espero. Les mandaré las entradas junto con unas credenciales VIP a su despacho. Ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.

—¡Adiós señor Gavin! —saludó emocionada— ¡Muchas gracias por la invitación!

—No es nada, adiós señor Frente.

—Adiós señor Gavin.

Desde hacía semanas que no veía a Ema, más precisamente desde la fiesta anual de la policía. No habían trabajado en ningún caso, ni tampoco encontró ninguna excusa oportuna para ir a verla. Hasta ese momento. Era hora de darse una vuelta por la estación de policía, decidió.

Ema estaba en su oficina sin nada que hacer, tomando un café e investigando en internet nuevos equipos que posiblemente adquiriría en un futuro cercano. Estaba enfrascada en el mundo cibernético cuando oyó que golpeaban la puerta. Rápidamente minimizó las ventanas y abrió unos informes para disimular que estaba trabajando. Desinteresada, invitó a la persona a pasar mientras sorbía un trago de café. El tibio líquido fluía por su garganta cuando observó la imponente figura de Klavier Gavin abrirse paso por su oficina. La sorpresa fue tal que el café quedó a mitad de camino, haciéndola ahogarse y toser sin control. Klavier sonrió extrañado.

—Lamento haberte sorprendido —dijo mientras Ema intentaba componerse—. No tengo tu número, sino te hubiera avisado que vendría.

—No… es eso. El café estaba caliente —mintió.

No esperaba ver a Klavier, aun tenia latente el recuerdo de lo vivido en la fiesta de la policía. Los olores y sensaciones todavía rondaban en su mente, y a veces se sorprendía a si misma imaginando qué hubiera sucedido si no los hubieran interrumpido. Se sonrojó al recordar todo aquello estando Klavier parado frente a ella.

—¿Cómo has estado, Ema? —notó la tensión en su cuerpo y lo nerviosa que estaba—. Te he traído algo.

—Bien, ¡Oh! No era necesario señor Gavin —dijo al observar el paquete de bocaditos que éste le entregaba.

—No es nada, pasé por un kiosco y los compré para ti —rodeó el escritorio y se apoyó en el mismo junto a ella— Ya te dije que no me trates de señ…

—Estoy en horario de trabajo señor Gavin —lo interrumpió. No podía volver a caer en su trampa, era mejor mantener las distancias—. Preferiría mantener las formalidades.

—Como guste, Fräulein Skye —no deseaba presionarla.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Quería invitarla a salir mañana por la noche… —Ema palideció— A mi concierto que daré mañana en la noche, aquí en la ciudad. Todo corre por mi cuenta, será mi invitada especial —sonrió.

—Yo… no creo que pueda señor Gavin. Quiero decir… le agradezco la invitación pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

—¿Es que nadie puede tomar su lugar? No debería trabajar tanto Inspectora Skye. Necesita relajarse.

—El crimen nunca descansa. Y me siento más segura haciendo el trabajo por mí misma. No quiero que se cometan errores.

—Está bien, aquí le dejo esta credencial por si cambia de opinión —la dejó en el escritorio—. No quiero interrumpirla más, me retiro.

—No hay problema —suspiró aliviada—. Gracias por la invitación señor Gavin, que tenga buenas tardes.

—Señorita Skye, de verdad me encantaría verla allí —agregó mirándola a los ojos—. Adiós.

El corazón de Ema se disparó una vez más. Claro que no iría, sería como meterse en las fauces de un lobo hambriento. Por supuesto que eso era lo que Klavier quería, deseaba tenerla cerca, en su territorio, bajar sus defensas una vez más. Se había aparecido así sin más en su oficina con su porte de galán seductor, su sonrisa increíblemente sexy y su mirada atrapante, teniendo el detalle de comprarle sus bocaditos favoritos para ablandarla y luego hacerle esa propuesta descabellada. Pero ella no caería en su juego, decidió, no otra vez. Tomó la credencial en sus manos mientras comía un bocadito, y luego de observarla unos segundos la guardó en un cajón.

Todo estaba listo en el Coliseo Sunshine al día siguiente. Sin duda sería una noche extraordinaria, habían agotado todas las entradas y había una gran expectativa tanto del público como de los medios sobre el gran show que The Gavinners daría junto a la famosa artista borginiana Lamiroir. Klavier estaba muy emocionado por el concierto, se había tomado un receso de los escenarios pero ya extrañaba toda la adrenalina y energía que causaba tocar ante miles de personas. Esa mañana, luego de ultimar detalles junto a Daryan, decidió ir a su casa a darse una ducha y a relajarse un poco. Sería una larga noche seguramente. Deseaba con fervor que Ema asistiera, pero no lo creía posible. Seguramente ya había encontrado alguna excusa para no ir, y tampoco podía obligarla a hacerlo, pensó con frustración mientras se dirigía a su camarín en busca de sus cosas. Recogió su chaqueta pero cuando se la puso notó que sus llaves no estaban allí. Buscó en su pantalón, en el piso, en toda la habitación, pero las llaves no estaban por ninguna parte. Era algo sumamente extraño teniendo en cuenta de que entre las llaves se encontraba la de su motocicleta, vehículo en el que había ido hacia el lugar del concierto por lo que era imposible que se las hubiera olvidado en su casa. Klavier estaba seguro de que las había dejado en su chaqueta. Su instinto se activó enseguida y tuvo un presentimiento extraño por lo que inmediatamente se comunicó con la estación de Policía.

—Hola oficial, habla Klavier Gavin. Necesito que envíen alguien al Coliseo Sunshine, por un tema de seguridad simplemente.

—Hola señor Gavin, no hay problema, le enviaremos a alguien para que se encargue.

El rostro de Klavier se iluminó ante una ocurrencia.

—Disculpe, ¿la Inspectora Skye se encuentra de servicio?

—Así es.

—¿Puede enviarla a ella?

—Claro, la enviaremos inmediatamente señor Gavin.

—¿Oficial? Por favor no le diga que he pedido por ella, ya sabe, para que no haya malentendidos.

—Ningún problema señor Gavin, no se preocupe. Que tenga una excelente noche.

—Muchas gracias, adiós.

Ema se encontraba en su oficina preparando unos informes de unos arrestos por delitos menores que había efectuado esa mañana cuando golpearon la puerta. Inmediatamente se puso tensa e intranquila, temía que fuera Klavier insistiendo con que fuera a aquel concierto, no había pensado ninguna excusa razonable y ahora la tomaba por sorpresa. Suspiro aliviada cuando vio a un oficial ingresar en su oficina.

—Disculpe la interrupción Inspectora Skye.

—Oh, es usted oficial, ¿qué desea?

—Se le ha asignado un trabajo de seguridad en un evento esta noche.

—¿Si? Está bien, en unos minutos voy para allá —dijo acomodando sus cosas—. ¿Qué evento?

—El concierto de The Gavinners, en el Coliseo Sunshine.

Ema palideció, no podía ser posible. Había dado por sentado que no iría a ese concierto, que no se metería en el territorio de Klavier por nada del mundo, que cumpliría su horario y luego iría a su casa a descansar. Y ahí estaba el oficial, anunciándole que tenía que ir a ese mugroso concierto.

—¿N-No hay nadie más que pueda ir? —preguntó dubitativa.

—No inspectora Skye. Están todos ocupados, pero créame que se mueren por ir a ese concierto.

—¡No podría sentirme más afortunada! —exclamó con sarcasmo.

Juntó sus cosas y salió rápidamente. No quería ir allí pero el trabajo era el trabajo, el destino le había jugado una mala pasada, hasta parecía que se le burlaba en la cara, aunque por más que refunfuñara y se quejara tenía que ir a cumplir con su deber. Al menos estaría trabajando, se consoló, podría mantener las formalidades y las distancias con el señor Gavin y así evitaría las incomodidades. Simplemente sería un trabajo de unas horas, alejaría a las fans y mantendría el orden, solo eso.

Klavier llegó malhumorado al Coliseo Sunshine, había tenido que tomarse un taxi ya que no tenía las llaves de su motocicleta. Daryan se encontraba afinando su guitarra en el escenario.

—Vaya, para ser que estamos por dar un show alucinante tienes una cara de perros que asusta —exclamó divertido.

—Ya cállate. Me robaron las llaves de mi motocicleta así que tuve que venirme en taxi. Además allí estaba la llave que abre la funda de la guitarra que Lamiroir me regaló. Tendré que romperla para poder sacar la guitarra.

—Un día complicado por lo que veo. Pero relájate, será una noche memorable. Ve a cambiarte que ya falta poco para que comience el show, en unos minutos la gente empezará a ingresar.

—Lo mismo digo para ti, Daryan.

Dicho esto se retiró hacia su camarín, necesitaba calmar su malhumor sino no podría disfrutar del show. Al girar a toda velocidad en uno de los pasillos chocó con alguien de manera estrepitosa y, ante semejante impacto, ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Demonios! ¿Es que acaso no te fijas por dónde va… —al levantar la vista vio los ojos fríos de Ema clavarse en los de él con furia.

—¿Y me lo dice a mí? Discúlpeme señor Gavin por interponerme en su carrera contra vaya a saber qué. La próxima vez intentaré tener más cuidado al cruzarme en su camino —respondió con ironía.

—Yo… lo siento. Estoy un poco alterado, no fue mi intencio…

—Mire señor Gavin, no me interesa. Sólo déjeme hacer mi trabajo que para eso me pagan —dijo levantándose —. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que continuar revisando las entradas por su seguridad.

Mientras Ema se alejaba, Klavier observó sus lentes en el suelo, detrás de un tacho de basura. Rápidamente los tomó y alcanzó a Ema.

—¡Señorita Skye! Sus lentes.

—¡Oh! No me había percatado de que se me habían caído. Gracias —dijo un poco más calmada.

—Sería una lástima que los perdiera. Son muy bonitos.

—Lo son, ¿verd…

Un recuerdo pasó como un rayo por su mente, una imagen borrosa que no logró descifrar. Ema tomó su cabeza ante la fuerte jaqueca que la invadió en un segundo.

—¿Ema? ¿Ema, estás bien? —preguntó Klavier alarmado.

—M-mi ca-beza, duele.

Sus rodillas se le aflojaron, pero Klavier la tomó en sus brazos antes de que cayera. La llevó a su camarín a toda velocidad y la recostó en un sillón. La dejó allí por unos segundos mientras buscaba a un médico pero volvió rápidamente a su lado.

—Ema, por favor dime algo —le tomó la mano y le acarició el rostro.

Ema abrió lentamente los ojos al tiempo que el médico entraba a la habitación.

—Ya le dije que me trate de manera formal cuando estoy trabajando —respondió con un susurro.

Klavier sonrió más tranquilo dejándole lugar al doctor para que la revisara.

—Listo, no es nada grave. Sólo fue una fuerte jaqueca seguida de una baja de presión —dijo luego de unos minutos— Tome esta pastilla y estará como nueva. Con su permiso.

Ema se incorporó en el sillón cuando el doctor se retiró de la habitación.

—¿A dónde cree que va? —preguntó Klavier.

—A buscar agua para tomar la pastilla y a continuar con mi trabajo, ¿algún problema señor Gavin?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No puede trabajar en ese estado!

—Ya oyó al médico decir que no es nada grave y que estaré como nueva. Métase en sus asuntos, fiscal.

—Ema te acabas de desmayar, descansa un poco. Llamaré para que alguien te suplante.

—Señorita Skye, señor Gavin. Y no me desmayé, solo me desvanecí. Me siento mejor, de verdad —bajó el tono de voz al ver la real preocupación de Klavier en su rostro—. Gracias por preocuparse.

Él extendió su mano una vez más y la deslizó por su rostro.

—Me asustaste, y mucho —Klavier notó como Ema se ponía tensa bajo su mano—. Pero me alegra que ya esté bien. Voy por ese vaso de agua, descanse unos minutos más.

Ema suspiró aliviada al ver que Klavier salía por la puerta. Estaba justo donde no quería estar, en su territorio, prisionera de sus encantos y frágil por la baja de presión. Se levantó para esperar a que él volviera, así no se sentiría acorralada en aquel sillón. Caminó alrededor de la habitación inspeccionándola. Allí había una gran cantidad de ropa y objetos de la policía, como esposas y cascos. El toque de rock se lo daban unas cadenas que colgaban del techo y las guitarras que estaban a la espera de unos cuantos acordes. Una gran "G" estaba dibujada con lápiz labial en uno de los espejos, si bien el camarín era de toda la banda, por todos lados se veía la esencia pura de Klavier Gavin. Se miró al espejo y observó como el color poco a poco volvía a su rostro. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? El repentino dolor de cabeza, la presión baja, ¿a causa de que habían sido? Recordó lo que había sucedido, el choque, el cruce de palabras, los lentes… Los lentes, después de eso había sucedido todo. Lana se los había regalado cuando era una niña y aun los conservaba, eran una de sus posesiones más preciadas. Los buscó en su cabeza pero allí no estaban, tampoco en su bolso, seguramente Klavier todavía los tendría en su poder. Oyó la puerta abrirse y tras esta apareció Klavier con un vaso de agua.

—Aquí está el agua, ¿se siente mejor?

—Sí, gracias —respondió mientras recibía el vaso para tomar la pastilla—. No tiene de que preocuparse, puedo continuar con mi trabajo.

—¿Segura? Puedo llamar y pedir que manden a alguien más.

—Señor Gavin, estoy totalmente en condiciones de continuar con mi trabajo. Con su permiso —abrió la puerta para salir.

—Fräulein, sus lentes —dijo sacándolos de su bolsillo.

—Gracias.

Los tomó y apurando el paso huyó del camarín. Klavier observó el reloj, ya faltaba poco para que comenzara el concierto, sería mejor prepararse para el show.

Cuando enfilaba hacia el escenario vio llegar a Lamiroir junto a Machi Tobaye y su representante e interprete, por lo que fue a recibirlos rápidamente.

—Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos —exclamó con una sonrisa— Es un honor para mí recibirlos esta noche.

—Muchas gracias señor Gavin —respondió Romein LeTouse, su representante—. Tanto Lamiroir como Machi Tobaye se sienten muy honrados por su invitación. Están muy ansiosos.

—Va a ser una noche magnifica. He dispuesto un camarín para ustedes. Por favor pasen y siéntanse cómodos, en la segunda mitad del concierto subirán a cantar.

—Gracias, que tenga un gran comienzo.

El concierto comenzó de la mejor forma. El Coliseo Sunshine estaba a rebosar de gente, todos delirando con la música de The Gavinners. Ema observaba con atención escondida desde un costado del escenario. Sin dudas Klavier sabia como tratar a las masas, le daba al público exactamente lo que quería. No cantaba nada mal y su música, si bien dejaba aturdido a cualquiera, era pegadiza y llegó a gustarle un poco. Solo un poco, decidió. El público vibraba con cada canción y coreaba a la par de Klavier. Era un buen espectáculo. Finalizada la primera mitad, la banda se retiró del escenario para tomarse un descanso de 20 minutos.

Ya en su camarín, Klavier estaba hidratándose satisfecho con la primera parte del show. Estaba ansioso por subir de nuevo al escenario, esta vez con la compañía de Lamiroir y su joven pianista, Machi Tobaye. Oyó que abrían la puerta mientras la golpeaban suavemente y se sorprendió al encontrarse con la encantadora Trucy y Apollo.

—¡Así que vinieron! —los saludó.

—¡Fiscal Gavin! ¡Muchísimas gracias por las entradas! —respondió Trucy emocionada—. ¡Ha sido increíble!

—Nada como la música para animarse tras un juicio, ¿no? Ya casi estamos listos para la segunda parte. Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue este momento.

—Va a cantar Lamiroir, ¿verdad? La "Sirena de las baladas" —preguntó Trucy.

—Así es… El cartel decía que ha venido en exclusiva para actuar en este concierto. —agregó Apollo.

—Sí. Resulta que la vi cantar en un viaje al extranjero. Su voz… es divina. Sabía que debía invitarla a actuar con nosotros.

—Lamiroir dice "me elogia demasiado" —intervino Romein.

—Ah, permítanme presentarles al señor Romein LeTouse, representante de Lamiroir y, dicho sea de paso, su interprete —los presentó Klavier.

—Es un gran honor para nosotros estar aquí. Y un gran honor para Lamiroir actuar en este país.

Una voz suave como viento llenó la habitación pronunciando palabras ininteligibles para los presentes.

—¡Ooh! ¡Es Lamiroir! ¡Voy a conocer a Lamiroir! —chilló Trucy extasiada.

Una hermosa mujer entró en la habitación cubierta con un velo, hablando en borginiano.

—"Esperábamos poder actuar juntos desde hace tiempo" —tradujo el intérprete.

—Ah… Lamiroir, tu voz… es arte. —dijo Klavier.

—"Pero sin su piano para guiarme… no es más que una voz" —dijo Lamiroir a través de Romein presentando a Machi Tobaye.

—Toca el piano en todos los conciertos de Lamiroir —agregó Trucy—. Es un magnifico pianista.

—Permítanme presentarles a Machi Tobaye. Es ciego… —LeTouse lo presentó— por eso nunca se aleja mucho de Lamiroir. Siempre están juntos.

—Lamiroir es tan… ¡exótica! ¡Y misteriosa! Parece muy guapa. Al menos sus ojos.

—Su música es como ir de viaje… —agregó Gavin.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Trucy confusa.

—Ella recorre el mundo y cuenta lo que ve en sus canciones. Aunque su aspecto y su voz son exóticos sus canciones resultan cálidas y cercanas.

—Cuenta lo que ve en sus canciones… ¡Qué poético!

—Esta noche ha tenido la gentileza de poner música a una canción mía, la "Serenata de la guitarra". Espero que les guste.

—¡Qué ganas de oírla!

—Ha llegado el momento. En la siguiente parte vamos a darle un respiro al rock duro de The Gavinners. Lamiroir, el escenario es suyo.

—Los miembros del grupo no tocaran durante la balada de Lamiroir. Solo los suaves tonos de Machi y la dulce voz de Lamiroir… —dijo LeTouse.

—Y mi guitarra, claro —intervino Klavier.

—¡Yupi! Noches como esta son las que dan chispa a la vida —Trucy estaba radiante de alegría.

—¿Salimos al escenario ya? —preguntó el fiscal.

—Buena suerte, fiscal Gavin.

—No dejen que les roben sus corazones, ¿eh? —respondió con una sonrisa.

Los 3 partieron al escenario seguidos de Trucy y Apollo, Romein por su parte volvió al camarín que tenía asignado.

La presentación fue de ensueño, Lamiroir realmente cantaba como una sirena. Tenía una voz dulce como la miel y suave como una brisa de verano. El público quedo totalmente hechizado bajo los encantos de tan hermosa mujer. Machi Tobaye acompañaba perfectamente cada nota con su piano, y Klavier hacia lo suyo con su guitarra. El espectáculo contaba con un numero de magia en el que Lamiroir, ante los ojos atónitos de los asistentes, desaparecía del escenario durante unos segundos apareciendo en una plataforma entre el público. Los oyentes aplaudían enloquecidos, tan enloquecidos que no notaron el incidente que ocurría en el escenario. En mitad del truco de magia, la guitarra de Klavier se incendió sin explicación alguna para sorpresa de este, que cayó hacia atrás y desde el piso intentaba apagar el fuego con sus manos inútilmente mientras Lamiroir entonaba las últimas estrofas de la canción. Desesperado llamó a gritos a los de seguridad para que lo ayuden. Fue un gran susto tanto para él como para los pocos que presenciaron el episodio. Por suerte, finalizada la canción tenían un nuevo intervalo en el que podría relajarse después del exabrupto.

Al bajar del escenario se dirigió directo a su camarín.

—¡Oye tú! A mi camarín, ahora —le ordenó a un empleado.

Este lo siguió sin decir nada, con los nervios a flor de piel.

—¿¡Por qué no se me ha informado de esto!? —le preguntó una vez dentro del camarín.

—¡L-lo siento fiscal Gavin! He preguntado al encargado por lo ocurrido…

—¡El que haya sido responsable va a terminar en la hoguera!

Trucy y Apollo observaban toda la escena desde la puerta del camarín.

—¡Apollo Justice! ¿¡Ha sido usted el que ha intentado prenderme fuego!?

—Ey, ¡yo no he sido! —protestó confuso.

—¡La "Serenata de la guitarra" ha sido una catástrofe!

—¿Así que la guitarra no era parte del espectáculo? —preguntó Trucy desilusionada.

—¿¡Parte del espectáculo!? ¿¡Quien prendería fuego a una guitarra a propósito!? —respondió molesto.

—Pero pegaba tan bien con la letra… —insistió Trucy—. "_Arde en mi corazón. Fuego… Consume mi amor y mi vida_".

—Un momento —Klavier se calmó—. ¿Creen que el público pensó que…?

—¡Creyeron que era parte del espectáculo! Al menos yo lo pensé.

Klavier sonrió ante la idea, al menos el accidente había pasado desapercibido, pero aun así no podía dejar de lamentar la pérdida de la guitarra. Era una de las mejores guitarras que había tocado en su vida, y además era un regalo de Lamiroir. Trucy le comentó lo fascinada que había quedado con la canción entonces, agradecido, Klavier le regalo una copia de la misma autografiada por la cantante y el mismo, la niña la recibió encantada.

Faltaba poco para que comenzara la tercera y última parte del show. Apollo decidió quedarse tras bastidores, por lo que Trucy salió acompañada de Klavier hacia el escenario.

—Que los viejos descansen entre bastidores. ¡Es la hora del rock! —exclamó Klavier mientras partía con Trucy.

Ema caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio al fiscal acompañado de una niña enfilar para el escenario. Ya casi era hora de la tercera y, por suerte, ultima parte del show. Faltaba poco para volver a casa, aunque a decir verdad había disfrutado un poco del concierto, pero aun así estaba cansada y malhumorada así que esperaba que todo terminase pronto. La puerta del camarín de The Gavinners se abrió una vez más y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Apollo Justice.

—¡Ey, pero si eres tú! El chico de Wright… —exclamó sorprendida.

—¡Inspectora Skye! —parecía ser que Apollo tampoco esperaba encontrársela allí.

—Llámame Ema —le regaló una sonrisa— ¡No hay necesidad de títulos después de haber compartido un bote de polvo de huellas!

—Está bien… Um, Ema, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No es obvio? Estoy picando algo —respondió mientras comía unos bocaditos malhumorada—. ¿¡Crees que quiero estar aquí!? ¿¡Yo, a cargo de la seguridad de este antro!?

—¿Seguridad? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Con ese cretino pomposo nunca se sabe. Parece que está irritado porque han robado algo. Quería que alguien vigilase esto durante el concierto. ¿Por qué no deja de actuar como una estrella de rock?

Apollo la observaba confuso. Se había puesto de malhumor nuevamente, y eso le quitaba las ganas de entablar una nueva conversación con Apollo. Cada vez que este la interrumpía mientras saboreaba sus bocaditos, Ema le lanzaba uno para que se callara, y tampoco lo dejaba tocar nada de lo que había en el pasillo.

—Así que este es el camarín de Lamiroir —comentó frente a una de las puertas.

—Como se te ocurra entrar ahí, yo…

No pudo terminar su oración cuando un disparó resonó en el pasillo tomándolos por sorpresa.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Apollo nervioso. Otro disparo colmó sus oídos, provenían del camarín de Lamiroir— ¿Ha sido… un disparo?

—¡Tu, apártate de mi camino! —le ordenó a Apollo mientras se colocaba detrás de la puerta desenfundando su arma.

—¡E-Ema!

—¡Lamiroir! ¡Lamiroir! —gritó golpeando la puerta. Al no obtener respuestas intentó abrirla—. No está cerrada con llave… ¡Voy a entrar!

Ingresó con Apollo pegado a sus talones, pero allí no había nadie excepto Romein LeTouse, quien estaba tendido en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.


	11. Coincidencias

Al descubrir la escena Ema rápidamente le ordenó a Apollo que vigilara el lugar y no dejara ingresar a nadie mientras ella pedía refuerzos. Salió del camarín y le comunicó a los de seguridad lo sucedido, quienes de enseguida llamaron a la policía. El concierto se canceló inmediatamente. Cuando volvió a la escena del crimen notó a Apollo un poco exaltado, al parecer había oído a alguien salir de la habitación, aunque ella no se había cruzado con nadie al ingresar allí. Constató de un vistazo que LeTouse estaba muerto con una herida de bala, pero decidió que era mejor esperar a que llegara la ayuda para investigar más a fondo. Acompañada de Apollo, salió al vestíbulo donde ya estaba Daryan informándole a Klavier que el recinto ya había sido cerrado y que había tomado nombre y dirección de todos. Dicho esto, Daryan se retiró prometiendo averiguar detalles sobre la víctima.

—Hora de investigar, ¿no, Inspectora? —dijo Klavier, le encantaba ver como Ema cambiada de humor tan rápido.

—No necesito que ningún fiscal del rock and roll me lo diga —respondió Ema molesta.

Era de vital importancia que los detalles no se filtraran. Ya se conocía el deceso de Romein LeTouse pero nadie sabía la causa más que los allí presentes, por lo que Klavier les pidió tanto a Apollo como a Trucy que no lo hablaran con nadie, ni con la mismísima Lamiroir. También les entregó una solicitud de colaboración para que firmaran, ya que al ser civiles debían seguir con el procedimiento habitual. Una vez aclarado los tantos se pusieron en marcha con la investigación.

Ema volvió a la escena del crimen para analizarla. Claramente el hombre había muerto producto de un balazo en el pecho. El arma estaba a escasos centímetros del cuerpo, era un revolver calibre 45. Era uno de los revólveres más letales del mercado, ni siquiera la policía usaba armas tan grandes. Tenía demasiada potencia para matar a alguien a tan poca distancia, era excesiva. Además, al ser un revolver de gran calibre, sometía al que la utilizara a un gran esfuerzo y el retroceso podría hasta dislocar un hombro. Pero aun así el asesino la había utilizado casi a la perfección, al parecer era una persona acostumbrada a disparar armas de ese porte. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y tras ésta aparecieron Trucy y Apollo quienes querían investigar la escena del crimen, pero al ser abogado y no tener aún un cliente no podía permitírselo. Después de unos minutos de insistencia cedió ante sus peticiones, después de todo Apollo había encontrado el cuerpo junto con ella, además eran de gran ayuda. Emocionados se pusieron a investigar la escena del crimen de punta a punta. En el suelo encontraron un broche el cual Trucy estuvo a punto de preguntar si podía quedárselo, pero ante la mirada fulminante de Ema decidió que en realidad no era una buena idea.

Era la primera vez que la víctima pisaba el país, por lo tanto no debía tener muchos conocidos allí, o más bien, muchas personas con intenciones de matarlo. No conocía a nadie allí excepto a dos, claro, sus representados. Pero aun así lo extraño era que, tanto Ema como Apollo, entraron inmediatamente después de oídos los disparos y allí no había nadie más que la víctima. Dado que la única puerta de la habitación era la misma por donde ellos entraron ¿Cómo había salido el asesino? Los jóvenes se acercaron al cuerpo para inspeccionarlo y enseguida notaron que el cadáver sostenía algo en una de sus manos. Ema se colocó sus guantes para no alterar las huellas, y con sumo cuidado abrió la mano de Romein. Allí había un llavero en forma de corazón que contenía 3 llaves. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera del asesino, así que decidió guardarlo en una bolsa para pruebas. No había mucho más por investigar allí, para el resto debían esperar a que llegaran los de la brigada, por lo que dio por finalizada la investigación. Debía ir a informar sobre las pruebas encontradas en la escena así que les pidió que se quedaran allí a esperarla, pensó que así se aseguraría de que nadie interfiriera en la escena del crimen. Dejándolos un poco contrariados, se fue sin decir más.

Klavier estaba en el escenario discutiendo con Daryan lo sucedido durante el día. Había tenido que ir en taxi al concierto, romper la funda de su guitarra, la guitarra se había prendido fuego y ahora había aparecido un muerto. Sin dudas no era el mejor día para él. Además durante la última canción Daryan había tocado a destiempo, de eso estaba seguro aunque éste lo negara. Klavier era muy perfeccionista sobre todo con su música. Por más que nadie del público haya notado el error, él sabía que se había cometido y eso le bastaba para ofuscarse. En mitad de la discusión con su colega se percató de la presencia de Apollo y Trucy quienes los observaban con curiosidad. El fiscal hizo las presentaciones correspondientes ya que no conocían a Daryan. Tenían intenciones de averiguar más sobre el crimen, pero la realidad era que ellos sabían más que Klavier, ya que el joven abogado era quien había encontrado el cuerpo. En cuanto al examen de la escena del crimen, decidió dejarlo a manos de la Inspectora Skye, ya que no quería molestarla. Su mayor preocupación en ese momento era resolver quien había arruinado la última canción. Les entregó a los chicos una mesa de mezclas con la que habían grabado el concierto para que lo ayuden a averiguarlo. Quería distraerlos un poco y liberar tensiones después de todo lo sucedido. La niña se emocionó con su nueva misión pero Apollo no tanto, aun así les explicó cómo funcionaba el sistema que grababa a cada miembro de la banda por separado. Solo debían escuchar con atención cada instrumento y así descifrar cual había sido tocado a destiempo. Luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido la guitarra, cuyo dueño era el Inspector Daryan Crescend. Este le quitó importancia, algo que puso furioso a Klavier y comenzó a discutir una vez más. Apollo y Trucy observaban incomodos la discusión, hasta que el abogado decidió tomar la palabra.

—Me preguntaba si sabría algo sobre esto. ¿Le resulta familiar? —dijo mostrándole el llavero que había encontrado momentos antes.

—¡E-eso! —respondió Klavier sorprendido—. ¿Familiar? ¡Es mío! ¡Es mi llavero! ¡Lo he buscado por todas partes!

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Esto es suyo, fiscal Gavin!? —preguntó Trucy alarmada.

—Gracias de todas formas. ¿Dónde lo han encontrado?

—Esto… En realidad, lo tenía la víctima en la mano —respondió Apollo un tanto nervioso—. Como si intentase protegerlo del asesino. Aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

—¿Q-qu…? ¿¡Qué!? —Klavier estaba pasmado—. La victima… ¿Quiere decir que el señor LeTouse tenía mis llaves?

—En efecto.

—Uf… ¿Cuándo acabaran las vicisitudes?

—Fiscal Gavin, quizá podamos ayudarlo —dijo Trucy con convicción—. Háblenos de los problemas que ha tenido hoy.

—No creo que…

—Cuéntenoslos… —lo interrumpió— y no diremos nada sobre el llavero, por el momento.

—¿Me estas… chantajeando, chiquilla? —no pudo evitar sonreír ante su planteo. Esa niña sí que era especial.

—Dijo algo sobre que su moto no arrancaba… —lo animó Apollo.

—Y que la funda de su guitarra estaba rota…

—Están bien informados. Todo ocurrió esta mañana. La culpa de todo la tiene ese llavero, contiene todas mis llaves, ¿ven? —dijo señalándolo—. De la moto, del coche… y de la funda de la guitarra.

—Espere, entonces el llavero…

—Desapareció. Creí que lo había metido en el bolsillo de la chaqueta… Tuve que venir al concierto en taxi. ¡Que humillación! Y, para poder sacar la guitarra, tuve que forzar el cierre.

—Espere. ¿La guitarra no fue la que…?

—Esa misma. La que ardió justo en plena actuación. Una locura. Y, para rematarlo, el señor LeTouse pierde la vida. Nunca imaginé un día tan aciago.

—Es todo muy raro, si —asintió Apollo, quien vio una rara expresión en la cara de la joven maga—. ¿Qué ocurre, Trucy?

—Nada. Solo intentaba comprender un poco todo esto. Primero roban ese llavero con forma de corazón. Luego arde una guitarra carísima en el escenario. Luego muere el señor LeTouse…

—Sí, ¿y…? —Klavier la invitó a continuar.

—¿Habrá sido todo una simple coincidencia?

—Coincidencia… ¿Lo que significa…? —estaba confundido, no entendía a qué se refería— Daryan, ¿tu entiendes algo de todo esto?

—Oye, a mí no me mires.

—¿Tu qué opinas, Apollo? —por su rostro confuso, el abogado tampoco parecía entender— O el fiscal Gavin tiene un día realmente malo… o todo esto estaba planeado.

—No estarás pensando… lo que yo estoy pensando… —Klavier por fin entendió— ¿verdad, señorita?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió emocionada.

—¿El qué? ¿¡El qué!? —Daryan estaba intrigado— Oye, no me dejes a medias como al pelopincho.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de la conexión, Apollo? ¿Una curiosa conexión entre todos los problemas del fiscal Gavin?

—Es ésta, ¿verdad? —respondió dubitativo.

—¿Una hoja con la letra de "Serenata de la guitarra"? —Daryan lo miraba desconcertado—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Todo tiene que ver con todo. Aunque no lo habría creído si la señorita no lo hubiera señalado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Déjate ya de acertijos! —el guitarrista empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Quizá sea una coincidencia o quizá signifique algo, ¿no te parece, chiquilla?

—En efecto. Todo lo que le ha ocurrido hoy al fiscal Gavin… ¡está escrito en la letra de esta canción!

—¿¡Q-qué!? ¡No puede ser!

—Mira, pensemos en todo lo que le ha sucedido al fiscal Gavin. Vamos a apuntarlo por orden cronológico… ¡mientras leemos la hoja con la letra de la canción!

—Primero, alguien robó el llavero.

—¡Y no un llavero cualquiera! ¡Un llavero con forma de corazón!

—¡Aquí lo pone! —Apollo exclamó señalando la letra de la canción— "…_cuando robaste las llaves que mi corazón guardaba_". ¡Esto es un "corazón" que guarda "llaves"!

—Y después, su guitarra ardió en llamas —continuó la niña.

—"_Arde en mi corazón. Fuego. Consume mi amor_".

—Y, por último, el señor LeTouse fue asesinado…

—"_Como una bala de amor. Fuego. Llévate mi vida._" Pero… ¡Es una locura!

—Entonces, todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy aquí… ¿lo ha predicho esa canción? —preguntó Daryan sorprendido.

—O quizá ha sido justo al revés… —intervino Klavier—El asesino pudo haber basado el crimen en la letra.

—Pero, ¿quién se tomaría tantas molestias?

—Alguien que actúa de forma misteriosa, sin duda. Creo que te has topado con algo vital… y bastante inoportuno, señorita —Trucy rió complacida.

—¿La letra predice el crimen, Klavier?

—Me parece algo más que una simple coincidencia.

—El llavero, la guitarra y el asesinato…

—El llavero pudo haberse perdido por accidente, pero la victima lo tenía en su mano. No se puede decir que no esté relacionado.

—Entonces, ¿el criminal actuó según la letra de la canción?

—Mientras meditamos sobre eso, voy a ponerme a trabajar con el crimen principal —manifestó el Inspector Crescend—. Iré a la embajada de Borginia a preguntar sobre el tal señor LeTouse.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Daryan.

—Fiscal Gavin, ¿sabe dónde está ahora Lamiroir? —preguntó Apollo.

—Ah. La he enviado a mi camerino. Con ese pianista, Machi Tobaye, naturalmente. Parecía bastante impactada por la repentina muerte del señor LeTouse.

Ambos se excusaron y se dirigieron hacia allí para continuar con su investigación. Klavier por su parte se quedó un momento más en la soledad del escenario, observando los asientos vacíos, lamentándose por lo que no fue.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando Ema regresaba a la escena del crimen. Estaba agotada, nunca imaginó la serie de eventos que ocurrieron ese día. Esperaba una jornada laboral común y corriente en la oficina, pero sorpresivamente la habían enviado al concierto de The Gavinners, el último lugar en el que quería estar. Klavier Gavin últimamente la ponía nerviosa, y como si fuera poco se había desvanecido en sus brazos. Aun no podía descubrir a que se debía semejante baja de presión, tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello ya que luego de aguantar fans enloquecidas, cuando todo parecía acabar por fin, el representante de Lamiroir fue asesinado casi en sus narices ¡Vaya suerte! Aunque si todo salía bien y terminaba de investigar la escena, quizás podría volver a su casa en una hora ya que solo quedaban detalles por descubrir. Apuró el paso tanto por ella como por los chicos que ya debían de estar aburridos esperándola. Al abrir la puerta del camarín lo encontró vacío.

—¿Apollo? ¿Trucy? ¿Chicos, donde es…?

Quedó completamente paralizada cuando vio el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo… o donde debería estar. El cadáver de Romein LeTouse había desaparecido, allí no había más que la sangre del representante. Inmediatamente salió del camarín a informar lo sucedido, pero se topó con alguien.

—Ah, eres tu —dijo indiferente al ver a Apollo, pero rápidamente su rostro se transformó en furia— ¿¡Dónde estabas!?

—¡Ah, Ema! ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—¡Claro que ocurre algo! ¡Ha ocurrido lo imposible! Es todo culpa tuya, ¿¡sabes!?

—¿A qué te refieres con "lo imposible"? —preguntó Trucy preocupada.

—¡Ha desaparecido! ¡Del todo!

—¿Qué ha desaparecido?

—¡El cadáver! ¿Qué va a ser? —respondió aún más furiosa— ¡El cadáver del señor LeTouse ha desaparecido!

Se les desfiguró el rostro de la sorpresa, no podían creerlo, el arrepentimiento se notaba en sus ojos. Pero no había tiempo para más reproches, debía informar lo sucedido lo antes posible.

La noticia llegó enseguida a los odios de Klavier, quien se dirigió al camarín de Lamiroir para comprobar la noticia con sus propios ojos, y así fue. Todo allí estaba en el mismo lugar, el arma, las perchas en el suelo, la sangre. Todo excepto el cuerpo. ¿Quién podría transportar un muerto de ese tamaño? Romein LeTouse era un hombre robusto y muy alto, no debía de ser fácil de transportar. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era la inspectora Skye seguida de cerca por Apollo y Trucy.

—¿¡Que hace ahí!? —le reclamó Ema— Debemos comenzar la investi…

—No es necesario alarmarse inspectora —la interrumpió—. Todas las entradas y salidas han sido selladas. El cuerpo no saldrá de este edificio. Ya habrá tiempo para los porqués más tarde.

Klavier estaba bastante tranquilo, el cuerpo no podría haber salido de allí sin llamar la atención, seguramente lo encontrarían a la brevedad.

—Ey, no sé si éste es el mejor momento —Daryan entró en la habitación—, pero verás, Geeter ha desaparecido. Estaba en el camerino.

—¿Geeter? ¿¡Quién es Geeter!? —preguntó Trucy sorprendida.

—¡Es mi guitarra! ¿Te gusta el nombre?

—¿Te han robado la guitarra? —preguntó el fiscal extrañado.

—Hoy no ha sido un buen día ni para las guitarras ni para nadie —agregó Ema.

—Bueno. Primero el cadáver luego la guitarra —decidió Klavier—. Si alguien encuentra esa guitarra, que la traiga nuestro camerino.

Todos se separaron en busca del cuerpo. Trucy y Apollo fueron hacia el escenario, Daryan hacia la entrada y Klavier se quedó junto a Ema tras bastidores. La notaba muy malhumorada y no era para menos, la investigación estaba a cargo de ella y el cuerpo de la víctima había desaparecido en un descuido. Sin dudas estaba hecha una furia y bastante exaltada buscando en cada rincón.

—Fräulein, relájese un poco, tanta exaltación le puede hacer mal.

—¿¡Y cómo demonios se supone que deba estar!? ¡Esto es un desastre! ¡Un completo desastre!

—Lo sé, pero hace unas horas se descompensó. No se esfuerce demasiado sino podría volver a suceder, tranquilícese.

—¿¡Que me tranquilice!? ¡Hasta que no aparezca ese cadáver no me podre tranquilizar, mi orgullo y dignidad como inspectora están en juego! ¡Si no aparece ese cuerpo yo…!

—¡Ema! —tomó su barbilla entre sus fuertes dedos y la obligó a mirarlo—. ¡Ya tranquilízate maldita sea! ¡El cuerpo sigue aún aquí, no han podido sacarlo sin llamar la atención!

El corazón de Ema se detuvo. Klavier la observaba fijamente con el semblante serio pero con una mirada de preocupación. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella, y por más que Ema lo intentaba no podía apartar la mirada. Estaba hipnotizada, atrapada en esos ojos claros como el agua, totalmente vulnerable. Sus rostros estaban cerca, mucho más de lo que podría permitir. Se sentía débil, totalmente acorralada, sentía que había pasado horas mirando esos ojos cuando solo habían transcurrido escasos segundos. Sentía su corazón retumbar en su garganta y la boca secarse. Los dedos de Klavier aflojaron la presión en su barbilla pero no la soltaron, podía observar la duda en sus ojos, era como si estuviera pensando en…

—¡Inspectora Skye!

Los gritos de Apollo y Trucy rompieron el hechizo. Se apartó bruscamente de Klavier yendo al encuentro de los desesperados jóvenes. Klavier maldijo por lo bajo y fue tras ella.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!? — les preguntó Ema preocupada cuando los encontró.

—¡Rápido! ¡Venga al escenario! —respondió Trucy alterada.

Cuando llegaron, observó que la plataforma donde Klavier y Lamiroir habían cantado estaba elevada. Ordenó que la bajen inmediatamente, y allí, para sorpresa de todos, se encontraban el cadáver de Romein LeTouse sosteniendo la guitarra de Daryan junto a Machi Tobaye, quien se encontraba inconsciente tendido a su lado. Cuando éste comenzó a despertar Ema ordenó su detención ante la mirada atónita de Apollo y Trucy.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué lo detienen? —preguntó Trucy sorprendida.

—Lo siento chicos, es el único sospechoso dadas las circunstancias, y es mi deber arrestarlo —respondió Ema—. Ya es tiempo de que se vayan a sus casas, no hay nada más que hacer por aquí.

—Per…

—Ya escucharon a la Inspectora Skye —intervino Klavier—. Gracias por su ayuda, ahora dejen trabajar a la policía.

Un poco contrariados se retiraron de allí en silencio.

—¿Se encuentra bien Inspectora? —le preguntó el fiscal.

—Si —respondió evitando su mirada. No quería perderse en sus ojos de nuevo—. Ahora debo trabajar, con su permiso señor Gavin.

Se retiró apurando el paso, alejándose de Klavier, alejándose de lo que ella suponía era peligroso.

Al otro día Klavier decidió pasar temprano por la Agencia polivalente Wright en busca de Apollo Justice. Lo encontró acompañado de su fiel compañera hablando sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Buenas —saludó.

—¿F-fiscal Gavin? —Apollo se sorprendió ante su visita.

—Vaya nochecita, ¿eh? Pido disculpas por haber estado tan enfadado…

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó la joven maga—¿¡Por qué detuvieron a Machi!? ¿¡Por qué!?

—Deja de mirarlo como si también fuera culpa suya —trató de tranquilizarla Apollo.

—Para mí también fue muy duro. Después de todo, anoche actuamos juntos. Pero los que mandan dicen que, dadas las circunstancias, solo pudo haber sido él.

—¿A qué se refiere con las "circunstancias"?

—Lamiroir ha venido como embajadora de buena voluntad de Borginia. Es vital que este caso se resuelva rápidamente. Eso es lo único que quieren los que mandan en realidad.

—Entonces, las circunstancias son esas. Muy bien, pero, ¿Qué hace que Machi sea el único sospechoso?

—Señor Frente… —dijo Klavier sonriendo— Parece haber olvidado que está hablando con la fiscalía… Con el enemigo.

—Ah. Cierto.

—No estoy autorizado a discutir los pormenores del caso… Sobre todo, con el abogado de la defensa.

—¿Qué… acaba de decir? ¿Yo? ¿Abogado de la defensa?

—Eso es lo que había venido a decirle. Está en el centro de detención, desea solicitar sus servicios.

—¿Se refiere a Machi? ¿Machi quiere contratarme?

—¡Esto es lo que estábamos esperando, Apollo! ¡Manos a la obra! —exclamó Trucy emocionada.

—Buena suerte —le deseó Klavier despidiéndose—. Voy a interrogar a Lamiroir.

—Está bien, ¡hasta luego!

Una vez más se volvería a enfrentar a Apollo Justice en un juicio. Nuevamente tenía todo a su favor para ganarlo y enviar al acusado a la cárcel, pero si algo había aprendido de su juicio anterior era que no estaba todo dicho y que Apollo lucharía hasta el final para conocer la verdad. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, se retiró de la agencia con un dejo de ansiedad, deseando que el juicio llegara rápido.


	12. Revelación

El juicio se llevó a cabo el día siguiente. Como siempre Klavier llegó sobre la hora, era tedioso tener que saludar a todos mientras esperaba por el juicio. Prefería llegar poco antes de que éste comenzase. Divisó a Apollo Justice a lo lejos, acompañado de su fiel asistente, la encantadora Trucy Wright. Se había acostumbrado a verlos juntos, extraño seria si no lo estuvieran. A donde iban lo hacían juntos, eran un buen dúo, casi que parecían hermanos pensó con una sonrisa.

Se inició la sesión, aunque no de manera normal. El Juez estaba sumamente preocupado por el hijo del presidente del Tribunal Supremo quien tenía una enfermedad terminal y que al parecer no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Quería ir a visitarlo una vez acabado el juicio, por lo que quería acabar rápidamente. Klavier comenzó así el alegato inicial en el que establecía que la víctima, Romein LeTouse había sido asesinado con un revolver de gran calibre. Se efectuaron dos disparos, uno de los cuales dio en la pared, en el otro en cambio la bala le había dado en el hombro y, aunque los daños fueron leves, murió debido a la hemorragia. Su muerte no fue inmediata. Ambas balas fueron halladas en la pared, en la escena. Los disparos fueron escuchados por dos testigos, Ema Skye y Apollo Justice, quienes inmediatamente después de oídos las detonaciones ingresaron al camarín por la única puerta con la que éste contaba encontrando solamente a la víctima en la habitación, siendo así Machi Tobaye el único capaz de haber cometido al crimen. Para apoyar la moción, llamó al estrado a la primera testigo: la Inspectora Ema Skye.

Ema apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior, estaba realmente exhausta y deseaba darse un baño caliente con urgencia para luego acostarse a descansar. Pero aun debía declarar, y si el juicio se postergaba un día mas, debería trabajar duro nuevamente en busca de más pistas. A la hora de testificar Ema contó que esa noche estuvo en una misión de vigilancia en el concierto a pedido de Klavier ya que este había percibido que sucedería algo después de que sus llaves fueran robadas. Tras bastidores no había nadie ajeno al concierto excepto Trucy Wright y Apollo Justice quienes eran invitados especiales del fiscal Gavin, y Ema se encontraba con este último al momento de escuchar los disparos. Sin perder un segundo ingresaron en el camarín encontrándose con la víctima, y sin ningún rastro del asesino. Dado que la puerta por donde ingresaron era el único acceso a la habitación, el asesino solo pudo escapar por un lugar: el conducto de ventilación. Apollo protestó diciendo que era muy pequeño, que ninguno de ellos podría pasar por allí. Ema le dio la razón, afirmando que solo un niño cabía en él, y de todos los presentes tras bastidores, solo había uno lo suficiente pequeño como para ser considerado un niño: Machi Tobaye. Apollo protestó una vez más diciendo que solo eran conjeturas, pero Ema retrucó diciendo que se habían encontrado las huellas del acusado en el conducto. El joven abogado no podía creer su situación, todo apuntaba a que Machi Tobaye era el asesino. Hasta el Juez estaba convencido de que así era y estaba por dar finalizada la sesión, pero antes de dictar el veredicto le preguntó a Apollo si tenía alguna prueba que pueda invalidar la hipótesis de la fiscalía. Sin darse por vencido tan rápido, el abogado dijo que había un testigo presencial del crimen, lo que sorprendió a todos en la sala ya que desconocían dicha información. Al parecer la victima antes de morir le nombró a Lamiroir por lo tanto este decidió llamarla al estrado como testigo.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar hablar a la Sirena de las Baladas, ya que esta hablaba el idioma a la perfección. Lamiroir no era borginiana de nacimiento, ni siquiera era su verdadero nombre, pero sufría de amnesia y no recordaba nada a su anterior vida, antes de llamarse así y ser cantante. Un verdadero misterio. Al momento de declarar contó que ella no había visto nada, que al terminar la segunda parte del concierto no volvió a su camarín y que luego la policía la había llevado al camarín de The Gavinners para que esperara allí. No conocía los detalles de lo sucedido. Con una sonrisa en sus labios Apollo mostró un broche que, según el fiscal Gavin, Lamiroir había usado durante su actuación, sin embargo el abogado comentó que había sido hallado en la mismísima escena del crimen. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Klavier quien no sabía de la existencia de dicha prueba. Lamiroir por su parte, si bien se asombró en un principio, explicó calmadamente lo sucedido, aunque lo hizo en idioma borginiano traducido por el fiscal. Después de cometido el crimen la cantante se asomó por unos segundos en el camarín ya que no sabía nada de lo sucedido, pero se asustó ante el grito del abogado quien se encontraba cuidando la escena. En ese momento debía de haber perdido el broche. Dijo que estaba muy afligida por el hecho de que a LeTouse le hubieran disparado. Esto despertó el instinto del abogado quien rápidamente objetó que no era posible que ella supiera la causa de muerte del representante, ya que nada más ocurrir el incidente, se decretó el secreto de sumario en la escena. Además, anteriormente la artista había declarado que nadie le había comentado nada sobre el incidente y que no había visto nada. Lamiroir se sintió claramente avergonzada al haber sido descubierta y pidió disculpas. Dijo que ella volvía hacia los camarines cuando escuchó un disparo y a través de la pequeña ventana que se encontraba en la escena del crimen observó cómo un hombre adulto disparaba por segunda vez. Más que verlo lo que recordaba con detalles era su voz, ya que como cantante confiaba más en su oído que en su vista, y que aquella voz era la de un hombre. Además ella jamás olvidaba una voz. Sorpresivamente aunque la declaración de la testigo lo favorecía, Apollo protestó en su contra, alegando que ya había quedado demostrado que para un adulto era imposible introducirse en el conducto para escapar. Klavier se unió a su protesta estableciendo que, en el momento del crimen, la pequeña ventana estaba cerrada por lo tanto era imposible que Lamiroir escuchara algo a través de esta. Inmediatamente solicitó al Juez que la declaración de la testigo no sea considerada y éste, aunque Apollo Justice protesto fervientemente, estuvo de acuerdo. Pidió amablemente a la cantante que se retirara del estrado y llamó de nuevo en su lugar a la Inspectora Skye. Ema retomó su declaración en el punto donde la había dejado, afirmando una vez más que Machi Tobaye era el único capaz de haber cometido el crimen. No solo por ser el único de todos aquellos que tenían acceso tras bastidores con el tamaño suficiente para caber en el conducto, sino que además era el único que podría tener motivos para asesinar a Romein LeTouse, ya que nadie lo conocía. Sobre las circunstancias en las que se encontró el cuerpo una vez extraviado, determinó que el acusado quería seguir con los eventos de la letra de la canción que Lamiroir cantó, por lo que vio necesario mover el cuerpo. El Juez no podía creer esto último, el mundo estaba loco según él. Ema prosiguió con su declaración, agregando que Machi Tobaye había dejado su firma en el camarín ya que se encontraron dos agujeros de bala en la pared y, siendo un lugar tan pequeño, era imposible fallar el disparo a tan corta distancia. Suponiendo que el asesino pudiera apuntar, claro. La única explicación lógica era que el acusado, al ser ciego, había fallado su primer disparo. Además tampoco pudo guiarse por el sonido ya que en los parlantes del camarín estaba sonando el concierto a todo volumen. Apollo reprochó dichas acusaciones, aduciendo que tal vez hubo un forcejeo con la víctima o fue obra del revolver de gran calibre, ya que este tenía un gran retroceso lo que haría fallar a cualquiera que no supiera usarla. No era difícil imaginar a un pequeño Machi Tobaye manipulando semejante arma y fallando los disparos. Casi se sintió victorioso con su conclusión, pero se percató con horror de que lo único que estaba logrando era hundir más al acusado. Inmediatamente para redimirse enseñó una prueba que demostraba que el asesino no era ciego: la fotografía del cadáver de Romein LeTouse junto a una mancha de sangre borrosa. Al parecer la víctima había escrito algo con su propia sangre, pero alguien había intentado ocultarlo. El asesino sin dudas. El asesino que había visto con sus propios ojos que el representante había escrito algo con sangre. Ema y el resto de la sala quedaron estupefactos ante tal descubrimiento, todos excepto Klavier quien se encontraba totalmente relajado y sonriente. Excusándose, expresó que debido a algunos conflictos de jurisdicción, algunos informes no habían sido entregados a tiempo. Informes que contenían una información muy valiosa.

—Tengo una pregunta para la señorita Inspectora —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante— ¿Me permite?

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Dígame… ¿Por qué piensa que Machi Tobaye es ciego?

—¿Eh?

—¿Q-qué acaba de decir? —exigió Apollo.

—¿Qué está diciendo? ¡Está claro que es ciego! —respondió con frialdad en sus ojos.

—¿Está claro?

—Es el pianista ciego, ¿verdad? Por lo tanto él es… ¿No lo lleva Lamiroir de la mano todo el tiempo? —Ema empezaba a dudar.

—Tengo aquí un informe sobre el acusado, Machi Tobaye —les extendió una copia—. Según esto, Machi Tobaye… puede ver perfectamente. Su ceguera no fue más que una argucia publicitaria de esos astutos borginianos —dijo mientras reía con placer.

Todos quedaron anonadados ante semejante declaración. Ema estaba totalmente contrariada, sentía la furia crecer dentro ella.

—P-pero usted dijo… —protestó Apollo.

—¿Qué dije, exactamente? Señor Frente, durante este juicio… no he afirmado ni una sola vez que el acusado fuera ciego. La única que lo ha dicho ha sido la señorita Inspectora.

—P-pero eso es…

—… un dato relevante, ¡sí! Piénselo: Machi Tobaye ve. Y fue el único que pudo haber huido por el conducto de ventilación. No veo ningún problema.

—¿Y los agujeros de bala en la pared? —preguntó Ema aun sin poder creérselo.

—Sí, los agujeros de bala. Creo que el señor Frente nos lo explicó con precisión. No falló porque no pudiera ver, sino por el retroceso de un revolver calibre 45 —dijo victorioso— ¿Qué le ha parecido? Sabía que no estaba preparado para esto.

—P-pero… ¿¡Será cretino!? —Ema estalló de furia— ¿Y yo que pinto aquí? ¿¡Soy la payasa del juicio!?

La había hecho quedar como una imbécil, como la Inspectora incompetente que desconocía un dato de vital importancia como el hecho de que el acusado no era ciego. Se había burlado en su cara, le había pisoteado su orgullo, y eso era imperdonable. La mirada con la cual lo observaba era glacial. Se las iba a pagar, de eso no había dudas. Hasta Trucy estaba enojada exigiendo que se disculpase, pero el idiota no paraba de sonreír mofándose de ella. Pero Ema estaba decidida, no pensaba irse de allí así de humillada, iba a encontrar alguna prueba que resolviese el caso aunque le costara la vida. Su cabeza se iluminó recordando la mancha de sangre que habían intentado borrar, si el asesino había reparado en ella sin dudas quería ocultar algo. Su espíritu científico insaciable salió a la luz al sacar su botella de Luminol de su cartera. Para poder analizar la mancha ordenó que trajeran el pedazo de moqueta que había sido recortado para la realización de pruebas. Cuando llegó le enseño a Apollo como se realizaba la prueba, solo tenía que rociar el Luminol sobre la superficie y éste reaccionaba automáticamente con la sangre. Mientras el abogado lo hacía Ema recordaba su adolescencia en compañía de Phoenix Wright, investigando para poder liberar a Lana de la cárcel. Apollo se parecía bastante a él en sus inicios, un poco inseguro, hasta un poco torpe, pero nunca se rendía y buscaba siempre la verdad luchando hasta el final. Cuando terminó de rociar la superficie, una serie de letras y números apareció sobre esta: "IPXX314206". No tenía idea de lo que podía significar, pero Klavier intervino diciendo que las letras "IPXX" pertenecían a la Interpol, quienes utilizaban agentes encubiertos para resolver crímenes internacionales. Pero aun así desconocían por qué Romein LeTouse había escrito ese número antes de morir. El fiscal le encargó que verificase el número de identificación de la Interpol a Daryan, quien inmediatamente puso manos a la obra. Mientras tanto, Klavier aprovechó para pedirle disculpas a la Inspectora Skye excusándose con que le habían comunicado que el acusado podía ver justo antes de que empezase el juicio. Ema sabía que esto era mentira, lo había hecho para humillarla frente a todos, aun así se lo dejó pasar, por el momento.

Todavía quedaba un dilema por resolver, ¿Por qué Machi Tobaye se hacía pasar por ciego? Klavier parecía conocer la respuesta, sin embargo le dio la oportunidad a Apollo para que pensara por sí mismo. Lamiroir escoltaba de la mano a Machi Tobaye todo el tiempo, incluso durante su última actuación lo había guiado hasta el piano donde tocaría, pero ¿Por qué realizar toda esa farsa? Solo había una respuesta posible. La que necesitaba ser guiada en realidad era Lamiroir, ella era la ciega. Ema abrió los ojos totalmente abrumada, no podía creerlo. La sala estalló en murmullos conmocionados ante tal revelación, por lo cual El Juez tuvo que pedir orden en la sala golpeando su martillo, y le pidió explicaciones al fiscal Gavin quien afirmó semejante noticia. Inmediatamente se le ordenó al alguacil que llamara a la cantante. Cuando subió al estrado confirmó los dichos, y confesó que no tenía recuerdo de la luz ya que había perdido la memoria y había debutado en un mundo de oscuridad y música. A su productor se le había ocurrido la estrategia publicitaria antes de saber esto por lo que no le quedó más remedio que hacer como si pudiera ver. La mayoría de sus ayudantes lo sabían, incluida la víctima. Apollo se preguntó por qué entonces la victima la había nombrado antes de morir, si era consciente de que Lamiroir era ciega. Klavier lo corrigió y le dijo que éste intentó avisarle que Lamiroir no veía, algo en lo que el joven abogado no había reparado. También recordó la anterior declaración de Lamiroir donde supuestamente había odio los disparos a través de la pequeña ventana cuando se dirigía desde el escenario al camerino, y estableció que ese fue el momento en el cual la victima la vio por aquella ventana, por eso la había nombrado antes de morir. Lamiroir insistió en el hecho de que había oído los disparos y la voz de un hombre, pero Klavier la desestimó una vez más argumentando que era totalmente imposible ya que la ventana estaba cerrada y que ya habían realizado una simulación que lo comprobaba.

—Pero la oí tan clara… —se lamentó la mujer—. Si la volviera a oír, ¡la reconocería al instante!

En ese momento el alguacil irrumpió en la sala, manifestando que ya tenían los resultados de la investigación del número de la Interpol. El inspector Crescend apareció atrás de éste, llevando consigo los informes que había conseguido. Lamiroir se bajó del estrado al tiempo que Daryan se subía en él.

—He consultado a la Interpol sobre ese número —comenzó—. Seguro que encontrarán la respuesta muy interesante.

—Qué rapidez, Daryan… —lo aprobó Klavier—. Como siempre.

—"IPXX314206" El agente registrado con ese número era… Romein LeTouse.

—¿Qué?

—¡Nuestro agente encubierto de la Interpol era el mismísimo señor LeTouse! Parece que estaba en mitad de una operación.

—Así que cuando escribió esas letras… —intervino el abogado.

—… intentaba revelarnos su auténtica identidad—Daryan terminó la oración por él—. Y un asesino precavido intentó borrarla.

El guitarrista también había averiguado que el revólver calibre 45 con el cual se había cometido el crimen pertenecía a la víctima, quien tenía un permiso de armas de la Interpol y el número de registro del revolver coincidía. Mientras el joven Inspector detallaba los pormenores de su investigación, nadie advirtió la palidez que había adoptado el rostro de Lamiroir quien se encontraba detrás de Daryan esperando por volver a declarar.

—Gracias por la investigación inspector Crescend —dijo el Juez dando por finalizada su intervención— Ha sido de gran ayuda.

—Oh, no hay problema, Su Señoria. Voy a volver a mi…

—¡Un momento! —una voz resonó en toda la sala. La voz de Lamiroir— ¡Espere!

—¡L-Lamiroir! ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el Juez pasmado.

—Esa voz… El señor Daryan, ¿verdad…? —prosiguió la mujer— Fue él. Estoy segura.

—¿Qué fue "él"?

—¿¡N-no se referirá a…!? —preguntó Klavier totalmente pasmado.

—Es la voz que hablaba con el señor LeTouse… cuando oí los disparos. ¡Era él! ¡Era el señor Daryan!

—¿¡Es una especie de broma!? —Klavier se negaba rotundamente a creerlo.

—¿¡Qué!? —Apollo se sumó a su desconcierto.

—No puede ser… —Daryan no se quedaba atrás, y no era para menos ya que estaba siendo acusado de asesinato.

La sala se alborotó tanto que el juicio tuvo que ser suspendido temporalmente. Daryan Crescend, no solo guitarrista y mano derecha de Klavier Gavin en The Gavinners, sino también inspector acaba de ser señalado como el asesino del agente encubierto de la Interpol, Romein LeTouse.


	13. Buenas relaciones

Había sido una mañana realmente agitada en el Tribunal del distrito. Muchas cosas habían sucedido en poco tiempo, no solo se descubrió que Lamiroir era ciega y no el acusado como pensaban todos, sino que Romein LeTouse, la víctima, resultó ser un agente encubierto de la Interpol. Pero cuando todos pensaban que ya nada podría sorprenderlos, Lamiroir acusó al inspector Daryan Crescend de ser el asesino. El revuelo que se armó fue tal que el Juez tuvo que suspender el juicio hasta el día siguiente con el fin de que se recolectaran más pruebas que pudieran esclarecer el caso. Pero nada de esto le importaba a Ema Skye, quien se dirigía a toda prisa a la oficina del fiscal Gavin. Había sido humillada y avergonzada frente a todos los que estaban presentes en la sala. Klavier Gavin se había burlado de ella, había pisoteado su orgullo sin importarle nada pero no se lo dejaría pasar, ahora mismo iría a recriminarle. Lo habría hecho al salir del juicio pero Klavier había salido de allí tan rápido que Ema no se había percatado.

Al llegar a la oficina del fiscal sintió un escalofrió, siempre le sucedía cuando iba. Todo se veía igual pero a la vez diferente, aquel lugar donde pasó gran parte de su adolescencia ahora le resultaba tan extraño, tan ajeno. No le gustaba estar allí, trataba de ir lo menos posible pero por su orgullo y dignidad debía hacerlo, debía enfrentar a ese cretino de Klavier Gavin.

—¡Señorita Skye! Que sorpresa verla por aquí —la saludó una mujer que caminaba por el edificio.

—Vengo a ver al fiscal Gavin —respondió secamente—. Estoy apurada, con su permiso.

—Pero el señor Gavin no…

Ema ya se alejaba a toda prisa, no tenía tiempo de escuchar lo que decía esa mujer. Una de las razones por las que no le gustaba frecuentar la oficina del fiscal era por las personas que trabajaban en ella. Hace nueve años cuando todo sucedió, ninguno de aquellos que eran compañeros de Lana demostraron su apoyo en la causa, todos se alejaron de ellas como si tuvieran una enfermedad contagiosa. Y ahora, nueve años después cuando Lana ya había cumplido su condena, cuando ya gozaba de la libertad que merecía, todos se comportaban como si nada hubiera sucedido. Todos demostraron alegría cuando Ema volvió a la ciudad, le dieron la bienvenida y sus buenos deseos para esta nueva etapa. Tonterías, su apoyo llegaba demasiado tarde, y Ema no olvidaba. Cuando llegó a la oficina de Klavier entró sin golpear, no le daría tiempo a prepararse, pero cuando entró la oficina estaba vacía. No había nadie allí, sin embargo ingresó de todas formas cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La única vez que había entrado en esa oficina no estuvo mucho tiempo como para analizarla detalladamente. Desde la oficina de Miles Edgeworth que no veía una habitación que demostrara tan bien la personalidad de aquel que la habitaba. El cuarto gritaba "Klavier Gavin" desde las cuatro paredes. La personalidad y la esencia estaban claramente representadas en esa enorme habitación. Ema caminó alrededor de ésta para observar cada elemento, cada detalle. Se demoró unos segundos en la gran cantidad de guitarras que eran exhibidas con orgullo detrás de un vidrio, pudo imaginar a Klavier tocando cada una de ellas. Acarició el delicado sillón que yacía en la mitad del salón donde el fiscal descansaba de vez en cuando, y admiró la vista desde el gran ventanal. Todo allí era majestuoso. Decidió que no tenía sentido quedarse a esperarlo ya que no tenía idea de a qué hora regresaría, tal vez lo hiciera en quince minutos como así también en dos horas, y ella tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer. Cuando enfiló hacia la puerta algo en el escritorio de Klavier hizo que se detuviera en seco. Allí, sobre el enorme parlante que oficiaba como escritorio, detrás de una gran cantidad de papeles, se encontraba un bonito portarretrato enmarcando una fotografía. Una fotografía de Klavier y Ema. Era la única que tenían juntos, la que había sido sacada durante la fiesta de la policía, la que Klavier pidió específicamente al fotógrafo que se la enviara. Con sus manos un poco temblorosas la tomó para observarla de cerca, en ella posaban los dos con una sonrisa que parecía sincera, totalmente relajados el uno con el otro. Klavier tomaba su cintura con naturalidad, como si fuera algo normal entre ellos. Casi que parecían una pareja, pensó Ema con una sonrisa que se obligó a borrar inmediatamente. Había olvidado lo elegante y sumamente atractivo que se veía Klavier esa noche. No es que el resto de los días no lo fuera, pero esa noche, como diría Trucy, parecía un príncipe. Rozó con sus dedos el vidrio que cubría la foto, recordando lo sucedido en esa fiesta. La manera en que Klavier la había tocado, con la dulzura que la había mirado, los olores, las sensaciones volvieron a ella en un torbellino de recuerdos. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza como lo había hecho mientras bailaban lentamente a la luz de la Luna, ¿Por qué Klavier causaba eso en ella? Era atractivo, de eso no había dudas pero aun así no le caía muy bien que digamos por ende no se sentía atraída hacia él ¿o sí? Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera apartar ese pensamiento de su mente. Entonces, ¿por qué le temía? ¿Por qué quería alejarse de él? ¿Tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos? No, tenía miedo de caer en sus redes y salir herida, no debía bajar la guardia con los hombres, había aprendido la lección. Le echó una última mirada a la fotografía y la volvió a dejar sobre el escritorio aunque boca abajo. Salió del edificio a toda prisa, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a Klavier en ese momento si regresaba, ya tendría tiempo de echarle en cara todo lo que tenía para decirle. Cuando se había alejado unas cuadras aminoró el paso, necesitaba serenar sus pensamientos, relajarse un poco. Pero al pasar por un kiosco de revistas no pudo evitar la tentación de buscar aquella donde había salido publicada la fotografía. La encontró con éxito, pagó por ella y enojada consigo misma por ser tan débil se marchó una vez más a toda prisa.

Klavier llegó a su oficina horas después de finalizado el juicio. Necesitaba despejar su mente y descansar un poco después de todo lo sucedido, por lo que durmió una pequeña siesta y se dio una ducha reparadora antes de volver al trabajo. Había tomado una decisión con respecto a Daryan y tenía que comunicárselo.

—Señor Gavin —lo interceptaron cuando estaba llegando a su oficina—. La Inspectora Skye lo estuvo buscando.

—¿Ema? —preguntó extrañado—. ¿Qué quería?

—No lo sé, dijo que venía a verlo y se metió a su oficina sin decir palabra y minutos más tarde se fue. Tenía cara de pocos amigos al entrar, se la veía molesta.

—Está bien, gracias por avisar. Que tenga buenas tardes.

Seguramente Ema había ido a recriminarle lo sucedido en el tribunal, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para lidiar con eso, ahora tenía que esperar a Daryan. Al llegar lo primero que notó fue la foto que tenia de Ema junto a él puesta boca abajo sobre su escritorio, sin dudas había sido Ema la que la había dejado así. Debía de estar muy enojada, pensó con una sonrisa, pero se lo merecía. Klavier perdonaba pero no olvidaba, aun recordaba muy bien el hecho de que Ema le hubiera ocultado una prueba de vital importancia en el juicio anterior contra Apollo Justice. Tarde o temprano la Inspector Skye debía pagar por ello, y Klavier había aprovechado la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta por lo que guardó la fotografía.

—Adelante.

—Soy yo Klavier, ¿querías verme? —Daryan apareció tras la puerta.

—Así es, tenemos que hablar por lo que sucedió hoy.

—No me digas que tú le crees a esa cantante delirante.

—No es importante lo que yo crea o no. Ahora eres sospechoso de asesinato Daryan, no en el grado que lo es Machi Tobaye, pero lo eres hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Tienes suerte de que el Juez este convencido de que el niño lo hizo, sino también estarías detenido a la espera del juicio.

—¡Tonterías! Tengo la misma coartada que tú. Miles de personas me vieron sobre el escenario tocando en el momento del crimen. Es imposible que yo lo haya asesinado.

—Lo sé, pero aun así hasta que no se dicte la sentencia tu estarás bajo la mira también. Por lo tanto he decido apartarte del caso.

—¿¡Qué!? No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? ¡No puedes apartarme del caso!

—Así es Daryan, es inaudito que un sospechoso de asesinato participe en la investigación del crimen. Debe ser así hasta que se aclare la sospecha.

—Eres tan conservador…

—Solo hago mi trabajo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No puedo creerlo. Te arrepentirás Klavier, ya lo veras.

Daryan salió dando un portazo, pero el fiscal no tenía tiempo para boberías infantiles. Las cosas debían ser así hasta que se resolviera el caso y si el guitarrista no podía entenderlo, era su problema, él tenía todavía mucho trabajo que hacer de cara al juicio. Había llamado a un analista para inspeccionar su guitarra y así poder definir que había causado su incendio, además lo habían llamado para avisarle que le enviarían una prueba relevante para el caso, por lo que solo quedaba esperar.

Ema se encontraba ya en la escena del crimen buscando más pruebas. Luego de pasar por la oficina del fiscal Gavin había ido a la estación de policía donde tanto su jefe como sus compañeros no perdieron la oportunidad de mofarse de ella, lo cual la había enfadado más aún. Al menos le habían regalado una bolsa de bocaditos, los cuales estaba saboreando en ese momento. Escuchó la puerta del camarín abrirse y tras esta aparecer a Apollo Justice junto a Trucy.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó malhumorada.

—Hola, Ema. Te veo tan enfadada como siempre —saludó Apollo con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿debería estar contenta? Me interrogas como a una criminal en el juicio y el fiscal se ríe de mi.

—¿Te refieres a la mancha de sangre que dejó el señor LeTouse?

—El jefe de mi departamento se lo pasó bomba con eso. "¡Incluso un ciego habría visto que el asesino era ciego!"—cambió el tono de voz para imitar a su jefe. De solo recordarlo le hervía la sangre—. Gracioso, ¿eh?

—¡Pero esa mancha de sangre ayudó a desvelar el mayor de los misterios! —la animó Trucy—. Ahora sabemos que el señor LeTouse estaba con la Interpol. ¡Eso no lo habríamos sabido sin ti!

—Bueno… Quizá por eso el jefe me dio estos bocaditos después de despacharse conmigo. Tal vez sean mi recompensa.

—Esperábamos poder volver a ver la escena del crimen.

—Adelante. No van a encontrar ninguna pista ahí adentro. Aunque yo si encontré algo extraño…

—¿Algo extraño? —preguntó Trucy desconcertada— ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Es tan pequeño que ayer debí de pasarlo por alto. Lo he encontrado debajo del sofá —dijo enseñándoles un pequeño artefacto.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es parte de algún dispositivo, creo. No tengo idea de que. Lo que sobresale en el extremo me sonaba de algo, así que lo envié a examinar. Resultó ser una antena.

—Ohh —exclamó Trucy sorprendida—. ¿Cómo la de los insectos?

—Como la de los móviles —Ema la corrigió—. Este dispositivo usa algún tipo de señal electrónica.

—¿Crees que podrías echarle un vistazo a esto? —preguntó Apollo enseñándole un dispositivo.

—Um. Un pequeño dispositivo… parece un transmisor —dijo Ema mientras lo inspeccionaba con cuidado.

—¿Un transmisor?

—Se pulsa este interruptor y envía una señal.

—Una señal… ¿te refieres a una señal electrónica? —preguntó Apollo, parecía tener una idea—. Déjame probar a pulsar este interruptor…

Cuando Apollo lo pulsó una llama salió desde el artefacto que Ema había encontrado asustándolas tanto a ella como a Trucy.

—Bueno, ahora ya sabemos lo que es: un deflagrador —dijo la Inspectora después de haber golpeado a Apollo por el susto.

—¡Esta parte de aquí debe de funcionar como un encendedor! —exclamó Trucy.

—A mi casi me prende fuego, eso tenlo por seguro —agregó Ema molesta.

—Oye, no me mires así. ¡No lo hice queriendo! —se excusó el abogado.

—Supongo. Al menos estamos avanzando con el caso.

—¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre este interruptor?

—¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿¡Quemarme viva!?

—Vamos, no eran más que unas chispitas.

—¡Tu no lo tenías en la mano! En cualquier caso… Ahora ya sabemos que esto es un control remoto de un deflagrador. Déjame ver eso un momento —dijo mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Apollo impaciente luego de unos segundos.

—Bueno, está claro que esto es un pequeño transmisor. La señal es débil. Alcanzará solo unos diez metros. Si consultamos el diagrama con corte transversal de la zona del escenario… —dijo desplegando un pequeño diagrama—. Veamos… Diez metros desde el camerino de Lamiroir… Cubre totalmente toda la zona de bastidores. Parece que también cubriría el escenario.

Los chicos se quedaron varios minutos analizando el diagrama, por lo que Ema decidió entregarles una copia.

—Supongo que será mejor que siga con mi investigación.

—Entonces, vamos a buscar pistas a otro lugar.

—Ahora que ya sé que es esto, me siento mucho mejor —exclamó Ema enseñándoles el deflagrador—. Tendré que investigar un poco sobre deflagradores.

—¡Buena suerte! —le deseó Trucy a modo de despedida.

Y así Ema quedó sola una vez más, comiendo sus bocaditos, preparándose para una ardua tarde de investigación.

Klavier se encontraba en su oficina observando con detenimiento un objeto raro que le habían dejado allí. Un contacto suyo se lo había enviado aduciendo que era una prueba importante para el caso, pero no tenía idea de lo que era así que lo llamaría para corroborarlo. Más temprano esa tarde, luego de hablar con Daryan, un especialista había pasado por allí para inspeccionar la guitarra. Dentro de la boca de ésta encontraron un objeto extraño que no pudieron definir que era, estaba bastante quemado y en mal estado. El analista prometió examinarlo con mayor detenimiento más tarde, ya que tenía mucho trabajo con las pruebas que le enviaron del caso. Mientras esperaba decidió llamar a su contacto para preguntarle que era la extraña bolita plástica que le habían enviado. Antes, había enviado una solicitud a la Interpol a través de sus contactos en Borginia, pero parecía que la información estaba bloqueada por algo que la Interpol no quería contar a Borginia, algo sobre ese extraño pedazo de plástico. Su contacto no le dio muchas explicaciones, simplemente le dijo que era una copia de algo que Romein LeTouse estaba buscando, por lo que tendría que investigar por su propia cuenta. Cuando colgó el teléfono se sorprendió de ver a Apollo y Trucy en la entrada de su oficina.

—Esto… ¡Hola! —saludó nervioso el abogado.

—Ji, ji… Imagine que acabamos de llegar. ¿No se habrá enfadado…? —Trucy le regaló una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? EL mundo necesita más de esos "ji, ji". Siéntense —los invitó— Ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Han leído el periódico de hoy?

—¡Sí! Siempre leo la sección de televisión.

—Buena chica. ¿Y usted, señor Frente?

—Yo leo las tiras cómicas —respondió avergonzado.

—Entonces, ¡no habrá visto esto! —dijo enseñándoles una nota en el periódico.

—"Concierto de tragedia: ¡la canción mortal del fiscal!" —leyó Apollo en voz alta.

—¡Desde que volví del juicio, mi teléfono no ha parado de sonar! —se quejó el fiscal Gavin— "¿Cómo se siente al matar a un hombre con una canción?" "¿Ha llevado alguna vez a un hombre al corredor de la muerte cantando?". ¡Y así sin parar! Gracias a la gran labor hecha hoy por la defensa, claro.

—Um… ¿Eso de allí también es un periódico? —dijo el joven señalando la mesa.

—Ah, sí, el Diario de Borginia. Adelante, eche un vistazo.

—Gracias, pero no entiendo el borginiano.

—Oh, es cierto. Basta decir que todo esto es una gran noticia allí también. Aunque no se han atrevido a mencionar la letra de mi canción.

—Seguro que nadie en Borginia se lo creería —dijo Trucy.

—Probablemente lo vean como una "mera hipótesis" —estuvo de acuerdo Klavier—. Sus periodistas no habrán visto la necesidad de mencionarlo.

—Tiene sentido —asintió el abogado—. Yo tampoco tengo muy claro que pensar sobre todo esto.

—La declaración de Lamiroir seguro que sale en la edición nocturna. Por eso he apartado a Daryan de la investigación temporalmente.

—Sí, nos lo encontramos cabizbajo frente al Coliseo.

—Lamiroir era mi invitada, así que es una situación delicada… Entenderán las ganas que tengo de resolver este caso lo antes posible.

—Sobre la Serenata de la Guitarra… —comenzó Trucy— Me encanta esa canción. Tiene una atmósfera tan conseguida.

—La escribió con Lamiroir, si mal no recuerdo, ¿no?

—Así es. Había ido a estudiar el sistema legal de Borginia de hecho.

—¿Y fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de Lamiroir?

—Fue en un pequeño club de jazz… Esa noche lloré. Sabía que tenía que conocerla y hablar con ella. Así que usé mis influencias que no son pocas, para concertar una cita.

—Guau, los fiscales tienen mucha mano izquierda —se asombró Trucy.

—Creo que él es un caso especial, Trucy —comentó Apollo.

—Por suerte, le gustó mi trabajo y escribimos un tema allí mismo, entre bastidores. Machi al piano, esa dulce voz, y yo con una guitarra que me prestó Lamiroir.

—¡Y lo demás es historia de la música! Es una experiencia que no tendría un abogado cualquiera. Como Apollo, por ejemplo.

—Es un recuerdo muy grato. La canción que escribimos esa noche… es ésta. Y ésa de allí es la guitarra que utilizamos.

—Se refiere a… ¿ese bulto achicharrado? —preguntó Apollo incrédulo.

—¡No la llames bulto! ¡Es un trozo de historia! —exclamó la niña molesta— Y solo está tostada, no "achicharrada".

—Da igual. No volveré a cantar esa canción. Y tampoco volvería a usar esa guitarra… aunque pudiera —se lamentó el fiscal— Era un instrumento bellísimo. Fue tocado con amor durante muchos años. Una guitarra digna de una mujer como Lamiroir.

—¿Cómo terminó aquí?

—Me la regaló. Le mencioné cuánto había disfrutado aquella noche tocándola y me la regaló.

—¿Así que esta guitarra es de Borginia? —preguntó Trucy una vez más.

—Eso es. No pudimos llevarla en el avión, porque los cambios de presión estropean la madera. Así que la envasamos al vacío en el estudio de Lamiroir —explicó—. Usé un servicio de envío especial para transportar pruebas. Me la trajeron directamente hasta la oficina, perfecta e intacta.

—¿Ves? Los fiscales tienen muchísima mano izquierda. Una guitarra tan valiosa… —el semblante de Trucy se mostró afligido— Qué pena que se quemara.

Tanto Trucy como Apollo se acercaron a la guitarra para inspeccionarla de cerca. Lo hacían con sumo cuidado, temían hacerle más daño y despertar la ira del fiscal.

—Lo que hizo esto fue un artefacto pirotécnico impresionante —observó el joven.

—Creí que alguien me estaba gastando una broma —comentó Klavier—. Nunca imagine que la cosa no terminaría ahí… Por cierto, hice que un especialista analizase la guitarra.

—¿Si? ¿Encontró algo?

—No tuvo mucho tiempo, así que no está muy claro. Pero a la conclusión a la que llegó es… desconcertante.

—¿Desconcertante? —preguntó Apollo.

—Bueno, saben que las guitarras tienen un agujero redondo en el centro, ¿verdad? Se llama "boca". Bien, pues encontraron algo pegado a la madera justo dentro de la boca. Un dispositivo de algún tipo… roto.

—¿Un dispositivo… roto? — preguntó Trucy extrañada.

—Sí, este de hecho —respondió Klavier enseñándoles lo que había encontrado—. Sin embargo, el analista está ocupado ahora mismo con las pruebas del caso. Así que no examinará esto hasta que haya terminado con todo lo demás.

—El "dispositivo" que hallaron en su guitarra… —Apollo parecía dudar mientras buscaba algo que quería enseñarle— Eche un vistazo a esto.

—¡Pero si parece la misma cosa! —el rostro del fiscal se puso serio— ¿Qué es…?

—Es un deflagrador —explicó—. Estaba en la escena del crimen… En el camarín de Lamiroir. En realidad lo encontró la inspectora Skye.

—¿En la escena del crimen? ¿Qué querrá decir eso? —dijo Klavier pensativo.

—¿Qué hay en esa bandeja de ahí? —preguntó la joven maga curiosa.

—¿Es un… chicle?

—¿Un chicle?

—Quizá estaba mascándolo cuando sonó el teléfono, y lo puso en la bandeja para seguir más tarde —dedujo Apollo.

—Creía que una estrella del rock podría permitirse un chicle nuevo —exclamó Trucy incrédula.

—No se equivoquen —intervino el fiscal —. Eso no es ningún chicle, fíjense bien… o mejor dicho, no lo hagan.

—Fiscal Gavin, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con el señor LeTouse? —preguntó el joven.

—¡Un segundo! Escucharon mi llamada telefónica, ¿¡verdad!? —los increpó molesto.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Nosotros? —Trucy se hizo la desentendida—. ¡T-traté de detenerlo, en serio! ¡Pero me obligó!

—¡Oye, la que estaba buscando un escándalo eras tú, doña reportera!

—A decir verdad… —dijo con una sonrisa. Le divertía la pequeña pelea entre los dos jóvenes— ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que es. Pero, según parece, es un modelo de algo que el agente LeTouse estaba buscando.

—¿Le importaría decirnos que sabe sobre ella?

—Esto apareció en la bolsa del señor LeTouse. Parece ser una copia de algo.

—Una copia… —dijo Apollo pensativo.

—La hemos analizado, pero no hay mucho que decir, aparte que es de plástico. Quizá servía para identificar el original del cual se hizo la copia.

—¿Se refiere a lo que buscaba el señor LeTouse?

—Esa parece ser la explicación más lógica.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Y qué es?

—No me preguntes, señorita.

—¡Puf! Si no quiere colaborar, dígalo —dijo Trucy molesta.

—He enviado una solicitud a Interpol a través de mis contactos en Borginia, pero parece que la información está bloqueada en algún lugar de la cadena.

—¿Y eso?

—Algo que la Interpol no quiere contar a Borginia… algo acerca de este trocito de plástico —dijo con tono misterioso—. He enviado a alguien al Coliseo a buscar a Lamiroir, quizá sepa algo sobre ella al ser de Borginia. Creo que eso es todo lo que se me permite comentarles.

—Oh —se lamentó Apollo.

—Gracias por acercarse señor Frente.

—¿Gracias…?

—Claro, ¡me ha dado tanta información! Como lo de ese deflagrador por ejemplo —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Ah, eso.

—Nunca había visto a un abogado tan amable con la fiscalía. Es una gran ayuda. ¿O quizá es usted un tanto inocente…?

—Podría decir lo mismo de usted, fiscal Gavin —Klavier lo miró extrañado—. Gracias por la información, sobre la extraña bola de plástico. La que el señor LeTouse estaba investigando.

—Ey, es cierto… —dijo Trucy sorprendida.

—He estado pensando, señor Frente. Nos ocurren muchas cosas durante nuestras vidas, y no siempre son simples. Sobre todo aquellas en las que alguien mata según la letra de una canción. Por eso trato de permanecer tranquilo por dentro y perseguir un objetivo: descubrir la verdad. Por eso me gusta mantener unas relaciones civilizadas —explicó con una sonrisa—. Eso es todo.

—Me parece bien.

—Um… ¿señor fiscal? —preguntó la niña.

—¿Señorita?

—¿Puedo preguntarle por qué canta en un grupo?

—Ah —la pregunta lo descolocó, sin embargo le respondió sonriente—. Porque quiero que las mujeres se den vuelta para mirarme cuando paso.

A decir verdad, solo quería que una se diera vuelta pero era la única que no lo hacía. Todavía tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, por lo que los despidió esperando volver a verlos al día siguiente en el juicio. Una vez que se fueron, sacó la fotografía de donde la había guardado y se echó en su sillón a observarla unos minutos.

Ema se encontraba aun en el Coliseo investigando la escena del crimen cuando recibió un llamado en el cual solicitaban que llevase a Lamiroir a la oficina del fiscal Gavin. _«Cretino engreído, ¿Quién se piensa que es? No soy escolta de nadie, y además estoy ocupada ¿acaso no podía venir a buscarla él?"» _pensó ofuscada mientras recorría el lugar en su búsqueda. No la veía por ningún lado, lo cual era raro ya que Lamiroir, al ser ciega, no podía ir muy lejos sin compañía y ahora que lo pensaba hacia bastante que no la veía por allí. Se dirigió hacia la salida para ver si la cantante había ido a tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero tampoco estaba allí. Cuando iba a ingresar una vez más topó con Apollo Justice y Trucy Wright quienes la saludaron con alegría. Les preguntó si habían visto a Lamiroir pero respondieron que la habían visto tras bastidores horas atrás, y al comentarles que no la encontraba, amablemente se ofrecieron a ayudarla. Juntos ingresaron al Coliseo pero dentro se separaron para buscarla mejor. Ema se quedó tras bastidores mientras que los jóvenes fueron al escenario a investigar. Lo único que le faltaba a Ema para ser el hazmerreír (más aun) de todo el departamento de policía, era perder a Lamiroir. Sin dudas era el peor caso que le había tocado investigar, en el cual se había sentido totalmente humillada en más de una ocasión. Tenía que encontrarla cueste lo que cueste, por su honor, por su…

—¡INSPECTORA SKYE! —Trucy corría hacia ella totalmente pálida y desesperada.

—¿Trucy? ¿¡Qué sucedió!?

—¡Lamiroir! ¡E-ella…! —las palabras no le salían, estaba a punto de llorar—. ¡En el escenario!

Se encaminó hacia allí a toda prisa, con Trucy corriendo a sus espaldas. Allí, en el escenario, se encontró con Apollo quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo, al lado de una funda de contrabajo donde yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de Lamiroir.


	14. Amor culpable

Mil disculpas por la demora! Estuve de viaje unos dias y me retrase con el capitulo u.u pero finalmente lo termine :D me salio excesivamente largo asi que tal vez cuente como capitulo doble XD pero es que queria terminar con esto de una buena vez. Espero que lo disfruten y si quieren me dejen algun comentario a ver que les parecio. Gracias por leer! Saludos :D

Cuando halló a Lamiroir inconsciente, Ema no perdió ni un segundo. Inmediatamente llamó a una ambulancia y daba órdenes por doquier mientras los jóvenes quedaron a un lado totalmente shockeados por lo que había sucedido. Trucy, quien siempre contagiaba su alegría y entusiasmo, lloraba desconsolada aferrada al brazo de Apollo. Ema se afligió al ver a la inocente niña tan triste, pero no había tiempo que perder. Hizo las llamadas necesarias y cuando llegó la ambulancia, se subió a ella para escoltar a Lamiroir hasta el hospital. Cuando llegaron a la Clinica Hickfield, la cantante ya estaba estabilizada pero aún seguía inconsciente. Presentaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Afortunadamente una hora después la Sirena de las Baladas despertó. Aliviada Ema le preguntó por lo sucedido.

—Estaba delante de los camarines —explicó Lamiroir todavía asustada—, y sentí que alguien se acercaba. Creí que era alguien que venía a verme, pero no dijo nada. Cuando iba a volver a mi camarín… me golpeó. En ese momento supe que el agresor intentaba matarme.

—¿Cómo hizo para escapar? —preguntó Ema preocupada.

—El golpe no me noqueó por suerte, así que corrí hacia el escenario. Podía oír los pasos detrás de mí, me estaba persiguiendo.

—¿Por qué hacia el escenario? ¿Por qué no gritó por ayuda?

—Porque no había nadie cerca, y había oído por casualidad a los de mantenimiento diciendo que la electricidad allí estaba cortada porque estaban realizando reparaciones. La oscuridad es mi aliada, y allí encontré una funda de contrabajo que fue donde me escondí. Luego de esconderme no recuerdo más nada, creo que me desmayé.

—Ya veo… Me alegro que no haya pasado a mayores. Fue muy valiente usted Lamiroir, ¿pudo escuchar al agresor hablar o algo para poder identificarlo?

—No, l-lo siento. Pero al recibir el golpe en la parte superior de mi frente asumo que el agresor era más alto que yo.

—Bien pensado, debe haber sido un hombre adulto. ¿Sabe quién querría hacerle daño?

—No lo sé —dijo la cantante con decepción.

—Está bien, no se preocupe, le prometo que lo encontraremos y que pagará por lo que hizo. Ahora mismo le puse una custodia las 24 horas hasta que termine el juicio y pueda volver a su país.

—Muchas gracias inspectora Skye, le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí.

—Apollo Justice fue quien la encontró, él fue quien le salvó la vida.

—¿De verdad? Cuando lo vea, por favor dele las gracias por mí.

—¡Así será! —dijo Ema con una sonrisa— Ahora voy a hacer unas llamadas, descanse un poco. Volveré pronto.

—Está bien, gracias.

Ema salió hacia la sala de espera para avisar a sus superiores que Lamiroir ya se encontraba bien, pero no sin antes ordenar a la custodia que no dejara entrar a nadie más que a los médicos y enfermeras. Claramente habían intentado asesinar a Lamiroir para silenciarla, ¿qué tenía para decir? ¿Qué valía tanto como para cometer un asesinato? Pronto saldría a la luz, ella se encargaría de eso. En la sala de espera se encontró con el joven Apollo y la pequeña Trucy afligidos aun por Lamiroir.

—¡Ema! ¿Qué tal está Lamiroir? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Trucy con la preocupación en su rostro.

—Ah, hola. Les debemos una bien grande, que lo sepan.

—Pero… ¿está bien?

—Sí. Volvió en si hace poco —respondió la inspectora más relajada—. La encontraron antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Me alegro de saberlo!

—¿¡Que ocurrió? —preguntó Apollo.

—Alguien la atacó, la golpearon en la frente.

—¿¡Quién!?

—No lo sabemos.

—Pero la golpearon en la frente, ¿verdad? ¡Eso es delante de sus narices! ¿Por qué no vio…? Oh —Trucy se lamentó al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

—Claro… ¿Quieren verla ahora? —les dijo animándolos. Ellos no suponían peligro alguno para Lamiroir, además ésta quería agradecerles por haberle salvado la vida.

—¿Sería posible?

—Quiere darles las gracias por salvarle la vida.

Los acompañó a la habitación donde se encontraba la artista y los hizo pasar mientras ella iba a realizar sus llamadas. Decidió que no le avisaría a Klavier lo sucedido, era su pequeña venganza por la humillación que había sufrido en el Tribunal, le devolvería las gentilezas. Además ya había pasado el peligro, no tenía por qué alarmarlo, pensó con una sonrisa. Minutos más tarde ingresó nuevamente en la habitación donde reposaba Lamiroir. Allí sorprendentemente se encontró con la cantante preparada para salir junto a los muchachos.

—¿A dónde creen que van?

—¡A visitar a Machi! —respondió Trucy emocionada.

—¿Acaso se olvidan todo lo que sucedió? —preguntó exaltada— ¡Lamiroir necesita descansar!

—No se preocupe señorita Skye, el médico me permitió salir, ya estoy bien.

—P-pero...

—Necesito ver a Machi, además los chicos necesitan una intérprete para poder hablar con él.

—¡Por favor Ema, déjanos ir! —añadió Trucy al tiempo que le brillaban los ojos.

—Nosotros la cuidaremos —dijo Apollo dándole confianza.

—Como si eso me tranquilizara... —dijo poniendo los ojos en blancos— Oh... qué demonios. Está bien, los dejaré ir, pero irán escoltados con seguridad. No quiero que suceda ningún otro imprevisto.

—¡Sí! No te preocupes estaremos bien. ¡Gracias Ema!

—Los acompañaría yo misma pero tengo cosas que hacer en el Coliseo Sunshine. No me agreguen complicaciones.

—Gracias señorita Skye, es usted muy amable. Tendremos cuidado, se lo prometemos —la tranquilizó la cantante antes de retirarse.

Ema ordenó a sus hombres que los siguieran muy de cerca y procuraran que nadie se les acercase. Una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar, se retiró hacia el Coliseo para continuar con su investigación.

Al día siguiente Klavier llegó al juzgado para enfrentar la segunda parte del juicio. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, no dejaría que el juicio se extendiera un día mas, lucharía por descubrir todo ese mismo día. Observó llegar a Apollo junto a Trucy y sonrió, seguramente el joven abogado lo ayudaría a llegar a esa verdad. Al intentar ingresar al tribunal el alguacil a cargo le informó que el juicio se retrasaría hasta las 10:30 debido a que el Juez se encontraba en el hospital visitando al hijo del presidente del Tribunal Supremo quien había empeorado. Klavier decidió esperar en el bar mientras tomaba un café, eso le daría tiempo para aclarar sus ideas. Se hizo la hora de ingresar a la sala, allí el Juez pidió las disculpas correspondientes por su retraso pero aún estaba muy distraído. Al parecer estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido con el hijo del presidente del Tribunal Supremo. Klavier se compadeció de él mostrando su preocupación pero lo presionó para continuar con el juicio, no era momento para lágrimas, era el momento de descubrir la verdad. El Juez estuvo de acuerdo y así dio inicio a la sesión. Repasaron los hechos del día anterior y Klavier dio su punto de vista después de haber investigado.

—Daryan Crescend es miembro de mi banda, The Gavinners… —comenzó— También es inspector lo cual hace que los cargos actuales sean bastante serios. Pero, después de la investigación no he hallado motivos para inculparlo.

—¿Y su razón es…? —preguntó Apollo.

—¿No lo sabía, señor Frente? Tiene una coartada impecable.

—¿Una coartada? —preguntó el Juez con curiosidad.

El fiscal explicó con total tranquilidad que el recital se había realizado en tres actos, el primero donde The Gavinners se lució en el escenario, el segundo en el que Lamiroir y Machi Tobaye interpretaron la Serenata de la Guitarra junto a Klavier, y el tercero donde los dos invitados abandonaron el escenario para dejarle el lugar a la banda. Fue entonces cuando sonaron los dos disparos en la escena del crimen, disparos que fueron oídos por Apollo Justice y la inspectora Ema Skye. Además, supuestamente Lamiroir había presenciado el momento del crimen.

—¡P-pero eso es imposible! —intervino el Juez—. El inspector Crescend estaba…

—Exacto. El inspector Crescend estaba en el escenario, tocando nada menos —finalizó Klavier—. ¡Voilá! ¡Una coartada perfecta!

El caso de Klavier parecía perfecto, el Juez también lo creía así por lo que decidió emitir el veredicto final. Estaba por golpear su martillo cuando Apollo Justice protestó. El abogado solicitó que Machi Tobaye declarara y que Lamiroir oficiara como intérprete. Era una petición un poco inusual pero Klavier no se opuso y el Juez ordenó al alguacil buscar a los músicos. Cuando se subieron al estrado, antes de que Apollo pudiera preguntarles nada, Machi Tobaye dijo tener pruebas de su inocencia y quería declarar sobre ello. El niño estableció que él no podría haber cometido el crimen ya que éste fue cometido siguiendo los eventos de la canción que Lamiroir compuso, y él desconocía el idioma por lo tanto no sabía que decía la letra. Klavier discutió este punto ya que tranquilamente la cantante podría habérsela traducido y ahora intentaba protegerlo. Sin embargo Apollo increpó al acusado aduciendo que él si conocía el idioma, algo que Machi Tobaye negó rotundamente. El joven abogado le preguntó cómo sabía que el crimen seguía la letra de la canción y éste dijo haberlo leído en un diario de Borginia. Con una sonrisa en sus labios Apollo Justice enseñó dicho diario en el cual no se mencionaba lo de la letra de la canción. Ambos se sorprendieron, pero Machi dijo recordar que la cantante fue la que le explicó que el crimen seguía la canción. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero aun así se mostraba muy insegura a la hora de afirmarlo. Apollo notó esto y acusó a Lamiroir de intentar proteger a Machi, quien finalmente admitió conocer el idioma aunque muy poco. Todos se sorprendieron ante tal confesión, no solo podía ver sino que también podía hablar el idioma. El abogado le exigió que contara lo que realmente había sucedido y el acusado, totalmente nervioso, explicó que cuando ingresó en el camarín Romein LeTouse ya había sido disparado. Fue entonces cuando oyó voces fuera del camarín y se asustó tanto que decidió huir por el conducto de ventilación. Klavier sonrió victorioso ante la declaración ya que eso había mantenido la fiscalía desde el principio, y quería tomarlo como una confesión ya que Machi Tobaye había admitido estar en la escena del crimen. Apollo se negó rotundamente debido a que el acusado insistía en que él no lo había hecho, que LeTouse ya se encontraba en el suelo cuando entró en el camarín. El fiscal estableció que era algo difícil de creer ya que entendía la letra de la canción y estaba presente en la escena del crimen, eso solo podía significar que él era el asesino. Machi se quedó callado y Apollo le exigió que hablara, que contara la verdad, pero éste se negó. Al parecer la defensa y el acusado no podían llegar a un acuerdo así que el Juez decidió hacer un pequeño receso para éstos pudieran hablar.

Luego de unos minutos todos volvieron a la sala. Apollo Justice expresó que si bien había tenido una conversación con Machi Tobaye, éste no volvería a testificar. Klavier sonrió victorioso, pero el abogado quería llamar a declarar a Lamiroir nuevamente. El fiscal recordó que habían determinado que el testimonio de la Sirena de las Baladas era insustancial. Sin embargo el abogado contó que el día anterior había sido llevada al hospital por unas lesiones ya que había sido atacada en un intento de homicidio en el que por suerte pudo ponerse a salvo. Tanto el Juez como Klavier quedaron estupefactos. El fiscal no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, ¿Cómo podía ser que no se hubiera enterado de semejante hecho? ¿Por qué nadie le había comentado lo sucedido? Ema Skye. Ema se había encargado de devolverle las gentilezas, pensó con furia.

—¿Por qué querría alguien matar a Lamiroir? —le preguntó Apollo sacándolo de sus pensamientos— ¿Se le ocurre alguna razón?

—B-bueno… —Klavier dudó.

—Piense en lo que se sabe sobre ella en nuestro país —explicó—. Una cantante extranjera, que no habla nuestro idioma, ¿verdad? ¡Pero alguien intentó hacerla callar! ¿Quién pudo hacerlo?

—No creerá que fue… —dijo el Juez.

—¡Sí! ¡Fue la misma persona que disparó al señor LeTouse! El asesino tenía miedo de ella, ¡de lo que pudiera decir! La defensa cree que ayer algo quedó oculto en su declaración, ¡algo que el asesino no quiere que se sepa!

—Entonces, ¿debo entender que esto es lo que está diciendo? —preguntó Klavier un poco más calmado— ¿Que hay una brizna de "verdad" en la declaración de Lamiroir? ¿Una brizna que todavía no hemos descubierto?

—Exacto —afirmó Apollo.

El Juez estuvo de acuerdo con llamar a Lamiroir de nuevo, ya que muchos puntos no habían quedado muy claros y había que profundizar en sus declaraciones. Lamiroir no tuvo problemas ya que ella sostenía que Machi era inocente y haría todo lo posible para ayudarlo. El abogado repasó sus declaraciones del día anterior en las que establecía que había oído dos disparos y la voz de Daryan Crescend a través de una ventana, las cuales Lamiroir reafirmó una vez más. Klavier intervino diciendo que el ya había comprobado que eso era imposible ya que la pequeña ventana de la escena estaba cerrada y además resultó estar insonorizada. El Juez le pidió amablemente a Lamiroir que declarara una vez más para aclarar los puntos, y ésta accedió sin problemas. Nuevamente relató que se dirigía del escenario hacia la salida entre los bastidores cuando oyó al señor LeTouse y al inspector. Escuchó el débil sonido de un disparo, se detuvo y luego oyó el otro, hasta pudo oler la pólvora. Dijo que sabía que debía avisarle a alguien pero tenía prisa así que siguió moviéndose dejando la ventana atrás. Cuando el abogado le pregunto por qué tenía prisa, la cantante se puso muy nerviosa y dijo que no tenía nada que ver con el caso. Entonces Apollo decidió preguntarle si recordaba de que hablaban el inspector Crescend y la víctima, a lo que Lamiroir respondió, para sorpresa de todos, que recordaba una frase dicha por el asesino pero había tenido miedo de contarlo antes. La frase era _"Se acabó. ¡Pulsa el interruptor! ¡Ahora!"_. Ninguno en la sala entendía que quería decir aquella frase, pero Apollo esbozando una sonrisa enseñó un pequeño interruptor que tenía en su poder. Sin embargo, explicó que no fue hallado en la escena del crimen, sino en el escenario. Es decir que las ordenes iban dirigidas hacia alguien que se encontraba en el escenario, algo absurdo para Klavier teniendo en cuenta que el escenario se encontraba muy lejos de los camarines y ellos se encontraban en plena actuación por lo cual hubiera sido imposible que alguien lo escuchase. El abogado sonrió una vez más y mostró un pequeño transmisor que había hallado tras bastidores, con el cual perfectamente se podría enviar un mensaje a alguien en el escenario desde los camarines. Klavier protestó aduciendo que esos dispositivos solo tenían un alcance de diez metros, a lo que el joven les enseñó un pequeño diagrama del lugar en el que claramente se veía que en línea recta la distancia entre los camarines y el escenario era menor. El fiscal comenzaba a preocuparse por el giro que estaba tomando el caso, no podía creer su mala suerte. Aun así alegó que el interruptor era algo pequeño y fácil de transportar, cualquiera pudo oprimirlo y luego esconderlo en el escenario. El Juez estuvo de acuerdo con su posición, pero Klavier quería sacarse la duda de que era ese interruptor en verdad. Apollo presentó el deflagrador que tenía en su poder, algo que inquietó de sobremanera al fiscal. Era el deflagrador que Justice le había enseñado en su oficina, aquel que había producido el incendio de su guitarra. Sabía a donde quería llegar el joven, y no le gustaba para nada.

—¿No irá a decir que este interruptor es un control remoto…? —preguntó un poco exaltado.

—Sí. Es el control remoto de un deflagrador.

—¿Qué?

—Mire, se lo enseñaré —dijo mientras presionaba el interruptor. Inmediatamente el deflagrador se encendió para sorpresa de todos.

Apollo lo relacionó con el incidente que había ocurrido en el escenario en el cual la guitarra de Klavier se incendió sin explicación alguna. Klavier se burló recordándole que la guitarra se había quemado en el segundo acto, mientras que el asesinato había ocurrido en el tercero, su explicación carecía de sentido. Sin embargo todos quedaron pasmados cuando Apollo manifestó que el crimen tal vez no había ocurrido en la tercera parte. El fiscal protestó mencionando el hecho de que tanto el abogado como la inspectora Ema Skye escucharon los disparos durante la tercera parte, a lo que Apollo respondió que habían oído los disparos pero nadie los había presenciado. Además, Machi Tobaye había declarado que cuando él ingreso en el camarín LeTouse yacía herido en el suelo. También explicó que antes del "tiroteo", se oyó al "asesino" por los auriculares ordenarle a alguien que pulsara el interruptor y que al instante la guitarra del fiscal Gavin se incendió. Asimismo era sabido que en la guitarra había un deflagrador, por lo tanto solo había una deducción posible: el crimen había sido cometido en el segundo acto. El Juez dijo que si el asesino estaba siguiendo la letra de la canción, se invertía el orden de los sucesos, ya que el crimen debía ser cometido después de que la guitarra ardiera. Apollo, sin inmutarse, alegó que esto era intencional ya que el asesino pretendía que creyeran que el tiroteo se produjo después del incendio. Era toda una estrategia. La sala se llenó de murmullos por lo que el Juez tuvo que golpear su martillo pidiendo silencio. Klavier volvió a insistir en el hecho de que era imposible que Lamiroir escuchara algo ya que la ventana del camarín estaba cerrada. Completamente relajado Apollo expresó que la cantante no lo oyó desde la pequeña ventana del camarín, sino que lo hizo desde el conducto de ventilación. Los presentes en la sala volvieron a alzar sus voces una vez más, pero el joven continuó con su hipótesis. Lamiroir no conocía bien el idioma y tranquilamente podría haber llamado "ventanita" al conducto de ventilación. Klavier dijo que era absurdo, pero aun así Apollo le preguntó a la cantante si la ventana a la que ella se refería se encontraba arriba, en el techo del camarín, o abajo, en una pared. Sin inmutarse y generando el murmullo de los presentes, ésta respondió que se encontraba en el techo. El fiscal se agarró la cabeza, incrédulo. El Juez le exigió que explicara que hacia allí, pero Lamiroir se negaba hacerlo, hasta que el magistrado le recordó que se encontraban en un juicio por asesinato y que era su deber declarar. Un poco nerviosa manifestó que se encontraba en mitad de su actuación cuando oyó los disparos, por lo que debió continuar, pero no podía revelar el motivo por el cual se encontraba en el conducto de ventilación, ya que debía mantener el secreto. Pero Apollo parecía conocer ese secreto, y lo comprobó mostrando una cinta en la que podía observarse la actuación de Klavier junto a Lamiroir. En ella se podía ver que Lamiroir no estuvo en el escenario durante toda la actuación, ya que a mitad de la canción ésta se "desvanecía" para aparecer en una plataforma en medio del público. Era evidente que durante ese tiempo, Lamiroir se encontraba escondida en el conducto de ventilación. Klavier se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y comenzó a inquietarse una vez más. Él sabía sobre el truco de Lamiroir, pero desconocía que ruta tomaría para llevarlo a cabo. Sin embargo había un detalle que no había quedado claro aún: el tiempo. Durante la actuación, transcurrían muy pocos segundos desde que la cantante desaparecía hasta que volvía a aparecer en la plataforma, era imposible que pudiera recorrer esa distancia en tan poco tiempo. Más teniendo en cuenta de que se detuvo al escuchar los disparos. Lamiroir se negaba a dar detalles sobre la ilusión porque sostenía que debía mantener el secreto, pero aun así contó que el plan era que ella llegara en dos minutos de un lado al otro, lo cual aumentaba el misterio. Luego de pensar unos segundos, Apollo volvió a enseñar la cinta de video una vez más. Pidió que siguieran con atención el broche que estaba sujetado en la ropa de Lamiroir. Antes de desaparecer se encontraba allí, pero cuando la cantante hizo su aparición el broche ya no estaba. Recordó que el broche había sido hallado en la escena del crimen, justo debajo del conducto de ventilación. Así, Apollo llegó a la conclusión de que quien estaba sobre el escenario al inicio de la canción era otra persona. El Juez quedó pasmado ante tal declaración, pero Klavier explicó que estaba al tanto de esto, sin embargo nunca pensó que el cambio y el tiroteo se produjeron a la vez. Explicó que Lamiroir fue sustituida justo antes de que subiera al escenario por el hombre detrás de la ilusión: el famoso mago Valant Gramarye. La Sirena de las Baladas, comentó que mientras ella se dirigía hacia la plataforma, debía seguir cantando para que la ilusión fuera más real, y además recordó que al momento de oír los disparos dejó de hacerlo por la impresión. Rápidamente Apollo tomó la mesa de mezclas que el fiscal Gavin le había prestado, y en ella pudo comprobar que lo que decía Lamiroir era cierto, había dejado de cantar durante unos segundos. Así quedaba demostrado que el asesinato había ocurrido durante el segundo acto, sin embargo Klavier alegó que Lamiroir podría estar mintiendo para encubrir a Machi, y dijo que aún la verdad no estaba clara, por lo que decidió llamar a Daryan Crescend al estrado. El Juez dio un pequeño receso mientras buscaban al inspector para que declarase. Klavier aprovechó para salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Si todo había sucedido realmente como Apollo Justice aseguraba, eso quería decir que Machi Tobaye era inocente, y que el principal sospechoso era Daryan. Eso no podía ser posible, ¿o sí? Daryan era su amigo desde hacía muchos años. Juntos habían fundado la banda y habían tenido éxito alrededor del mundo entero. Además era el primer inspector con el que había trabajado. No podía ser un asesino. Luego de unos minutos entró nuevamente en el tribunal, descubriría la verdad a toda costa. Al ingresar al edificio observó a Phoenix Wright quien se encontraba charlando animadamente con Apollo y Trucy. A la niña le brillaban los ojos cuando se encontraba cerca de él, era notable el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, Apollo por otra parte demostraba cierto respeto. A su vez, recordó el respeto y admiración que Ema sentía por él y eso lo hizo enfurecerse. Apurando le paso ingresó a la sala a esperar que se reanudara el juicio.

Cuando Daryan subió al estrado se lo notaba realmente molesto por la situación en la que estaba. No dudo en recriminarle a Klavier el hecho de someterlo a semejante humillación, sin embargo éste no se dejó presionar. El Juez ordenó que el inspector Crescend declarara y así lo hizo. Se defendió diciendo que Lamiroir mentía claramente y no había nada que apoyara su historia, además la Inspectora Skye y el abogado habían oído los disparos durante el tercer acto. Apollo afirmó sus dichos, y recordó que los habían escuchado pero no habían presenciado el tiroteo. A continuación enseñó el deflagrador que había encontrado en la escena del crimen junto a unos restos quemados de lo que parecían ser petardos. El joven planteó la posibilidad de que los petardos fueron encendidos por el deflagrador a través del interruptor para simular los disparos. Klavier era consciente de la existencia de éstos ya que había recibido un informe esa misma mañana y por ello había decidido inscribir a Daryan como testigo. El guitarrista se burló por lo absurdo de la situación, ya que era una gran coincidencia que los petardos hubieran explotado en el momento exacto en el que había alguien detrás de la puerta del camarín. Apollo vaciló. Daryan tenía razón, era imposible que éste supiera si alguien se encontraba en el pasillo, ya que en ese momento se encontraba en escena. El inspector sonrió con arrogancia, orgulloso de haber encontrado el punto débil en la hipótesis del inexperto abogado.

—Eso me recuerda… —para asombro de Daryan, Klavier intervino—. Resulta que ese día pasé varias veces por ese mismo pasillo y vi algo raro justo antes del tercer acto.

—¿Algo… raro? —preguntó Apollo desconcertado.

—Un auricular con micrófono, como los que llevábamos los músicos y el personal —continuó—. ¿Y si no se había caído, sino que había sido colocado? ¿Y si estaba encendido?

—¡Se podría oír todo lo que ocurriera en el pasillo! ¡Incluso desde el escenario!

—¿De qué lado estás, Gavin? —preguntó Daryan ofuscado.

—Escúchame, Daryan. No hay lados en un tribunal de justicia.

Aun así el fiscal aseguró que esto era solo una posibilidad, y que nadie sabía en verdad si los disparos oídos por el abogado y la inspectora habían sido reales o falsos. Enseguida presionó a Apollo para que demostrara que el asesinato había ocurrido durante la segunda parte, ya que si no podía hacerlo, seguir con el interrogatorio sería inútil. El joven tomó la mesa de mezclas una vez más, sosteniendo que si los disparos se habían producido en el segundo acto, el micrófono de Lamiroir los debería haber captado. Hubo segundos de tensión en la sala mientras Apollo reproducía lo grabado por la mesa de mezclas. Todos quedaron absortos al escuchar el sonido de la explosión justo cuando Lamiroir dejaba de cantar. Daryan no podía creerlo, estaba realmente sorprendido. Klavier, por otro lado, estaba tranquilo y sostuvo que al parecer la cantante tenía razón, había oído los disparos. Y Daryan Crescend no se encontraba en el escenario en el momento que estos se produjeron. El fiscal recordó también, que durante el tercer acto el inspector Crescend tocó a destiempo, algo sumamente extraño en él ya que era un excelente guitarrista. Apollo mencionó que el retroceso de un arma calibre 45 podía lesionar a aquel que no supiera ejecutarla, por lo tanto esto podría haber provocado que el inspector tocara a destiempo en la canción. Daryan se defendió diciendo que como policía, tenía mucha practica al usar armas de fuego, sin embargo Klavier adujo que la policía utilizaba armas de un calibre 38, un calibre mucho menor al arma del crimen. Además el arma pertenecía a Romein LeTouse, lo que sugería que hubo una pelea entre el asesino y la víctima, y por consiguiente, quizá el asesino no sujetó el revolver correctamente al disparar. Daryan se puso demasiado nervioso y se quedó sin palabras ante este nuevo descubrimiento, pero rápidamente argumentó que él no tenía ningún motivo para asesinar al representante, era la primera vez que iba al país y por lo tanto no lo conocía. El Juez le preguntó a Klavier si esto era verdad, si el señor LeTouse nunca había pisado el país previamente, a lo que el fiscal respondió de manera afirmativa, no había ido ni una sola vez. Apollo decidió enseñar la pequeña bola de plástico que el fiscal le había mostrado en su despacho. Se trataba de la copia de una crisálida que había sido hallada entre las pertenencias de la víctima y que, según explicó Klavier, era una variedad que solo se daba en la Republica de Borginia, la cual era una poderosa medicina sumamente eficaz para tratar una enfermad incurable. Sin embargo, era ilegal sacarlas de Borginia ya que si el procedimiento para obtener la medicina se alteraba solo un poco se podía adquirir un veneno letal. Por eso mismo, si se infringía la ley, podía ser penado con la muerte. Esta medida estaba rígidamente controlada por la Interpol, entre otros. Daryan dijo que era ridículo pensar que él intentara contrabandearla. Contó que Asuntos Internacionales recibió un informe sobre las crisálidas y que la Interpol estaba muy preocupada al respecto. También explicó que no se podían vender en el mercado negro ya que era muy peligroso y que el contrabando de éstas ya no era muy lucrativo.

—¿Y por qué no elegir un comprador menos peligroso? —preguntó Apollo— Eso haría yo.

—¡No tienes ni idea! —dijo el inspector burlándose—. ¡Todos son peligrosos en el "mercado"! Si se enterasen de que soy un policía, podría despedirme de mi trasero.

—¿Por qué vender en el mercado negro? ¿Por qué vender a alguien… como él? —dijo enseñando un artículo de un periódico.

—Ese artículo… —dijo el Juez sorprendido—. Habla del hijo del presidente del Tribunal Supremo…

—Se puede extraer un veneno letal de las crisálidas —explico el abogado—. ¡Pero también una medicina! Y no una cura para una enfermedad cualquiera, ¡sino para la Incuritis!

—¡Es la enfermedad que tiene el hijo del presidente! —exclamó el magistrado— ¿No estará diciendo…?

—Nuestro testigo es inspector. ¡Podría entrar en contacto con el presidente del Tribunal Supremo!

El Juez se alarmó ante tal suposición, ya que el presidente no sería capaz de algo así. Pero Apollo retrucó diciendo que lo haría para salvar a su hijo. Daryan se mostró molesto ante la nueva acusación y explicó que las aduanas de Borginia eran muy estrictas con todo lo que entraba y salía del país. No había manera de sacar las crisálidas del país, y si había alguna, le encantaría saberla. Con el semblante serio, y ante la atónita mirada del inspector, el joven abogado explicó que había una forma de hacerlo, solo había que convertirse en fiscal. Klavier se puso pálido al darse cuenta de lo que Apollo quería decir. Cuando Lamiroir le regaló la guitarra, éste la había envasado al vacío y enviado a través de un servicio de envío especial para transportar pruebas. La guitarra llegó directamente hasta su oficina, perfecta e intacta. Klavier confirmó esta declaración y agregó que el paquete no había sido tocado hasta el día del concierto.

—¿Está diciendo que la guitarra fue…? —preguntó sin querer conocer la respuesta.

—¡Una mula para sacar la crisálida del país! —afirmó el abogado— ¡Pudieron esconderla dentro de la guitarra!

El magistrado no podía abrir más los ojos ante la sorpresa. Apollo le recordó a Klavier lo que había sucedido con su guitarra durante el concierto. Había sido incendiada intencionalmente utilizando un deflagrador, pero ¿y si no solo estaba este artefacto, sino que había algo más? El deflagrador había sido introducido como una medida de seguridad, por si algo fallaba. El inspector Crescend se quedó sin palabras y la sala volvió a hacerse oír, provocando que el Juez pidiera silencio. Las ideas de Klavier empezaron a aclararse y a pedido de Apollo enumeró los extraños sucesos de ese día. Contó que sus llaves fueron robadas, lo que lo obligó a forzar la cerradura de la funda de su guitarra. Apollo agregó que las robaron para recuperar las crisálidas, pero que el contrabandista no contaba con que la guitarra se encontrara envuelta, y desenvolverla solo levantaría demasiadas sospechas. Luego apareció el señor LeTouse, un agente encubierto de la Interpol que quizás sabia lo de la guitarra. Si la crisálida era confiscada, se acabaría del negocio, por lo que había que deshacerse del problema. Así ordenó que se pulsara el interruptor que provocaría el incendio, y la guitarra ardió junto a la crisálida. Luego, el señor LeTouse murió con Lamiroir de testigo. La historia encajaba a la perfección, pero Daryan no pudo más que reírse. Alegó que él nunca había estado en Borginia, y que era imposible que tuviera acceso a las crisálidas. Totalmente decidido, Apollo lo acusó de tener un cómplice: Machi Tobaye, quien también fue el encargado de pulsar el interruptor. Era el único que reunía los requisitos. El Juez preguntó si Lamiroir no podía ser la cómplice, a lo que Apollo se negó rotundamente. Lo demostró enseñando el pequeño diagrama del lugar una vez más. Al momento de incendiarse la guitarra, la cantante se encontraba en el conducto de ventilación. Teniendo en cuenta que el interruptor tenía un alcance de diez metros, podría haberlo hecho tranquilamente. Sin embargo el escenario presentaba una pequeña modificación en ese momento: Klavier se encontraba sobre una plataforma, fuera del alcance de Lamiroir. Por otra parte, Machi Tobaye estaba en el mismo radio. El inspector Crescend se echó a reír y solicitó ver el video de la actuación nuevamente. Pidió que prestaran atención al piano de Machi, el cual no dejó de sonar en ningún momento. Apollo se sorprendió ya que, si el acusado pulsó el interruptor, el piano debería mostrar alguna variación. Las carcajadas de Daryan resonaron en toda la sala, la hipótesis de Apollo estaba acabada. Pero Klavier le dio una pequeña ayuda.

—Qué raro…

—¿Q-qué es raro? —preguntó el abogado.

—No. Es solo que… hay algo raro en esa actuación.

El joven se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, y ante la presión del Juez pidiéndole que demostrase que Machi Tobaye fue quien pulsó en interruptor, éste saco la mesa de mezclas nuevamente. Pidió que escucharan atentamente el piano en el momento justo en el que interruptor fue pulsado. En él se escuchaba el piano perfectamente, aunque un poco sencillo, como si estuviera tocando con una sola mano. Golpeando sus manos contra el estrado, manifestó que para pulsar el interruptor se necesitaba sólo una mano, y que pudo seguir tocando el piano con la otra. Lo comprobó comparando la primera parte de la canción con la segunda, en la que se había provocado el incendio. Claramente sonaban de diferente forma, algo con lo que Klavier estuvo de acuerdo. Todo parecía resuelto, sin embargo el Juez estableció que Apollo no había demostrado ninguna prueba decisiva y que, si bien los hechos concordaban, sin las pruebas no podían hacer nada al respecto ya que el sistema legal actual lo exigía así. Apollo no se rindió fácilmente y decidió llamar a declarar a Machi Tobaye ya que era la única persona que podía demostrar la culpabilidad de Daryan Crescend. Era el cómplice del inspector, sin él no habría conseguido la crisálida y podía demostrar fácilmente que el que planeó el contrabando era el auténtico criminal del caso. Para probarlo requeriría la cooperación de las autoridades de Borginia. Solo necesitarían quemar un poco de crisálida que dejaría un residuo igual al hallado en la guitarra de Klavier. Si Machi admitía ser el cómplice en el asunto del contrabando de Daryan, el caso estaría resuelto. El inspector ni se inmutó ante esto, y no hizo más que reír. Sostuvo que Machi Tobaye jamás admitiría algo así ya que el contrabando en Borginia, implicaba la pena de muerte. Confesar algo así seria suicidio.

—Pero se equivoca inspector Crescend —respondió Apollo con una sonrisa victoriosa— ¡Es justo al revés! Si Machi no admite lo del contrabando aquí… ¡tendrá serios problemas!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Mire, si Machi admite lo del contrabando será juzgado aquí, según nuestras leyes. En este país no hay pena capital por contrabando. La victima de este caso fue un agente encubierto de la Interpol. Seguro la noticia ya ha llegado a Borginia.

—Y seguro que emitirán nuestro juicio por la tele… incluida la parte de la crisálida de Borginia —agregó Klavier.

—Pero si Machi no admite lo del contrabando ahora, terminará siendo arrestado por la policía de Borginia. Y en nuestro tribunal no corre ningún peligro. Aquí no vamos a acusarlo de asesinato. Solo hay una escapatoria para él, ¡y es admitir su propio crimen! ¡El de contrabando de crisálidas!

El inspector quedó estupefacto y perdió el control al verse totalmente acorralado y sin escapatoria.

—Daryan… No volveremos a tocar juntos nunca más —dijo Klavier esbozando una sonrisa— Se acabó.

Finalmente Machi Tobaye admitió su culpabilidad en el contrabando de crisálidas alegando que necesitaba dinero. Fue declarado inocente de asesinato pero aun así fue arrestado a la espera de un nuevo juicio por el contrabando. Daryan Crescend fue apresado y enviado a la cárcel.

Al salir de la sala, Klavier se topó con él quien era llevado esposado por los alguaciles.

—Me las pagaras Klavier —le dijo furioso.

—Obtuviste lo que merecías Daryan, no me culpes por tu estupidez.

—Se suponía que eras mi amigo, mi hermano ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

—¿Hacerte qué? —respondió Klavier molesto— ¿Hacerte pagar por tu crimen?

—¡Me has traicionado, hombre! ¡Éramos amigos! Se suponía que debías protegerme.

—Tú has sido quien ha traicionado mi amistad y mi confianza. Me utilizaste para llevar a cabo tus idioteces. No eres más que un maldito criminal, un maldito y asqueroso asesino. ¡Llévenselo de aquí!

—Eres un imbécil…

—Púdrete en la cárcel Daryan, espero nunca más saber de ti.

Se dirigió a toda prisa al estacionamiento subterráneo. Quería salir de allí lo antes posible y encerrarse en su casa, lejos de todos los problemas, lejos de los fotógrafos y periodistas, lejos de todo. Lo sucedido había sido un baldazo de agua fría para él ya que Daryan era prácticamente el único amigo que tenía. El único amigo y había resultado ser un asesino. No quiso esperar el ascensor así que bajó por las escaleras procurando no cruzarse con nadie. Cuando llegó esquivó los autos estacionados y se encaminó hacia su motocicleta que se encontraba estacionada del otro lado del gran estacionamiento. Se encontraba a dos vehículos de distancia cuando oyó unos pasos venir de frente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas tan rápido? —Ema Skye se dirigía hacia él a toda prisa— Esta vez no te escaparás. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para burlarte y humillarme de esa manera en la corte?

Klavier estaba de muy mal humor, no tenía ganas de soportar las quejas y planteos de Ema. Podía observar que estaba realmente molesta, sus ojos echaban chispas. Pero él también se encontraba furioso con ella por ocultarle algo tan grave como el intento de homicidio hacia Lamiroir.

—¡Que seas fiscal y una maldita estrella de rock no te da derecho a reírte en mis narices y hacerme quedar en ridículo frente a todos los presentes del tribunal! —Klavier acortó la distancia entre ambos. Ema pudo observar la furia en sus ojos y sintió miedo, pero no se acobardó—. No eres más que un imbécil, un maldito cretino, engreído y pomp…

Klavier la sujeto firmemente de los hombros clavando sus ojos en los suyos, y la besó. Ema quedó paralizada con la mirada perdida y sus brazos cayendo inmóviles a los costados de su cuerpo. Los labios de Klavier tomaban los suyos casi con violencia, demandantes. La presión con la que la sujetaba por los hombros poco a poco fue aminorando al igual que la de su boca, transformándose en un beso dulce y cálido a la vez. Klavier había fantaseado con ese momento incontables veces en su mente a lo largo de los años, sobre todo desde que se había reencontrado con ella, pero absolutamente nada de eso lo preparó para lo que sentía en ese momento. Los labios de Ema eran mucho más suaves y delicados de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, y su perfume era un más delicioso de lo que recordaba. Podía notar la tensión en su cuerpo, y pensó que tal vez estaba cometiendo un error al besarla, pero ya nada más importaba. Había esperado demasiado tiempo. Se alejó unos escasos milímetros solo para hacer una pequeña pausa y volvió a apoyar su boca aunque esta vez lo hizo con mayor ternura. Ema continuaba shockeada, no podía moverse ni hablar, no podía resistirse. Podía sentir la dulce presión en sus labios, podía sentir la presión en sus hombros, oler el caro perfume del fiscal, podía escuchar su suave respiración, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. Klavier se separó lentamente de su rostro echándole un último vistazo, y sin mediar palabra caminó hasta su motocicleta que yacía estacionada a pocos pasos. La encendió y rugiendo el motor, se alejó de allí dejando a Ema completamente inmóvil en aquel estacionamiento, sola con la mirada perdida y su corazón retumbándole en el pecho.


	15. Fiebre de amor

Hola a todos! Perdon por la demora otra vez pero nuevamente me salio un capitulo bastante largo. Este si va a contar como capitulo doble asi tengo tiempo de ponerme al dia con los siguientes capitulos para evitar demoras. Gracias por el apoyo de siempre, cualquier sugerencia o correccion siempre es bienvenida :) Espero que les guste el capitulo! Saludos!

* * *

Los días pasaron, incluso las semanas. El otoño se acercaba, y el clima comenzaba a notarlo. Después de un verano intenso en el cual las temperaturas habían sido bastante altas, había días en los que éstas bajaban notablemente provocando que las personas buscaran sus abrigos en el fondo de sus armarios. Una nueva estación, un nuevo mes y Klavier seguía sin noticias de Ema. El fiscal había imaginado que después de su atrevimiento en el estacionamiento del Tribunal, Ema Skye iría hecha un demonio a reprocharle lo que había hecho, pero no fue así. Ema había brillado por su ausencia. Él no se había atrevido a buscarla, no por temor ni vergüenza, sino por orgullo. Klavier había dado el primer paso, ahora era turno de ella de seguir avanzando. Pero, ¿y si no quería avanzar? ¿Y si por eso no lo había buscado después de tanto tiempo? Había dejado la fiscalía hasta que las cosas se calmaran después de lo sucedido en el último juicio por lo tanto no había tenido oportunidad de cruzarse con ella en el trabajo. Los periodistas de espectáculos se habían hecho un festín luego de que Daryan Crescend, inspector y guitarrista de The Gavinners, fue declarado culpable de homicidio. Fue tapa de todos los diarios y tema de debate en todos los noticieros y programas de espectáculos. Los periodistas lo habían vuelto loco buscando su palabra, pero Klavier había mantenido el perfil bajo y no había dado ninguna declaración. Era algo que todavía no lograba asimilar. Durante esas semanas se había dedicado a disfrutar de la frescura de su piscina, y la tranquilidad y el aire puro que le brindaba su hogar a las afueras de la ciudad. En situaciones normales hubiera viajado a algún lugar exótico, pero en ese momento realmente esperaba que Ema se presentara a enfrentarlo, algo que no había sucedido. Sentado en el balcón de su casa, tomando una limonada y observando el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos decidió que era tiempo de afrontarla. Normalmente las mujeres eran las que lo buscaban a él y no al revés, pero aunque lo fastidiaba de sobremanera tener que hacerlo, ya no podía esperar más. Su paciencia estaba al límite, necesitaba verla. Tomó su chaqueta junto a sus llaves y se encaminó decidido hacia la estación de policía donde esperaba encontrarla. Sin embargo cuando llegó, Ema no se encontraba en su oficina.

—Disculpe oficial —le preguntó a un agente que pasaba por allí—. ¿La Inspectora Skye se encuentra de servicio?

—Hola señor Gavin, que sorpresa verlo. La Inspectora Skye se encuentra con carpeta médica, tenía una gripe o algo así.

—Oh, ya veo. Muchas gracias oficial, tengo que irme. Adiós.

Ema se encontraba en cama, rodeada de pañuelos descartables. El cambio de tiempo la había enfermado y en los últimos días había tenido fiebre. Por suerte estaba mejorando, aunque seguía un poco afiebrada. Su departamento era un completo desastre, no había tenido ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de limpiar el desorden que había acumulado en ese tiempo. Pañuelos tirados por doquier, pilas de platos sucios y cajas de remedios adornaban su pequeño hogar. Ya llegaría el momento de la limpieza, en ese momento se encontraba acostada navegando por internet en su portátil. Había dormido terriblemente durante esos días, ya que la fiebre alta y los ataques de tos le impedían descansar bien, por lo tanto tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas. El teléfono sonó tomándola por sorpresa mientras se sonaba la nariz.

—Inspectora Skye —contestó de manera automática.

—Vaya, hasta enferma suenas como toda una profesional —una voz familiar sonó del otro lado.

—¿¡Lana!? —respondió emocionada—. ¡Pero si eres tú! ¿Cómo sab...?

—Llame a tu oficina y me informaron que estabas enferma. Pensé que sería más fácil encontrarte en el trabajo que en tu departamento.

—El cambio de tiempo me ha liquidado, tengo una gripe de los mil demonios, pero ya me estoy recuperando.

—Qué pena que no pueda estar ahí para cuidarte como en los viejos tiempos —se lamentó Lana.

—Me hacías esa sopa que solía hacer mamá cuando éramos niñas. Aunque no te salía como a ella —dijo bromeando.

—¿Ah sí? Yo veía que te la comías sin rechistar, pensé que te gustaba.

—No podía quejarme, tenía miedo de que tomaras represalias contra mí.

—¿De verdad creías eso? ¡Muchas gracias! —rio— ¿Así que ya te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, la fiebre ha bajado y la tos al menos ha cesado. Espero esta noche dormir bien. Si todo sale bien en un día o dos podré volver al trabajo.

—¿Vas a volver a trabajar? ¿No puedes contagiar a alguien?

—El periodo de incubación ya ha pasado, nadie corre peligro, no te preocupes.

—Está bien, no quería que provoques una pandemia o algo así. De igual manera pienso que debes descansar hasta que recuperes las energías por completo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y dime, ¿Cómo va tu viaje por Europa?

—Oh, realmente fantástico. Extrañaba demasiado la libertad, el aire puro, viajar. No puedo quedarme en el hotel ni un segundo, necesito salir a caminar, a disfrutar.

—¡Cuánto me alegro Lana! Me hace feliz que estés disfrutando tu vida al máximo.

—Gracias Ema, pero todo sería perfecto si me hubieras acompañado —dijo un poco triste.

—Me hubiera encantado —respondió con melancolía—. Pero tengo que trabajar.

—Lo sé. Hablando de eso… —dijo con un tono más animado—. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—Bien, no es el puesto que yo quería pero no me quejo. Al menos puedo utilizar mis juguetes de investigación científica cuando no me ven.

—¡Sigue trabajando duro y lo lograrás! Tengo fe en ti hermana. Y dime, ¿cómo van las cosas en la oficina del fiscal? ¿Ha habido cambios desde que me fui?

—No tantos. Hay muchas personas que trabajan allí cuando tú estabas. Cuando volví me reconocieron y me recibieron bien, pero no puedo olvidar que nos hayan hecho a un lado cuando más los necesitábamos.

—No seas tan rencorosa Ema, espero que no estés siendo grosera. ¿Has visto a Phoenix Wright?

—No, aún no he podido. ¡Pero he conocido a su hija y a su pupilo!

—¿Tiene una hija? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Al parecer sí, yo también me sorprendí mucho al enterarme. En fin, la pequeña Trucy me ha dicho que Phoenix se encuentra en una misión secreta o algo así por lo que está fuera de la ciudad.

—Ah, ya veo. Dale mis saludos cuando puedas contactarlo. ¿Y cómo te tratan los fiscales?

—Oh, ni hablar de eso. Hay uno que vino solo a fastidiarme. Un maldito cretino engreído.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano a los labios. No había podido olvidar aquel beso que Klavier le dio en el estacionamiento. Tan repentino, tan inesperado, tan dulce y cálido. Rápidamente quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. ¿Quién se creía que era para besarla y luego dejarla botada sin decir ni una palabra? Después de eso había desaparecido, se había esfumado, mientras ella era perseguida por ese recuerdo imborrable. Solo había logrado confundirla más aun, ese maldito imbécil. Y como si fuera poco había vuelto a soñar con el joven de ojos color cielo y sonrisa encantadora, pero por más que se esforzara jamás podía ver su rostro completo ¿quién sería? ¿Por qué soñaba con él?

—¿Ema? —la voz de Lana la hizo volver a la realidad.

—Disculpa, ¿qué me decías?

—Te pregunté quién era aquel que te fastidiaba.

—Ah, Klavier Gavin, la estrella de rock.

—Klavier Gavin… Oye, ¿no es aquel muchacho qu…? —el timbre sonó en el departamento de Ema.

—Espera un segundo Lana, alguien llama a la puerta —dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía sus pantuflas.

—Oh, no hay problema. De todas formas tengo que irme ya. Te llamaré en otra ocasión. Espero que mejores Ema, me alegra haber hablado contigo.

—Gracias hermana. También me alegra hablar contigo, sigue disfrutando del viaje. ¡Adiós!

Estaba realmente confundida ya que no esperaba visitas en realidad. No tenía amigos en la ciudad, y poca gente sabía dónde vivía. Además el portero del edificio no dejaba entrar a cualquiera. El timbre sonó una vez más a lo que Ema respondió exasperada. No se fijó por la mirilla, sino tal vez no hubiera abierto.

—¿¡Q-qué haces aquí!? —preguntó boquiabierta.

—Fräulein, bonito piyama —dijo Klavier dedicándole una de sus sonrisas—. Vine a ver como estabas.

—Enferma, muy enferma —respondió tajante—. Tan enferma que podría contagiarte, es mejor que huyas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Tengo entendido que estás enferma hace días, el periodo de incubación ya debe haber pasado. Como Investigadora Científica deberías saberlo.

—No soy Investigadora Científica, soy una simple inspectora.

—Lo que importa es lo que se lleva en el corazón —Klavier le guiñó un ojo—. Igual correré el riesgo. Con permiso.

—P-per...

Haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas de Ema, el fiscal dio un paso adelante ingresando al desordenado departamento.

—Vaya desorden. ¿Hace cuánto no limpias? —dijo observando el departamento.

Era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, obviando todo el desorden era un lindo departamento. Contaba con un pequeño living comedor con un desayunador que lo separaba de la cocina. Una puerta ventana le daba acceso a un bonito balcón brindándole una buena iluminación, y un pasillo desembocaba en dos puertas las cuales asumía debían ser su habitación y el baño.

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió irritada—. Discúlpame por no ser tan perfecta como tú y contar con servicio de limpieza. ¿Quién demonios te dejó subir? Es más, ¿cómo sabias en que piso y en qué departamento vivo?

—Ser Klavier Gavin tiene sus ventajas —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pregunté por ti al simpático portero, quien resultó tener una hija fan de The Gavinners, así que un simple autógrafo y todo solucionado.

—Ese maldito...

—Oh vamos, no te enfades con él, sólo quería hacer feliz a su hija.

—De todas maneras, viniste a ver como estaba y aquí estoy, viva. Ya puedes irte.

—Déjame comprobarlo.

Klavier se acercó de un solo paso a ella y le apoyó su mano con delicadeza en la frente. El corazón de ésta se disparó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Todavía tienes temperatura, y tus mejillas están sonrojadas. ¿Estás tomando algo para bajar la fiebre?

—Y-yo... Sí, es decir... —las palabras no le salían con claridad—. L-lo que quiero decir es que estaba tomando una medicina, pero se me acabó ayer. Igual ya estoy mejor, no la necesito.

—Boberías, ¿esta es? —dijo sosteniendo una caja vacía mientras Ema asentía—. Iré a comprarla. ¿Tienes pañuelos? ¿Qué has estado comiendo para recuperar energías?

—Klavier no es neces...

—Déjame ver.

Se metió en la cocina a revisar la heladera, que estaba prácticamente vacía, y los armarios en los cuales solo había comida chatarra.

—¿Así piensas recuperarte? ¿Comiendo patatas fritas y... cerveza?

—Se acabó la comida y no he podido ir a comprar —respondió avergonzada.

—Aquí lo que veo es una gran cantidad de cajas de pizza vacías. Está bien, ve a acostarte, yo iré a comprar lo necesario. Dame tus llaves.

—¿Mis llaves? —preguntó extrañada.

—Claro, así no tienen que levantarte a abrirme otra vez. Volveré en un minuto.

Klavier tomó sus llaves y salió a toda velocidad. Ema se quedó mirando la puerta sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de semanas sin tener noticias del fiscal, se tomaba el atrevimiento de aparecer en su hogar como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, como si nunca la hubiera besado y dejado botada completamente confusa y pérdida. Había vuelto para romper su tranquilidad, y dar vuelta todo como si fuera un huracán. Pues bien, si él iba a hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido, ella haría lo mismo, no le daría con el gusto. Se dirigió hacia su habitación a recoger todos los pañuelos que había dispersos sobre la cama y el suelo, no era necesario que Klavier lidiara con ellos. Pasó por el baño y se lavó los dientes. Observó con fastidio sus marcadas ojeras y su alborotado cabello, al menos éste último tenía solución. Se lo cepilló con fuerza para alisarlo un poco y fue hacia la sala a limpiar el desorden que allí había. Estaba levantando las cajas de pizza cuando se percató con horror que bajo ellas se encontraba la revista que había comprado hacía unas semanas. La revista estaba abierta justo en la página donde salía la foto de ellos dos ocupando la totalidad de la misma. Se disponía a recogerla cuando oyó el sonido de las llaves introducirse en la cerradura. En un acto de desesperación, tiró la revista bajo el sillón para esconderla.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Klavier al abrir la puerta.

—Ordenando, ¿Acaso no te quejabas del desorden?

—Te dije que te acostaras, tienes que descansar.

—Descuida papá, estoy bien —dijo sarcástica—. Estoy enferma, no invalida. Ahí está mi billetera, saca el dinero que gastaste.

—Muy graciosa. Y no te preocupes por el dinero, corre por mi cuenta.

—No necesito tu dinero. Dime cuanto gastaste.

—No te lo diré. Ve a acostarte ahora —dijo con voz firme mientras dejaba las bolsas en la cocina.

—¿Acostarme en mi habitación sin saber qué demonios estás haciendo en mi casa?

—No pienso asaltarte si eso es lo que piensas. Te compré tus bocaditos ya que vi que no tenías —los ojos de Ema se iluminaron—. No pongas esa cara, si no te acuestas no te los daré.

—Eres Lucifer en persona.

—Eso dicen…

—¡Rayos! Tú ganas, pero no me acostaré en mi habitación, lo haré en el sillón. Iré por una colcha.

Mientras Ema iba a su habitación, Klavier se puso a recoger lo que ella había dejado. No podía creer que una persona sola pudiera acumular tanta basura en pocos días. Se agachó a recoger una lata de cerveza vacía que estaba bajo la mesa ratona y observó algo asomarse desde el sillón. Con curiosidad la tomó con su mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción se abrió paso en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que era: la revista en la que ambos habían salido. Escuchó a Ema salir de su habitación por lo que rápidamente la dejó en su lugar y siguió recogiendo la basura que allí había. La inspectora se acomodó en el sillón, colocando una almohada y tapándose con una colcha mientras lo miraba trabajar. ¿Por qué hacía eso por ella? No lograba entender por qué alguien como Klavier Gavin se tomara tantas molestias con alguien como ella. Tal vez solo quería fastidiarla como ya acostumbraba a hacer. Cuando terminó, se acercó con una taza de té y un vaso de agua.

—Primero toma la medicina, después tomate el té. Yo te haré compañía con una taza para mí.

—Oh, gracias —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón haciéndole un lugar a Klavier—. No tenías por qué molestarte.

—Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo —respondió mientras sorbía un trago de su té—. Ten cuidado que está caliente.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque no quiero que te quemes con el té.

—No seas idiota. ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué limpiaste? ¿Por qué me cuidas?

—Hay cosas que no sabría responderte Fräulein —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Tuve esa necesidad, solo eso.

—Oh, tienes razón. Hay días en los que simplemente me levanto de mi cama y digo "¡Oye! ¡Hoy es un excelente día para ir a cuidar a mis compañeros enfermos con los que rara vez me relaciono!". Me pasa seguido, te comprendo totalmente.

—Tenemos el mismo mal, ¿habrá forma de evitarlo? —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. ¿A ti también te pasa que cuando vas a ayudarlos, en vez de simplemente agradecer y tomarse el té que les hiciste, te hacen un cuestionario de por qué estas allí?

—¡Me pasa siempre! Pero es comprensible ya que estoy invadiendo su hogar e interrumpiendo su tranquilidad. Y a veces hasta me creo con el derecho de decirles qué deben hacer y termino sobornándolos para que accedan —Klavier no pudo contener su risa.

—Discúlpame por querer que te mejores.

—Es que no lo entiendo y como Investigadora Científica, de corazón, odio no conocer los por qué.

—No tienes por qué entenderlo, solo relájate y disfruta de mi compañía —dijo palmeándole la rodilla y guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Por qué tienes una fotografía nuestra en tu oficina? —rompió el silencio luego de unos segundos.

—¿Por qué tienes una fotografía nuestra debajo del sillón?

—¡No es lo mismo! —protestó totalmente ruborizada—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, no sé a qué te refieres —mintió—. Ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas y tomate el té antes de que se enfrie.

—Conozco a los de tu tipo —dijo desafiante.

—¿Ah, sí? —respondió divertido.

—Van por la vida con su cara bonita, regalando sonrisas por doquier, conquistando mujeres y utilizándolas como si fueran objetos sin importarles lo que ellas sientan.

—¿Así que piensas que tengo una cara bonita?

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! —respondió molesta—. Van con su porte de galán seductor, les dicen cosas bonitas, las tratan bien, y cuando caen en sus redes las utilizan y abandonan a su suerte, destrozándoles el corazón. Yo no soy ese tipo de mujer Klavier.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres Fräulein, jamás pensaría eso de ti —dijo en tono serio.

—¿Me dirás que nunca hiciste algo así? ¿Nunca conquistaste mujeres, obtuviste lo que querías, sexo o lo que sea y seguías tu camino sin mirar hacías atrás?

—Sí, lo he hecho. Pero nunca he engañado a una mujer. Ellas sabían lo que yo podía ofrecerles, las reglas del juego. Nunca les mentí al respecto, y aceptaron de todas formas.

—¿Y por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué solo buscas eso en una mujer? ¿Por qué las utilizas?

—Para olvidar —dijo sin pensar.

—¿Para olvidar qué?

—No importa —respondió incómodo.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? El soltero más codiciado del momento, el galán indomable, estuvo enamorado. ¿Y lograste olvidar?

—Creía que si pero hace poco me di cuenta de que nunca fue así. Logre ocultarlo en lo más profundo, sin embargo siempre estuvo allí.

—Entonces, ¿seguirás intentándolo?

—¿Olvidar? No —respondió luego de pensar unos segundos—. Comprendí que no se puede huir del pasado, a veces es mejor enfrentarlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —dijo pensativa.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí?

—Sí, ¿Quién te rompió el corazón?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida y un tanto nerviosa.

—Oh vamos, ¿conoces a los de mi tipo? ¿Los que usan a las mujeres hasta obtener lo que quieren? Tu voz sonaba con mucho rencor, como si estuvieras recordando algo puntual. Es obvio que alguien te lo hizo a ti.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo esquivando su mirada.

—Te recuerdo que los bocaditos siguen en mi poder.

—¡No es justo! ¡Dijiste que me los darías si me recostaba!

—No es justo que yo te haya contado algo sobre mí y tú no quieras hablar sobre ti. Tú serás una Investigadora Científica, pero yo soy fiscal y también me gusta saber la verdad.

—Demonios... Está bien, pero tráeme esos bocaditos primero.

Klavier fue hacia la cocina, donde había dejado los bocaditos mientras Ema analizaba que debía contarle y que no. No quería quedar como una idiota frente a él, aunque esa era la verdad, había sido una idiota. El fiscal volvió antes de que pudiera pensar, pero al menos tenía los bocaditos en su poder. Lo peor de haber estado enferma había sido no poder ir a comprarlos cuando se le habían acabado, los extrañaba.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Klavier intentando ocultar la ansiedad.

—Tranquilo, déjame saborearlos —dijo masticando uno—. Oh, dulce néctar de la vida. Muy bien, ¿por dónde empezar?

—¿Que tal por el principio?

—Está bien, primero quiero ponerte en contexto. Yo estaba en primer año de la universidad, era una niña aun. Una niña que recién comenzaba a salir del capullo. Me había ido a vivir a Europa después de... de un incidente. No conocía a nadie, era una joven inexperta que solo buscaba cumplir su sueño de ser Investigadora Científica.

—No es difícil imaginarte —no mentía. Podía evocar a la pequeña Ema de la cual se había enamorado cuando era un adolescente. Alegre, soñadora, inocente.

—¿No? En fin, todo era nuevo para mí, el país, el continente, la universidad, la gente. Yo solo estaba enfocada en estudiar duro y cumplir mi sueño, pero fue entonces cuando apareció.

—¿Quién?

—Drake Sellers. Era el joven más apuesto de la universidad, aquel por el que todas las chicas morían. Ya sabes, como en las películas. Aquel por el cual todas se volteaban a mirar, el popular. Era unos años más grande que yo, estudiaba periodismo, ya le faltaba poco para graduarse. La verdad es que nunca me había fijado en él, es decir, no se encontraba en mis círculos sociales, estaba unos escalones más arriba. Pero un día, mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca se acercó a mí. A mí, que usaba una bata de laboratorio como si cursara en los cursos avanzados, a mí que apenas parecía una adolescente, a mí que era una niña sin gracia. Se acercó a mí. Me puse tan nerviosa que volqué el café que estaba tomando, e hice tanto ruido que tuve que salir de la biblioteca. Pero él seguía a mi lado, ayudándome a cargar mis pesados libros. Me preguntó por mí, quien era, de donde venía, y me invitó a salir.

—Y aceptaste... —concluyó Klavier.

—¿Cómo podía negarme? Era el joven más apuesto que había visto en mi vida —Klavier sintió una punzada de celos—. Alto, pelo castaño, ojos de un verde intenso, atlético. Era solo una niña inexperta en el amor que se deslumbró con tan poco.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—Salimos durante meses. Siempre se mostró amable y cordial conmigo, no me costó mucho enamorarme. Era atento, romántico, sobreprotector. Me trataba como a una princesa, era la envidia de toda la universidad. Siempre me escuchaba con atención, pero curiosamente siempre hacía hincapié en mí, en mi vida, en mi familia, en mi pasado... No era difícil darse cuenta de lo que quería en realidad.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Klavier extrañado.

—No te adelantes a los hechos, paciencia. No me gustaba mucho hablar de mí, de mi pasado, por lo que siempre esquivaba sus preguntas o simplemente le hablaba sobre mi hermana y las cosas que hacíamos de niñas. Puras boberías, pero que para mí eran un recuerdo bonito.

—A mí no me parecen tonterías, algún día espero que las compartas conmigo.

—Una cosa a la vez Gavin. Continuando con mi historia, Drake insistía en saber sobre mi pasado así que un día decidí abrirme con él. Habían pasado varios meses desde que habíamos comenzado a salir, sentía que podía confiar en él, así que le conté el incidente de mi hermana. ¿Tú lo sabes verdad?

—Algo leí en su momento y luego escuché comentarios en la oficina del fiscal —mintió. Claro que sabía con lujos y detalles lo que había sucedido.

—Lo imaginaba. Le conté la historia de manera superficial, sin muchos detalles, sin embargo él insistía en saber más y más. Pero la realidad era que yo no lo recordaba.

—¿Qué no lo recordabas? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Así es. De hecho aún no lo recuerdo. En mi memoria solo figuran recuerdos superficiales, pequeños retazos, pero hay demasiados espacios en blanco. Mi psicóloga lo atribuye al stress post traumático. Reprimí muchos recuerdos, fue como un mecanismo de defensa que mi mente utilizó para protegerme. En un principio podía recordar todo con claridad, pero al pasar el tiempo esos recuerdos se fueron difuminando hasta convertirse en algo borroso y confuso. Es como si la semana del accidente y la anterior jamás hubiesen sucedido.

—¿¡La anterior!? —preguntó con mayor exaltación de la que hubiera querido mostrar en realidad.

—Sí, la anterior tampoco la recuerdo. Son dos semanas con muchos espacios en blanco. Antes me molestaba mucho no poder recordar, pero luego lo acepté. No podía vivir del pasado. Sin embargo a veces sueño cosas bastante confusas relacionadas a eso. Pesadillas o recuerdos borrosos que no logro descifrar. Hacía tiempo que no las tenía, ni siquiera pensaba en ello, pero últimamente esos sueños han vuelto, desde que... —se quedó callada, pensativa.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que apareciste... —respondió un poco desconcertada.

—¿Desde qué aparecí?

—Sí, ¿es raro, verdad? Pero desde que te conocí he vuelto a pensar en esos días, y he vuelto a tener sueños más frecuentes. Es como dices tú, no se puede huir del pasado —dijo con la mirada ausente—. Disculpa, me he desviado del tema principal. Cuando Drake comprendió que no podía contarle mucho más de lo que había salido en los diarios comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña. Ya no era el joven amable y atento que había conocido, sino todo lo contrario. Se mostraba evasivo, molesto, hasta un poco agresivo. No pongas esa cara, no me golpeó ni nada de eso, pero era como si ya no soportara estar cerca de mí. Yo me sentía muy mal, creía que había algo mal en mí, que había hecho algo incorrecto, algo que lo molestara. Hasta que un día fui a buscarlo a su habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta, estaba por golpear para entrar cuando escuche que hablaba con sus amigos. Estaba un poco borracho, y hablaba con un tono ofuscado. Decía que salir conmigo había sido una pérdida total de tiempo, que yo no recordaba nada del incidente con Lana y que no podría hacer su tesis de periodismo con mi caso.

—¿Su tesis de periodismo?

—Si, como dije, le faltaba poco para graduarse y su plan era presentar una tesis de mi caso. Quería que yo le contara los detalles más oscuros, ya sabes, periodismo amarillista. Yo estaba escuchando toda la conversación tras la puerta, escuchaba a sus amigos burlarse por salir con una niña estúpida como yo, y él reía a la par de ellos. Me sentí una completa idiota al darme cuenta de que había sido utilizada, mi corazón se destruyó en mil pedazos y mi autoestima quedó por el suelo. Lloré durante días. Cuando me atreví a confrontarlo se rio en mi cara, me humilló frente a todos diciendo que jamás saldría con alguien como yo por gusto —la mandíbula de Klavier se tensó ante la furia que sentía por dentro—. En fin, me trató de lo peor y fui el hazmerreír de toda la universidad durante mucho tiempo. No fue una buena experiencia, de hecho creo que eso repercutió en que yo fallara el examen para ser Investigadora Científica.

Una lágrima involuntaria rodó por mejilla antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Klavier estiró su mano y con delicadeza la secó al tiempo que le brindaba una tierna sonrisa.

—Tu, Fräulein, eres la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que jamás he conocido. Ni ese imbécil ni nadie merece una lagrima tuya, y mucho menos que renuncies a tus sueños —su mano aun reposaba en la cara de Ema, y sus ojos permanecían clavados en los suyos.

—Lo sé, lo siento. La fiebre me pone sensible —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—El mundo es un lugar más bonito cuando sonríes así, deberías hacerlo más seguido. Y por favor, no me compares con él. Yo jamás podría hacerte algo así —su semblante se volvió serio—. Toma, sécate con este pañuelo. Yo comenzaré a preparar la cena.

—¿La cena? —preguntó confundida.

—Yo muero de hambre, ¿acaso tu no?

—Ahora que lo dices es cierto. El tiempo se ha pasado volando, pero no es necesario que cocin...

—Ema, he venido a cuidarte. Ya deja de discutir y aprovéchate si quieres, no tendrás muchas oportunidades como esta.

—Está bien, ¡entonces apúrate antes de que muera de inanición! —dijo sonriendo una vez más.

Klavier se pasó la siguiente hora cortando verduras y preparando la cena para ambos. Ema encendió el gran televisor que tenía en la sala para poner una de sus series de investigación preferidas, aunque solo la veía a medias ya que la mayoría del tiempo observaba como el fiscal se movía en la cocina. Lo hacía con gracia y pura concentración, de vez en cuando le consultaba donde encontrar algún elemento en sus cajones, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba enfrascado en el arte culinario en completo silencio. Ella todavía no lograba entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Primero el beso, y ahora le cocinaba y cuidaba ¿por qué? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? ¿Conquistarla y botarla como había hecho con todas las mujeres con las que había estado? Debía tener cuidado, no resistiría un nuevo Drake en su vida. ¿Había hecho bien en contarle sobre eso? Él la había escuchado atentamente durante toda la conversación con la mirada seria y hasta había notado como apretaba los puños en algunos momentos, ¿qué significaba eso?

—Aquí tienes, siéntate —dijo mientras se acercaba con una bandeja.

—¿Me darás de comer en la boca también?

—Me encantaría pero no creo que accedas a ello.

—A veces sacas conclusiones tan exactas... ¿hiciste sopa? —preguntó sorprendida cuando observó el plato.

—Sí, ¿no te gusta? Debería haberte preguntado primero, pero es lo que los padres acostumbran a dar a los hijos enfermos. Debe tener poderes curativos o algo, así que decidí hacerlo.

—Si me gusta, gracias. Mi madre y luego Lana solían hacerla cuando me enfermaba.

—Cuéntame de Lana —dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado con su propio plato— ¿Cómo está?

—Oh, bien, hace unos meses cumplió su condena y ahora está de viaje. Recuperando el tiempo perdido. De hecho antes de que irrumpieras en mi departamento estaba hablando por teléfono con ella. ¡Klavier, la sopa está deliciosa! —dijo al probar una cucharada.

—Gracias, temía que no te gustara.

—No sabía que se te daba bien la cocina. Pensaba que tenías una cocinera que hiciera todo por ti.

—Piensas demasiadas cosas. La tengo, pero solo cuando estoy muy ocupado o sin ganas de cocinar. Es una señora amable que viene cada vez que la llamo, ella me enseñó a hacer esta sopa. Lamento haber interrumpido tu charla con Lana, ¿hablan seguido?

—A decir verdad no tanto. Me llama cuando tiene un poco de tiempo libre —dijo con un dejo de tristeza—. Pero me parece bien que lo haga. Sufrió mucho cuando se vio privada de la libertad, me alegra mucho que pueda disfrutar ahora.

—Debe haber sido duro para ella haber sido declarada culpable.

—Sí, pero en realidad fue un alivio para ella darse cuenta de que yo no había asesinado a nadie y que todo había sido un engaño de Damon Gant. Le quitó un gran peso de encima.

—¿Y para ti fue duro?

—Claro que lo fue. Pero también pude comprender por qué Lana se había distanciado de mí durante todos esos años, así que fue un poco liberador. Además era una condena mucho menor que la de un asesinato.

—Veo que tuviste una adolescencia bastante difícil. Admiro tu fortaleza.

—Gracias, es verdad, pero no me quedó más remedio que seguir adelante. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue tu adolescencia?

—Mmm, normal. A los 15 me fui a estudiar a Alemania para ser fiscal y a los 17 ya lo era. Formé The Gavinners y fue un éxito en todo el mundo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que los dos tenemos un concepto demasiado distinto de la palabra "normal", pero me alegra que haya sido más feliz que la mía. Ya terminé mi sopa, gracias, estaba deliciosa.

—Qué bueno que te haya gustado. ¿Cómo está tu fiebre?

Una vez más estiró su mano y la apoyó en su frente con delicadeza. El corazón se le disparó nuevamente y sintió el calor subir a su rostro. Se sentía como una adolescente estúpida cada vez que eso sucedía, pero por más que lo intentara no podía evitarlo.

—Parece que ya casi no tienes. Mis cuidados sirvieron de algo —le dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Claro, y el hecho de que ya estaba en el tramo final de mi enfermedad no tuvo nada que ver —Klavier rio animado.

—En absoluto. Permíteme tu plato, los lavare.

—Déjalos, ya has hecho suficiente, mañana los lavaré yo —protestó Ema.

—Ya deja de quejarte, son solo dos platos.

—Está bien, está bien. Ahora si me disculpas, comienza mi serie preferida y darán un nuevo episodio.

Ema se acomodó en el sillón con su bolsa de bocaditos lista para ver su programa favorito. Klavier lavó pacientemente todo lo que había ensuciado mientras cocinaba. Cuando acabó apagó la luz y encendió una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba al lado del sillón. Esta vez cuando se sentó lo hizo sumamente cerca de Ema, con sus cuerpos rozándose. Ella lo notó pero no dijo nada, estaba demasiado enfrascada en su serie. Pasaron la siguiente hora mirando la televisión. Klavier de vez en cuando preguntaba algo referido a la trama lo cual Ema le explicaba lo mejor posible para que entendiera. El sueño y el cansancio comenzaban a acecharla de cerca, lo que era entendible ya que había dormido poco los días anteriores, pero se resistía a quedarse dormida. Los ojos le pesaban y la cabeza se le vencía, pero no quería dormirse. Cuando se dio cuenta su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Klavier, intentó sacarla pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas, y decidió que ya no importaba. Él sintió el leve peso de la cabeza de Ema en su hombro y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Deseaba apoyar su cabeza en la suya y acariciarla, pero no lo creía oportuno, ya había sido suficiente con aquel beso que le dio en el estacionamiento. Era algo que no había planeado, simplemente había sentido las ganas irrefrenables de besarla y así lo había hecho. Dejarla sola en el estacionamiento no había sido una buena idea, él no era así, se había comportado como un cobarde y lo sabía, pero ya no podía hacer nada para volver el tiempo atrás.

—¿Klavier? —Ema rompió el silencio que allí reinaba.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Por qué te comportas como un cretino, pomposo, engreído? —preguntó con la voz somnolienta, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dormirse.

—Porque forma parte de mi personalidad —dijo riendo—. Además a las chicas les gusta.

—¿Klavier? —preguntó luego de unos segundos. Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

—Dime Fräulein.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y dudó que responderle mientras sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba a su lado. Ema se había quedado dormida. Tomó su mano con dulzura y la acarició con cariño, tenía la piel tan suave y delicada.

—Porque me gustas, Ema —susurró junto a su cabeza.

Se quedó unos minutos oliendo el dulce perfume de su cabello, acariciando su mano y sintiendo su suave respiración. Estaba profundamente dormida. Con sumo cuidado se levantó del sillón procurando no despertarla, la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación para depositarla en la cama. Ema emitió algunos quejidos pero no despertó. Klavier la tapó y se quedó sentado a su lado, observándola dormir, ¡era tan hermosa!

—Eres tú a quien no he podido olvidar —le susurró mientras le acariciaba el rostro suavemente—. Eres tú de quien me he enamorado cuando era un adolescente, eres tú a quien he amado todos estos años, Ema. Ahora sé por qué no me recuerdas, pero tengo esperanzas de que lo hagas tarde o temprano.

Acercó su rostro al suyo y pensó en besar sus labios, pero finalmente decidió besarle la comisura.

—Que descanses, amor mío.

Y así se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Ema sola con sus sueños.

Soñó de nuevo con él. Con sus ojos color cielo, con su sonrisa encantadora. Sin embargo el sueño esta vez presentó un cambio inesperado. El rostro borroso poco a poco se fue aclarando, convirtiéndose en el de Klavier Gavin, con su sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos expresivos.

Se despertó exaltada, con la respiración agitada. ¿Qué demonios había significado ese sueño? Se sentó en su cama y tardó unos segundos en ubicarse donde estaba y recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Se tomó el rostro con sus manos tratando de despejarse y pensar con claridad. Klavier Gavin había ido a su casa, y la había cuidado. Había acomodado su departamento y también le había cocinado. Recordó haberse dormido en el sillón, Klavier la debía haber llevado a su cama ¡qué vergüenza! Decidió ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Se levantó de la cama con dificultad ya que aún seguía medio dormida y se dirigió hacia allí. Al llegar a la sala se llevó un gran susto y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar. Ahí, en su sillón, Klavier Gavin reposaba profundamente dormido. Como ya era una costumbre, el corazón se le alborotó y la invadió una sensación de ternura, de amor. Se acercó con sigilo para observarlo de cerca. Se lo veía tan relajado, tan... normal. Tomó la colcha que estaba en el suelo y lo cubrió con ella. Podía ser un cretino arrogante, un maldito engreído pomposo, pero no podía negar que algo en él le atraía de sobremanera. Una sonrisa o un simple roce ponían a su corazón a correr una carrera sin fin. Y luego estaba el beso. Aquel beso que aun permanecía en su memoria, que había sido tan inesperado y cálido a la vez. Klavier Gavin despertaba lo peor de ella, la ponía de malhumor y la hacía enojar, pero solo una sonrisa o una de sus dulces miradas bastaban para hacerla sentir completamente pérdida y poner sus rodillas a temblar. Acercó su rostro y le depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla. Dio media vuelta, y volvió a su habitación olvidando por completo el vaso de agua que había ido a buscar.

El sol entraba por su ventana cuando despertó. Se desperezó en su cama, sin dudas se sentía mucho mejor. Se levantó y se cambió de ropa, ya estaba harta de usar piyama. Cuando entró en la sala no vio a Klavier por ningún lado, en lugar de él había una nota sobre la mesa junto a la revista donde ambos salían juntos. La tomó en sus manos y leyó: _"Te ves muy hermosa cuando duermes ¿sabías? Podría pasar horas contemplándote. Deja de fruncir tanto el ceño y comienza a relajar tu rostro, tu sonrisa es un regalo para mi alma. Dormí en tu sillón, disculpa por tomarme ese atrevimiento. Ahora tuve que irme porque tengo cosas que hacer, tienes café hecho en la cafetera y una bolsa de bocaditos en uno de tus armarios. Espero que te sientas mejor, si necesitas algo házmelo saber. Con cariño, tu cretino pomposo engreído. P/D: en la foto parecemos una pareja perfecta, ¿tú qué piensas?" _Una firma y un dibujo garabateado de sí mismo le daban un punto final a la nota. Ema no pudo evitar reír en voz alta, "su" cretino pomposo sabía hacerla poner de mal humor con facilidad, pero también sabía cómo hacerla sonreír. Guardó la nota y se dispuso a desayunar. Estaba en mitad de ello cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Te olvidaste de algo? —preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

—Hola Ema, tiempo sin verte —la joven quedó paralizada.

—¿¡S-señor Wright!?


	16. In fraganti

Aún no se recuperaba de la visita sorpresa del día anterior y ya tenía otra ante sus ojos. Se odió a si misma por la pequeña desilusión que sintió al ver que no era Klavier quien se encontraba tras la puerta, sin embargo hubiera esperado encontrarse con el mismísimo presidente antes que con Phoenix Wright. Hacia nueve años que no lo veía, casi una década. A Miles Edgeworth, por el contrario, había tenido la oportunidad de verlo unos años después del juicio de Lana. No había cambiado mucho en lo físico, seguía siendo aquel joven apuesto que había conocido, pero se lo veía un poco más descuidado. Unos pequeños vellos asomaban en su rostro y había dejado los trajes elegantes por ropa casual, más deportiva. Sonrió cuando observó que en su gorro prendía el pin que le había regalado antes de irse a Europa.

—Perdona por venir sin avisar —se disculpó—. Un conocido en la estación me dio tu dirección y el señor amable que está en la portería me dejó subir.

—Voy a tener que hablar con ese señor… —dijo para sí misma—. Es solo que me sorprendió mucho verte, ¡adelante! Estaba desayunando, ¿quieres café?

—¿Tienes mosto? —Ema lo miró extrañada—. Café está bien. Bonito departamento.

—Gracias. Estaba bastante desordenado porque estuve enferma pero ayer por suerte… —se acordó de Klavier, mejor no mencionarlo— me sentí mejor y acomodé.

—Vaya, no sabía que estabas enferma. Me alegra que estés mejor. Gracias —dijo mientras recibía el café—. No te veo desde que te fuiste a Europa, has crecido mucho.

—En cambio tú no has cambiado nada —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Y Lana? ¿Ya ha cumplido su condena, verdad?

—Así es. Desde que salió ha estado viajando, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Está muy bien, feliz. Ayer hablé por teléfono con ella, dejó saludos para ti. ¡Como si hubiese sabido que venias!

—Me alegro mucho por ella, se lo merece. ¿Y tú como has estado?

—Bien, no me quejo.

—Oí que eres Inspectora, ¿qué sucedió con las Ciencias Forenses?

—Ah, eso. Fallé el examen, así que me tuve que conformar con este puesto.

—Ya veo, pero confío en que lograrás tu sueño. Al menos Trucy está feliz con tu ayuda. Te agradezco mucho por ser buena con ella y Apollo.

—Trucy es una niña encantadora, y Apollo… también tiene su encanto.

—Has sido una gran ayuda para resolver sus casos, sin ti no lo hubieran logrado.

—Sin ellos yo no lo hubiera logrado, han sido vitales a la hora descubrir la verdad. Son muy listos y apasionados. Me recuerdan mucho a mi adolescencia, cuando resolvimos el caso de Lana.

—Fue uno de los casos más difíciles que me ha tocado enfrentar, pero gracias a ti y a tu Luminol pudimos resolverlo.

—¡Y no olvides el polvo para huellas! Supiste exactamente como ablandarme para que ayudara a tu pupilo.

—Sabía que lo recordarías.

—¿Si? Pues tuviste suerte ya que no recuerdo mucho sobre el caso.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—Recuerdo lo esencial, los detalles no los recuerdo del todo. Bloqueo mental debido al stress post traumático. La semana del accidente y la anterior no la recuerdo.

—¿La anterior tampoco? —se quedó unos segundos pensativo—. Bueno, me alegro de que recordaras el polvo para huellas sino no hubieras ayudado a los muchachos.

—E-ese día estaba de mal humor, me encontraron en un mal momento —explicó avergonzada mientras recordaba su primer encuentro con Klavier Gavin—, seguramente los hubiera ayudado de todas formas. Me fueron de mucha ayuda.

—Ese día Trucy estaba muy feliz porque le habías dejado usar el polvo para huellas. Viene muy emocionada cuando les dejas usar tus "juguetes científicos" —dijo riendo.

—Oh, lo hacen muy bien. He comprados algunos nuevos, espero que podamos usarlos pronto. A propósito… no sabía que tenías una hija, nunca lo mencionaste.

—Oh, no es lo que piensas. Adopté a Trucy hace 7 años, es una larga historia.

—Bueno, pero la has criado bien, es una niña muy alegre. Me ha contado que estas en una misión secreta o algo así.

—Sí, así es. Por eso he venido a verte, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿M-mi ayuda? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, no hay nadie mejor que tú para las investigaciones —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Ema se sonrojó—. Verás, estoy en una misión muy importante para mí. No puedo decirte de que se trata, pero si todo sale bien, quizás pueda recuperar mi distintivo de abogado.

—¿T-tu distintivo? ¡Entonces cuenta conmigo! —dijo sin pensar. Por fin había llegado el momento de devolverle el favor a Phoenix Wright—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Necesito una confesión. No tuya, no te asustes, sino de alguien a quien he estado investigando durante siete largos años.

—¿Qué confiese que fuiste engañado?

—No precisamente, pero sé que tiene secretos demasiado oscuros en su interior.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacer que confiese ante la corte?

—No lo hará ante la corte, será algo confidencial, entre él y yo.

—Pero ¿entonces como lo sacaras a la luz? ¡No tendrás pruebas de lo que confesó!

—Ahí es donde entras tu Ema… —le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

—Oh… ¡Ya veo! ¡Quieres grabar su confesión!

—Así es… ¿tienes algún micrófono?

—Tengo algo mejor —dijo extasiada—. Espera aquí.

Ema se dirigió a toda velocidad a su habitación de la que volvió con una caja enorme. Phoenix la observaba curioso mientras revolvía el contenido de la caja en busca de algo. Dispositivos y materiales de todo tipo salían de aquella caja, nada que el ex abogado pudiera reconocer. Parecían pertenecer su colección de "juguetes científicos". Había gran cantidad de ellos, algunos incluso sin estrenar, pero Ema no podía resistirse a una buena oferta en internet.

—¡Bingo! Sabía que debía estar por aquí —exclamó al tiempo que sostenía algo muy pequeño entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Phoenix moviendo su cabeza, intentando un mejor ángulo de visión.

—Esto, querido señor Wright, es una cámara espía o cámara oculta, como prefieras llamarla —dijo orgullosa—. Es una simple cámara común, pero con tamaño muy reducido. Es capaz de detectar todo, desde los sonidos más bajos hasta aquellos movimientos mínimos. Ésta es inalámbrica por lo que no necesitaremos de ningún tipo de cables para que la información sea guardada o trasladada. Esta clase de dispositivos manejan transistores de radio pequeños, los cuales envían los datos que la cámara obtiene de forma directa al receptor —explicó mientras la observaba con admiración —. Pero debe ser dentro de un radio pequeño, hasta unos pocos cientos de metros, por lo que te recomendaría tener un portátil dentro de ese radio.

—Vaya, es asombroso, sin dudas será de gran ayuda.

—Pero si se presenta en un juicio no podrás usar esto como prueba, ya que lo filmarías sin permiso y te diría que hasta roza lo ilegal —dijo con frustración.

—Oh, eso no es problema, tu déjamelo a mí —le dijo guiñándole el ojo—. Está en proceso el nuevo sistema legal, con suerte se podrá comenzar a implementar en poco tiempo.

—¿Nuevo sistema legal?

—Así es, con un jurado popular, ¿has oído hablar de él?

—Bueno, veo muchas series de investigación, policiales, juicios, etc., así que algo he oído. Son doce personas elegidas por la comunidad y son los que deciden si alguien es culpable o inocente, ¿verdad?

—Algo así, solo que en este caso serán solo seis y ayudaran al Juez a analizar el caso desde distintos ángulos. Sus pesquisas tienen efecto directo en el veredicto.

—Oh ya veo, y podrás usar el video para influenciarlos, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente.

—Wow, ¡eres un genio Phoenix! ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?

—Por ahora con esto será suficiente. ¿Dónde la llevaría escondida?

—Mmm… —pensó durante unos segundos— dame tu pin. No puedo creer que todavía lo conserves.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? Es un bonito recuerdo —dijo mientras lo sacaba de su gorro.

—¿Sabías que representa al oxigeno? Antes tenía dos más pequeños que tenían la H, símbolo del hidrogeno, entonces si los juntabas formabas H2O, es decir el agua. Era una pequeña broma científica que nadie entendía. Permíteme hacerle unos pequeños arreglos.

Una vez más rebuscó en su caja hasta encontrar unas herramientas. Con sumo cuidado y una gran concentración se puso a trabajar sobre el pin que Phoenix le había dado. Luego de unos minutos sonrió victoriosa.

—¡Listo! Es imperceptible. Podrás filmar a tu sospechoso In fraganti. Solo tienes que encenderla desde aquí y configurar tu computadora para que puedas grabar los datos, si quieres puedo hacerlo yo.

—No tienes idea de la gran ayuda que me estas brindando Ema, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—No es nada, tú me ayudaste mucho hace nueve años, es tiempo de devolverte el favor.

—Gracias. Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué tal te trata Klavier Gavin?

—¿Q-qué tal me trata? ¿A q-qué te refieres? — respondió nerviosa al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

—Tú siendo Inspectora tienes que lidiar bastante con él, y es un tipo difícil. Aunque no sé si tanto como Edgeworth —bromeó.

—Oh, es cierto —rio aliviada—. Edgeworth no tiene comparación, es un fiscal serio y formal, todo un profesional. Cuando era una adolescente lo consideraba mi amor platónico, lo veía siempre en la oficina del fiscal cuando iba a visitar a Lana, hecho todo un caballero con su traje elegante y su peinado bien cuidado. Su mirada era penetrante, te helaba la sangre, pero sus ojos grises eran totalmente hipnotizantes. Realmente lo admiraba mucho, de hecho hoy lo sigo haciendo.

—Sí, recuerdo como te quedabas embobada cuando él aparecía —recordó con una sonrisa.

—¡Oye! Todos mis esfuerzos por ocultarlo fueron en vano —suspiró de manera teatral—. Tú y él significan mucho para mí desde aquel momento. Es por eso que volví, para devolverles el favor.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Ema, ya ayudaste demasiado durante esa investigación. Lana fue declarada inocente gracias a ti en gran parte. Además, fuiste muy amable y ayudaste mucho a Apollo y Trucy en sus casos —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Y ahora me estas ayudando a mí, así que da por saldada la deuda de una vez. Pero aún no me has hablado de Klavier.

—Es que no hay mucho que decir de él. Como tú dices, es una persona difícil de tratar. Ya tuvimos nuestros encontronazos pero no me he amedrentado. La primera vez que lo conocí le puse los puntos —sonrió orgullosa.

—¿La… la primera vez? —preguntó un poco confuso.

—Sí, lo conocí hace unos meses cuando volvió de su gira. Es decir, había oído hablar de él, pero nunca lo había visto en persona. Lo conocí el mismo día que conocí a Apollo y a Trucy en el parque People.

—¿No lo conocías de antes?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó desconcertada—. Pase muchos años en Europa y volví aquí hace poco, cuando él se encontraba de gira, nuestro encuentro en el parque fue el primero.

—Ah, ya veo. Hubiera jurado que lo habías conocido antes, debo haberme confundido —dijo quitándole importancia—. ¿Así que le pusiste los puntos? Vaya carácter Inspectora Skye.

—Tenía un humor de perros y vino con su porte de estrella de rock a querer llevarse el mundo por delante. No tenía ganas de soportar eso, así que le expliqué la función de cada uno en la escena del crimen. Protestó un poco pero al menos me dejó en paz. Eso no quita que sea un cretino, engreído pomposo —"su cretino", el pensamiento pasó fugazmente por su cabeza haciéndola esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! Ojala Gumshoe tuviera tu actitud —bromeó—. Trucy está encantada con él, al parecer ha sido muy cortés con ella. Me dice que Klavier es como un príncipe.

—Me lo ha dicho también, Klavier tiene ese efecto en las mujeres al parecer —dijo sorbiendo un último trago de café ya frio.

—¿Tú te has enamorado de él?

El café quedó a mitad de camino en su garganta lo que hizo que se ahogara y tuviera un acceso de tos.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿¡Qué yo qué!? —preguntó mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

—Si tú te habías enamorado de él, como dijiste que tiene ese efecto en las mujeres pensé que te referías a ti también.

—¡Claro que no! Era solo un decir, no seas tan literal Phoenix —dijo un poco más aliviada.

—De todas formas debo admitir que hacían una bonita pareja en la fotografía que salió en aquella revista —dijo encogiendo los hombros.

—¿T-tú la viste? —preguntó alterada.

—Tengo una hija adolescente, además es una de las revistas más vendidas. Trucy estaba eufórica diciendo que conocía a dos personas famosas que salían en las revistas.

—¡Rayos! P-pero no somos una pareja, el fotógrafo nos tomó por sorpresa mientras charlábamos. Acababa de saludarme, yo quería huir de allí.

—¿Si? Pues yo te vi sonriendo muy cómoda con su mano en tu cintura —los ojos le brillaban de malicia, se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

—¡C-claro que no! ¡Fue algo totalmente casual! —explicó mientras sentía como el calor subía por su rostro—. ¡Yo recién llegaba a la fiesta, y ese cretino de Klavier apareció de la nada a saludarme! ¡Luego apareció ese fotógrafo inoportuno y le pidió una fotografía a él, pero inesperadamente me tomó por la cintura y posó conmigo! ¡Yo no quería pero tampoco podía arriesgarme a salir mal en una revis...!

Phoenix no pudo contenerse y estalló en sonoras carcajadas que resonaron en toda la sala, mientras Ema lo fulminaba la mirada.

—¿De qué demonios te estas riendo?

—D-disculpa —dijo mientras tomaba aire—. Es gracioso ver cómo te ruborizas y te pones a la defensiva.

—¿Te estabas burlado de mí?

—Oh lo siento, es que te pusiste tan nerviosa en un principio que me pareció divertido molestarte un poco.

—Eres un maldito —dijo entrecerrando los ojos—. No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dado mi cámara y te la quite.

—Oh, eres una aguafiestas Ema Skye.

—Tú empezaste —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, antes de que te arrepientas creo que es mejor irme.

—¿Ya? ¡Era solo una broma!

—¡Tranquila! Lo sé, pero ya es más del mediodía, debes tener cosas que hacer, además he dejado a Trucy sola al cuidado de Apollo durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Al cuidado de Apollo? Vaya que si confías en ese chico.

—Así es, sé que la cuidará muy bien. Sin embargo mucho tiempo los dos solos puede ser desastroso —dijo bromeando.

—¡Me imagino! Son un gran dúo, hacen un buen equipo. Me alegra mucho que estén bajo tu cuidado.

—Bueno, Apollo es un joven muy inteligente y capaz, solo necesita un pequeño empujón.

—Me recuerda a ti cuando te conocí.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, cuando nos conocimos mi carrera como abogado recién comenzaba. Era el quinto juicio al que me enfrentaba si mal no recuerdo.

—Sí, pero nunca te dabas por vencido e ibas hasta el final para conocer la verdad. Apollo tiene eso también, puede meter la pata, pero no se rinde fácilmente.

—Y me alegra mucho eso, tiene mucho potencial, será un gran abogado.

—Teniendo al mejor mentor, de seguro lo será.

—Gracias Ema, por todo. Esto será de gran ayuda —dijo golpeando con su índice el pin que reposaba nuevamente en su gorro—. Ahora debo irme, gracias por el café.

—Oh, no es nada, gracias por la visita. Ven, te acompaño abajo.

Klavier observaba la fotografía de Ema y él que había llevado a su casa. Cuando se alejó de la fiscalía durante unas semanas decidió trasladarla a su hogar, ya que no pensaba pisar la oficina por un tiempo. Lo mejor sería realizar otra copia para poder admirarla donde sea que estuviera. Le gustaba mucho esa foto, quizás porque hacía mucho que fingía sonrisas ante las cámaras, sonrisas que no eran naturales, que eran totalmente forzadas, pero allí había sido espontanea, real. Se había sentido a gusto al lado de Ema, rodeando su cintura, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, sonriéndole a la cámara completamente relajado y… feliz. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía feliz, es decir, hacer lo que lo apasionaba, tanto en The Gavinners como en el estrado, sin dudas lo hacía feliz, sin embargo no lo era completamente. Sentía un gran vacío en su interior, algo que le impedía alcanzar el clímax de una verdadera felicidad, de sentir esa plenitud que le llenara el pecho. Pero allí, en ese salón atestado de personas, en el parque junto a una escena del crimen, en el estacionamiento de los Tribunales y en un departamento lleno de cajas de pizza y latas de cerveza, había sentido como ese vacío se llenaba poco a poco. Y todos esos momentos tenían algo en común: Ema Skye. Ema había sido arrebatada de su vida casi al momento de conocerla. Había aparecido para iluminar su camino y al mismo tiempo para hacerlo perder en aquellos ojos de cielo azul. Sin embargo desapareció de manera repentina dejándolo solo, perdido y vacío. Luego, nueve años más tarde, cuando creía que había podido olvidarla, apareció de nuevo en su vida, pero no lo recordaba. Durante meses se enojó con ella, se enojó consigo mismo, tuvo el orgullo y el ego heridos porque aquella joven que había causado tanta fascinación en él, no lo recordaba. Pero no fue hasta el día anterior que se enteró que eso se debía a un stress postraumático, a un bloqueo mental. No era su culpa, ni la de Klavier, todo se debía a los hechos sucedidos nueve años atrás. Hechos que la habían marcado para siempre, por los que sufrió vaya a saber cuánto, hechos en los que Klavier no se encontraba a su lado para apoyarla cuando más lo necesitó. Pero si Phoenix Wright. El abogado no solo había estado a su lado sino que la había ayudado a liberar a Lana de una sentencia por homicidio. Le estaba agradecido y lo odiaba a la vez por ello, ya que Ema tenía una gran admiración y afecto por él. Por él y no por Klavier. Eran celos, claro, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlos. El día que lo venció en tribunales y le quitó su distintivo de abogado, sintió un gran regocijo en su interior. Había sido una especie de venganza para él, pero era consciente que una parte de Ema lo odiaba por eso, por haber perjudicado a su abogado favorito, como si el tuviera la culpa de que Phoenix Wright fuera un timador que usaba pruebas falsificadas. Sin embargo la actitud de Ema para con él había cambiado en el último tiempo. Ya no lo miraba con aquellos ojos fríos y malhumorados. Su mirada ahora era distinta, no sabía definirla, pero indudablemente había cambiado. Aún desconfiaba de él, eso se notaba, pero al menos era un poco más amigable. Su presencia la ponía nerviosa, y cuando Klavier la rozaba se ponía tensa, sin embargo el día anterior Ema se había abierto con él y le había hablado sobre Lana y sobre Drake Sellers. Solo con recordar su nombre la amargura se apoderó de su boca. Ese imbécil había sido capaz de romperle el corazón a aquella niña indefensa y herida que había sido Ema. Si lo tuviera en frente le rompería la cara, le haría pagar por cada lágrima que había derramado por su culpa, de eso no había dudas.

Dejó la foto en su lugar y se fue a dar una ducha para relajar un poco sus músculos. Dormir en el sillón de Ema le había pasado factura y se encontraba bastante contracturado. Mientras se cambiaba se fijó en la bola de cristal que yacía en su mesa de luz. La tomó en sus manos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa la agitó produciendo una nevada sobre la Puerta de Brandeburgo. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba su amada Alemania, ya tendría oportunidad de volver, de volver con Ema. Ella no lo recordaba, pero había dicho que desde que se habían encontrado en el parque People había comenzado a pensar y a soñar con aquellas dos semanas de nuevo. Tal vez en el fondo de sus recuerdos, aún se encontraba aquel muchacho que había sido cuando tenía quince años. Giró la bola para observar la base, en ella se veía un pequeño escrito: _"Para Ema. Así estaremos cerca a pesar de la distancia. Con cariño, Klavier"_, junto a la fecha del día de su regreso. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su boca recordando la ilusión con la que había vuelto de su primer viaje a Alemania esperando reencontrarse con Ema, pero eso no había sido posible. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de darle aquel presente que había comprado nueve años atrás, y no la dejaría pasar, decidió. Terminó de cambiarse y fue al garaje en busca de su vieja amiga. Con la bola de cristal bien asegurada, se dirigió hacia el departamento de Ema una vez más. En el camino pensó en comprarle un pequeño ramo de flores, él no era el tipo de hombre que regalara flores y bombones, nunca lo había hecho. Sin embargo con Ema era diferente, todo era diferente. Le compró un pequeño ramo, sencillo pero bonito, no quería nada ostentoso, a Ema seguro le gustaría. Dobló en la esquina, estacionó su motocicleta y se preparaba para cruzar la calle con las flores y la bola de cristal cuando la vio. Ema salía riendo como nunca la había visto antes, se la veía muy animada y relajada, pero no estaba sola, Phoenix Wright salía atrás de ella riendo también. La mandíbula de Klavier se tensionó mientras observaba aquella escena desde el otro lado de la calle. Ema y Phoenix charlaron divertidos durante unos minutos más y luego se despidieron. Klavier se sorprendió al verla rodearlo con sus brazos dándole un afectuoso abrazo que el ex abogado devolvió con gusto. Se despidieron una vez más y Phoenix se marchó caminando en dirección contraria en la que estaba Klavier. Ema se quedó en la puerta de su edificio observando como se iba. Totalmente contrariado Klavier dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso firme hacia su motocicleta, dejando las flores en un tacho de basura. Ema escuchó el rugir de una motocicleta y rápidamente se dio vuelta, con la pequeña y secreta ilusión de que fuera Klavier, pero allí no había nadie.


	17. Retrato de un homicidio

Hola! Sigo viva! Perdon por la demora, tuve unas semanas muy agitadas por lo que tuve poquisimo tiempo para escribir :( Les pido mil disculpas! Actualizaré apenas termine el capitulo, espero no demorarme mucho mas. Gracias por leer, cualquier cosa dejen su comentario! Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D

* * *

Caminaba por un largo y oscuro pasillo, en el que había tanto silencio que cada paso que daba resonaba por todo el lugar. Le era familiar, como si fuera la versión terrorífica de otro sitio que conocía muy bien pero no podía identificar cual. El pasillo llegaba a su fin continuando hacia la izquierda, debía doblar allí. Cuando llegó al final giró, pero algo la golpeó e hizo que cayera al piso tirando los papeles que llevaba consigo.

—¡Demonios! Lo… Lo siento, ¿estás bien? —dijo una voz—. Déjame ayudarte, de verdad lo siento, yo…

Y la miró. Esos ojos… esa sonrisa… Sus miradas se cruzaron, el corazón le latió con fuerza, pero por más que hiciera el esfuerzo no podía observar el resto de su rostro. Él le sonreía de manera encantadora, él la miraba con sus ojos cristalinos hipnotizantes.

—Adiós noble princesa —habló una vez más.

Sus ojos la seguían mirando, su boca seguía sonriendo.

—Fräulein Skye… —el susurro la tomó por sorpresa.

Su voz se tornó más grave pero melódica a la vez, la expresión de los ojos cambió y la sonrisa encantadora se volvió arrogante. El rostro comenzó a enfocarse, y ante sus ojos estupefactos la imagen de Klavier Gavin apareció. Se despertó tan exaltada que se vio obligada a sentarse en la cama. Su respiración era agitada y había comenzado a sudar. Otra vez ese sueño. En el último mes se había repetido casi constantemente, ¿a qué se debía? Seguramente a la aparición de Klavier Gavin en su departamento, en su vida, pensó con amargura. Hacía casi un mes que no lo veía, desde aquella vez que estuvo enferma y vino a cuidarla. Había desaparecido sin decir palabra, como si se hubiera esfumado por completo. El fiscal disfrutaba irrumpir en su vida para confundirla y luego alejarse así sin más, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no la hubiera cuidado, como si no la hubiera besado. Al parecer era un juego para él, en el cual se divertía a lo grande. Espero por él cada día. En el trabajo anhelaba cruzarse con él, cada vez que oía una motocicleta inmediatamente giraba su cabeza esperando encontrarlo, y hasta había pensado en llamarlo por teléfono pero su orgullo era demasiado grande como para admitir que había caído en sus redes y que se había perdido en ellas. Los primeros rayos del amanecer se colaban por su ventana, un nuevo día comenzaba, un nuevo día sin noticias de Klavier Gavin. Ofuscada con si misma se recostó en su cama nuevamente y ocultó su rostro tras la almohada, intentando olvidar el sueño, a él. Ya estaba harta de esperar lo imposible, tenía que ser realista de una vez por todas. Lo que había vivido y sentido era una ilusión, solo eso podía ser. Klavier Gavin no era un príncipe, era un maldito cretino pomposo. Lanzó la almohada con violencia hacia la pared y se levantó de la cama, ya no podría volver a dormirse. La mañana transcurrió de manera tranquila. Se duchó, desayunó y navegó por internet en busca de nuevas ofertas, hasta que su teléfono sonó.

—Inspectora Skye —respondió como siempre.

—Ema, te necesitamos. Ha habido un asesinato en el Estudio Drew —dijo una voz del otro lado.

—Está bien, en unos minutos estoy allí.

Anotó la dirección y luego de cambiarse salió de su edificio para dirigirse hacia la nueva escena del crimen.

—¡Ema! —una voz familiar la llamó a sus espaldas.

—¡Phoenix! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Vas de salida?

—Sí, así es. Ha habido un crimen, tengo que trabajar.

—¿Es en el Estudio Drew, verdad?

—¿C-Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó extrañada. Phoenix sonrió.

—Este será el juicio de prueba del nuevo sistema legal del que te hablé hace un tiempo.

—¿El juicio de prueba?

—Así es. Por primera vez se implementará el jurado popular. Es una simulación, pero el caso y el veredicto son reales. Soy el presidente del comité de simulación del jurado popular. El presidente crea el equipo ideal, elige el caso, a los miembros del jurado, incluso elige el tribunal.

—Wow, eres toda una eminencia.

—No es para tanto —se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

—Y dime, ¿quién será el abogado?

—Apollo, por supuesto. Ahora tengo que ir a informarle. Lo enviaré a la escena del crimen, espero que no te moleste.

—Por supuesto que no, a menos que no se entrometa en lo que no debe —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, no lo hará. En este juicio queremos que todos participen sin tener ideas preconcebidas, por lo que no podrá hablar con nadie involucrado en el caso, excepto con su cliente, claro está.

—Vaya, se lo has puesto difícil.

—Hará bien su trabajo, estoy seguro de ello. Tú limítate a contarle lo justo y necesario, deja que él investigue por sí mismo.

—¡Cuenta con ello! —dijo acomodándose los lentes en su cabeza—. Y dime, ¿has podido usar la cámara?

—No, aun no. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que el momento se acerca.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces ¡suerte con ello!

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa—. Bueno, no te detengo más. Debo ir a avisarle a Apollo de su nuevo juicio.

—Gracias por pasar Phoenix, espero que salga todo bien.

—Yo también lo espero así, adiós Ema, suerte con la investigación.

Finalmente se despidieron, y Ema emprendió su camino a la escena del crimen. Sin dudas trabajaría duro y daría lo mejor de sí para ayudar a Phoenix con el caso, aunque aún no sabía muy bien de que se trataba. Lo bueno era que Apollo y Trucy seguramente la ayudarían a llenar los espacios en blancos que pudieran surgir con la investigación, aunque no podría hablar mucho con ellos.

El Estudio Drew era, como el nombre lo decía, un estudio de arte en el que convivía Drew Misham junto a su hija Vera. Drew era un artista que realizaba ilustraciones para libros y tenía gran cantidad de admiradoras. Lo sorprendente era que el artista nunca había mostrado su rostro a nadie, por lo visto siempre estaba encerrado en su estudio sin ver la luz del día ni rostros ajenos. El único contacto con el mundo exterior era un enorme buzón junto a la puerta. Por él enviaba y recibía correspondencia que lo mantenía en contacto con sus admiradoras. Sólo le permitía entrar a su estudio a Vera. Era un lugar amplio y espacioso, había gran cantidad de cuadros como era de esperarse. Sobre una pequeña mesa yacía el mismo Drew Misham, muerto. Luego de inspeccionarlo con cuidado, autorizó el traslado del cuerpo para que se le realice la autopsia. Al parecer había sido envenenado y la principal sospechosa era su propia hija. Vaya caso el que le había tocado a Apollo, pensó Ema. Ese mismo día, por primera vez, Drew había accedido a dar una entrevista a un periodista llamado Spark Brushel. Éste, si bien podía tratarse del principal sospechoso, no había tenido contacto alguno con la taza de café, por lo que había sido descartado. Vera era una joven enfermiza desde que había sido pequeña, al parecer la victima la había educado en su casa y casi nunca salía a la calle. Cuando fue arrestada y trasladada al centro de detención se había producido un escándalo en el que a los gritos exclamaba que si la sacaban fuera de su casa moriría. Solo se calmó cuando la dejaron llevarse su amuleto de la suerte. Luego de hacer las pesquisas correspondientes llegó a la conclusión de que el veneno con el que Drew Misham había sido asesinado estaba situado en la taza y no en el café como había parecido en un principio. Los resultados de la autopsia no tardaron en llegar: el veneno utilizado para asesinarlo era atroquinina. Mientras leía el informe, vio la puerta del estudio abrirse y tras ésta aparecer a Trucy y Apollo, quienes se pusieron a inspeccionar los cuadros sin notar la presencia de Ema.

—¡Ah! Esperaba encontrarlos por aquí —los saludó.

—¡Ema! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —respondió Trucy sorprendida.

—¿Oh? Pues yo creo que nos vemos con demasiada frecuencia —bromeó. Sin embargo era cierto que hacía tiempo no los veía, desde el juico donde Daryan había sido declarado culpable, desde el juicio donde Klavier la besó—. Creo que se por qué están aquí.

—¿Sabes algo del juicio simulado de mañana? —preguntó Apollo.

—Claro que sí. Así que el Señor Wright te ha elegido a ti, ¿no?

—Ni siquiera sabemos de qué trata el caso.

—Bueno, lo asesinaron. Al artista que tenía este estudio, a Drew Misham. Y su hija fue arrestada.

—Sí. La acabamos de ver en el centro de detención.

—Pero fue un poco raro —comentó Trucy—. Ella parecía más una víctima que alguien capaz de cometer un asesinato.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Y de un envenenamiento? Porque así se cometió el crimen. Es muy común que se use este método cuando la asesina es una mujer.

—¿E-envenenamiento? —preguntó la niña horrorizada.

Ema les contó lo poco que había podido averiguar sobre la víctima y la acusada. No quería explayarse mucho ya que no sabía hasta qué punto podía hablar con ellos sobre el caso. Les habló sobre los problemas de Vera al ser arrestada, sobre el hecho de que Drew nunca había mostrado su rostro y que murió la misma noche en la que daba su primera entrevista. Los ojos de los jóvenes se iluminaron ante esta revelación, pero la inspectora tiró sus ilusiones a la basura cuando les dijo que no era posible que el periodista fuera el asesino. Les explicó que cada noche alrededor de las 21, Vera le llevaba a su padre una taza de café y que ese día, luego de tomar el café, se sintió repentinamente mal y murió. El periodista no estaba allí cuando la joven le entregó el café ya que se encontraba examinando el equipo de trabajo que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación y por lo tanto, Vera no pudo verlo. Fue él mismo quien había llamado a la policía. Además, en ningún momento había tocado la taza de café, la mismísima Vera Misham lo había confirmado.

—En fin, el señor Wright me dijo que vendrían. Pueden inspeccionar todo lo que quieran. Estaré por allí comiendo bocaditos —dijo mientras los buscaba en su bolso.

Se hizo a un lado para supervisar la inspección de los jóvenes mientras comía sus preciados bocaditos. Ya había trabajado suficiente, ahora era el turno de ellos de buscar nuevas pistas.

—¡Oye! ¡Hay un cuadro escondido ahí atrás! —exclamó Trucy señalando la parte de atrás de un pequeño mueble.

—¡Eh, es cierto! —respondió Apollo, quien luego de observarlo durante unos segundos se acercó a la inspectora— Ema, me llama la atención este cuadro.

—Ah. ¿Ese? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—¿Cómo que "qué le pasa"? Fíjense un poco mejor en él. Y ahora fíjense en este —dijo tomando otro cuadro—. Éste es el tercer cuadro en el que estaba trabajando.

—¡Eh! ¡Son iguales! —se sorprendió Trucy.

—Esperaba que no lo descubriesen —dijo Ema un poco avergonzaba—. Pero sí, es cierto. Drew Misham estaba copiando este cuadro.

Un poco extrañado, Apollo continúo con la investigación. Al descubrir la taza sobre la mesa, con sumo cuidado la examinó.

—Esa es la taza de café de la víctima —les comentó Ema.

—¡Ah! Así que el veneno estaba dentro —exclamó Trucy emocionada—. ¡Es la primera taza de café envenenada que veo!

—¿"Café envenenado"? No exactamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Apollo.

—No se encontró veneno en el café

—¡Eh, mira! Esa mancha no tiene buena pinta, Apollo —dijo Trucy al tiempo que le señalaba la taza.

—Ema, esta taza… En el borde tiene unos "restos" de color azul claro.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡E-eso! Está bien, me has atrapado. Son restos de mi spray de pruebas.

—¡La ciencia forense! Sabía que tu pasatiempo estaba detrás de esto, Ema —dijo Trucy.

—¡No es un pasatiempo!

—¿Y qué clase de ciencia forense estabas usando? —preguntó emocionada.

—Este spray —respondió orgullosa—. Se vuelve azul cuando entra en contacto con veneno.

—Entonces, ¿el veneno que acabó con la víctima estaba en esta taza? —consultó el abogado.

—Así es. ¿Lo ves? No estaba en el café. ¡El asesino lo puso en el borde de la taza!

—¡Guau! La ciencia es sorprendente.

—Mmm… sobre el análisis del veneno…

—Sabía que me ibas a preguntar por ese tema. Mira, esta solución se usa para detectar atroquinina.

—¿Atro… qué? —Trucy parecía estar desconcertada.

—¡Atroquinina! ¡El veneno mortal hallado en la autopsia! Es uno de los venenos más virulentos —explicó—, pero el cuerpo lo absorbe de forma muy lenta. Los primeros síntomas se manifiestan quince minutos después de la ingestión.

—Creo que lo entiendo. Rocías esta cosa sobre algo envenenado y ya está —analizó la niña entusiasmada mientras observaba el pequeño spray con detenimiento.

—¡Eso es! ¡Puede encontrarse hasta el rastro de veneno más diminuto!

—¡Yo quiero probar, Ema! ¡Porfa, porfa! —sus ojos parecían brillar mientras le imploraba.

—¡No hay problema! —recordó que Phoenix le había comentado que Trucy era feliz cuando le dejaba jugar con sus juguetes científicos, no era una mala idea después de todo—. Ya lo he probado en todo lo que me pareció sospechoso, claro está.

—¡Sí! Vamos a probarlo, Apollo.

Mientras rociaban todo aquello que suponían podía contener veneno, Ema los observaba a un lado con cierto orgullo. Ellos también parecían tener pasión por la ciencia. No creía que pudieran encontrar nada, ya que ella misma se había encargado de rociar cada rincón sospechoso sin éxito, sin embargo los dejó investigar tranquilos, mientras ella engullía un par de bocaditos. Luego de unos minutos, sus rostros parecían desilusionados por no encontrar nada revelador. Por ultimo decidieron rociar un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! —gritó Trucy sacando a Ema de sus pensamientos—. ¡Una reacción, Apollo!

—¿¡Dónde, dónde!? —preguntó Ema a los gritos.

—¡Dentro de este pequeño marco! ¡Mira!

Ema observó el marco que la niña le señalaba. Era un marco pequeño, para una fotografía diminuta, sin embargo dentro de este no había nada, solo el color azul del spray que habia reaccionado ante la presencia de atroquinina.

—Caray, que sorpresa. Muy bien, Trucy —la felicitó. Vaya que si eran de ayuda esos chicos.

Siguieron inspeccionando el pequeño escritorio hasta encontrar un sobre rojo que había sido abierto y luego vuelto a cerrar. El matasellos era de hacía siete años.

—Ema, esto…

—¡Oh! ¡E-eso! S-sí, es un sobre rojo —dijo un poco tensa.

—Parece que alguien lo abrió, ¿verdad?

—Mis labios están sellados —dijo luego de unos segundos.

—¿T-tus labios están sellados? —preguntó Apollo—. ¿Quieres decir… que conoces el contenido de la carta?

—Claro. La he leído.

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces fuiste tú la que abrió el sobre?

—¡Por favor! Yo lo habría abierto con vapor —dijo casi ofendida—. Cuento con un arma importante a mi favor.

—¿Un arma?

—¡Sí! ¡Mis herramientas altamente especializadas para conseguir información!

—¿Podrías ayudarnos con esa herramienta? —preguntó Apollo.

—Quieren ver mi herramienta, ¿verdad? —preguntó orgullosa—. Es un analizador de rayos X.

—¿Rayos X? ¿Cómo los que usan los dentistas?

—¡Exacto! Aunque en realidad no se llaman así. Su nombre autentico es más complicado: Espectralización de rayos X.

—Con ellos puedes ver el interior de las cosas. ¡Como un sobre! —exclamó la joven maga extasiada.

—¡Sí! Aunque en la práctica no es tan sencillo, claro está. De hecho, no estoy muy segura de cómo funciona científicamente.

—¿Por qué no los usas, Ema? ¡Vamos!

—Bueno, está bien —no costaba mucho convencerla—. Aunque ya los he usado en cualquier cosa de aspecto sospechoso.

—¡Vamos a probarlos, Apollo!

Ema les explico con mucha paciencia como utilizar la máquina. Para practicar les entregó un billete de lotería para que lo examinaran con mucho cuidado. Una vez que obtuvieron la imagen la imprimieron con éxito. Aprendían muy rápido a decir verdad. Cuando finalizaron con el billete les entregó la carta para que la escanearan. La misma constaba de dos páginas por lo que demoraron un par de minutos en develar lo que decía, pero finalmente las imprimieron con éxito. La carta hablaba sobre el pago de un cuadro al parecer, aunque era raro que guardara una carta como esa de hacía siete años atrás, pero Ema no podía decirles nada más al respecto.

—Ema, me preguntaba… ¿Podrías hablarme del periodista que vino aquí la noche del crimen? —le consultó Apollo.

—¡Ah! No puedo contarme mucho ya que he oído que testificará mañana.

—Lo suponía —dijo Trucy desilusionada.

—Nunca olvidaré su cara. ¿Y su nombre? Mmm… Ah, sí. Brushel. Anda detrás de una exclusiva para vendérsela a la prensa.

—Así que un periodista viene a entrevistar a un pintor, al que nunca habían entrevistado. Y esa misma noche lo asesinan. Raro, ¿no? —pensó Apollo en voz alta.

—Pues sí. Mucho. —Trucy estuvo de acuerdo.

—Despierta varias dudas —convino la inspectora.

—Me gustaría hablar con ese periodista, si es posible.

—Bueno, creo que está muy ocupado. Dijo algo de entrevistar a un mago.

—¿A un mago? —preguntó Apollo extrañado.

—No sería Valant Gramarye por casualidad, ¿verdad? —preguntó Trucy.

—¡Si, me suena ese nombre! Creo que está montando un gran espectáculo. Toma, esta es la tarjeta del periodista —dijo al tiempo que se la entregaba.

Luego de despedirse los chicos partieron en busca de Brushel, mientras Ema se quedaba a continuar con su investigación. Disfrutaba mucho el silencio que reinaba en una escena del crimen cuando la dejaban sola con su trabajo. Podía concentrarse en su labor con total tranquilidad, tomarse el tiempo necesario para desempeñarse mejor, sin molestias, sin interrupciones, sin…

—Fräulein…

Oyó su voz a sus espaldas y palideció. Él había vuelto. Lentamente se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Klavier Gavin, con sus manos en los bolsillos, observándola con su sonrisa arrogante. Había pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto pero ella sentía que habían sido meses, porque, aunque lo negara con fervor, sabía muy bien que sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Sin embargo, ¿habían cambiado en realidad? ¿O siempre estuvieron ahí, reprimidos, negados? No lo sabía, pero tampoco quería saberlo, era demasiada información para procesar. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado, pero aun así se sentía vulnerable y desprotegida ante la mirada de Klavier. Él no era una persona en la cual se podía confiar, la había seducido con sus sonrisas encantadoras, con su dulce mirada, con sus cuidados, con su beso, y luego se había esfumado. Dejándola sola una vez más, esperando por él cada día, anhelando oír su voz y sentir el roce de sus manos. Al parecer para Klavier Gavin todo se había tratado de un juego, de un juego en el que había ganado pero él nunca sabría que así había sido, se prometió a sí misma.

—¿Qué demonios hace aquí? —preguntó fríamente.

—¿Y tú que crees? No sé si sabias, pero en mis ratos libres me gusta jugar al fiscal querida Ema —le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Inspectora Skye, señor Gavin. Creí que se había retirado del oficio, hace tiempo no lo veo rondar por los tribunales.

—Vaya, volvimos con las formalidades al parecer.

—Formalidades que nunca debieron irse.

—Eso no era lo que me decía mientras la cargaba dormida en mis brazos para acostarla en su cama, Fräulein —la mandíbula de Ema se tensó.

—Eso fue una maldita excepción que espero nunca más vuelva a repetirse. Y será así si deja de invadir la privacidad de mi hogar.

—No puedo prometerle nada —le guiñó el ojo—. En fin, me he tomado un pequeño descanso, pero estoy listo para volver al ruedo. No podía perderme el ensayo del nuevo sistema legal. He venido a investigar la escena del crimen.

—Haga lo que le plazca pero no me moleste —respondió mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse de él.

—Descuide, pero esta vez intente no ocultarme pruebas ni sucesos que puedan influir en el caso, inspectora.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó mientras lo observaba con frialdad una vez más.

—Oh, a nada importante, solo recordé la prueba de la huella en el Parque People, y también el intento de homicidio a Lamiroir. Espero que no me oculte cosas en este caso.

—Ah, ya veo. Espero que esta vez no me deje como idiota frente a todo un Tribunal, y menos aún frente a un jurado popular.

—Entonces intente hacer bien su trabajo, señorita —la provocó.

—¿¡Qué demonios le sucede!? —respondió Ema estallando de furia—. ¿¡Quién se cree que es para decirme como hacer mi maldito trabajo!? ¿¡Quién se cree que es para criticarme!? ¿¡Quién se cree que es para irrumpir en mi vida de manera abrupta y luego desaparecer así sin más!?

Klavier se sorprendió ante esta última acusación. La furia de Ema era notable, no estaba bromeando. Pudo observar unas pequeñas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero no eran de tristeza sino de pura rabia. ¿Por qué se había enfadado tanto con su partida? ¿Acaso Ema…? No había pensado en ella al momento de alejarse, solo había pensado en sí mismo, se había comportado de manera egoísta y lo sabía. Parado frente a ella, intentando disimular su sorpresa se sentía como un completo imbécil. Ver a Ema reír junto a Phoenix había sacado lo peor de él, aunque sabía muy bien que entre ellos no había nada más que una gran amistad. Ema tenía un enorme sentimiento de gratitud hacia Phoenix Wright y eso era algo totalmente válido, pero no había podido evitar sentir celos. Lo odiaba por todo lo que significaba para Ema, lo odiaba por todo lo que despertaba en ella, pero más se odiaba a si mismo por no ser capaz de provocar las mismas sonrisas que le provocaba aquel ex abogado. Se había enojado con ellos para engañarse a sí mismo y ocultar el hecho de que era un cobarde. Porque se había comportado como tal. Se había alejado, había huido de aquello que lo atormentaba en vez de afrontarlo, como lo había hecho siempre y en su afán de escapar de ello, había lastimado a Ema. Había lastimado a lo que más amaba en el mundo. Solo había pensado en él al momento de irse, pero ¿cuándo había pensado en alguien más? Siempre actuaba de acuerdo a sus deseos y preferencias, nunca había dado explicaciones a nada ni a nadie, ¿en qué momento había cambiado? ¿Por qué habría de ser así? Frunció el ceño en desacuerdo y esbozando su sonrisa arrogante una vez más, confrontó a Ema.

—¿Así que es eso lo que realmente te molesta y por eso estas enojada?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Porque me fui sin darte explicaciones.

—¿Q-qué? N-no, no es eso a lo que me refer…

—Oh vamos, se te nota. Estas enojada porque no te llamé —a medida que hablaba iba dando pequeños pasos para acercarse a ella.

—C-claro que no. Estoy enojada porque no soporto ver a un cretino pomposo como tú.

—Sigue mintiéndote a ti misma. Pero déjame decirte algo: yo-no-le-de-bo-ex-pli-ca-cio-nes-a- na-die —dijo remarcando cada silaba.

—Nadie te las está pidiendo maldito engreído —sus rostros estaban cerca y el volumen sus voces iba en aumento.

—Pues tengo otra cosa más que decirte y te guste o no tendrás que escucharla.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué bobería es esa? —preguntó al tiempo que sus ojos se clavaban desafiantes en los de él, quien estaba escasos centímetros.

—Te extrañé, Fräulein —respondió Klavier dulcificando su mirada y regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

En un movimiento rápido acercó su cara y le depositó un tierno beso en la comisura del labio. Ema sintió como el rubor se apoderaba de su rostro dejándola en evidencia y sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Percibió el golpeteo de su corazón intentando escapar de su pecho, como solía suceder cada vez que Klavier actuaba de una manera imprevisible. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y no podía apartar su mirada. Sus ojos eran hechizantes. Klavier estaba ganando el juego otra vez y ella no podía permitirlo.

—Te ves muy bonita cuando te enojas —dijo el fiscal alzando la mano para acariciar su mejilla—. Pero te ves aún más hermosa cuando sonríes.

—N-no, lo vuelvas a hacer— respondió con un hilo de voz.

Sentía el confortante calor de su mano sobre su mejilla, y su mirada dulce y penetrante continuaba atrapándola. No, no podía perder. Apoyo su mano sobre la de Klavier y con mucho esfuerzo la retiró lentamente de su rostro demorando el contacto unos segundos. El fiscal notó esa lucha interna y no pudo más que lamentarse, después de todo había sido su culpa por haberla herido.

—Está bien —accedió—. Y-yo… siento haberme ido así sin más. Necesitaba tiempo para mí, para alejarme de ciertas cosas. No pensé en ti al hacerlo y fue un error. Lo siento Ema.

No podía creer que el mismísimo Klavier Gavin estuviera pidiéndole disculpas a ella, jamás en su vida se habría imaginado una cosa como tal. Pero allí estaba el fiscal, aparentemente arrepentido y agachando la cabeza pidiendo perdón. Sin embargo no caería en su trampa.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones. Yo no soy nada tuyo ni tú eres nada mío. Solo somos compañeros de trabajo, y espero continuar de la misma manera señor Gavin —dijo esquivando su mirada e intentando mantener las distancias.

—Ema, yo…

—Ahora si me disculpa, aún tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Como guste inspectora Skye… —respondió muy a su pesar— ¿Podría ponerme al tanto de su investigación?

Ema paso la siguiente hora explicándole lo que había averiguado, contándole prácticamente lo mismo que a Apollo, aunque se suponía que trabajaba para él. Klavier escuchaba con atención cada palabra y preguntaba por cada duda que surgía anotando los detalles de mayor importancia. Aquel lugar le resultaba vagamente familiar al igual que la víctima, el artista Drew Misham. Había conocido tanta gente en su vida que en realidad no recordaba con exactitud si lo conocía en verdad o solo era una confusión. Quitándole importancia continuó reuniendo la información necesaria para el juicio del día siguiente. Una vez más volvería a enfrentarse a Apollo Justice, y esta vez no podía volver a fallar. Cuando concluyó su investigación se acercó a Ema para despedirse.

—Fräulein, gracias por su colaboración, ha hecho un trabajo magnifico. Perdón por las molestias ocasionadas —acercó el rostro hasta la altura de su oído y le susurró—. Nos veremos pronto.

Más que una promesa era un anhelo, no podría soportar estar tanto tiempo sin ella otra vez. La había extrañado de verdad. Sin mirar atrás salió del estudio Misham dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ema suspiro aliviada y buscó un lugar alejado de la escena del crimen para sentarse. Tenía un leve temblor en sus manos que intentó controlar inmediatamente. Buscó en su bolso hasta que encontró sus preciados bocaditos que eran sus únicos tranquilizantes. Ya no soportaba más la situación en la que se encontraba, ya no lo soportaba a él y a sus juegos. Una parte de ella quería correr a sus brazos como la estúpida adolescente que había sido, sin embargo la otra quería huir lejos de él. Su lado científico le decía que se alejara, que no era conveniente, pero su corazón insistía en caer en sus redes. Su debate interno se vio interrumpido ante la presencia de Trucy y Apollo quienes volvían a la escena del crimen para continuar con su investigación. En sus miradas se veía que algo nuevo habían averiguado y temía por ello.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal? —los saludó— ¿Han encontrado algo?

—La verdad es que hay algo que quería ver contigo —respondió Apollo.

—Caray. En ocasiones me asustas un poco.

—Este cuadro… —continuó mientras le enseñaba uno de los cuadros que habían encontrado— estaba detrás de ese aparador.

—Ah, sí. ¿Y?

—Es robado, ¿no?

—Esperaba que no lo descubrieras… —respondió Ema luego de unos segundos.

—¿No podrías hablarnos más de esto?

—Supongo que si… —dijo aun dubitativa— Estas en lo cierto. Drew Misham… era un falsificador.

—¿Un falsificador? —preguntó Trucy sorprendida.

—Pues, básicamente alguien que hace "falsificaciones". Cosas falsas, copias de un original. Copias exactas, tan precisas que no pueden distinguirse. El mayor problema de las "falsificaciones" es que se intentan vender como si fuesen auténticas. Es un delito, claro.

—Entonces, Drew Misham era…

—¿Un criminal? Me temo que sí. Le pagaban por crear falsificaciones. Lo hacía como complemento a su trabajo como ilustrador, supongo.

—Ya veo…

—En realidad, esa es la razón por la que vine aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Apollo.

—Cuando se estudia si un cuadro es falso el boceto de debajo puede ser una pista muy valiosa.

—¡Así que el boceto es como un ensayo del cuadro real! —exclamó Trucy—. Como hacer un truco de magia delante del espejo, antes de subirte al escenario.

—Pero no en el caso de las falsificaciones. No necesariamente. Ya sabes cómo va a ser el producto final, después de todo. Por eso traje esto —dijo señalando su analizador de rayos X—. Para ver por debajo de la obra terminada. Tampoco es que necesitase llegar tan lejos, ya que uno de los cuadros estaba a medio terminar.

—De todas formas, seria genial ver los bocetos del señor Misham. Lo que dibujaba cuando pensaba que nadie le veía —dijo la joven maga.

Los jóvenes insistieron hasta que finalmente Ema les permitió comprobar que había debajo de esos cuadros. Uno por uno los fueron analizando con el escáner hasta descubrir los bocetos por completo. A media que iban imprimiendo lo escaneado Ema notaba que el semblante de Apollo se iba poniendo más y más serio. Al finalizar observaron asombrados que ninguno de los bocetos tenía algo que ver con el cuadro terminado, sin embargo el más alterado parecia ser el joven abogado.

—¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? —preguntó alzando la voz.

—Me gustaría saber por qué estás tan alterado —respondió Ema sorprendida ante su reacción.

—¿No será que tu aparato emite alguna radiación extraña? —preguntó Trucy.

—¡Trucy! ¡Mira los tres bocetos! —exclamó Apollo haciendo oídos sordos a sus comentarios— ¿No ves nada raro?

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —gritó Trucy cuando finalmente entendió— ¡S-son…!

—Se han quedado blancos. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ema quien aún continuaba confundida.

—¡Estos cuadros… son sobre los tres casos que he llevado!

—¿Cómo?

—¡El crimen de la sala de póquer del club Borscht Bowl! —dijo a medida que iba señalando los bocetos—. ¡El asesinato del hombre del puesto de fideos! Y… ¡Los eventos del concierto de The Gavinners!

Ema los observó una vez más y reconoció los escenarios, a excepción del primero ya que en ese no había trabajado. Pero en los otros dos reconoció al doctor Meraktis tirando del puesto de fideos, y a Klavier Gavin con su guitarra prendiéndose fuego. Estaba estupefacta.

—¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo puede haber pintado esas cosas? ¿Y por qué?

—¡Eso me gustaría saber!

—¡Espera! ¿Drew Misham… es tu padre? —preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—Ema… ¿Te parece eso remotamente posible?

Luego de reprenderla le explicó que no había oído el nombre de Drew Misham en su vida, ni siquiera había visto una imagen suya antes. Sin embargo todos los casos en los que había participado estaban dibujados en sus lienzos, no podía ser una coincidencia. Después de unos minutos de pura confusión, decidieron irse para preparar el juicio del día siguiente. Ema los despidió sin aun entender que significaba todo aquello. Imaginó que iba a ser un caso simple sin embargo allí, observando los cuadros, comprendió que estaba lejos de serlo.


	18. Atroquinina, mi amor

Disculpen la demora! Esto de estar ocupada apestaaa! jaja Este capitulo salió corto, espero en el proximo explayarme un poco mas. Con suerte en el proximo capitulo termino con el juicio asi no se hace demasiado denso! Espero que les guste, gracias por leer! Abrazo a todos!

* * *

Al otro día los Tribunales se encontraban un poco alborotados por la implementación del nuevo jurado popular. Todos confiaban en que ese juicio marcaría un antes y un después en la historia de los Tribunales, y no estaban equivocados. La tensión se olfateaba en el ambiente, Klavier se percató de ello apenas ingresó al lugar. Se encontraba relajado como de costumbre, sin embargo era consciente del nuevo desafío que tenía frente a él. Ahora no solo tenía que convencer al Juez con sus pruebas, sino también a aquel jurado integrado por seis personas. Más que convencer los debía guiar hacia el camino de la verdad y la justicia. Todo aquello conllevaba una gran responsabilidad ya que no sabían de leyes, pero no lo asustaba. Lo afrontaría y saldría victorioso. La sesión dio inicio en la sala. El jurado se encontraba en otra habitación observando todo lo que ocurría en el juicio a través de tres cámaras de circuito cerrado que filmaban en todo momento. El Juez se encontraba completamente nervioso, parecía dudar en cada palabra que decía, pero Apollo parecía estar entero. Era sorprendente la evolución que aquel muchacho había tenido a lo largo de los juicios en los que se habían enfrentado. El joven al que se notaba el miedo en sus ojos ya no estaba allí, ahora había un abogado hecho y derecho listo para luchar hasta el final. Debía de admitir que era un gran rival. El juicio comenzó con los detalles del caso, como era normal. Drew Misham había sido envenenado en su estudio por su propia hija, la acusada Vera Misham. El veneno se encontraba en la taza y no en el café como había parecido en un principio. Se trataba de atroquinina, un compuesto químico artificial con el cual bastaban 0,002 mg para provocar la muerte. Para reafirmar su acusación llamó al testigo presencial de aquel asesinato: Spark Brushel. Éste era un periodista de medio pelo con el afán constante de obtener primicias. Era un hombre calvo casi en su totalidad, excepto por una pequeña porción de cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza. Usaba gafas y una barba incipiente asomaba en su rostro. Consigo llevaba todo tipo de plumas con el fin de anotar cualquier información relevante para posibles noticias, y un cepillo de dientes que Klavier no supo definir para qué era. Era un tipo desagradable, pensó, pero era un testigo vital para el caso. El día del crimen, Brushel había acudido al Estudio Drew a realizar la primera entrevista que la víctima había accedido a dar y fue allí, frente a sus narices, que Vera Misham había envenenado a su propio padre. Para Klavier este era quizás, el caso más simple con el que había lidiado, sin embargo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo contrario. En su declaración el testigo afirmo que, luego de tomar un sorbo de café, la víctima se derrumbó al instante. A pesar de que Apollo Justice protestó aduciendo que la atroquinina tenía un efecto retardado de unos quince minutos, Spark Brushel se mantuvo firme con su declaración: Drew Misham había muerto inmediatamente después de beber el café. No iba a ser un caso simple, después de todo él jamás elegiría uno fácil. Phoenix Wright era un imán para casos complicados, pero Klavier no se acobardaría. El periodista continuó con su declaración, explicando que, al momento de llegar, observó como el señor Misham escribía una carta y al percatarse de su presencia cerró rápidamente el sobre amarillo. Sin embargo, en la escena del crimen no se había encontrado ningún sobre amarillo, sino uno rojo. El fiscal explicó que era fácil confundir los colores de un simple sobre, pero Apollo lo contradijo diciendo que gracias a Ema habían podido observar el contenido de dicha carta, y ésta iba dirigida al mismísimo Drew Misham. Era ilógico que se escribiera una carta a sí mismo. Ema continuaba ocultándole información, pensó Klavier con furia mientras intentaba ocultar su sorpresa. Brushel contó que luego de cerrar el sobre, buscó un sello en su cajón y luego introdujo el sobre en el enorme buzón que había junto la puerta. Al parecer, el sobre no tenía nada que ver con el crimen después de todo. El Juez mostró curiosidad sobre el contenido del sobre rojo y Apollo le enseño las impresiones que habían tomado con Ema en las que se hablaba de un pago por un trabajo ocurrido hacia siete años. El periodista explicó que había conseguido la entrevista ya que, en otras palabras, había chantajeado a Misham con publicar sobre un caso ocurrido hacia siete años y que quizás tuviera algo que ver con lo que la carta que el sobre rojo contenía. Luego de presionarlo, el abogado consiguió que Brushel contara sobre la verdadera vocación de Drew Misham: la falsificación. Éste explicó que no solo se dedicaba a falsificar cuadros, como Apollo había descubierto, sino que también se rumoreaba desde hacía siete años que falsificaba pruebas. El Juez comprendió lo que el periodista quería decir: la carta se refería al pago de una prueba falsificada. En la sala los murmullos se hicieron más y más fuertes. Astuto, el abogado insinuó que debido a esta "doble vida" el artista debía tener numerosos enemigos en el mundo criminal, pero Klavier lo descartó diciendo que no había nada que conectara aquella carta con el crimen que se había producido el día anterior. Todo parecía indicar que la asesina era Vera Misham ya que, según había contado el periodista, solo se encontraban ellos dos en el estudio y nada ni nadie había salido de allí. Además, la victima solo había entrado en contacto con la taza de café envenenada. Apollo se mostró en desacuerdo recordándoles que Drew Misham había introducido una carta en el buzón, carta que no se había encontrado en la escena del crimen, y que para enviarla debió haber lamido un sello postal. Brushel aclaró que no había visto que el artista encontrase uno en el cajón del escritorio, y el fiscal estuvo de acuerdo explicando que en la escena no se había encontrado ninguno. Sin perder la calma el abogado les enseñó un pequeño marco que había hallado en la escena del crimen. Era tan pequeño que en él solo podría caber un sello, pero lo más importante era que en él se habían hallado restos de atroquinina. La cara de Klavier se transformó una vez más ante la presencia de una prueba que él desconocía. Ema no paraba de burlarse de él, sin embargo no permitiría que lo perjudicase. Apollo manifestó que el sello podría haber sido usado como arma para cometer el crimen, algo que Klavier tildó de ilógico ya que nadie se complicaría tanto para cometer un crimen, pero el joven abogado expresó que el único contacto de la víctima con el mundo exterior era el correo, por ende si alguien quisiera asesinar a una persona que solo se comunica a través de la vía postal, un sello se convertiría en el arma perfecta. El fiscal trató de ridícula aquella acusación y exigió pruebas que comprobaran que el sello envenenado había sido enviado para asesinar a Drew Misham. Con un leve temblor en las manos, pero completamente decidido enseñó la carta de hacía siete años. En ella pidió que prestaran atención a una frase especifica la cual rezaba: _"Envíe el sobre con el sello adjunto en un plazo de 3 días…"_. El chico tenía buena imaginación, admitió Klavier, pero allí no había lugar para hipótesis descabelladas. El sello envenenado permaneció siete años guardado, la posibilidad de que fuera utilizado como arma era pequeñísima. Una sonrisa arrogante asomó en sus labios burlándose del abogado y de la pequeña Trucy que pretendía discutir del asunto.

—No está bien ensañarse con la señorita, Klavier —dijo una voz.

Kristoph Gavin apareció ante sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Ema se sacó el pequeño disfraz que traía consigo y comenzó a reír al tiempo que un asustado Apollo la regañaba.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó divertida—. ¿Qué tal mi imitación del señor Gavin? ¿Sonaba convincente?

—¿No tiene ninguna escena del crimen que examinar hoy, inspectora Skye? —preguntó Klavier un poco molesto.

—Alguien tenía que venir a solucionar el lio que se ha montado —explicó ignorando el tono del fiscal—. Nada de esto ocurriría si se usara más la ciencia. Es fácil saber si ese sello estaba en el sobre.

—¿Podría explicarse, inspectora Skye?

—Míreme tanto como quiera, la ciencia está de mi parte.

Si bien la observaba con atención por la curiosidad que provocaban sus declaraciones, sus ojos miraban con detenimiento su rostro radiante, por lo que su comentario hizo que se sonrojara un poco al imaginar que había sido descubierto contemplándola. La notaba emocionada ante un posible nuevo descubrimiento, ante la posibilidad de demostrar de lo que era capaz y quizás así, redimirse de lo sucedido en el juicio anterior. Estaba hermosa.

—Todo está en los restos, ¿de acuerdo? —continuó.

—¡Es verdad! ¡El spray para detectar veneno! —exclamó Apollo sorprendido.

—¡Traigan el sobre rojo inmediatamente! —ordenó el Juez—. ¡Pueden abrirlo ante este tribunal!

El sobre fue abierto, y rápidamente rociaron el spray sobre la carta. Un pequeño cuadrado azul apareció en la parte baja de la hoja. Ema sonrió victoriosa, sin dudas habia atroquinina allí. El murmullo de los presentes se hizo oír una vez más, todos allí estaban sorprendidos incluso el Juez. Sin embargo Klavier intervino con una simple pregunta:

—¿Por qué este crimen no se produjo hace siete años?

—Hay una posibilidad —respondió Ema tranquila pero un poco confundida—. Quizás el señor Misham lo supuso. Supuso que el hombre que le envió la carta quería matarlo. Por eso usó otro sello para responder.

—Y enmarcó la prueba decisiva —accedió el Juez.

—Hace siete años, el falsificador Drew Misham descubrió la trampa y enmarcó el sello —repitió Klavier—. No lo pongo en duda, pero me hago una pregunta… ¿Por qué usó el sello en la noche del crimen, siete años después? Y espero que no me diga que el señor Misham se había olvidado del sello hasta entonces. Durante siete años, tuvo el arma del crimen enmarcado sobre su escritorio… ¿y se olvidó? —sonrió victorioso—. ¿Quiere hacernos creer que cayó en su propia trampa?

El abogado comprendió lo que Klavier decía, y las esperanzas de liberar a su cliente se vieron destrozadas. El Juez estuvo de acuerdo con el planteo de Klavier y todo parecía indicar que el juicio allí terminaría siendo Vera Misham culpable de asesinato. Pero Apollo Justice jamás se rendía fácilmente.

—Puede que alguna de nuestras pistas… sea falsa —declaró para la sorpresa de todos—. ¿Y si la pista falsa fuese nuestro falsificador?

—¿Perdone? —preguntó Klavier confundido.

—Hace siete años, el falsificador presintió una trampa, y se apartó. Siete años más tarde el falsificador se tropieza con la misma trampa y muere, ¿Por qué? Porque el falsificador asesinado… era falso.

—Ya estamos con lo mismo —protestó el fiscal ofuscado—. ¿La victima… era falsa?

—Un falsificador presintió la trampa, y otro falsificador cayo en ella… ¡Eso hacen dos falsificadores! ¡Y uno de ellos era falso!

Los murmullos de la sala se hicieron más fuertes, tanto que el mismo Juez tuvo que pedir silencio golpeando su martillo en el estrado. Todo allí era confusión.

—¿Nos está diciendo que Drew Misham, la víctima, era un falso falsificador? —preguntó Klavier completamente serio—. Muy bien, y de ser así, ¿Quién era el verdadero falsificador?

—¡El auténtico falsificador no era otro que su única hija, Vera Misham!

Una vez más, el Juez tuvo que pedir silencio en la sala para poder continuar con el juicio. Todos estaban confusos sin poder creer la hipótesis que el joven abogado planteaba. Éste explicó que el falsificador no había caído en la trampa siete años antes, lo cual solo podía significar que el que había caído no era el verdadero falsificador. Además, en el estudio solo se habían encontrado huellas de la victima y su hija, por lo que la única posibilidad era Vera Misham. Para salir de dudas llamaron a la acusada al estrado, quien al subir se quedó observando a Klavier Gavin con emoción. Ema, quien estaba observando el juicio desde un costado sintió una punzada de celos que alejó rápidamente de su mente. El fiscal estaba acostumbrado a que lo mirasen de esa manera, pero Vera solo se limitaba a eso, a mirarlo detenidamente sin dedicarle palabra alguna. Después de repetir las preguntas, la acusada finalmente confesó haber falsificado las obras que fueron encontradas, pero más importante aún, confesó ser la verdadera falsificadora. Un gran tumulto se produjo en la sala, imposible de acallar. Fue necesario realizar un descanso de diez minutos en el que Klavier aprovechó para tomar a Ema fuertemente del brazo y arrastrarla a una pequeña sala donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente. No quería interrupciones de ningún tipo. Esto tomó por sorpresa a la inspectora quien quería aprovechar el pequeño receso para deleitarse con unos bocaditos.

—¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo!? —preguntó Ema cuando llegaron a la habitación.

—Vaya, ¿Dónde quedaron las formalidades, inspectora Skye? —dijo en tono burlón—. Ahora dime, ¿a qué demonios estás jugando?

—¿A qué te refieres? —se puso a la defensiva.

—¡Deja de ocultarme pruebas, maldita sea!

—Yo no oculté nada que creyera importante, y por lo que vi en el juicio tú tampoco las creíste así.

—Yo decidiré si algo es importante o no, deja de ocultarme cosas de una vez por todas.

—Entonces intente hacer bien su trabajo, señor Gavin —dijo retorciendo su cabello indiferente mientras citaba sus palabras.

Se sentía acorralada en aquella habitación a solas con él, prácticamente escondidos de los demás. Ya habían estado a solas en su departamento, sin embargo desde aquel día algo indudablemente había cambiado en ella, y le temía a sus propios sentimientos. Estaba entre Klavier y la pared literalmente, podía sentirla en su espalda, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de escupirle sus propias palabras. El fuego ardió en los ojos del fiscal y Ema tuvo miedo. No por su furia ni mucho menos, sino porque recordaba muy bien cuando había sido la última vez que la había mirado de esa manera. ¿Cómo olvidar esa mirada, si sentía un escozor en sus labios cada vez que rememoraba aquel beso en el estacionamiento? Klavier apoyó sus manos en la pared, a ambos lados de la inspectora acorralándola aún más mientras su mirada le penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

—N-no te atrevas… —dijo Ema con un hilo de voz.

Haciendo oídos sordos acercó su rostro de una manera muy lenta disparando las pulsaciones de Ema como acostumbraba a hacer. Las piernas de la joven comenzaron a temblar y el pánico era visible en sus ojos, pero no podía ni quería salir de aquel hechizo infernal. El aliento caliente golpeó su rostro y sintió el roce de su nariz en la suya. Aquello era inminente.

—¡El receso ha terminado, el juicio se reanudará! —la voz del alguacil resonó la habitación como si se encontrara dentro de la misma.

—Salvada por la campana… —susurró Klavier a escasos centímetros de su boca. Dejando caer sus brazos, dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta pero antes de salir la miró una vez más advirtiéndole—. Deja de jugar conmigo Ema.

—Aquí el único que está jugando eres tú, Klavier… —dijo en voz baja una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado.

Cerró sus ojos dando un suspiro de alivio y arrastró su cuerpo por la pared dejándose caer. Allí, abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su rostro en ellas hasta que el temblor cesara por fin.

Klavier se dirigió con paso a firme a la sala. Era el momento de la verdad, ya tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas con Ema. Lo importante ahora era resolver los misterios de aquel caso que comenzaba a complicarse, y no le gustaba para nada. Vera Misham declararía y pondría fin a las dudas y especulaciones. No había lugar para más sorpresas, o al menos eso creía.

La sesión se reanudó con Vera Misham sobre el estrado. La muchacha seguía observándolo con aquella mirada abrasadora, pero se notaba que estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de morderse las uñas. Si bien se hizo cargo de las falsificaciones hechas, al parecer no tenía idea de la gravedad del asunto. Desconocía por completo lo ilegal del asunto. Contó que había comenzado a pintar a los doce años cuando su padre, Drew Misham, descubrió el gran talento que poseía. Había recibido aquel sobre rojo después de realizar su primer trabajo que no se trataba de un cuadro precisamente. La víctima no había tardado en darse cuenta que el talento de Vera iba más allá de copiar cuadros. Ella era capaz de imitar cartas, huellas en tazas, firmas en documentos o sellos en las cartas. Drew Misham había convertido el talento de su hija en un negocio, un negocio criminal en el que Vera trabajaba y él ponía la cara. La acusada desconocía el uso que le daban a sus trabajos, a ella simplemente le gustaba pintar. Había recibido el sello y lo había guardado, no porque supiera de la existencia del veneno, sino simplemente porque en él aparecían personas a quien ella admiraba: la compañía de magos Gramarye. Una oleada de recuerdos abofeteó a Klavier en el rostro dejándolo paralizado y completamente pálido. No podía ser verdad, aunque pensándolo bien debería habérselo visto venir, no podía esperar menos de él.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo a la testigo? —preguntó algo nervioso. Vera lo observó confundida—. Acaba de declarar en su testimonio que fue su primer trabajo "que no era un cuadro". Dígame, por favor… ¿Qué era exactamente?

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—¡No! ¡Responda a la pregunta! ¡Rápido! —respondió exaltado y alzando la voz, produciendo que la acusada se asustase.

—¡F-fiscal Gavin! —se sorprendió el Juez—. ¡Normalmente no suele gritar tanto!

—Sí, es impropio de mí. Pido disculpas. Pero tengo que saberlo. Responda, señorita Misham.

—Era… un libro —respondió temerosa—. Una sola página de un libro…

—¿Un libro? ¿Podría ser más específica?

—Era un libro escrito a mano, como… como un diario…

El shock de Klavier fue aún más grande. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos negándose a aceptar lo que tenía en frente. Todos se quedaron observándolo pasmados por su reacción, sin lograr entender lo que sucedía.

—Señorita Misham, ese libro… ¿Tenía el dibujo de un sombrero de seda en la contraportada? —preguntó luego de unos segundos.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo sabe? —Vera estaba asombrada.

—¡Fiscal Gavin! ¡La testigo está contestando a todas sus preguntas! —intervino Apollo— ¡Deje de atosigarla!

—No le dijo nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó el fiscal aun nervioso—. Su desaprensivo mentor. ¡Nada!

—¿Desaprensivo? ¿Quién?

—¡Phoenix Wright! ¿Quién si no? No le ha hablado de aquel juicio de hace siete años. Aquel donde perdió su distintivo de letrado… —continuó un poco más calmado—. Fue una determinada prueba la que decidió su destino, un diario. Tenía un sombrero de seda en la contraportada.

—¿Quéeeeeeee? —preguntó el abogado estupefacto—. ¡Vera! ¡Tiene que contárnoslo! La prueba que usted fabricó se usó en un juicio hace siete años. ¿Quién le pidió a "Drew Misham", es decir, a usted, que falsificase esa prueba? ¿Quién fue?

—Solo… nos reunimos una vez.

—¿Se reunió con el cliente? Bien, ¿Quién era?

—Era… era… —sus ojos se clavaron en Klavier provocándole cierta incomodidad— Recuerdo con claridad… quien me dio ese libro. El diario…

—¿Quién fue?

Vera hizo un gesto de dolor, y su piel comenzó a tornarse pálida.

—El… dia… blo….

Como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, su cuerpo se desvaneció golpeando duramente contra el suelo. Cayó hacia atrás completamente inconsciente, y el golpe seco se oyó en toda la sala estremeciendo a todos los allí presentes. Vera había sido envenenada con atroquinina.


	19. Oscura verdad

Hola! Aqui les dejo el capitulo (retrasado como siempre), trata sobre toda la parte que falta del juicio, pero la buena noticia es que YA NO HAY MAS JUICIOS jaja la otra buena noticia es que me falta poco para terminar el capitulo siguiente asi que es casi seguro que lo suba la semana que viene! Gracias por leer! Espero que les guste

* * *

De pie frente a la ventana, Klavier observaba el mundo que se extendía a sus pies desde lo más alto de la oficina del fiscal. El sol había desaparecido por el oeste hacia unas horas y la temperatura había descendido bastante. El otoño se hacía sentir a mediados de octubre. Un vaso de whisky descansaba en su mano mientras recordaba lo sucedido aquel día durante el juicio. Una vez más había subestimado el caso que enfrentaba, una vez más había creído que derrotar a Apollo Justice seria pan comido. Que equivocado había estado. El juicio se había ido complicando poco a poco, algo que él había podido sortear sin problemas, sin embargo cuando las líneas temporales se cruzaron y el pasado se había mezclado con el presente, Klavier Gavin no pudo evitar sucumbir. Para colmo de males, la acusada había sufrido envenenamiento agudo por atroquinina. Por suerte la dosis no había sido mortal por lo que había sobrevivido, aunque aún continuaba en cuidados intensivos y su vida corría peligro. Pero lo que lo tenía preocupado eran los eventos vinculados a lo ocurrido hacia siete años, cuando Klavier debutó por primera vez en un tribunal enfrentando al famoso abogado, Phoenix Wright.

Magnifi Gramarye era un afamado mago de una gran trayectoria, que al retirarse su Compañía Gramarye quedó a cargo de sus dos discípulos Valant y Zak Gramarye. El mago hacia un año que se encontraba ingresado en el hospital por un tumor maligno en su hígado que poco a poco consumía su vida y una diabetes crónica. El tiempo se le acababa y tenía una última voluntad: que uno de sus discípulos le disparara en la frente. Les envió una nota citándolos en horas distintas, ordenándoles que cumplieran su deseo. Algo a lo que según decía la nota no podían negarse. El acusado Zak Gramarye, cuyo verdadero nombre era Shadi Enigmar, fue el primero en llegar y dispararle, según una serie de pruebas. Sin embargo, Klavier Gavin vio con sus propios ojos de lo que era capaz Phoenix Wright. El abogado luchó hasta lograr que todas las miradas se posaran en Valant Gramarye, el otro discípulo, acusándolo de ser el causante del deceso del famoso mago. Todo parecía indicar que Phoenix Wright ganaría un nuevo juicio, pero una prueba decidió el veredicto y su propio destino: la página de un diario íntimo. La prueba que Vera Misham había falsificado. Debido a esto el abogado perdió el juicio y su distintivo de letrado. Pese a todo Zak Gramarye no pudo ser declarado culpable ya que con un truco de magia desapareció de la sala dándose a la fuga y desapareciendo por siempre dejando atrás a su pequeña hija.

Klavier abrió los ojos sorprendido al recordar ese detalle. La pequeña hija de Zak Gramarye, la pequeña maga, la pequeña Trucy. Durante meses había visto en ella un rostro familiar, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién. Ahora podía ver todo con claridad. Phoenix Wright se había hecho cargo de su crianza. La niña debía de tener unos ocho años al momento de perder a su padre, sin embargo la notaba radiante cada vez que la veía. Sin dudas Wright había hecho un buen trabajo con ella. Apuró el vaso de whisky y evocó una vez más los recuerdos de aquel juicio. Había algo acerca de la prueba falsa que le había molestado durante años, algo que rondaba en su cabeza desde aquel entonces. Ahora que el pasado y el presente se habían cruzado quizás pudiera descubrir la verdad, y no descansaría hasta hacerlo.

El juicio se reanudó al día siguiente sin la acusada presente en el lugar. Vera continuaba muy grave en el hospital y podía morir en cualquier momento. Sin embargo el juicio no podía retrasarse, el show debía continuar. Klavier sostuvo que la señorita Misham había ingerido el veneno de manera intencional ya que no podía vivir con el remordimiento de haber asesinado a su padre, a lo que Apollo se opuso manifestando que Vera era una víctima más. El fiscal le exigió que lo demostrara, ya que la acusada se había derrumbado mientras prestaba declaración frente a todos. El abogado comenzó explicando el método empleado para proveer el veneno a Vera, mostrando una pequeña botella de laca de uñas. Klavier se sorprendió al ver aquel recipiente familiar, sin embargo se quedó callado. Justice continuó con su explicación recordándoles que la acusada tenía la manía de comerse las uñas cuando se encontraba nerviosa, algo que había hecho mientras declaraba el día anterior. El fiscal comprendió lo que el abogado quería decir y eso lo puso nervioso.

—¡Señor Justice! —exclamó el Juez— ¿Sabe quién lo hizo? ¿Quién envenenó esa laca de uñas?

—Si…

—¿Esa botella… —preguntó Klavier nervioso— era de Vera Misham?

—¡Claro! ¿Conoce a alguien más que tenga una botella así?

—No… —mintió—. Solo quería asegurarme.

Por supuesto que había visto ese mismo envase o uno similar antes, pero no podía ser posible. De hecho no tenía sentido, ¿o sí? Pero ¿por qué? No, no era verdad, no podía ser cierto.

—Señor Justice. Está a punto de acusar a alguien de envenenar una botella de laca de uñas —le advirtió el Juez—. ¿No se da cuenta de la gravedad de la acusación?

—Entiendo, Su Señoría.

—Entonces, dígame… ¿Quién envenenó a Vera Misham con la laca de uñas?

—Kristoph Gavin.

—¿Q-qué es esto? ¿Kristoph Gavin? —preguntó el Juez sorprendido.

—¿A qué está jugando? —preguntó Klavier molesto— ¡Es… imposible que mi hermano hiciese algo así! ¡Y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie!

—De hecho… está en prisión.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no es impedimento para que lo pudiera hacer. Pregúntese cuando puso el veneno en la botella. Pudo ser ayer, o hace un mes. O incluso un año… O incluso puede que hace siete.

—¡P-ero…! ¡Kristoph Gavin no tenía motivos para asesinar a esta pobre chica! —le reprochó el Juez— ¡Es totalmente inconcebible!

—El fiscal Gavin no parece estar de acuerdo —dijo Apollo observando el rostro contrariado de su rival—. No hay más que fijarse en su cara. El hermano de Kristoph Gavin no lo encuentra tan inconcebible.

—Mmm… ¿Y bien fiscal Gavin? Si piensa que es totalmente imprescindible, llamaremos a declarar a Kristoph Gavin como testigo especial.

—De acuerdo… —respondió el fiscal recuperando el habla—. Sabía que en el fondo de este asunto se escondía una turbia oscuridad, que incluso me ha engullido a mí. De acuerdo… se acepta la petición de la defensa. ¡Que el reo Kristoph Gavin suba al estrado!

El Juez ordenó al alguacil que iniciara los trámites para llevar al ex abogado a declarar, y luego de unos minutos de espera Kristoph Gavin finalmente se hizo presente en la sala. Su semblante se mostraba tan tranquilo como siempre, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Klavier no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquel día en el que volvió de gira y fue a verlo a la cárcel. El día en el que había descubierto que su hermano era un asesino a sangre fría. Kristoph saludó cordialmente a los allí presentes y preguntó el motivo por el cual había sido sacado de su celda. Apollo, un poco intimidado por su presencia, ya que después de todo había sido su jefe, le preguntó por la botella de laca de uñas. El convicto explicó que usaba mucho aquella marca de laca y que tenía entendido que Vera Misham también lo hacía. Estaba bien informado sobre el caso ya que recibía mucha correspondencia y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que leer. Klavier lo observaba duramente y a la vez nervioso por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Kristoph volvía a estar acusado y por la misma persona, sin embargo parecía no importarle, estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. El ahora acusado explicó que usar la misma laca de uñas no lo convertía en un asesino, además hacia medio año que se encontraba en prisión lo cual hacía imposible que él la envenenara. Por otra parte, Drew Misham murió por el mismo veneno y eso solo podía significar que, como sostenía la acusación, había sido envenenado por su propia hija y luego ésta había intentado suicidarse.

—No querrás acusarme de haber envenenado a su padre, Justice —lo desafió.

—¿Asesinó usted a Drew Misham?

—Un dicho sin fundamento propio de tu nuevo mentor, el señor Wright.

—¿Ah, sí? Pero lo he visto —respondió Apollo—. ¡Justo cuando dijo "su padre"! Su mano comenzó a temblar, y un pequeño diablo apareció para darme la noticia.

—¿Y? Supongamos que sí que viste cómo mi mano temblaba. ¿Y qué? ¿Sólo por eso soy culpable? —respondió sin inmutarse— Y además, ¿ahora resulta que Drew Misham también se hacia las uñas?

—Perdone, pero hay más formas de asesinar a un hombre. No hacía falta laca de uñas para que el veneno llegase a su boca.

—Ah, entonces debo tener mucho talento. Verás, Drew Misham fue asesinado el 6 de octubre, y yo entonces ya estaba encerrado en la prisión central. Mejor coartada no creo que exista.

—Da igual. Encontró una forma de hacerlo, y he descubierto cual —la sonrisa de Kristoph se borró dando lugar a un semblante sombrío— ¡Así es como asesinó al señor Misham!

Apollo enseñó el sello conmemorativo de la Compañía Gramarye que contenía la atroquinina y que había sido utilizado como arma del crimen. El sello había sido hallado en la celda de Kristoph Gavin. Los murmullos de los presentes en la sala se hicieron más y más fuertes ante la nueva acusación. El Juez, también sorprendido, golpeó su martillo pidiendo silencio.

—Tras la muerte de Drew Misham, alguien fue a visitarlo a su celda. Phoenix Wright —explicó el joven abogado—. Y el señor Wright encontró allí el sello. ¡Usted obligó a Drew Misham a escribirle una carta! ¡Así es como lo asesinó!

—¿Qué? —intervino Klavier pasmado.

—Vaya, vaya. Has dejado a mi hermano totalmente confundido. Déjame aclarar este asunto, Justice.

Esbozando una sonrisa les recordó que Spark Brushel había declarado que al momento de llegar observó como la victima guardaba la carta en un sobre y buscaba un sello en el cajón. Es decir que Drew Misham no tenía planeado usar el sello envenenado, sino que todo había sido una gran coincidencia. El Juez estuvo de acuerdo con el argumento de Kristoph Gavin, dejando en jaque a las acusaciones de Apollo. Klavier no era más que un simple espectador en aquella ida y vuelta de los abogados. El juicio se había convertido en un asunto personal entre ambos, sin embargo él no podía quedar al margen de todo aquello, no con todo lo que se estaba diciendo, con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El juicio por el homicidio de Drew Misham se estaba encaminando hacia lugares demasiados oscuros, y eso no le gustaba nada.

—Creo que el farol de la defensa… ha quedado claro —dijo Kristoph victorioso.

—¿El farol de la defensa? —intervino Klavier recobrando por fin la compostura—. No sé si estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, Kristoph.

—¿Mmm? ¿K-Klavier…? —preguntó confuso.

—Quiero creerte, de veras —no mentía—. Pero creo que el farol no es de la defensa. ¡Es tuyo, Kristoph!

—¿D-de qué está hablando? ¡Fiscal Gavin!

—Señor Frente. ¿Cuál era su acusación? "Este sello envenenado mató a Drew Misham"… ¿no? Y mi hermano respondió: "No había forma de saber cuándo usaría Misham ese sello".

—Eso es. Por eso era imposible de planear el crimen… —convino el magistrado.

—Dígame ¿Había que "planearlo"? ¿Por qué? ¿No pudo ser una simple "coincidencia"? La defensa tan solo afirma que Drew Misham murió a causa de ese sello. Nada más.

—Una coincidencia… —dijo pensativo Apollo.

—Kristoph, has intentado evitar su acusación cambiando de tema. ¡Y yo a eso lo llamo un farol!

—¿Qué pretendes Klavier?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Kristoph.

—He silenciado a la defensa con pocas palabras. Eso se llama "eficacia".

—¡P-pero señor Gavin! ¡Ese testimonio es inadmisible! —exclamó el Juez.

—Muy bien. Responderé directamente a la defensa de tal acusación —dijo con parsimonia—. Justice… Me acusas del asesinato de Drew Misham, ¿verdad? Entonces dime… ¿Por qué razón iba a querer matar a un pintor?

La pregunta de Kristoph era tan simple como compleja. Quería un motivo. Sin un motivo claro, iba a ser aún más difícil acusarlo de asesinato, y Apollo lo sabía muy bien. Luego de dudar unos segundos, un poco nervioso pero decidido, enseñó una hoja de papel. La prueba falsa que condenó a Phoenix Wright, la página del diario de Magnifi Gramarye. Drew Misham había tenido su primer encargo como falsificador de pruebas hacia siete años. Encargo por el cual recibió un pago que fue informado a través de la carta que contenía el sello envenenado. Kristoph le recordó que Phoenix Wright fue el que utilizó aquella prueba, sin embargo Apollo sostuvo que nunca se pudo comprobar que fue Wright el que la encargó. Klavier protestó preguntando quien más se beneficiaría ganando aquel caso aparte de él y por qué, algo que el joven abogado no supo responder por lo que recurrió nuevamente a la carta que Drew Misham había recibido hacia siete años. En ella el remitente le exigía firmar unos papeles y enviárselos con el sello que allí se le adjuntaba. El sello envenenado. El pintor no lo había utilizado sino hasta hacia dos días, pero el motivo se remitía a aquel entonces: el cliente quería eliminar cualquier conexión con la falsificación. El plan se había retrasado ya que Vera enmarcó aquel sello por su admiración hacia la Compañía Gramarye y allí había reposado durante siete largos años. Klavier sonrió ante tales declaraciones ya que, según lo que Apollo argumentaba, la persona que planeó la falsificación de la prueba era la misma que había envenenado el sello, y Phoenix Wright había sido el que las había utilizado. En otras palabras, el que había planeado la muerte de Drew Misham no era otro que el mismísimo ex abogado. Los murmullos se hicieron oír una vez más en la sala, la gente estaba pasmada ante aquella conclusión. Sin inmutarse, Apollo Justice explicó que Wright había recibido aquella prueba minutos antes de ingresar a la sala, además había aceptado el caso un día antes por lo que no habría tenido tiempo de encargarla. El fiscal se sorprendió al enterarse de que Phoenix había aceptado el caso el día anterior.

—Tengo una pregunta… —continuó el joven abogado—. ¿Quién fue el abogado anterior de Shadi Enigmar?

— ¡N-no! —se negó Klavier anticipando lo que Apollo iba a decir.

—Si. Había otro hombre. Un abogado con una insignia en su cuello… ¡Usted! ¡Kristoph Gavin!

Las voces se alzaron aún más fuerte, sorprendidas por las declaraciones de la defensa. El magistrado tuvo que golpear su martillo pidiendo silencio y a su vez pidiendo explicaciones al ahora acusado. Éste negó rotundamente haber sido el anterior abogado de Zak Gramarye, algo imposible de comprobar ya que no había ninguna prueba que probara la existencia de una relación entre ambos.

—Señor Frente —intervino Klavier nervioso pero decidido—. ¿Seguro que no tiene pruebas? ¡Una prueba! Una prueba que demuestre que Kristoph Gavin encargó esta falsificación hace siete años.

—¿Klavier…? —preguntó Kristoph. La sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro.

—¡Demuéstrelo! Primero aclare esas dudas o abandono este caso.

Klavier estaba nervioso y preocupado. El rumbo que tomaba aquel caso cada vez era más y más oscuro. Pero él más que nadie necesitaba saber la verdad sin importar lo que ésta implicara. Ema Skye lo observaba desde su asiento preocupada. Notaba en él la inquietud, la desesperación, el miedo y el sufrimiento que todo aquello le causaba, pero admiraba aquel ímpetu con el que Klavier buscaba descubrir la verdad por más que esta significara que su hermano era un asesino.

—Puedo demostrarlo —dijo Apollo luego de dudar unos segundos.

—Que ridiculez —se burló Kristoph—. No merece la pena ni hablar de esta "prueba"…

—¿Está… diciendo la verdad, Apollo Justice…? —preguntó Klavier desasosegado.

—Si…

—Entonces… ¡vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda!

Decidido, Justice mostró un sobre amarillo con una carta en su interior. Con aspecto sombrío, Kristoph se quejó de ello alegando que no podía ser que tuviera aquello en sus manos. Trucy exclamó que la letra de la carta era de su padre, Phoenix Wright, algo que causó sorpresa en todos los presentes. Kristoph explicó que había recibido la visita de Wright el día anterior, aunque éste había ingresado en su celda cuando él no se encontraba. Cuando regresó observó que tenía algo suyo en su poder y no iba a permitir que leyese su correo privado, aunque aquella carta no se encontraba entre las suyas. Al parecer seguía dedicándose a falsificar pruebas. Apollo expresó que la carta que tenía en sus manos era la reproducción de Phoenix de lo que había escrito en la carta original ya que, al momento de ingresar a la celda, llevaba una pequeña cámara oculta con la que grabó toda la conversación que mantuvo con el convicto así como también el contenido de su correo personal. Ema abrió los ojos asombrada al oír esto. La cámara oculta… Phoenix. Todo aquello había formado parte de su plan desde un principio. El rostro de Kristoph se desfiguró por unos instantes quedando completamente sin habla, sin embargo luego de unos segundos exclamó que una prueba basada en un video grabado sin permiso nunca sería aceptada por un tribunal. La exaltación de Klavier se hizo más visible aun, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Aunque me cuesta decir esto… me temo que mi hermano es incapaz de razonar correctamente —expresó Kristoph—. Su Señoría. Su decisión, por favor.

—Se rechaza la teoría de la defensa —dijo el Juez negando con la cabeza—. Solo se pueden presentar pruebas reales en un tribunal.

—Suerte la próxima vez, Justice —sonrió victorioso.

—Bueno, está claro que el interrogatorio ha tomado un sendero inesperado, pero parece que la defensa se ha quedado sin pruebas. Me veo obligado a finalizar el interrogatorio de Kristoph Gavin.

—¡Protesto! —la voz de Klavier resonó por todo el lugar—. Me siento aliviado, la verdad. Esto lleva siete años inquietándome, y estoy harto de tanta angustia juvenil. Es nuestra oportunidad para limpiar el nombre de la familia. ¿Eh, Kristoph?

—Klavier… Estas perdiendo el control. Cálmate, antes de decir algo de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir —lo advirtió su hermano.

—¿Perdiendo el control? ¿El mío? ¿O el tuyo?

—Para un momento y piensa en todo lo que has hecho. Tu reputación como fiscal… tu fama a nivel popular… Podrías perderlo todo, Klavier.

—¡Fiscal Gavin! Intente recordar lo que es realmente importante para usted—lo alentó Apollo.

—Me divierte, señor Frente —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante—. No podría olvidar lo que realmente me importa, aunque lo intentase. De hecho, nunca lo he olvidado. Ni una vez. Hace siete años…

Klavier recordó aquel juicio donde había debutado como fiscal frente a Phoenix Wright. Donde se había presentado la prueba falsa.

—Recuerdo el juicio. He visto el video varias veces —dijo Apollo.

—¿No encontró algo "anormal" en él? —preguntó el fiscal.

—Bueno, usted parecía extrañamente bien preparado. Quiero decir que el señor Wright acababa de presentar su prueba y justo después usted llamó a Drew Misham. Parecía como si…

—¿Cómo sí qué?

—Casi como si… desde el principio… usted supiese que el señor Wright iba a presentar esa prueba.

—Correcto. Sabía que si lo presionaba lo suficiente Phoenix Wright sacaría la prueba falsa.

—No lo hagas, Klavier —le advirtió Kristoph.

—¡Lo sé porque tú me lo dijiste, Kristoph!

—¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee? —el rostro de Apollo se desfiguró en un gesto de completa incredulidad.

—Fue la noche antes del juicio. Me lo pregunté varias veces. "¿Por qué Kristoph tenía tantos detalles?" ¡Kristoph! ¡Íbamos a enfrentarnos en aquel juicio! ¡Una lucha justa entre hermanos! ¡Lo deseaba tanto! Me mostraste las pertenencias de la víctima y me mostraste toda tu investigación del caso.

—Ay, ay, Klavier. Me decepcionas. ¡Los arboles no te dejan ver el bosque!

—No puedes barrer esto bajo la alfombra, como siempre. ¡Dime que se escondía detrás de aquel juicio!

—¿Por qué no? —dijo luego de unos segundos. Una sonrisa siniestra asomó en sus labios—. He conseguido lo que quería. No veo mal en hacer un poco de memoria. Hace siete años, el día antes del juicio, fui al centro de detención porque así me lo pidió mi cliente, Zak Gramarye. Jugamos una partida de póker y perdí. Me dio las gracias por el trabajo y luego me pidió que me marchara. Si les soy sincero, a fecha de hoy sigo sin comprender sus razones. Solo puedo decirles que rechazó que le representase porque me ganó al póker. Es la única conclusión que puedo extraer. No podía creerlo… —exclamó molesto—. ¿Phoenix Wright? ¡Un abogado de segunda, con mucha suerte y poco más! ¿Me despidió para irse con ese proyecto de abogaducho? Solo por ese error ya merecía morir.

—¡Un momento! —intervino Apollo—. Entonces, el que encargó la falsificación fue…

—Oh… No estoy reconociendo nada. Solo digo que esos dos hombres me humillaron. Algo imperdonable. Phoenix Wright y Zak Gramarye se merecían lo que les pasó.

—¡Así que le encargó al señor Misham que falsificase la prueba para que usted pudiese "ganar"! Pero entonces, cuando Zak Gramarye le despidió como abogado… ¡Usted usó la prueba falsa a modo de trampa!

—Me informaste sobre tu falsificación —agregó el fiscal—. ¡Y luego le diste a él tu sucia prueba!

—Puedes imaginar lo que te plazca. Solo digo que todo lo que imaginé terminó ocurriendo.

—Increíble —dijo Klavier riendo—. Me rio por no llorar. Estás loco, Kristoph. Deja de engañarte.

—¿De qué hablas Klavier?

—Dime, ¿Cómo terminó aquel juicio?

—Se suspendió, al desaparecer el acusado —respondió el Juez.

—Ah. Ya veo. Entonces, Kristoph… ¡Llevas siete años viviendo con miedo!

—¿Cómo?

—¡Miedo a que se descubriese su falsificación y que eso arruinase su reputación! —agregó el abogado—. Usted no podía dejar nada al azar así que vigiló a todos los implicados en el caso durante siete años.

Apollo contó una conversación que tuvo con Spark Brushel en la que este le confesó que Drew Misham se había sentido observado durante los últimos siete años. Además, luego de tanto tiempo Zak Gramarye se había puesto en contacto con él, pero luego volvió a desaparecer. El Juez se sorprendió al saber de este último contacto ya que no sabía que el mago seguía vivo. Justice explicó que hacía seis meses, Kristoph Gavin había sido acusado de asesinar a un "viajero desconocido", un tal Shadi Smith, sin embargo su verdadera identidad era la de Zak Gramarye. El silencio se adueñó de la sala ya que todos se quedaron sin habla por aquel nuevo descubrimiento. Klavier miró de soslayo a la pequeña Trucy, después de todo se trataba de su padre, sin embargo la niña no pareció inmutarse ante la terrible noticia. Era una niña fuerte, pensó. Apollo continuó con su relato, volviendo siete años atrás cuando Magnifi Gramarye murió en el hospital y su alumno, Zak Gramarye, era el principal sospechoso de su muerte. El abogado de Zak conseguiría una fama sin precedentes, por lo que Kristoph hizo lo impensable: falsificar una prueba. Temía que tanto Drew como Vera hablaran al respecto, por eso planeó envenenarlos usando atroquinina. La suerte estaba del señor Misham ya que el sello conmemorativo envenenado fue guardado con mucho cariño por su hija, quien admiraba a los magos allí presentes. Sin embargo esa no era la única "bomba" que había preparado. Kristoph había notado que Vera se mordía las uñas cuando se ponía nerviosa, además temía salir a la calle ya que una vez habían intentado secuestrarla, así que le regaló una laca de uñas como un "amuleto de la suerte" que la protegería cuando no tuviera más remedio que salir de su casa. Las "bombas de relojería" se quedaron allí durante siete años, hasta que un día explotaron casi a la vez. El silencio reinó en el lugar una vez más.

—Si han terminado… —Kristoph rompió aquel silencio luego de unos segundos—. ¿Puedo volver a mi celda? No estoy acostumbrado a estar de pie tanto tiempo.

—¡Señor Gavin! —exclamó Apollo molesto— ¿Es que no nos ha estado escuchando?

—Ah, sí. He escuchado todo. Una obra de ficción muy entretenida. Klavier… seguro que lo entiendes.

—Volvemos a las pruebas. A la falta de pruebas. No hay nada que lo relacione con la atroquinina que acabó con la vida de Drew Misham —dijo Klavier. Apollo no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—El tribunal está de acuerdo con el testigo. Estamos juzgando a Vera Misham —agregó el Juez—. Mientras no haya pruebas que demuestren que él es el culpable este tribunal no puede declarar inocente a Vera Misham.

—Las pruebas lo son todo —dijo Kristoph triunfal—. No hay nada más importante. Sin una prueba directa, no tienes nada. ¿No es cierto, Klavier?

—Por desgracia… si, Kristoph. Tienes razón. O mejor dicho, tenías razón… hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo?

—¿No te llegó la noticia a tu celda? Todo el país está observando el juicio de hoy. Estamos ensayando un nuevo sistema judicial —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Es verdad! ¡El jurado popular! —exclamó Apollo.

—¿El jurado popular?

—El sistema actual estaba demasiado "alejado" de la sociedad —explicó el magistrado—. Este nuevo sistema aporta a las leyes la sabiduría de la gente de la calle.

—¿Sabiduría? ¿Gente de la calle? Es una broma, ¿no? —preguntó el reo molesto— ¿Qué ventajas podría traernos eso? ¿Confiar nuestro sistema legal a un rebaño de insensatos descerebrados?

—La gente de la calle tiene algo llamado "sentido común". El sentido común no lo rigen las leyes.

—¡Que absurdo! ¡En este tribunal solo hay sitio para mí y para la ley! —Kristoph comenzaba a perder la compostura— ¡Esa chusma no puede entrar aquí! ¡No puede!

—En realidad no están en la sala —comentó el abogado—. Lo están viendo todo por una cámara de video.

—¿C-cómo pueden permitir esto?

—De hecho el responsable de que esto suceda… es Phoenix Wright.

—¿Phoe… Phoenix Wright? Entonces… esto tenía que acabar así. Claro… Wright… Wright… ¡Wright! —exclamó perdiendo el control y estallando de furia— ¡No puedo aceptar… esto! ¡Esto no es un tribunal! ¡La ley…! ¡La ley lo es todo! ¡La ley es absoluta! ¿Dejaran que esos cerdos ignorantes ensucien nuestros tribunales?

—Kristoph… —lo interrumpió Klavier. Su mirada estaba vacía—. Ha terminado.

—¡K-Klavier!

—¿La ley es "absoluta"? ¡No hablas en serio!

—¿Q-qué?

—Qué curioso. Tú, que pasaste tu vida buscando vacíos legales. La ley no es absoluta. Está llena de contradicciones.

El Juez dio por terminado el juicio ya que no tenía sentido continuar. Pidió al jurado popular que votase por la culpabilidad o inocencia de Vera Misham y les rogó que meditaran su decisión antes de emitir el veredicto. Klavier se encontraba abrumado por todo lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo lo ocultaba tras un fingido semblante tranquilo. Le costaba creer que la persona que había crecido a su lado, aquel a quien había admirado y tomado como ejemplo a seguir, fuera un ser tan despreciable. Ema lo observaba con suma preocupación desde su lugar. Podía notar su sufrimiento y confusión a pesar de que no lo demostrara, pero nadie más parecía percatarse de ello. Hablaría con él cuando salieran de allí, necesitaba hacerlo. El veredicto finalmente llego poco tiempo después, la decisión fue unánime: Inocente.


	20. Luz de esperanza

Luego de que dictasen el veredicto Klavier salió rápido de aquel lugar. El encierro lo asfixiaba, no quería permanecer ni un segundo más allí, no podía soportarlo. La risa diabólica que Kristoph Gavin profirió al momento que el Juez anunciaba el veredicto aun resonaba en sus oídos y le producía escalofríos. Le costaba creer que su propio hermano fuera alguien tan despiadado. Sentía que no lo conocía y que nunca lo había hecho. Los periodistas se harían un festín nuevamente con todo aquello. Primero Daryan y ahora Kristoph, no lo dejarían en paz. Apuró el paso para salir de allí lo más pronto posible, pero una voz lo llamó a sus espaldas.

—Klavier, espera un segundo.

—¿Wright? —preguntó sorprendido al voltearse— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte de mí?

—No, nada de eso. Quería felicitarte por tu trabajo.

—¿Por enviar a mi hermano a la cárcel?

—Por luchar en busca de la verdad. No cualquier fiscal haría lo que tu hiciste allí dentro —le dijo sonriendo—. Y no es la primera vez que lo haces. Seguí de cerca los casos de Apollo. Primero te volviste en contra de tu testigo, luego en contra de tu amigo y ahora en contra de tu propio hermano con tal de hacer justicia. Eso es muy valorable, Klavier.

—No le quites el crédito a tu pupilo —dijo un poco más relajado—. Es un buen abogado.

—Lo sé, pero aun así sin tu ayuda tal vez no lo hubiera logrado. Le diste una mano en los momentos cruciales, y gracias a eso los casos fueron resueltos y los verdaderos culpables enviados a la cárcel.

—No exageres, hice lo que debía hacer.

—Está bien. Solo quería que lo supieras. Que andes bien, Klavier. Adiós.

—Phoenix, espera —dijo al ver que éste se iba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Y-yo… lo siento.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Siento haberte quitado tu distintivo. Siento todos los problemas que te he causado.

—Hiciste lo que debías hacer —le respondió citando sus palabras—. No te preocupes por ello.

—Y también siento lo de Trucy, es decir… Si yo no hubiera luchado por la culpabilidad de su padre, él no hubiera desaparecido y quizás hoy estaría viv…

—No Klavier, tú no tienes la culpa —respondió serio—. Ni lo de mi distintivo, ni lo de Trucy. Todos fuimos víctimas de la ambición de Kristoph, todos fuimos engañados por él. Tú fuiste su instrumento para llevar a cabo su plan.

—Lo sé, pero he dejado a una niña sin padre ¿entiendes?

—¡Oye, no me quites merito! Creo que he hecho bien mi trabajo.

—No quise decir es…

—Era un chiste, relájate. Tú no hiciste nada malo, sólo hiciste lo que cualquier fiscal hubiera hecho. Kristoph te engañó a ti para perjudicarme a mí. Además si Zak no hubiera huido, Kristoph se las hubiera arreglado para hacerlo desaparecer. Ese era su objetivo.

—Tú en poco tiempo te diste cuenta de quién era Kristoph en verdad, y yo pude abrir los ojos recién ahora. Si yo no hubiera estado tan cegado por querer un debut estelar venciéndote tal vez me hubiera dado cuenta y todo sería diferente.

—Eso nunca lo sabrás. Deja de castigarte, además tú mismo lo has visto. Trucy es una niña feliz y madura, hasta puedo decir que ella me cuida a mí. Ha sido muy fuerte desde el momento que su padre desapareció y lo seguirá siendo. Ahora lo tiene a Apollo que también la cuidará y puede contar con él. Y también los tiene a Ema y a ti.

—¿A mí? —preguntó confuso.

—¡Claro! ¡Te adora! ¡Eres su príncipe! Aunque no te lo tomes literal, sino habrá problemas —le advirtió poniéndose serio una vez más.

—Entendido —respondió esbozando una sonrisa—. Es una niña encantadora, has hecho un buen trabajo Wright.

—Tú has sido muy amable con ella a pesar de todo, te lo agradezco. Y ahora dime, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Ema la verdad?

—¿L-la verdad?

—Sí, que tú eres aquel joven que conoció hace nueve años.

—¿¡Qué yo qué!? —preguntó pasmado—. ¿C-cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, cuando la ayudé a liberar a su hermana siempre que acudíamos a la oficina del fiscal en busca de nuevas pistas notaba que buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Le pregunté a quien buscaba y me hablo de un joven que se había cruzado un par de veces por allí pero no sabía su nombre.

—¿Qué? —Klavier no podía creer lo que Phoenix le estaba contando.

—Te describió como un muchacho de cabello dorado, ojos cristalinos y sonrisa encantadora —dijo agudizando la voz, imitando a Ema—. Pero no sabía quién eras ni que hacías allí. Tampoco pudimos verte en esos días, lo que provocaba una desilusión en ella.

—Yo… viajé a Alemania esa semana.

—Ya veo. Después de que todo pasó, no me fue difícil averiguar quién eras. Sin embargo Ema viajó a Europa y nunca pude decírselo.

—¿Y qué te detuvo decírselo ahora?

—Bueno, a decir verdad, pensé que ella se habría dado cuenta sola o tú se lo habrías dicho. Sin embargo me sorprendió ver que no era así, que ella no te recordaba. Luego me explicó lo de su amnesia y lo entendí, pero aun así yo no soy nadie para decírselo. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste tú?

—Bueno… Al principio fue una cuestión de orgullo, y luego… No lo sé —dijo un poco avergonzado.

—Aun sigues enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sab…? ¿Quién rayos eres?

—Oye, no me mires así, soy solo un pianista —dijo riendo—. ¡Oh, vamos! Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de cómo la miras si prestaran atención.

—¿Cómo la miro?

—Así es, es fácil darse cuenta de lo que sientes. Me sorprende que ella misma no lo haya notado aun. Es buena chica, cuídala ¿sí? Es un poco orgullosa y malhumorada, pero en el fondo es una persona sensible y cariñosa.

—Pero ella…

—Ella solo esta confundida. No la dejes ir, Klavier. Créeme, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida si lo haces.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, entre nosotros, yo dejé ir a alguien una vez y puedo decirte que fue uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida. No seas como yo, lucha por ella. Dile quien eres, y luego me cuentas, ¿sí? —dijo palmeándole el hombro—. Ahora debo irme, le prometí a los chicos que iríamos por unas hamburguesas. Te invitaría pero supongo que no estás de humor.

—Está bien, ve a darles su premio. Se lo merecen después de haber trabajado tan duro, no seas tacaño—dijo con una sonrisa—. Gracias y lo siento. Por todo.

—Deja de lamentarte, no te sientas culpable y piensa en lo que te dije. Adiós, Klavier.

—Adiós Phoenix, dales mis saludos.

Ema salió tras Klavier. Debía hablar con él, sentía el impulso de saber cómo se encontraba, como se sentía. Al parecer era la única que había notado su sufrimiento y su dolor. Todos en aquella sala lo felicitaban pero nadie se preocupaba por él. Lo había visto salir apurado, como si estuviera huyendo de aquel lugar y de aquellas personas. Cuando finalmente lo vio al final del corredor Apollo y Trucy se cruzaron en su camino.

—¡Ema! —dijeron casi al unísono.

—¡Ey, chicos! —dijo disimulando su apuro e intentando no perder de vista a Klavier—. Estoy un poco ap…

—¡Gracias por ayudarnos con el caso! —dijo Trucy emocionada— Sin ti no lo hubiéramos logrado una vez más.

—Oh, no fue nada. Agradézcanle al poder de la ciencia —dijo estirando el cuello para observar al fiscal quien fue detenido por Phoenix, lo que le resultó extraño—. Ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo.

—Pero sin ti nada hubiera sido posible, así que en agradecimiento te trajimos esto —dijo Apollo enseñándole una enorme bolsa de bocaditos.

—¡Santo Dios, es enorme! ¡No se hubieran molestado, pero la recibiré con todo gusto! Y díganme, ¿resolvieron el misterio de los bocetos en los cuadros?

—¡Si! Al parecer el señor Misham admiraba a papá y se sintió culpable de que perdiera su distintivo. Se alegró mucho cuando se enteró que la Agencia polivalente Wright volvió a retomar los negocios legales así que siguió muy de cerca los casos de Apollo.

—Vaya, con que eso era. Parecía ser un buen hombre, lástima que todo haya terminado así.

—Si —dijo Trucy con tristeza—. Espero que Vera se recupere pronto.

—¿Sabes algo de ella, Ema?

—Hasta donde sé, seguía inconsciente. Aun corre peligro, es una suerte que haya sobrevivido desde un principio. Pero no pierdan la fe, chicos. Vera saldrá de ésta —les dijo con una sonrisa intentando animarlos.

—Ojala que así sea —la preocupación de Trucy era evidente—. Oye Ema, ¿Cuándo tú y el señor Gavin dejaran de pelear y serán novios?

—¿¡Qué el señor Gavin y yo qué!? —preguntó la inspectora sorprendida y abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Es que hacen tan linda pareja. ¡Él es tan apuesto y usted tan bonita! Serian como esas parejas de las revistas.

—¡Trucy! ¡Deja de incomodar a la inspectora Skye! —la reprendió Apollo mientras Ema permanecía observándolos con la boca abierta.

—¡Oh, pero si no es más que la verdad! Además hay una gran química entre ellos, ¿no lo crees así Ema?

—Son fantasías tuyas, Trucy —dijo sonriendo un poco incomoda. A lo lejos observó a Phoenix despedirse de Klavier y a éste último irse a toda prisa—. ¡Demonios! Lo siento chicos, debo irme. ¡Espero volver a verlos pronto!

—¡Cuídese Inspectora Skye! —la saludó la joven maga moviendo la mano efusivamente.

—Adiós Ema, que andes bien.

Ema corrió a toda prisa tras Klavier quien ya había desaparecido de su vista. Seguramente habría ido hacia el estacionamiento donde su motocicleta esperaba. En el camino casi choca con Phoenix a quien le pidió disculpas y se excusó diciendo que estaba demorada para ir a un lugar. Éste sonrió al darse cuenta hacia donde iba y la despidió sin retrasarla un segundo más. La inspectora continuó su carrera rogando no cruzarse con nadie más. No sabía que era lo que la llevaba a correr tras Klavier pero aquel impulso era más fuerte que ella. Necesitaba hablar con él, ver como se encontraba después de todo lo ocurrido. Finalmente llegó al estacionamiento y a lo lejos divisó la cabellera rubia del fiscal quien se estaba subiendo a su vehículo. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia él esperando alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera.

—¡Klavier! —gritó estando a unos metros.

Sin embargo el rugido del motor ahogó el sonido de su voz y Klavier no pudo oírla. Acelerando su motocicleta y perdiéndose entre los autos de aquel estacionamiento, el fiscal salió de allí dejando a Ema sola una vez más.

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó de aquella horrible pesadilla donde la risa siniestra de Kristoph era la principal protagonista. Luego de abandonar los Tribunales, Klavier había vagado por la ciudad en su motocicleta buscando despejar su mente abarrotada de problemas. Llegó a su casa entrada la noche y cayó rendido en su cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. Había sido un día muy largo y demasiado revelador para su gusto, y él solo quería dormir. El teléfono seguía sonando mientras Klavier intentaba ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Los recuerdos del día anterior se agolparon en su cabeza provocándole una mueca de fastidio al tiempo que atendía el teléfono de mala gana.

—Diga —respondió cortante.

—Fiscal Gavin, disculpe que lo moleste temprano, pero tengo noticias de Vera Misham —el cuerpo de Klavier se tensó al instante.

—¿Q-qué sucedió?

—Ella despertó señor.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió? —respondió aliviado—. Eso es una gran noticia.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Hace pocos minutos, lo llamamos apenas nos enteramos. Pensamos que usted querría saberlo.

—Muchas gracias, pensaron bien. ¿Puede recibir visitas?

—Creo que primero le harán un par de estudios, pero usted no creo que tenga problemas señor Gavin.

—Ya veo. Entonces me daré una ducha e iré hacia allá. Gracias por avisar.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse y cambiarse se ropa. Vera Misham había sobrevivido, aquello era todo un milagro. Tomó un café rápidamente para despabilarse un poco y montando su motocicleta salió en dirección a la clínica Hickfield donde Vera estaba internada. Al llegar lo dejaron pasar sin problemas ya que habían terminado de realizarle los estudios correspondientes. Todo estaba bien. Klavier golpeó suavemente la puerta de su habitación y entró en ella. La joven se encontraba en su cama dibujando en su cuaderno. Al verlo entrar lo observó con sorpresa y un poco de miedo.

—Hola Vera.

—…

—Yo… vine a ver como estabas. Me informaron que habías despertado así que vine a verte.

—… —los ojos de Vera permanecían clavados en él generándole cierta incomodidad. No parecía tener intenciones de hablar.

—Sé que eres tímida y aun debes estar un poco asustada por todo lo ocurrido. Pero te prometo que todo ha terminado. Yo… lo siento. Perdona todo el daño que te he hecho.

—… ¿El daño… que me ha hecho? —Klavier se sorprendió al oír su voz.

—S-sí, es decir… estas aquí, ¿no? —dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa—. Y tu padre… Solo quería disculparme y ver que estuvieras bien.

—Señor Gavin… usted no tiene la culpa de que yo esté aquí ni de lo que le sucedió a mi padre. Descuide —dijo dibujando una cara sonriendo.

—Si yo hubiera sabido, si yo hubiera podido detenerlo…

—Yo viviría con miedo por siempre.

—¿Qué?

—Yo vivía encerrada en mi casa con miedo a lo que había en el exterior. Quedarme encerrada así… dependiendo de mi amuleto de la suerte… Cuando abrí los ojos… al fin lo entendí todo. Es importante formar parte de este mundo, ver las cosas con tus propios ojos.

—Pero…

—A pesar de que esa no era su intención, su hermano me hizo un favor. Acabó con aquello que me impedía llevar una vida normal.

—Vaya… Bueno, me alegra saber que todo esto tuvo su lado positivo, y me alegra verte tan animada después de todo lo que has vivido.

—Gracias señor Gavin.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Una p-pregunta? —su rostro mostraba confusión e hizo un dibujo para demostrarlo.

—Sí, quisiera saber por qué me miras así.

—Oh disculpe si le he incomodado. Solo que… me recuerda mucho a él, al señor Gavin. Es decir, al otro, a su hermano. Su parecido es asombroso.

—Ah, ya veo. Debí haberlo supuesto, después de todo tenemos la misma sangre —dijo con un dejo de tristeza—. Si lo hubiera sabido antes quizás el caso se resolvía de una manera más fácil.

—Cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que se trataba de su hermano, por eso lo observé con tanta emoción y temor a la vez. Perdone señor Gavin.

—Está bien, lo comprendo. Espero que el parecido físico sea lo único que tengamos en común —dijo para sí mismo.

—Claro que sí. Cuando lo observé con atención pude saberlo.

—¿Saber qué?

—Que usted no era él. Y que tampoco se le parecía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Usted y su hermano a simple vista se parecen, pero en realidad son tan diferentes como lo son el agua y el aceite. Podrían representar el bien y el mal en un bonito cuadro.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no soy como él? ¿Cómo sabes que yo no me convertiré en esa persona horrible?—dijo mostrando mayor preocupación de la que quería mostrar. Esa era una pregunta que lo había torturado desde el día anterior y le provocaba pesadillas—. Somos hermanos, compartimos la misma sangre.

—Por sus ojos.

—¿Mis ojos?

—Hay quienes creen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Yo también lo creo así ahora que pude comprobarlo. Su mirada es dulce y gentil, llena de pureza. A pesar de que se escuda en su sonrisa arrogante y engreída, se nota que es usted una buena persona. Su hermano, por otra parte, tiene una mirada oscura llena de maldad, ocultándola en una sonrisa amable. Si en algo se parecen es que ambos demuestran lo que no son, y déjeme decirle que usted sale ganando señor Gavin —le respondió con una sonrisa y un pequeño boceto.

—¿Cómo una mirada puede decirte tanto? Eres una niña muy observadora.

—Una artista que no es observadora no es una artista —dijo mientras hacia un boceto.

—Pero si veías todo eso en Kristoph, ¿por qué confiaste en él? ¿Por qué usaste la laca de uñas?

—Estaba hechizada. Cuando lo conocí era una niña. Una niña asustada que no hablaba más que con su padre —estaba un poco avergonzada de decirlo—. La forma en la que me trataba y me hablaba… Era una persona amable. Pero en estos 3 días he conocido más gente. Al señor Justice, a Trucy, a usted… Pude notar la diferencia. Los ojos de las personas dicen mucho más de lo que creía, y en este momento los suyos me dicen que usted está sufriendo.

—¿Y que harás ahora con el estudio de tu padre? —preguntó cambiando de tema un poco incómodo.

—Seguiré adelante pintando cuadros que es lo que me apasiona.

—Espero no sigas con las falsificaciones.

—Claro que no. Nunca supe lo que realmente estaba haciendo, a mí solo me gustaba pintar. Ahora soy consciente de todo el daño que he hecho y he aprendido la lección.

—Qué alivio escuchar eso —dijo palmeándole la rodilla—. Bueno, tengo que irme ya. Y tú tienes que descansar para reponer fuerzas. Me alegra verte tan bien Vera, continua así.

—Gracias señor Gavin por la visita.

—Estoy para lo que necesites. No dudes en pedirme lo que sea.

—No se preocupe por mí, estaré bien.

—Perdón por todo lo sucedido, tanto en el juicio hostigándote con preguntas como lo que sucedió con Kristoph. Ya todo ha terminado, no tienes nada que temer.

—Deje de culparse por ello. Usted es una gran persona, espero que pueda recuperar su verdadera sonrisa pronto.

—Gracias Vera. Que te mejores.

—¡Oh, señor Gavin! —lo llamó cuando éste salía por la puerta.

—¿Si?

—Tome, en agradecimiento por su visita —dijo tendiéndole un dibujo. En él había una caricatura de Klavier.

—Gracias. Es muy bonito, ¡sí que tienes talento! Lo mandaré a enmarcar —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Me alegra que le guste, que ande bien.

—Adiós Vera.

El día transcurrió de manera tranquila para Klavier, quien se encerró en su oficina a finalizar con todo el papeleo que el juicio había dejado detrás. Sólo en aquella habitación, se metió de lleno en aquel mundo de informes y papeles que lo obligaban a enfocarse en ello y no pensar en nada más. El trabajo era una gran vía de escape cuando el fiscal no quería pensar en sus problemas de la vida real, sin embargo revivir todo aquel juicio era como echar sal en la herida. Las nubes comenzaron a poblar el cielo nocturno y las primeras gotas no tardaron en caer. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el gran ventanal de su oficina, mientras Klavier analizaba los informes que tenía en sus manos. Veinticuatro años creciendo al lado de Kristoph, veinticuatro años compartiendo la vida con él, y no había sido capaz de darse cuenta la clase de persona que era. Malvado, manipulador y asesino. Todo ese tiempo estuvo frente a sus ojos y él simplemente no fue capaz de verlo. Ofuscado y un poco aturdido, apartó los papeles a un lado y caminó en dirección a la ventana. El agua cada vez caía con más fuerza y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo oscuro. Klavier observaba como la tormenta desataba su furia en la ciudad y en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que en el fondo sabía que aquello no era su culpa, le era imposible no sentirse responsable por todo lo sucedido. Había crecido viendo a su hermano como un modelo a seguir, alguien a quien imitar, y si bien era su rival en los juzgados veía en Kristoph una persona admirable. Mirando su reflejo en el vidrio, apretó los puños sintiéndose un completo idiota. Un huracán de oscuras verdades lo había golpeado no una, sino dos veces en el último tiempo haciéndolo sentir más y más estúpido. A Daryan también lo consideraba como un hermano, y con él también se había equivocado. Dos personas que había querido, dos personas en las que había confiado, dos personas que resultaron ser homicidas. Y ninguno de ellos se arrepentía serlo. Podía recordar con claridad el rostro sereno de Kristoph al decir que Zak Gramarye merecía la muerte o las risas de Daryan burlándose de ellos durante el juicio. Todo se había ido al demonio, pensó con amargura, y él estaba solo. Era irónico pensar que una persona exitosa como él quien vivía rodeado de gente, se sintiera solo, pero así era. Todos querían a Klavier Gavin la estrella de rock, o a Klavier Gavin el exitoso fiscal, pero nadie lo conocía realmente. Estaba solo y sentía un vacío inmenso que siempre había estado allí y nunca había podido llenar, ya que simplemente era más fácil ignorarlo. Ignorarlo con la música, con los juicios, ignorarlo con los flashes de las cámaras y las sonrisas fingidas. Ya no recordaba lo que era sonreír de manera sincera, ya no recordaba lo que era ser feliz. Todo en su vida se trataba de fingir para las cámaras, para los demás. Pero allí en la soledad de su oficina no tenía que fingir, allí podía sentirse él mismo. Giró la cabeza y observó la foto de Ema y él juntos. Ema Skye. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Phoenix en la que le había hablado sobre ella. Ema había pensado en él en su ausencia, lo había buscado. Todos esos años se había sentido un idiota al pensar en una mujer que había visto sólo dos veces, sin embargo ella había sentido lo mismo. O al menos hasta que había sufrido amnesia, pero Klavier sabía que muy en el fondo de sus recuerdos seguramente estaría aquel joven que había sido. Por lo pronto, había notado un cambio en el trato de Ema hacia él en los últimos meses. Ya no lo observaba con aquella dura y fría mirada, ni tampoco le respondía de manera distante. Algo en su interior había cambiado por más que ella se esforzara en ocultarlo. Además, durante el receso del juicio, cuando se encontraban solos y pensó en besarla, Ema había protestado pero no se había resistido. Podría haber corrido el rostro, abofetearlo o simplemente huir de allí, pero no se había movido ni un centímetro. Ema Skye, la única dueña de sus sonrisas sinceras. Un suave golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de su trance. No esperaba a nadie por lo que, un poco confundido, se dirigió a abrir la puerta. El corazón le dio un vuelco al verla. Ema estaba parada en la puerta de su oficina, empapada de pies a cabeza y con aspecto cansado. Su mirada inquisitiva se deslizaba por todo su rostro en busca de algo que Klavier no sabía definir, pero poco importaba, Ema estaba allí.

—¿Fräulein? —preguntó cuando por fin pudo hablar.

—Nunca, pero nunca… —dijo mientras entraba en la habitación con paso malhumorado— confíes en el servicio meteorológico. Cero probabilidades de lluvia y mis polainas…

—¿Y qué haces en la calle a esta hora?

—Hola Klavier, a mí también me da gusto de verte —dijo sarcástica.

—P-perdona, es que realmente no te esperaba por aquí, ¿quieres un café o algo para calentarte? Debes estar helada.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí. Estaría bien un café, gracias.

—Está bien, toma asiento —dijo señalando una silla—. La cafetera demorará unos segundos. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo observando de soslayo la fotografía que yacía sobre el escritorio.

—Bueno, no es normal verte por aquí. Es decir, una vez viniste a traerme unas fotografías y la siguiente a insultarme si no me equivoco —dijo entregándole el café.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Bueno… si… pero te lo merecías.

—No quiero comenzar una nueva discusión con usted inspectora Skye —esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Entonces cierra tu bocota y acepta tus errores.

—¿Tienes las manos frías? —preguntó ignorándola al observar que rodeaba la taza de café con sus manos.

—Considerando que estuve bajo la lluvia y estamos en Octubre, podría afirmar que mi sangre está concentrada en mis órganos internos para mantenerlos calientes. Pero ya estoy entrando en calor, así que pronto tomarán temperatura.

—Permíteme ayudarte, Fräulein.

Para sorpresa de Ema, Klavier se agachó a su lado quedando casi a su altura y luego de quitarle la taza de sus manos con delicadeza, las tomó entre las suyas para calentarlas con el calor de su aliento. El rubor colmó sus mejillas mientras observaba impresionada como el fiscal calentaba sus frías manos con el calor de las suyas y la calidez de su aliento.

—A-ayer corrí detrás de ti en el estacionamiento de los Tribunales —dijo luego de unos segundos.

—¿Qué? —Klavier levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de Ema.

—Te grité pero tú no me oíste, o al menos eso creo. Justo arrancaste tu motocicleta y el sonido del motor ahogó mi voz.

—No te escuché —dijo rápidamente un poco avergonzado—, sino me hubiera detenido. ¿Qué sucedía?

—Te he estado buscando desde ayer, luego de los Tribunales vine hacia aquí pero no estabas. También te llamé a tu celular pero estaba apagado. Encontrarte es más difícil de lo que creía. A menos que no hayas querido que te encuentren…

—¿Para qué me buscabas?

—Y-yo… quería saber cómo te encontrabas. Por eso he venido hoy aquí.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Klavier abriendo los ojos incrédulo. Ema Skye se preocupaba por él, por lo que sentía.

—Sí, es decir, ya sabes… después de todo lo que sucedió ayer —respondió un poco avergonzada.

—No tienes de que preocuparte. Estoy perfectamente, no deberías haberte tomado tantas molestias —dijo esbozando una de sus sonrisas.

—No, no lo estás.

Impulsivamente alzó una de sus manos que aun reposaban en las de Klavier y la apoyó dulcemente en su mejilla. El contacto sorprendió al fiscal quien no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y sentir el consuelo y la calidez que su mano le transmitía a pesar de estar aún fría. Ema también se asombró de aquel atrevimiento que se había tomado, pero ya era tarde y no se arrepentía de ello.

—Estás triste —continuó.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Cuando sonríes de verdad tus ojos brillan, y tu rostro luce diferente, más natural.

—¿Cuándo sonrío de verdad? —preguntó extrañado.

—Así es. Una sonrisa genuina, espontanea. No de esas arrogantes de estúpida estrella de rock que acostumbras a hacer.

—Y-yo… —Klavier no sabía que decir.

—Aunque a decir verdad… aunque me cueste admitirlo, prefiero al cretino pomposo engreído antes que al Klavier triste. Estas sufriendo, ¿verdad?

—Yo… no sé a qué te refieres —dijo esquivando su mirada—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

—Puedes mentirle a cualquiera, y tal vez puedas mentirte a ti mismo, pero a mí no Klavier Gavin —dijo con tono de reproche pero sonriéndole.

—¿No puedo mentirle a la fabulosa Inspectora Skye? —dijo intentando sonreír.

—Así es. Tu sonrisa quiere demostrarme que estás bien, pero tus ojos me dicen lo contrario.

—Es curioso.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó intrigada.

—Que lo que tú ves hoy en mí, es lo mismo que yo vi en ti hace nueve años.

—¿Q-qué? —instintivamente sacó su mano de la mejilla de Klavier mientras lo observaba con extrema confusión.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho… —respondió midiendo sus palabras— Algo que te he ocultado, al principio por orgullo y luego por temor.

—¿De que estas hablando Klavier? —el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza y le zumbaban los oídos.

—Cena conmigo mañana y prometo contártelo todo.

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando? —preguntó molesta levantándose de un salto—. Casi que caigo en tu trampa, pero no lo haré.

—Ema, no estoy jugando a nada. Hace tiempo quiero decírtelo, pero no he podido.

—Entonces solo dilo.

—No es tan simple como parece.

—Está bien —accedió luego de pensarlo un momento—. ¿Dónde?

—En mi casa.

—Olvídalo —dijo tomando su abrigo—. Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

—No seas tan testaruda. La prensa me está asediando, ¿crees que es conveniente salir a cenar a un restaurante en este momento?

—Ese es tu maldito problema. Entonces esperaré a que todo se calme.

—No creo que suceda muy pronto. ¿De verdad la Inspectora Skye, la gran Investigadora Científica de corazón, aguantará la curiosidad durante tanto tiempo?

—Eso no es justo.

—Te conozco, la curiosidad te puede. Y en este juego, gano yo —dijo sonriendo victorioso.

—Esto no es un juego.

—Tienes razón, no lo es. Te espero mañana a las ocho, cocinaré para ti.

—¿Sabes qué? Retiro lo dicho hace unos momentos. No prefiero al cretino pomposo para nada. Más te vale cocinar rico, adiós.

—Adiós Fräulein, te veo mañana.

Ema dio un portazo al salir y Klavier sonrió una vez más. El mundo podía estar cayéndose a pedazos a su alrededor, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que ya no estaba solo. Ema era su luz de esperanza y la razón por la cual debía seguir luchando. Finalmente cenaría con ella y le contaría toda la verdad. Había esperado durante nueve largos años, y ahora sentía que no podía esperar más.


	21. El hombre de sus sueños

Hola! Perdon la demora en subir este tan esperado capitulo (? es que todo tenia que quedar perfecto jaja Pensé en partirlo en dos, pero seguramente me iban a odiar asi que quedó un capitulo extra large para que la espera haya valido la pena (? Espero que les guste, si pueden dejenme comentarios para saber que les pareció :) Disfruten!

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana con fuerza mientras Ema yacía acostada en su cama observando el techo de su habitación. Las palabras de Klavier aun resonaban en su cabeza como si él continuara a su lado, calentándole sus frías manos con la calidez de las suyas y mirándola a los ojos. "_Lo que tú ves hoy en mí, es lo mismo que yo vi en ti hace nueve años_", aquella frase se repetía una y otra vez atormentándola y quitándole el sueño. ¿A qué se refería Klavier? ¿Acaso se habían conocido en el pasado? Eso no era posible, ella lo recordaría ¿o no? Además ella había viajado a Europa y, aunque él se encontraba en Alemania, jamás se habían cruzado en el viejo continente. Ema había oído hablar de Klavier por primera vez cuando se hizo famoso por su banda de rock, y no fue hasta hacia unos pocos meses que había tenido el "honor" de conocerlo personalmente. Entonces, ¿de qué estaba hablando al decir que había visto lo mismo en ella hacia nueve años? Esa pregunta le carcomía el cerebro y la curiosidad la mataba por dentro. El fiscal había tocado su punto débil y él lo sabía muy bien. Maldito imbécil, pensó ocultando su cara bajo la almohada. Se había aprovechado de su momento de debilidad, de su bondad y preocupación. Se había aprovechado de su curiosidad, y si no hubiera sido por su dignidad tal vez hubiera aceptado el ofrecimiento para esa misma noche. Necesitaba saber lo que Klavier tenía para decirle, aunque temía que fuera un vil truco del fiscal para enredarla como acostumbraba a hacer. Si bien moría por saber aquello, no estaba muy segura de ir. Estaría completamente vulnerable en su casa, en su territorio, justo donde él quería tenerla. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación seguido de un potente trueno que hizo temblar los vidrios y sus pensamientos. Tenía miedo de Klavier pero más miedo tenia de sus propios sentimientos. No podía negar que algo en el fiscal la atraía, pero no podía sucumbir a sus encantos, no después de todo lo que había sufrido en la universidad. Klavier Gavin era un seductor, un galán empedernido, el típico hombre usaba a las mujeres, el típico hombre que ella detestaba, que ella temía. Ya había usado trucos para confundirla y nada le impedía que remover el pasado fuera uno de ellos, sin embargo algo en su mirada le decía que no estaba mintiendo. La miraba con dulzura, con ternura, pero a su vez su mirada le transmitía temor, ¿temor de que? Él mismo le confesó que le había ocultado algo en un principio por orgullo y luego por miedo, pero ¿a qué le podía temer Klavier Gavin? Para Ema era algo imposible de imaginar. Siempre vio a Klavier como un hombre seguro de sí mismo, que sabía qué hacer y que decir en cada momento y que nunca perdía la compostura. Sin embargo el día anterior lo había visto tan endeble, tan vulnerable. Era evidente de que estaba sufriendo, podía notarlo en sus tristes ojos claramente. No mentía al decir que prefería al cretino pomposo, ya que aquel Klavier pesaroso le encogía el corazón. Deseaba ver esa sonrisa encantadoramente sincera y espontanea que el fiscal le había mostrado en contadas ocasiones, y esa mirada dulce y tierna que ponía su corazón a galopar. Si, definitivamente iría, pensó cerrando los ojos. No solo para averiguar aquello que Klavier tenía para decirle, sino también para devolverle aquella hermosa sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos. Finalmente, con la imagen de la sonrisa de Klavier, Ema se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cientos de papeles caían frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta, y una silueta masculina podía observarse detrás de éstos.

—¡Demonios! Lo… Lo siento, ¿estás bien? —dijo una voz familiar.

—¡Ay! ¡Menudo choque! ¿Estabas huyendo del FBI o algo así? —se escuchó a si misma responder–. Sí, estoy bien, solo fue un susto.

—Déjame ayudarte, de verdad lo siento, yo…

Esos ojos color cielo volvieron a mirarla con sorpresa y una sonrisa cautivadora se formó en los labios de aquel joven que la observaba tras la lluvia de papeles.

—¡Oye! No te vayas sin tus gafas —gritó divertido el joven.

—¡Oh! Gracias, no me había percatado. Son un regalo de mi hermana, si las extraviara sería algo lamentable para mí.

De repente el escenario cambió, se encontraba en un pasillo oscuro y familiar a la vez. Había visitado aquel lugar recientemente pero no podía descifrar donde se encontraba. Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que hacia saltar su saltar su corazón y poner sus rodillas a temblar.

—Sería una lástima que las perdiera. Son muy bonitas —al darse vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Klavier Gavin quien la observaba con sus gafas en sus manos.

—Lo son, ¿verd…

La vista se le nubló y todo comenzó a moverse en círculos.

—¿Ema? ¿Ema, estás bien? —escuchó la voz lejana del fiscal.

Todo se tornó oscuro y una luz tenue apareció para iluminar un escenario distinto: su oficina. Una vez más volvió a oír aquella voz.

—¡Demonios! —lo oyó maldecir mientras encendía la lámpara del escritorio—. ¿Se encuentra bien Inspectora Skye? Disculpe no quise asust…

Ema levantó la mirada para observarlo y en sus ojos vio sorpresa. ¿A qué se debía? Por escasos segundos pareció quedarse sin habla, completamente confundido.

—¿Está bien? —continuó mientras alzaba su mano para rozar su mejilla—. No quise que se asustara, lo siento.

La joven sintió un cosquilleo, casi como un chispazo, que se extendía desde su mejilla hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Los ojos del fiscal estaban clavados en los suyos, regalándole una mirada tierna y dulce que ponía su corazón a correr. El mareo se apoderó de ella nuevamente, haciendo girar todo a su alrededor.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? —se oyó decir. Se encontraba en el sillón de su departamento—. El soltero más codiciado del momento, el galán indomable, estuvo enamorado. ¿Y lograste olvidar?

—Creía que si pero hace poco me di cuenta de que nunca fue así —dijo Klavier quien se encontraba a su lado mirando al vacío—. Logre ocultarlo en lo más profundo, sin embargo siempre estuvo allí.

—Entonces, ¿seguirás intentándolo?

—¿Olvidar? No —respondió serio luego de pensar unos segundos—. Comprendí que no se puede huir del pasado, a veces es mejor enfrentarlo.

Todo aquello era como una película. Los recuerdos se agolpaban unos tras otros rápidamente sin darle tiempo a nada. Podía revivir con claridad los olores y sensaciones de aquellos encuentros.

—Son dos semanas con muchos espacios en blanco —su voz sonó una vez más—. Antes me molestaba mucho no poder recordar, pero luego lo acepté. No podía vivir del pasado. Sin embargo a veces sueño cosas bastante confusas relacionadas a eso. Pesadillas o recuerdos borrosos que no logro descifrar. Hacía tiempo que no las tenía, ni siquiera pensaba en ello, pero últimamente esos sueños han vuelto, desde que...

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó el fiscal con curiosidad.

—Desde que apareciste...

Nuevamente todo se oscureció. Con la respiración agitada caminó con prisa escuchando sus pasos resonar por todo el lugar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de amargura, de enfado. El estacionamiento de los Tribunales se alzó ante sus ojos y observó con dureza a Klavier quien se encontraba frente a ella.

—¡Que seas fiscal y una maldita estrella de rock no te da derecho a reírte en mis narices y hacerme quedar en ridículo frente a todos los presentes del tribunal! —su voz sonaba enfadada. Klavier acortó la distancia entre ambos. La furia ardía en sus ojos—. No eres más que un imbécil, un maldito cretino, engreído y pomp…

Ema sabía muy bien que iba a suceder, lo recordaba con total nitidez, sin embargo no podía hacer nada para cambiar aquello, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Klavier tomó con fuerza sus hombros y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estampó sus labios contra los suyos. Su boca se apoderó de la de ella casi con violencia, demandante, quitándole la respiración y dejándola completamente paralizada. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Klavier Gavin la besaría, y menos en aquellas circunstancias. Ella solo quería discutir con él, reprocharle semejante humillación, pero el fiscal la había hecho callar con un beso. Con un dulce y delicioso beso. Klavier separó sus labios escasos milímetros y luego volvió a besarla con ternura. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. El joven se separó otra vez, dedicándole una mirada confundida y temerosa. Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella.

—Seguramente nos volveremos a ver por aquí —la voz de aquella adolescente que había sido resonó en su cabeza.

—Seguramente así será —el rostro de un Klavier distinto al que conocía apareció fugazmente sonriéndole.

Un trueno sonó con fuerza dentro de la habitación de Ema, haciéndola saltar de su cama totalmente exaltada. Todo había sido un sueño, se tranquilizó. No sabía que significaba, pero solo había sido un simple sueño. La luz entraba por la ventana indicándole que ya era de día, debió haberse quedado dormida mientras pensaba en Klavier y en lo que le había dicho. Un poco somnolienta buscó el reloj en su mesa de luz, eran las diez de la mañana. Se sentía cansada ya que había dormido mal, y le era demasiado tentador quedarse en la cama unas cuantas horas más, sin embargo tenía un largo día por delante y no podía darse aquel lujo. Se preguntó que ropa debería ponerse aquella noche. ¿Era una cita? Por supuesto que no, pensó intentando expulsar aquella estúpida idea de su cabeza negando efusivamente. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al armario para observar su ropa. Era demasiado temprano para pensar en ello, pero ¿qué demonios debía ponerse? ¿Un vestido? Demasiado formal, además hacia frio, no quería enfermarse. ¿Debería maquillarse? No era de las que se maquillaban demasiado, pero tampoco le gustaba andar a cara lavada. ¿Si se maquillaba le enviaría un mensaje erróneo a Klavier? Todo el asunto de la cena comenzaba a inquietarla y aun le quedaban muchas horas por delante. Ofuscada, cerró de un portazo el armario y fue a bañarse.

Klavier no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche. A diferencia de la noche anterior donde las pesadillas habían sido las principales protagonistas, esta vez la ansiedad lo estaba matando y dormitaba de a ratos. Cuando finalmente se resignó y aceptó que no podría volver a dormirse, se levantó de su cama para darle inicio a aquel prometedor día. Nueve años había anhelado reencontrarse con Ema, y cuando lo había hecho, ella no lo recordaba. Cuatro meses después de aquel reencuentro la relación entre ellos había cambiado, pero ella aún se mostraba distante. Los ojos fríos que le habían calado los huesos una vez en el parque People, el día anterior lo miraron con calidez y preocupación. Ema por primera vez se había preocupado por sus sentimientos. Había caminado bajo la lluvia solo para encontrarlo y ver como se encontraba después del terremoto de emociones que había vivido durante aquel juicio. Eso era un avance ¿no? Klavier había decidido contarle toda la verdad, sobre su pasado, sobre sus sentimientos. A medida que las horas pasaban y el momento se acercaba se ponía más y más nervioso. Ni en su primer concierto con The Gavinners se había puesto tan inquieto como en aquella ocasión. Al fiscal le gustaba tener su casa en perfecto estado siempre, por lo que contaba con un servicio de limpieza que se encargaba de ello, y aunque todo se encontraba en óptimas condiciones, la ansiedad provocaba que revisara los detalles una y otra vez. Se dio un baño de inmersión para relajarse, y luego se preparó para la cena que cada vez estaba más cerca. Se perfumó de manera discreta ya que no quería impregnar el olor por toda la casa, y se vistió de manera semi-formal como acostumbraba hacer, con una camisa negra y un jean oscuro a juego. Sencillo pero con estilo. El sol se estaba escondiendo y la lluvia había cesado. Las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse y las primeras estrellas aparecían para adornar aquel cielo azulado. Ema llegaría dentro de poco, por lo que decidió comenzar con la comida. Le gustaba cocinar pero la mayoría de las veces no tenía tiempo para hacerlo y terminaba comiendo afuera, o llamando a su cocinera. Ahora cocinaría para Ema y todo tenía que salir perfecto. No le había preguntado qué le gustaba, así que se decidió por un pollo marsala, un plato italiano que había aprendido a hacer en una de sus giras. Antes que nada preparó la mesa donde cenarían junto a un enorme ventanal con vista al lago. Pensó en colocar unas velas pero le pareció demasiado ya que no quería espantar a Ema, así que optó por bajar un poco la intensidad de las luces. Puso un poco de música para ambientar y se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena. Estaba en la mitad de los preparativos cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Se lavó las manos rápidamente, y echando un vistazo rápido a su reflejo en la ventana, fue a abrir la puerta. No era necesario ver a través de la mirilla para saber de quien se trataba, pero se maldijo así mismo por no haberlo hecho ya que así hubiera evitado quedar con la boca abierta al verla. Sólo había visto dos veces a Ema Skye sin la ropa que acostumbraba a utilizar cuando trabajaba. Una de ellas había sido en la cena de gala, donde Ema lucía un hermoso vestido azul, y la otra fue en su casa, cuando se encontraba enferma y en piyama. Ahora Ema vestía de una manera discreta pero sumamente hermosa. Unos leggins negros se ceñían a sus piernas en toda su extensión remarcando cada curva de su cuerpo. Unos borcegos marrones cubrían sus pies, y una remera blanca oculta tras una chaqueta negra completaban el atuendo de la inspectora. Una pequeña capa de maquillaje cubría su rostro, resaltando sus finos y hermosos rasgos. Estaba preciosa, pensó Klavier.

—¿Me vas a dejar pasar o me vas a dejar aquí congelándome? —preguntó Ema sacándolo de su hechizo.

—D-disculpa, adelante pasa —respondió un poco avergonzado mientras se hacía a un lado haciéndola entrar.

—¿Más lejos no querías comprar tu casa? Con lo que pagué de taxi tal vez podría irme de vacaciones al Caribe.

—Bueno, ya te expliqué que el objetivo era alejarme del bullicio de la ciudad. Podría haberte ido a recoger.

—Si seguías alejándote ibas a llegar a la siguiente, y no, gracias, pero hace demasiado frio como para dar un paseo en tu motocicleta.

—Fräulein, mi motocicleta no es el único vehículo que poseo —dijo guiñándole un ojo—. La próxima vez puedo ir a buscarte en uno de mis autos.

—¿"Uno de mis autos"? —dijo ignorando la nueva invitación—. A veces olvido que eres una estrella de rock. ¡Wow, tu casa es enorme!

—Gracias y bienvenida a mi hogar, Inspectora Skye —en un movimiento fugaz se inclinó y le depositó un beso en su mejilla—. Permíteme tu chaqueta.

Ema se paralizó ante aquel movimiento y su corazón se sobresaltó al sentir aquel roce de sus labios. Un poco mareada le entregó su chaqueta y continuó admirando la majestuosidad de aquel lugar. Nunca había estado en una casa tan grande y tan hermosa. Había imaginado aquella casa cientos de veces, pero jamás pensó que fuera así. Supuso que se encontraría con la casa de una estrella de rock como las que había visto en la televisión, llena de mal gusto y ostentación. Sin embargo, si bien Klavier era un poco ostentoso, aquel lugar era elegante y confortable. Hermosos cuadros adornaban las paredes, y finas esculturas decoraban la habitación. Todo relucía en aquella casa, ni un gramo de polvo se observaba en el lugar. Se sorprendió al observar que entre los cuadros de prestigiosos artistas, se encontraba una pequeña caricatura de Klavier con la firma de Vera Misham, algo que la hizo sonreír.

—Estaba preparando la cena —la interrumpió el fiscal—. Si quieres puedes esperarme aquí, tardaré solo un momento.

—Está bien, te acompañaré a la cocina si no te molesta.

—Como gustes, por aquí. Ah, ¿Fräulein? —dijo dándose vuelta para mirarla.

—¿Si?

—Estás preciosa.

El calor subió por sus mejillas mientras Klavier continuaba su camino a la cocina. Se sentía como una estúpida adolescente cada vez que el fiscal la hacía sonrojar, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo siguió en silencio hacia la cocina donde un delicioso aroma reinaba.

—¿Qué estas cocinando?

—Pollo marsala, una receta italiana. Olvide preguntarte que te gustaba, así que me decidí por esta comida. ¿Te gusta el pollo?

—Sí, nunca lo probé así, pero al menos huele delicioso.

—Menos mal —respondió con una sonrisa—. Temía que no te gustara o fueras alérgica. ¿Quieres una copa de vino? ¿Cerveza?

—Normalmente te pediría una cerveza, pero esta vez optaré por el vino.

—¡Hecho! —dijo mientras servía una copa para ella y otra para él—. Un Pinot Grigio para acompañar la cena.

—¿Quién lo diría? Jamás imagine a Klavier Gavin en este papel. Estas cosas no salen en las revistas.

—¿Lees revistas sobre mí? —una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios.

—¡No! Quiero decir… tu sabes… ¡Apareces en todas las revistas!

—¡Excusas! ¡Acabas de confesar que compras revistas por mí!

—¡Claro que no! Y-yo… —el color de su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo y Klavier no pudo contener la risa—. ¿De qué te ríes? Eres un imbécil.

—No te enojes, era solo una broma. Es fácil ponerte nerviosa, solo me divertía, relájate —le dijo sonriéndole—. Esto ya casi está, ¿quieres llevar el vino a la mesa?

—Claro. ¿A dónde lo llevo?

—En el salón, junto a la ventana, la mesa está preparada allí. Ponte cómoda, enseguida te alcanzo.

Ema se dirigió hacia allí y se acomodó en su silla mientras observaba la vista que el gran ventanal le ofrecía. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo como si ninguna nube las hubiera tapado, y la luna alumbraba con todo su esplendor. La joven no podía creer donde se encontraba y en qué circunstancias. Estaba a punto de tener una especie de cena romántica (o no) con Klavier Gavin. ¿Cuántas mujeres habrían fantaseado con ello? A decir verdad, ella no lo había hecho. Nunca lo había visto como algo posible, ni cuando era una adolescente y lo veía por televisión, ni ahora que lidiaba con él en la fiscalía. Cuando lo había conocido la primera vez le pareció un tipo pedante y desagradable, pero luego Klavier le mostró un lado más afable e interesante, y cada día lo encontraba más y más atractivo. Sin embargo ella estaba allí por otro asunto más importante, necesitaba saber la verdad. Moría por preguntarle pero no deseaba presionarlo, no quería que Klavier notara su desesperación y tuviera el control de la situación. Mientras tanto, nada le impedía disfrutar de aquella velada.

—Bonita vista, ¿no crees? —la voz de Klavier interrumpió sus pensamientos. Podía ver su reflejo en el vidrio.

—Así es. Debe ser muy lindo observar esto cada día —dijo sin volver la vista.

—Deberías ver los atardeceres —depositó los platos en la mesa—. Aquí tienes. Pollo marsala para la señorita Skye.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Tiene buena pinta.

—Bueno, la pinta no lo es todo. Adelante, pruébalo —dijo mientras se sentaba al frente de ella con su plato.

Alentada por él, Ema tomó su tenedor y probó el primer bocado.

—¡Klavier, esto está delicioso! —dijo sorprendida.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso, tenía miedo que no te gustara. Danke, Fräulein.

—¿Bromeas? Eres todo un chef gourmet.

—Me vas a hacer sonrojar. Me complace que te guste.

—¿Y si no me gustaba? ¿Cuál era tu plan B?

—Tengo una gran cantidad de imanes con números de excelentes pizzerías pegados en la heladera —respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Un buen plan, debo admitir —dijo probando otro bocado—. Hoy estás mejor, al menos sonríes de manera sincera.

—Eso es porque estás aquí conmigo.

—Sí, claro —dijo de manera irónica—. ¿Pero estas bien?

—Siempre lo estuve, Ema. No tienes de que preocuparte.

—¿Vas a insistir en mentirme? Ya te dije que a mí no se me escapa nada.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—Deja de evadir mis preguntas.

—Tu estas evadiendo las mías.

—Pero no estamos hablando de mí.

—¿En qué momento empezamos a hablar de mi?

—En el momento en el que te hice la pregunta. ¿Por qué no te gusta hablar de ti?

—A ti tampoco te gusta.

—Pero si mal no recuerdo, no hace mucho te aprovechaste de mi grave enfermedad y me sacaste información privada y confidencial. —dijo señalándolo con el tenedor y con mirada desafiante.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Quiero saber cómo estas, como te encuentras, que sientes detrás de esa sonrisa pedante. Y no me mientas porque se cuándo lo haces.

—Oye, mi sonrisa no es pedante. A las chicas le gusta —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Klavier… —dijo con impaciencia.

—Que poco sentido del humor Inspectora Skye —exclamó suspirando—. No sé qué quieres saber en realidad. ¿Qué siento? Me siento contrariado, furioso, desilusionado y un poco triste tal vez ¿Por qué? Porque veo que todo se derrumba a mi alrededor y estoy realmente solo.

—Tú no estás solo.

—¿No? ¿Ves a alguien más aquí?

—Bueno, a menos que sea como en esa película donde al final el protagonista se entera que era un fantasma, yo estoy aquí.

—Lo sé, y no tienes idea cuanto lo aprecio. Pero las dos personas que creía mi familia, terminaron siendo seres completamente perversos.

—¿Dos personas?

—Así es —dijo sorbiendo un trago de vino—. Daryan, quien era como un hermano para mí, mi amigo, mi compañero, con quien fundé The Gavinners, resultó ser un contrabandista asesino. Y Kristoph… qué decir de él. Un homicida ególatra, capaz de cometer asesinatos a sangre fría con tal de conseguir sus propósitos. Y ni siquiera mostró una pizca de arrepentimiento. Ellos eran las dos únicas personas con las que contaba.

—Pero ahora me tienes a mí —instintivamente estiró la mano para sujetar la suya—. Puedes contar conmigo. Yo pasé por algo similar en mi adolescencia, no es lo mismo, pero se cómo te sientes.

—Gracias —dijo sujetando su mano—. Al menos tu historia tuvo un final feliz. Lana fue declarada culpable de un delito menor. Y todo lo que hizo lo hizo para protegerte a ti. En cambio Kristoph… sólo lo hizo por su propio ego. Él era la persona que más admiraba ¿sabes? Crecí junto a él, viéndolo como un modelo a seguir. Quería ser como él, pero desde el otro bando. Era quizás, la persona más importante para mí. Pero resultó ser un psicópata. Arruinó la vida de Vera, de Phoenix y de la pequeña Trucy. Y yo no pude ser capaz de detenerlo.

—¿Te culpas por ello?

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Veinticuatro años creciendo junto a él y no pude darme cuenta de quién era realmente. Me siento culpable porque tal vez podría haberlo evitado.

—Klavier… De nada sirve mirar hacia atrás y lamentarte por lo que no fue. No puedes vivir de posibilidades, ¿podrías haberlo evitado? Tal vez si, tal vez no. Nunca lo sabrás realmente. ¿Podría yo haber evitado que Damon Gant asesine a Neil Marshall y que suceda todo lo que sucedió? Nunca lo sabré. Sólo queda dar vuelta la página y seguir adelante.

—No es tan fácil como crees.

—No lo creo. Mi adolescencia se basó en buscar respuestas que jamás encontraré. Solo queda aceptar que lo hecho, hecho está y no podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo. Trucy se encuentra perfectamente, acompañada de Phoenix y Apollo. Phoenix seguramente recuperará su distintivo de abogado en algún momento, estoy convencida de ello. Y Vera se está recuperando .No me cabe ninguna duda de que podrá salir adelante. No te culpes Klavier, levanta la cabeza y sigue adelante. Lo sucedido puede hasta inspirarte a escribir nuevos éxitos para tu banda —le dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Sus manos aún continuaban sujetadas.

—Bueno… en realidad… He decidido dejar The Gavinners…

—¿¡Qué qué!?

—Si. Con todo el alboroto que se generó con el encarcelamiento de Daryan y ahora con lo de Kristoph, no es muy buena publicidad. Por eso hemos decidido separarnos.

—Vaya… cuando tu música comenzaba a gustarme.

—¿De verdad?

—En realidad pasó de ser insoportable, a ligeramente soportable.

—Bueno, algo es algo. Entonces cantaré solo para ti. Gracias, Ema.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu misma lo dijiste, por estar aquí conmigo en un momento como este —dijo mirándola a los ojos dulcemente.

—Ah, no es nada —Ema se dio cuenta de que sus manos aún permanecían sujetadas y las retiró un poco incómoda—. Esto estaba delicioso, ya no me entra más. Muchas gracias por la cena.

—¿No tienes lugar para el postre?

—¿Postre? ¿Hiciste postre? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué es una cena sin un postre? ¿Te gusta la mousse de chocolate?

—¿Es que acaso estás bromeando? ¡Amo el chocolate!

—Permíteme tu plato. Enseguida traigo el postre, ¿más vino?

—Por favor.

Comieron el postre de charlando de manera animada sobre trabajo, aficiones y otras cosas sin importancia. Ema se encontraba más relajada que cuando había llegado y a decir verdad la estaba pasando de maravilla. Klavier se sentía mucho mejor, estar con ella lo hacía realmente feliz. Había soñado con aquella cena durante mucho tiempo, y ahora por fin se había cumplido. Podía apreciar su belleza y su sentido del humor desde el otro lado de la mesa. Podía conversar con ella sobre temas triviales y observar sus ojos brillar cada vez que hablaba sobre algún aspecto científico. No cambiaria aquel momento ni por el mejor de los conciertos, deseaba estar así por siempre.

—¿Quién diría que Klavier Gavin le tenía miedo a la oscuridad? —dijo Ema riendo.

—¡Oye! ¡No te burles! Es un miedo superado, pero en la oscuridad se esconden la suma de todos tus miedos —respondió con voz tenebrosa.

—Deja de justificarte, eres un bebé llorón y punto —dijo sacándole la lengua—. Permíteme tu plato, los lavaré yo.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! No permitiré eso. Es mi casa y yo debo lavar los platos.

—No dijiste eso cuando usurpaste mi cocina.

—Son situaciones distintas.

—Sí, claro que sí. ¿Pero sabes qué? No me interesa. Voy a lavar los platos sin importar lo que me digas.

—Ema espera —dijo siguiéndola a toda prisa hacia la cocina—. Eres mi invitada maldita sea, no tienes que lavar.

—¿Sabes lo que oigo? "Bla, bla, bla, bla". ¿Terminaste? Ahora pásame las cosas que utilizaste para cocinar y déjame lavar tranquila.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Pero ni creas que lo harás sola. Por suerte hay espacio para que los dos lavemos.

—Me parece justo —dijo victoriosa.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos lavando los platos en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro. De vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban en el reflejo de la ventana haciendo a Ema sonrojar. Se sentía demasiado bien junto a Klavier, pero no podía bajar la guardia. Sabía muy bien que estaba jugando con fuego, pero era demasiado tentador. Cuando finalmente acabaron ambos se miraron frente a frente, y una sonrisa divertida asomó en los labios del fiscal.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Ema curiosa.

—Tienes espuma en la mejilla —dijo riendo. Ema se pasó la mano avergonzada—. En esa no, en la otra. Permíteme.

Klavier estiró su mano y, con delicadeza, le limpió la mejilla. Sin embargo, cuando terminó, no retiro su mano sino más bien continuó acariciándola con ternura. Ema se puso tensa con aquel contacto, pero más aun con la mirada abrasadora con la que Klavier la observaba. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, y la respiración se le agitó levemente, algo que el fiscal pudo notar, así como también el miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué me temes? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

—Somos muy diferentes —respondió sin pensar—. Tú eres todo esto, y yo… no soy nada.

—No digas eso…

—Tú quieres, tú necesitas olvidar, Klavier —continuó—. Tú mismo me lo dijiste, y yo no soy la mujer indicada para que lo consigas. No merezco eso.

—Fräulein… Estas equivocada, yo no quiero utilizarte. Jamás te haría algo así. Dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo, déjame hacerlo.

Sin mover la mano de lugar, Klavier se acercó lentamente al rostro de Ema. Sus ojos permanecían incrustados en los de ella que lo observaban con temor. La boca de Ema se secó, y el corazón parecía querer salir corriendo de aquel lugar. No podía caer, no…

—Y-yo… Lo siento, Klavier —dijo alejando su rostro—. Esto es un error, todo esto fue un error. Debo irme.

—Ema, espera… —dijo siguiéndola hacia la salida—. No te vayas.

—Dijiste que tenías algo para decirme, pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo fue un truco, y no te culpo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—No querías hablar de ti, de lo que sentías, así que dijiste eso para desviar mi atención —explicó mientras se ponía el abrigo. Klavier la observaba estupefacto unos metros detrás de ella—. Está bien, no estoy enojada, no te preocupes. Pero nada de esto fue una buena idea. Lo siento…

—Fue un 14 de Febrero… —comenzó cuando Ema abrió la puerta—. Irónico, ¿verdad? Era San Valentín…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ema dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—Yo quería irme a casa. Hacía mucho frio, estaba cansado, y a decir verdad quería salir para ver si podía seducir alguna chica que estuviera deprimida por su soltería en un día así —dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa—. Tenía mucho trabajo, quería terminarlo cuanto antes para poder irme. No almorcé, por lo que estaba realmente hambriento, así que decidí ir rápido por un café y algunos donuts. Cuanto menos me demorara, más rápido podría volver a terminar con mi trabajo. Salí de la oficina y camine a lo largo de aquel pasillo. Nunca me pareció tan largo como en aquel momento, así que apuré el paso y casi corrí hacia los ascensores. Solo me quedaba doblar en la esquina y los ascensores me estarían esperando, pero al doblar… —la voz parecía temblarle mientras Ema lo observaba completamente confundida—. Choque con algo que me hizo caer. Gran cantidad de papeles caían por doquier, sin embargo al levantar la vista, me encontré con los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. Unos ojos de un azul intenso, que me invitaban a perderme en aquel inmenso mar sin fin. Unos ojos que me miraban divertidos, pero ocultaban una profunda tristeza. Tus ojos, Fräulein.

Ema sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza y notó como le bajaba la presión. El pasillo, el choque, los papeles… Klavier. ¿Cómo sabia aquello? ¿Cómo sabia del sueño que la atormentaba desde hacía tantos años? No, no podía ser posible. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—¿Ema? —preguntó Klavier preocupado al ver su palidez— ¿Ema, estas bien?

—S-solo necesito sentarme.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Klavier cerró la puerta y tomándola de la cintura la escoltó a los sillones de la sala. Le quitó el abrigo y lo colgó nuevamente donde estaba. Luego fue por un vaso de agua para ella. Los sillones eran enormes y sumamente cómodos pensó Ema mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldar. La música sonaba de fondo como la banda sonora de una película. El dolor punzante había cesado pero el mareo aún no. Todo parecía dar vueltas en aquel lugar. Klavier volvió con el vaso de agua y lo depositó en la mesa ratona al frente de ella. Si bien en el sillón había lugar suficiente para los dos, Klavier decidió sentarse en el sillón individual para darle su espacio a la inspectora, algo que ella agradeció en silencio.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes —respondió sorbiendo un trago de agua—. ¿Puedes continuar por favor?

—¿Estas segura?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien… Tus ojos me hipnotizaron desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Me maravilló el azul intenso, me acongojó la tristeza en ellos. Quedé completamente paralizado y sin palabras. Tú me hablabas y yo solo podía articular frases cortas. Debo haber quedado como un idiota. Te ayudé a levantar todos tus papeles, pero no podía dejar de mirarte. Tú te reías de toda aquella situación, me regañabas, bromeabas conmigo, y yo estaba completamente embobado. Cuando finalmente te despediste de mí tus lentes quedaron en el piso y yo te los alcancé. En ese momento mientras me contabas que habían sido un regalo de tu hermana, un nuevo atisbo de tristeza asomó en tu mirada encogiendo por completo mi corazón. Mientras estaba en la cafetería no podía dejar de pensar en ti y en tus ojos tristes. No sabía quién eras, no sabía cómo te llamabas, me sentía un imbécil por no habértelo preguntado. Cuando volví a la oficina, pasé por la de Lana y oí tu voz. Sé que era incorrecto, pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que tenías con ella. Te oías enfadada mientras discutías con tu hermana porque no volvería a cenar contigo. Ahí escuché tu nombre por primera vez… Ema… —dijo con la mirada pérdida mientras rememoraba todo aquello—. Discutieron un poco más y luego saliste de allí, más que enfadada, estabas triste. Intentaste sonreírme pero esa sonrisa nunca llegó a tus ojos, y te fuiste rápidamente sin decir nada. En aquel momento comprendí un poco a que se debía tu tristeza.

—Y-yo… Lana estaba distante, por todo lo que había ocurrido años atrás con Joe Darke. Asumo que sabias de todo aquello.

—Mientras te ibas llegó Kristoph y le pregunté por ti. Él me conto quien eras, y todo lo que había sucedido en aquel entonces. Esa noche al final no salí, me quedé en mi casa tocando mi guitarra y pensando en ti —dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa—. Al día siguiente esperaba volver a encontrarte, hasta había pensado en invitarte a cenar si Lana no accedía, sin embargo no apareciste por allí. Los días pasaban, tú no ibas y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo, por dejarme deslumbrar, por no poder sacarte de mi mente. Finalmente llegó el viernes. Yo volvía a mi casa cuando escuche tu voz llamarme a mis espaldas. Allí estabas tú, con tu hermosa sonrisa y tus ojos observándome divertidos. La emoción me invadió y quería hablar contigo, pero justo en ese momento apareció Lana detrás de ti. Iban a cenar juntas. Estabas tan feliz que no pude hacer más que sonreír. Te despediste de mí y me dijiste "_Seguramente nos volveremos a ver por aquí"_, a lo que yo te respondí…

—"_Seguramente así será_" —agregó Ema con la mirada perdida.

Una oleada de esperanza golpeó a Klavier con fuerza haciéndolo sonreír. Ema comenzaba a recordar. Se encontraba un poco pálida y temblorosa debido al shock emocional, pero no quería parar. Necesitaba saber más sobre su pasado, aquel que había quedado sepultado en su memoria.

—Así es —convino Klavier—, y realmente deseaba que así fuera. Quería saber todo de ti, desde tu color favorito hasta cuales eran tus más grandes sueños. Pero esa fue la última vez que supe de ti. La semana siguiente tuve que viajar a Alemania para ultimar detalles, ya que pronto iría a estudiar allí. Cuando volví, esperaba encontrarte, sin embargo en esa semana todo había cambiado.

—Sucedió lo del juicio de Lana y luego… me fui a Europa —dijo mirándolo por primera vez.

—Cuando me enteré lo que había sucedido quise ir a buscarte, estaba dispuesto a recorrer la ciudad entera para encontrarte. Necesitaba saber cómo estabas, pero Kristoph me dijo que te habías ido a Europa. Quedé devastado, no volvería a verte nunca más. Durante todos estos años no pude dejar de pensar en ti, de preguntarme como estabas, que hacías… Me preguntaba… si tú también pensabas en mí —dijo un poco avergonzado—. Luego The Gavinners saltó a la fama, y durante mis giras te busque en cada rostro, en cada mirada del público. Solía salir a caminar por las calles europeas para buscarte, pero sin éxito alguno.

—¿P-por qué…? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—En el Parque People, cuando me encontré cara a cara contigo, la emoción embargó mi cuerpo. Quería gritar, abrazarte, ponerme a bailar quizás, sin embargo caí en la cuenta de algo que no solo hizo quedarme paralizado, sino que también me hizo enfadar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú no me recordabas —respondió serenamente—. Me mirabas con tu mirada fría y malhumorada. Me reconociste como fiscal, como la estrella de rock quizás, pero no por el joven que había sido.

—¡P-per…!

—Sí, sé que no podías recordarme, pero en ese momento no lo sabía. Me sentí un estúpido, tantos años pensando en ti, recordándote y tú simplemente no sabías quien era. Para alguien como yo, ese golpe duro destrozó mi ego.

—Es por eso que noté ese cambio en tu mirada. De la sorpresa pasaste al enojo y reaccionaste así —dijo Ema mientras recordaba aquel encuentro—. Tenía ganas de golpearte.

—Lo sé —dijo riendo—. Sabía que estaba mal tratarte así, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba furioso contigo, pero más conmigo mismo. Por ilusionarme, por pensar que tu sentías lo mismo que yo, que me recordabas.

—Pero luego te conté lo que me había sucedido. Que no recordaba la semana del accidente ni la anterior, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

—Fräulein… Tú desconfías de mí, me temes. Si yo te lo decía en aquel momento, seguro pensarías que quería aprovecharme de ti.

—¡No es ciert…!

—¿De verdad no lo es? Tú piensas que estoy jugando contigo, que quiero divertirme y luego echarte a la basura. Si te contaba aquello pensarías que era un truco para enredarte —Ema se quedó callada pensativa—. ¿Lo ves? Es por eso que preferí guardar silencio. Quería ganarme tu confianza por mí mismo. Además…

—¿Además que?

—Temía… Temía que si te lo contaba me rechazaras, que te fuera indiferente. No quería sentirme humillado al darme cuenta que solo yo había pensado en ti todos estos años, de que solo yo… sentía esto.

—Klavier… —dijo Ema con un dejo de tristeza.

—Espera un segundo —dijo el fiscal al recordar algo—. Tengo que buscar algo, espérame aquí.

Klavier desapareció escaleras arriba dejando a Ema sentada sola con sus pensamientos. Se sentía abrumada, sofocada por toda la información que el fiscal le había brindado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y las manos le temblaban, pero finalmente sabía la verdad. Había pasado tantos años intentando recordar, sin embargo ahora los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente uno tras otro. El joven de sonrisa encantadora, de ojos color cielo… aquel joven…

—¡Aquí estoy! Disculpa la demora. Toma, para ti —dijo extendiéndole un pequeño paquete.

—¿P-para mí? —preguntó Ema confundida mientras lo recibía.

—¡Adelante, ábrelo! —exclamó expectante.

Ema observó el paquete que tenía en sus manos preguntándose qué seria aquello. Temblorosa, comenzó a rasgar el papel que cubría aquel objeto misterioso. Poco a poco lo fue abriendo hasta que una bola de cristal apareció ante sus ojos. En ella se encontraba la Puerta de Brandeburgo cubierta de nieve. Inconscientemente la agitó para ver como el manto blanco caía sobre ella. Era preciosa. La giró y notó una pequeña inscripción en la base de ésta, _"Para Ema. Así estaremos cerca a pesar de la distancia. Con cariño, Klavier 28/02/2017"_.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Un regalo que compré para ti —respondió Klavier sonriendo—. Hace nueve años. ¿Te gusta?

—¿Hace nueve años?

—Así es, cuando viajé a Alemania lo vi y pensé que podría gustarte. Pero jamás pude dártelo.

—¿De verdad? —dijo observando la bola de cristal.

—Sí, Fräulein. La he guardado durante todos estos años con la esperanza de poder entregártelo algún día.

La nieve caía lentamente sobre la Puerta de Brandeburgo mientras Ema intentaba digerir todo aquello. Klavier Gavin, el fiscal estrella, el líder de la banda de rock más importante de los últimos tiempos, el joven de sonrisa cautivadora y ojos claros como el agua. Klavier había pensado en ella durante todos esos años, la había buscado. Nueve años habían pasado hasta su reencuentro y ella simplemente no lo había recordado. Se sentía avergonzada y culpable a la vez. Lo había tratado con dureza y frialdad, procurando mantenerse alejada de aquel hombre que aún conservaba un regalo que había comprado para ella nueve años atrás. Los ojos de Klavier la miraban ansiosos e intrigados a la vez.

—Y-yo… Es mucha información para digerir. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… No sé qué decir ni que hacer… Es decir… L-lo siento.

—Yo sí sé que puedes hacer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ema desorientada.

—Baila conmigo —respondió Klavier incorporándose y extendiéndole la mano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó una vez más riendo. Aquello parecía una broma.

—Baila conmigo, Fräulein. La última vez nos interrumpieron, permíteme completar ese baile, por favor.

La joven observó su mano dubitativa, no podía creer que Klavier quisiera bailar en una situación como esa, pero sus ojos la miraban suplicantes. Alzó la suya lentamente, y sujetándose del fiscal se incorporó aceptando aquella extraña petición. Klavier la guió al medio del salón y sujetando su cintura la atrajo a sí. Apoyó su cabeza delicadamente en la de ella, y comenzó a balancearse al son de la música. Ema colocó su mano libre en su espalda y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, saboreando el delicioso perfume que emanaba del cuello del fiscal. Se dejó guiar por él, disfrutando aquel momento íntimo, como lo había hecho meses atrás a la luz de la luna. Ninguno de los dos hablaba mientras sus cuerpos pegados se movían siguiendo el ritmo de aquella lenta melodía que llegaba a sus oídos en un susurro. Klavier cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de su cabello y acariciaba su espalda, gozando de aquel acercamiento. Ema ya sabía la verdad, incluso parecía que comenzaba a recordar, pensó Klavier esbozando una sonrisa.

—Creo que no es necesario aclarar a quien he intentado olvidar todos estos años —dijo susurrando en su oído.

Ema, quien también había cerrado los ojos para saborear el momento, los abrió sorprendida al escuchar aquellas palabras. En ningún momento durante el relato de Klavier había relacionado la adolescente que había sido con la mujer a la que Klavier había querido olvidar. Siempre que había pensado en aquella mujer que conquistó el corazón indomable de Klavier Gavin, figuró que sería una mujer hermosa como una flor, una modelo o actriz tal vez que había conocido en una de sus giras, pero ella, una adolescente desgarbada, fanática de la ciencia…

_"—Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? El soltero más codiciado del momento, el galán indomable, estuvo enamorado. ¿Y lograste olvidar?_

_—Creía que si pero hace poco me di cuenta de que nunca fue así. Logre ocultarlo en lo más profundo, sin embargo siempre estuvo allí._

_—Entonces, ¿seguirás intentándolo? _

_—¿Olvidar? No. Comprendí que no se puede huir del pasado, a veces es mejor enfrentarlo."_

"A veces es mejor enfrentarlo". Las palabras resonaron en su memoria mientras se separaba de Klavier para mirarlo a los ojos. Una pequeña y dulce sonrisa asomaba en su boca, y sus ojos la observaban con una ternura que pocas veces había visto, mientras ella lo miraba desorientada. Klavier soltó su mano, y con delicadeza le corrió un pequeño mechón de pelo que asomaba en su rostro. Acarició su mejilla suavemente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y casi pidiéndole permiso con la mirada acercó su rostro lentamente al suyo. Sus labios rozaron los de Ema en un tierno y delicado beso, provocando que sus corazones retumbaran casi al unísono en sus pechos. El cuerpo de la inspectora tembló una vez más, pero esta vez no lo hizo por nervios ni por miedo. No tenía nada que temer, ya no. Dejándose llevar por aquel momento, por primera vez se rindió a él, a ella misma. Alzó sus brazos rodeando su cuello, invitándolo a continuar. Klavier percibió aquel cambio, y abriendo su boca, profundizó aquel beso hundiéndose en ella mientras acariciaba su pelo, saboreando aquel momento. Su rendición fue tan dulce como inesperada, brindándole un placer inigualable. La música sonaba de fondo, pero ellos no eran capaces de escucharla. Estaban sumergidos en su propio mundo donde sólo los dos se encontraban, unidos por aquel beso apasionado que demoró nueve años en llegar. Con un gemido de placer, hizo que su lengua jugara con la de ella, saboreándola, degustándola a medida que sus respiraciones se volvían más y más agitadas. Ema hundió sus dedos en el cabello del fiscal, tomando lo que él le ofrecía, saciando los deseos ocultos que había tenido desde aquel encuentro en el Parque People. Klavier era literalmente el hombre de sus sueños, con quien había soñado día tras día durante todos esos años. Aquel borroso rostro que la observaba con sus ojos color cielo y la sonrisa más encantadora que jamás había visto, la sonrisa espontánea de Klavier. En ese momento le hacía olvidar que una vez le habían roto el corazón, y le hacía olvidar que no quería volver a correr el riesgo. Ya nada importaba en ese momento, solo quedaba disfrutar. Se dejó arrastrar por aquel beso húmedo y ardiente, sumergiéndose en tan deliciosa oleada de placer.

—Eres tú, Ema —alcanzó a decir Klavier mientras apenas separaba sus labios—. Siempre has sido tú.


	22. Dulce dolor

Sentados en el sillón, Ema descansaba entre los brazos de Klavier, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del fiscal mientras éste acariciaba su cabello. Una oleada de emociones la invadía, pero allí, entre sus brazos, se sentía protegida y completamente a salvo. Pensó en todo que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Apenas unas horas atrás se había prometido a sí misma no dejarse enredar por Klavier Gavin, a quien consideraba alguien peligroso para sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, mientras oía los suaves latidos de su corazón, y sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba en cada respiración, pensó que definitivamente no le molestaría quedarse allí por unas horas. Ahora que la puerta de su memoria se había abierto, los recuerdos no dejaban de agolparse de manera aleatoria en su mente. Recordó con claridad el accidentado encuentro que tuvo con Klavier la primera vez que lo vio, al igual que lo atraída que se había sentido hacia aquel joven de cabello platinado, el cual imaginó que jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella. La desilusión que experimentaba cada vez que acudía a la oficina del fiscal y no lo veía también vino a su mente. Fue durante la semana que Klavier viajó a Alemania, la semana del juicio de Lana. Así como los buenos recuerdos iban apareciendo uno a uno, también lo hacían los malos. Pudo sentir el temor y la incertidumbre que la invadieron aquellos días después del asesinato del inspector Goodman, así como también la tristeza y el dolor que le provocaba el hasta entonces inentendible alejamiento de su hermana. La mirada fría y distante que Lana le dedicó cuando ella y Phoenix acudieron al centro de detención antes del juicio pasó de manera fugaz por su mente provocándole un escalofrío. Lana se negaba rotundamente a ser defendida por Wright, ni por ningún otro abogado. Ella simplemente estaba dispuesta a hacerse cargo de un crimen que no había cometido para proteger a Ema. Fue una semana dura, pensó mientras el corazón se le encogía al rememorar la desilusión y tristeza que sintió al percatarse de que nunca más vería a su joven de ojos claros como el agua y sonrisa encantadora. Su mente le había jugado una pasada para evitarle todo aquel dolor que comenzaba a aflorar dentro de ella, pero esta vez no se encontraba sola.

—¿En qué piensas Fräulein? —preguntó Klavier interrumpiendo sus pensamientos a la vez que le depositaba un beso en la coronilla.

—¿Eh? Oh, en nada…

—No me mientas, casi puedo ver el humo saliendo de tu cabeza.

—Nada importante, solo pensaba en todo lo que ha cambiado en las últimas horas. Es decir, jamás imaginé que estaría así, entre tus brazos, descansando en tu pecho.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

Ema levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada inquieta de Klavier.

—¿Tu qué piensas? —preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Contigo es difícil saberlo, pero prefiero creer que es algo bueno —dijo dándole un cálido y fugaz beso en los labios.

—¿A qué te refieres con que es difícil saberlo?

—Bueno… tienes cambios de humor constantes. En un momento estas bien, luego te enojas, me tratas bien, luego me insultas, y así.

—¡Eso es una vil mentira! —exclamó molesta.

—¿Lo ves? Ya te has enojado.

—No estoy enojada —dijo secamente—. Y tú eres quien me provocas.

—Oh, claro que si lo estas. Y me gusta hacerte enojar, es fácil y divertido —una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

—Lo será para ti. Además, yo no soy la única persona cambiante aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? Adelante Inspectora Skye, fundamente su afirmación.

—Si mal no recuerdo hace unos meses en el estacionamiento de Tribunales, me dedicaste la mirada más furiosa que jamás haya visto, me besaste inesperadamente y luego te fuiste de allí sin decir absolutamente nada. Sin mencionar que semanas después apareciste en mi departamento como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Bueno… yo…

—¡Ja! ¡Chúpate esa, Gavin! —dijo victoriosa—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Besarte? Ya me lo has preguntado antes.

—No, ¿Por qué te fuis…? ¿Cómo que ya te pregunté antes? —preguntó confundida.

—El día que estabas enferma, estábamos viendo una de tus series favoritas y comenzaste a quedarte dormida. Entonces me preguntaste porque te había besado, pero te dormiste antes de oír la respuesta.

—¿Y qué respondiste?

—La verdad. Que me gustabas. Que me gustas —se rectificó—. Ese día me quedé un largo rato observándote dormir, te veías tan hermosa y relajada. Moría por volver a besarte, pero tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerme.

—¿Por qué fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola en aquel estacionamiento?

—Besarte fue algo completamente impulsivo. No lo planeé. Cuando reaccioné, mis labios ya estaban sobre los tuyos, ya era tarde para arrepentirme. Cuando me separé de ti entré en pánico. Tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Darme cuenta de que Daryan era un maldito asesino fue un golpe duro, por lo que necesitaba salir de allí aun antes de encontrarme contigo. No podía concebir que tú me rechaces y me insultes o golpees por haberte besado, por hacer lo que más deseaba en este mundo. Ya tenía suficientes golpes duros, no quería ninguno más. No soporté aquella idea así que simplemente hui como un cobarde.

—¿Y cómo sabias que iba a rechazarte?

—¿Es que acaso no lo hubieras hecho? Estabas completamente furiosa, y yo te besé. Quedaste paralizada, tensa. No podía esperar nada favorable.

—Bueno, debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero aun así…

—¿Aun así, qué?

—No importa…

—No, ahora dime. ¿Aun así, qué?

—Es que no se… Me confundías, me confundes —dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. En un momento me dirigías tu mirada más tierna y tu sonrisa tan encantadora… y al instante te burlabas de mí, te mostrabas distante, o simplemente desaparecías. Era como si jugaras conmigo.

—Para mí nunca fue un juego.

—Ese día por ejemplo —continuó—, me besaste y te fuiste de allí sin decirme nada. Luego desapareciste por semanas. Después irrumpiste en mi departamento como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pasaste todo el día allí cuidándome, pero luego te volviste a esfumar. Sentía que te divertía ver cómo me enredabas con tus jueguitos de seducción.

—¿"Jueguitos de seducción"? —sonrió divertido.

—¡No estoy bromeando, Klavier!

—Lo sé, lo siento. Pero es divertido oír eso. Fräulein, yo nunca he jugado contigo —dijo alzándole barbilla y poniéndose serio—. Me divertía provocándote, sí, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti fueron claros desde el primer día. Yo… necesitaba provocarte para ver como reaccionabas, para comprobar si sentías algo por mí.

—¿Y por qué demonios desaparecías al comprobarlo?

—Podía notar la duda en tus ojos, tu lucha interna. Necesitaba que tu dieras el siguiente paso, que vencieras tus miedos, que me buscaras por ti misma. Es por eso que después de besarte no volví a buscarte. Espere por ti. Ya no me importaba que me gritaras o insultaras por haberlo hecho, simplemente deseaba verte yendo tras de mí. Sin embargo al ver que no aparecías, perdí la paciencia y decidí ir en tu encuentro. Fui a la estación de Policía, pero me dijeron que estabas enferma. El resto ya lo sabes.

—Después de aquel momento, esperé por ti cada día. Deseaba… anhelaba que volvieras a aparecer en mi puerta —dijo un poco avergonzada. Aun le costaba admitir aquello, y más aún, admitírselo a Klavier—. Te buscaba en el trabajo y cada vez que oía una motocicleta esperaba encontrarte al voltearme. Pero aquello no sucedió.

—Yo también deseaba verte. Al día siguiente volví, ¿sabes?

—¿Volviste? —preguntó confundida.

—Así es. Estaba decidido a contarte la verdad, a contarte absolutamente todo. Tomé mi motocicleta y me dirigí hacia allí de nuevo.

—P-pero… nunca llegaste.

—Llegué. Estacioné a mi pequeña y caminé hacia tu edificio, sin embargo te vi.

—¿Me viste?

—Sonreías de una manera especial, tu sonrisa emanaba una luz que nunca antes había visto. Estabas más hermosa que nunca. Y luego lo vi a él.

—¿A él…? Phoenix… —dijo abriendo los ojos, sorprendida.

—Te veías tan relajada y divertida con él. Te veías feliz. Bromearon unos minutos y luego se despidieron con un afectuoso abrazo.

—¡P-pero entre él y yo n…!

—Lo sé. Siempre lo supe. Sin embargo no pude evitar sentir envidia y celos hacia aquel hombre que podía provocar semejante brillo en ti —dijo acariciando su rostro—. Mi rencor hacia él también se remontaba a la época en la que te conocí. Estaba enojado con él por haberte ayudado. No me malinterpretes, en realidad estaba enojado con mi mismo por no haber estado contigo en un momento tan difícil.

—Klavier…

—Odiarlo a él era más fácil que aceptar el hecho de que había fallado. No nos conocíamos, habíamos intercambiado pocas palabras, pero yo lo sentía así. Cuando me reencontré contigo pude ver el profundo afecto y admiración que sentías por él, y sentí celos. Yo deseaba que me mirases como lo mirabas a él, con el mismo brillo en tus ojos, con la misma sonrisa deslumbrante, con el mismo cariño. En vez de reconocer que era mi culpa por comportarme como un imbécil contigo, preferí enfadarme y alejarme de allí, de ti. Huir como un cobarde, otra vez.

—Vaya… no tenía idea —dijo Ema luego de unos segundos, un poco pasmada—. Estoy muy agradecida con lo que Phoenix hizo por mí, tengo un gran afecto hacia él y lo admiro en demasía, pero el que tú no hayas estado allí no tiene nada que ver con ello. Klavier, ni tú, ni yo, ni absolutamente nadie sabía lo que iba a ocurrir durante esa semana. El destino lo quiso así y así fue. Deja de culparte por ello, deja de culparte por todo.

—Es que…

—Ya basta, Klavier —dijo incorporándose y mirándolo fijamente—. Deja de ser un ególatra, no eres el centro del mundo.

—Tampoco me interesa serlo. Me conformo con formar parte de uno solo. El tuyo Fräulein.

La atrajo hacia él hasta que Ema sintió sus labios acariciándole el rostro con la suavidad de una pluma. Klavier avanzó hasta su cuello para besarlo lentamente, deteniéndose para aspirar el dulce aroma que éste emanaba. Ema podía sentir la humedad en sus labios al rozar su piel, por lo que cerró sus ojos solazándose en aquellas caricias emitiendo un leve gemido de placer. El fiscal continuó besando sus mejillas y su frente, para luego descender y besar sus ojos. Recorrió la línea de su mandíbula, demorando unos segundos aquel beso que Ema comenzaba a ansiar con locura, hasta finalmente encontrarse con la delicadez de sus labios. La acercó aún más mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, y abriendo levemente la boca sintió su lengua contra la suya. Ema se entregó a aquel beso ardiente una vez más, tomándose atrevimientos que antes no se había tomado, aventurándose, experimentando, gozando. Sus dedos recorrieron su espalda hasta hundirse en su cabello, atrayéndolo, exigiéndole más y más. La boca de Klavier no se quedaba atrás, y se adueñaba de la suya, apropiándose de ella como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido. Paladeó su sabor y aspiró su aliento, mientras percibía la firmeza de aquellos labios que le entregaban todo. Él quería formar parte de su mundo, sin embargo no solo lo era hacía tiempo, sino que también formaba parte de sus sueños. Sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas, pero ninguno quería interrumpir aquel beso apasionado del que eran prisioneros. Devoraban sus bocas intentando saciar el hambre incontrolable que se había apoderado de ellos, sin embargo cada contacto alimentaba más aquel fuego que quemaba pero no dolía. Él sabía exactamente donde tocarla y acariciarla para hacerla temblar de placer. Cuando mordió su labio inferior pensó que un simple beso no podía excitarla tanto como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Klavier soltó su boca, solo para degustar su cuello una vez más. Mientras sentía el caliente aliento del fiscal erizar toda su piel, Ema aprovechó para llenar sus pulmones de aire. Podía sentir la lengua de Klavier saborear su cuello de arriba abajo, sin pudor alguno. Un gemido emergió desde su garganta, llenando los oídos del fiscal e invitándolo a continuar. Allí, en el sillón de su sala, entre sus brazos y rehén de aquel torbellino de pasión, Ema pensó que no había otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar. Nuevamente sintió los labios de Klavier apoderarse de los suyos en un arrebatador y profundo beso, que poco a poco fue amainando hasta convertirse en uno suave y dulce. Cuando finalmente se separó, Ema emitió un leve suspiro provocando que Klavier apoyara delicadamente sus labios una vez más.

—Wow… eso estuvo… bien —dijo Ema intentando controlar su respiración. El corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza.

—¿Bien? —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras rozaba su nariz con la suya—. No me molestaría repetirlo.

—Teniendo en cuenta que durante un beso se movilizan 34 músculos faciales, además de otros 134 músculos extras que configuran la postura en el resto del cuerpo, creo que he hecho suficiente ejercicio por ahora. Y posiblemente necesite un tubo de oxígeno.

—Tus labios son mi perdición, Fräulein —confesó mientras acariciaba su boca hinchada con su dedo—. He esperado tanto por esto. No tienes idea de cuánto he anhelado este momento.

—¿Es verdad que no has podido olvidarme durante todos estos años? ¿No mentías al decir que era yo aquella mujer a la que intentaste olvidar sin éxito?

—Jamás te mentiría en algo así, Ema. Por supuesto que fuiste tú, siempre lo fuiste. Desde el primer momento que te vi no pude sacarte de mi mente. Cuando creía que por fin te había olvidado, me descubría a mí mismo pensando en ti. Me preguntaba cómo estabas, cómo te sentías. Me preguntaba si tú también pensabas en mí. Es por eso que me enojé tanto contigo, pero más conmigo mismo, cuando me di cuenta que tu ni siquiera me recordabas.

—Yo… si te recordaba.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Klavier con el desconcierto surcando su rostro.

—Bueno… No sabía que eras tú. No podía ver tu rostro.

—¿De qué hablas?

—He soñado contigo todo este tiempo —dijo clavando su mirada en los ojos del fiscal—. Mi mente recreaba nuestro primer encuentro día tras día. Sin embargo solo podía ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa. El resto era una mancha borrosa que se negaba a dejarse ver. A veces pasaba semanas enteras soñando lo mismo, otras veces los sueños desaparecían durante meses, pero siempre era lo mismo. El pasillo, el choque, los papeles, tus ojos. Era frustrante no poder descubrir que había detrás de esa mancha borrosa, no saber quién eras —su ceño se fruncía a medida que iba hablando—. Sabía que tenías algo que ver con aquellos recuerdos que mi memoria había sepultado, pero poco a poco los sueños se fueron espaciando hasta pasar meses e incluso años sin soñarte. Pensaba que aquellos sueños habían quedado en el olvido, sin embargo cuando te conocí de nuevo… ellos volvieron. El pasillo, el choque, los papeles, tu sonrisa, todo estaba allí, pero hubo un cambio inesperado en uno de ellos. El rostro borroso comenzó a esclarecerse y de pronto tú estabas allí observándome con tu sonrisa arrogante. No sabía que podía significar aquello. Lo atribuía a la confusión constante que provocabas en mí, pero nunca relacioné que tú podías ser ese joven de sonrisa encantadora.

—O tal vez te negabas a creerlo —agregó divertido.

—Es probable. Aunque hubo muchas cosas que lograron confundirme con respecto a eso.

—¿A qué cosas te refieres?

—La más clara sucedió el día del concierto, cuando chocaste conmigo tras bastidores. Fue como revivir nuestro primer encuentro. Cuando me alcanzaste los lentes mi cabeza entró en cortocircuito provocándome una jaqueca insoportable.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien.

—Solo una vez me había sucedido eso y fue… cuando te vi por primera vez por televisión —recordó sorprendida—. En ese momento llevabas el cabello más corto, y te parecías más al joven de mis sueños. Pero pensé que la jaqueca era producto de la música horrible que tocabas —Klavier levantó las cejas divertido, mientras Ema dibujaba una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Qué? Eso es lo que yo pensaba.

—Me halaga que hables en pasado.

—No te ilusiones, te dije que tu música había pasado de ser insoportable a ligeramente soportable.

—No puedo quejarme —dijo satisfecho—. ¿Y por qué crees que tu mente borró mi recuerdo?

—El shock emocional que viví provocó que mi mente reprimiera aquellos recuerdos dolorosos que pudieran causarme un mayor daño. Fue un mecanismo de defensa que utilizó para protegerme.

—Lo sé. Entiendo que haya borrado lo del juicio de Lana, ya que sufriste mucho aquellos días. Pero ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué daño te hice? Apenas pude hablar contigo.

—Bueno…yo… —dijo dubitativa—. Cuando todo acabó, cuando tuve que partir hacia Europa, caí en la cuenta de que jamás volvería a verte. Solo te había visto dos veces, pero aun así sufrí demasiado al percatarme de ello. Mi mayor deseo era volver a verte en los pasillos de la fiscalía, saber quién eras, sin embargo eso ya no sería posible. Tal vez simplemente mi mente decidió cortar todo el dolor de raíz.

Ema esbozó una sonrisa triste que jamás llegó a sus ojos, encogiéndole a Klavier el corazón. La joven y dulce Ema había sentido lo mismo que él. La ansiedad por volver a verlo, la intriga de saber de quien se trataba, y también la decepción y amargura al creer que nunca más volverían a encontrarse. A pesar de todo ella no lo había olvidado. Había soñado con él, con el joven que una vez fue, día tras día durante todos aquellos años. Como él sospechaba, su recuerdo había permanecido en lo más profundo de su memoria. Klavier había significado algo para ella, así como Ema había significado todo para él, sin embargo le dolía saber que había sufrido por su causa. Su tierna Ema, con sus ojos hermosos y tristes, sufriendo por él. Instintivamente la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, intentando borrar todo aquel dolor y sufrimiento que sentía. Mientras Ema apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, Klavier comprendió que sin duda alguna la inspectora era la mujer de su vida. Había intentando olvidarla incontables de veces a lo largo de nueve años sin éxito alguno. Decenas de mujeres habían desfilado por su vida sin lograr conquistar su corazón, sin lograr quitar a Ema de él. Sin embargo, mientras le besaba la coronilla y aspiraba el suave perfume de su cuerpo, agradeció no haberlo logrado. La espera había valido la pena.

Ema cerró sus ojos y se dejó consolar por aquel abrazo cálido que Klavier le brindaba. Por primera vez podía apreciar el calor reconfortante que un hombre podía ofrecerle. En los pocos meses que había compartido con Drake, si bien fingía estar atento a sus necesidades, jamás la había abrazado de aquella forma. Ahora podía notar la diferencia. En los brazos de Klavier se sentía segura, completamente a salvo. Sus besos y caricias la hacían sentir especial, y por momentos podía olvidar el dolor que se había liberado en su interior. Podía oír con claridad los suaves latidos de su corazón, los cuales le transmitían una paz y tranquilidad como nunca antes había experimentado. Allí, entre sus fuertes brazos, era el lugar en el que quería estar.

—Si pudiera borrar todo el dolor que sientes sin dudar lo haría en un segundo, Fräulein —dijo Klavier mientras la acariciaba.

—Mi mente ya lo hizo una vez, pero no quiero que vuelva a repetirse. Ese dolor es parte de mi vida, de mi historia. Ese dolor me recuerda que todo aquello fue real, que tú lo fuiste —respondió alzando su cabeza para mirarlo.

—Así es, pero ya no sufras más. Aquí estoy y aquí estás. El destino quiso que nos volviéramos a encontrar y esta vez no pienso separarme de ti.

Apoyó los labios en los suyos de manera tierna pero firme a la vez para sellar aquella promesa. Con aquel beso quería absorber todo el dolor que Ema sufría, quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, y todo lo que había sentido desde que la había conocido. Saboreó con dulzura aquellos labios suaves que lo volvían loco, delicadamente como si se trataran de algo frágil que pudiera romperse. Beso sus mejillas, su nariz y sus ojos con la misma ternura, prometiéndole en silencio que él seguiría a su lado siempre y la amaría de manera incondicional como lo había hecho durante todos aquellos años. Ema, por su parte, recibía sus muestras de cariño completamente entregada y con los sentidos concentrados en no perderse ningún olor, sonido, sabor o contacto mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar hasta el paraíso.

Cuando Klavier apartó sus labios, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y hundió la cara en su cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma que éste emanaba.

—¿Klavier? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto que sí, amor mío.

—¿En qué momento te volviste un cretino, pomposo engreído? —Klavier no pudo contener la risa.

—¡Oye! A las chicas les gusta mi personalidad. Según mis fans, me hace irresistible.

—Para mí te hace un idiota —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, a decir verdad es la única opinión que me importa. Y tiene sentido ya que me he comportado como un perfecto idiota contigo.

—Me alegra que lo reconozcas. Pero aun así, cuando nos conocimos en la fiscalía, no recuerdo haber visto eso en ti. Parecías tan amable y encantador, completamente lo opuesto a lo que vi en el Parque People.

—El tiempo a veces cambia a las personas, Fräulein.

—Lo sé, sin embargo ahora volviste a ser el mismo de antes. ¿Qué provocó ese cambió en ti?

—Tú lo provocaste —Ema le dirigió una mirada confundida—. Cuando te fuiste, no volví a mirar una chica en meses. Era imposible no compararlas contigo, con tus ojos, con tu hermosa sonrisa. Me costó demasiado aceptar que no había nadie como tú. Verte sólo dos veces me bastó para darme cuenta de lo especial que eras Ema, y simplemente no podía sacarte de mi cabeza.

—Pero, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con tu cambio de personalidad?

—Eso es fácil. Cuando comprendí que tenía que seguir adelante, fue justo cuando The Gavinners saltó a la fama, y conocí a muchas mujeres. Ser un cretino y pomposo, como tú me llamas, era la barrera que ponía entre ellas y yo. Para evitar que pidieran más de lo que podía darles.

—Pero jugabas con ellas.

—Ya te expliqué que no era así. Yo necesitaba olvidar, y ellas simplemente querían estar conmigo. Sabían que no podía darles lo que ellas querían y aceptaban las condiciones de igual manera.

—Nunca se te conoció una relación.

—Sabes mucho de mí, Fräulein —una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios—. Nunca etiqueté mis relaciones y mucho menos las hice públicas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó levantándose del sillón.

—Tenía entendido que las mujeres cuestionaban a los hombres por sus relaciones anteriores y no por no tenerlas —dijo levantando las cejas al tiempo que reía.

—Es que necesito saberlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito saber a lo que me enfrento —dijo retorciéndose el pelo, nerviosa.

—¿A lo que te enfrentas? ¿Conmigo? ¿Aun desconfías de mí?

—No es eso, pero ¿en nueve años no has salido con nadie de manera formal?

—No. Salí con muchas mujeres, con algunas incluso salí durante meses, sin embargo nunca tuve una relación seria. Pero no te confundas, jamás lo hice por afición a jugar con ellas.

—¿Entonces por qué? —puso los brazos en jarras.

—Porque no quería involucrarme con ellas. No quería volver a enamorarme y sufrir de nuevo.

—¿E-enamorarte?

—Así es. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? —preguntó al tiempo que se ponía de pie para acercarse a ella—. Deja de preocuparte, tú eres todo lo que he esperado, no voy a dejarte ir tan fácil. ¿No confías en mí?

—Es que todo esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Tú eres demasiado buena para ser verdad —dijo alzándole la barbilla y rozando sus labios—. ¿Quieres más vino?

—¿Quieres emborracharme para llevarme a tu cama?

—Tal vez —una pícara sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Lástima, este no será tu día de suerte. Ya es tarde, debería irme, ¿me llamas un taxi?

—¿Qué? ¿No piensas quedarte?

—Ha sido un día demasiado agotador tanto a nivel físico como mental. Necesito pensar en todo esto. Fue demasiada información en tan poco tiempo.

—Está bien, entonces te llevo.

—Klavier… por favor.

—Pero…

—No te molestes, no es necesario —dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Pero no querías viajar al Caribe?

—Tengo unos ahorros guardados —dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—Entonces guárdalos, yo te pagaré el taxi.

—Klav…

—Shh, sin chistar. Lo haré y punto.

—Cretino engreído.

—A las chicas les gusta —besó su frente y se separó de ella—. Voy a llamar el taxi, aguarda un momento.

Mientras Klavier salía de la habitación, Ema se dirigió al otro lado a observar de cerca una serie de fotografías que yacían en un lujoso mueble. En ellas, Klavier mostraba su destreza en distintos escenarios, o posaba junto a celebridades del espectáculo. La joven se sorprendió al encontrar la foto de ellos dos que había visto en su oficina en medio de aquellas que debían significar mucho para él, sin embargo una foto en particular llamó su atención. En ella un Klavier adolescente posaba con una guitarra sonriéndole a la cámara. El Klavier de sus sueños, el Klavier de sus recuerdos, pensó mientras la tomaba y recorría sus facciones con los dedos.

—¿Qué foto miras? —preguntó el fiscal a escasos pasos de ella.

—La tuya con la guitarra.

—Esa fue durante la navidad antes de conocerte. Fue un regalo de Kristoph, había pertenecido a mi padre.

—Si hubiera visto esta foto antes, te hubiera recordado con mayor facilidad. Luces exactamente como en mis sueños. Al menos los ojos y la sonrisa.

—Si hubiera sabido la hubiera puesto en mi oficina —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Por qué trajiste nuestra fotografía aquí?

—Después de que encarcelaran a Daryan y yo me tomara un receso, la traje ya que aquí pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero después decidí hacer una copia para tenerla en la oficina también.

—Es una bonita foto.

—Tú la haces bonita.

—Gracias —dijo sonrojándose de repente.

—¿Aun guardas la revista donde salió?

—Sí, la tengo debajo del sillón —Klavier soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya… Entonces te regalaré una copia así la colocas en tu mesa de luz.

—Me parece una estupenda idea. Pero creo que la dejaré en el baño.

Sonriendo y rodeándola con sus brazos, la atrajo a si mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Por favor, dime que no te arrepentirás de esto —dijo con voz suplicante.

—Klavier…

Tomó su rostro en sus manos y por primera vez lo besó. Al fiscal le sorprendió que ella tomara la iniciativa, sin embargo la abrazó con fuerza como si de ello dependiera que Ema se quedara con él para siempre.

—Klavier, yo… —susurró junto a sus labios.

Una bocina sonó fuera, anunciando la llegada del taxi e interrumpiéndolos.

—Al parecer ser Klavier Gavin provoca que los taxis vengan rápido —dijo sarcástico rozando su nariz con la suya—. Por favor, dilo.

—No lo haré —prometió más para ella misma que para él.

Besó sus labios una vez más y luego se separó para ir en busca de sus cosas. Klavier la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y la acompañó hasta el taxi. Allí, le dio suficiente dinero para el viaje, la despidió con un romántico y prolongado beso, y se quedó afuera observando cómo se alejaba hasta que el taxi se perdió de vista.

Tan pronto como Ema llegó a su casa se metió en su cama completamente abrumada por todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró. Lloró por la Ema adolescente que tanto había sufrido y que tanto había olvidado. Lloró por el dolor que aquellos nuevos recuerdos le provocaban y lloró de alivio por haber recordado una parte tan importante de su vida. También lloró por Klavier, por su mirada de sorpresa y luego de furia al reencontrarse con ella en el parque People. Por el sufrimiento que le había producido al no recordar al hombre que no había podido sacarla de su mente durante tantos años e inconscientemente la había esperado. Lloró por los besos que se había perdido y por su propia inseguridad que no le permitía amarlo como su corazón le imploraba. Lloró, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.


	23. Visita sorpresa

Hola! No estoy muerta, ni me abdujeron los aliens (? Sólo he tenido poquisimo tiempo para escribir :( perdon por la demora! La verdad que no se cuantos capitulos quedaran, pero no son muchos, asi que no se preocupen jaja Espero que les guste el capitulo! Gracias por leer

* * *

El sol se colaba por su ventana cuando un ruido estrepitoso en la cocina la despertó de su profundo sueño. Con el corazón acelerado y los músculos en tensión se levantó de un salto en la cama. Inmediatamente buscó su pistola, sin embargo recordó que la había dejado en un mueble de la sala. «_Muy inteligente, inspectora Skye» _pensó mientras buscaba algo que pudiera utilizar como arma. El intruso continuaba haciendo ruidos en su cocina, como si estuviera buscando algo, como si no hubiera nadie más allí. Ema tomó su paraguas con el que tenía planeado defenderse hasta alcanzar su arma, si es que el desconocido visitante no la había encontrado primero. Sigilosa y concentrada en los sonidos que oía, salió de su habitación para atacar al delincuente por sorpresa. Pegada a la pared, recorrió el corto pasillo silenciosamente hasta llegar a la cocina, donde el movimiento era más notorio. Inspiró profundo y con un grito de guerra salió de su escondite para enfrentar al malhechor.

—¡Dios mío, Ema! ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!? ¡Me vas a matar del susto!

—¿¡L-Lana!? ¡Lana!

Soltó el paraguas y rápidamente fue al encuentro de su hermana, a quien abrazó efusivamente mientras gritaba emocionada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó sin casi respirar.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, hermanita —dijo sarcástica mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—No me regañes, es que me sorprende verte aquí. Me asustaste, podría haberte atacado pensando que eras un ladrón.

—¿Con un… paraguas?

—Es lo que tenía a mano —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y tu arma?

—En aquel mueble —se retorció el pelo, nerviosa.

—Por Dios, eres incorregible. Disculpa, no quise despertarte y mucho menos asustarte. Te quería sorprender preparándote el almuerzo pero ¿Dónde demonios tienes una sartén?

—¿Almuerzo? ¿Qué hora es? —dijo mientras rebuscaba en su mueble—. Aquí tienes.

—Son las doce y media, ¿por qué duermes tanto? ¿Es que acaso no trabajas?

—Anoche me dormí tarde —respondió intentando no ponerse nerviosa—. Me han dado el fin de semana libre por el éxito en la resolución de un caso.

—¿Cuál caso? ¿El de Kristoph Gavin?

—Vaya, te has enterado.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Salió en todas las noticias y diarios. Un caso difícil, ¿eh?

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Por suerte con la ayuda de Phoenix, su pupilo Apollo pudo enviar a Kristoph Gavin a la cárcel.

—No quiero imaginar cómo debe estar su hermano, el fiscal.

—S-si… yo tampoco. Oye, ¿que estas por cocinar? —dijo cambiando de tema nerviosa.

—Oh, unos huevos revueltos con filetes. Recién empiezo, ve a bañarte mientras cocino. Luces fatal, pareciera que has estado llorando.

—No digas tonterías. He tenido días en los que no he dormido mucho.

—No te juzgo, adelante ve. La comida estará lista cuando termines.

Ema se dio una ducha rápida mientras Lana cocinaba. No podía creer que su hermana estuviera de regreso. Había llegado en el momento menos oportuno, o quizás en el más, dependiendo desde donde se lo mirara. Ema nunca había sido muy abierta con sus sentimientos y mucho menos con su hermana. La distancia que Lana había tomado cuando Ema era una adolescente, había abierto un gran abismo entre ellas que poco a poco se fue cerrando y sanando las heridas provocadas. A pesar de que su hermana se encontraba en la cárcel y ella en Europa, intercambiaban correo seguido, contándose las novedades y reparando aquel vinculo. Le había contado sobre Drake en su momento, aunque lo hizo cuando ya había pasado bastante tiempo, sin embargo no se sentía preparada para hablarle de Klavier. Todo aquello era muy reciente, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar y analizar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas de solo recordarlo. Parada frente al espejo, observó su rostro ojeroso y se tocó los labios, rememorando la ansiedad con la que Klavier los había devorado. Desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de luz, donde reposaba la bola de cristal, aquel regalo que tantos años había esperado para ser entregado. Lo tomó en sus manos, y agitándolo suavemente observó la nieve caer en ella mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Lo dio vuelta y volvió a leer la pequeña inscripción: _"Para Ema. Así estaremos cerca a pesar de la distancia. Con cariño, Klavier 28/02/2017"_. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mientras depositaba la bola de cristal suavemente en su lugar. No sabía cómo afrontar lo que se avecinaba, había abierto una puerta sin saber exactamente lo que había del otro lado. Klavier le había pedido que no se arrepintiera, casi como una súplica, y su propio corazón también se lo imploraba, sin embargo su cabeza le pedía a gritos que huyera en dirección contraria.

—¡Ema! ¡Apúrate! —gritó Lana sacándola de la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

—¡Un segundo!

Se echó un último vistazo en el espejo, cerciorándose de que no quedara ningún rastro de su pesar, y fue al encuentro de su hermana. Al entrar en la sala, Lana ya estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa con la comida servida, ojeando una revista.

—Vaya, vaya. No me habías contado que salías con Klavier Gavin —dijo sin levantar la vista mientras Ema se sentaba.

—¿¡Q-que yo qué!? —preguntó alarmada.

—Bueno, aquí no dice eso, pero se los ve muy juntos y sonrientes.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—De esta revista. La encontré mientras acomodaba un poco el desorden de este lugar.

—Dame eso —dijo quitándosela—. Sólo fue una maldita foto en una cena de la policía, no digas tonterías.

—¿Segura que fue sólo eso? —preguntó levantando la ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo mandándose un bocado, procurando no perder la calma.

— A que si hubiera sido "sólo una maldita foto" no te hubieras puesto tan nerviosa.

—Deja de fantasear Lana, el viaje por Europa te hizo mal.

—Si tú dices… —dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a comer.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje?

—Oh, todo ha sido espectacular. He disfrutado cada segundo de libertad. Dicen que uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y puedo decir que es completamente cierto.

—¿Y por qué has regresado?

—¿Tanto te molesta que esté aquí? —preguntó sonriéndole.

—¡No quise decir eso! —dijo rápidamente—. Es que me sorprendió verte, no te esperaba.

—Lo sé, sólo bromeaba. Volví porque era momento de regresar. Mi corazón así me lo pedía. Este es mi lugar, además también extrañaba a mi pequeña hermana.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho, pero quería que siguieras disfrutando.

—Ya disfrute demasiado, ya es tiempo de retomar mi vida.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

—Si no es molestia, sí. Si no, puedo irme a un hotel.

—¡Claro que no lo es!

—Pronto se desocupará nuestro anterior departamento e iré hacia allí. También debo ponerme a buscar trabajo. No te preocupes, procuraré no molestarte.

—Ya déjate de tonterías, no eres una molestia. Tomate el tiempo que quieras, mi casa es tu casa —dijo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias Ema.

—¿Vas a volver a la fiscalía?

—No creo que eso sea posible, considerando que fui encarcelada por falsificación de pruebas. Pero aun así tengo buenas referencias y muchos contactos, tal vez pueda encontrar algo del rubro —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Seguramente así será, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea —afirmó mientras tomaba su mano a través de la mesa.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Cambiando de tema… ¿Tu sillón es lo suficientemente cómodo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Para dormir en él.

—Bueno, me he dormido mis buenas siest… ¿Dormir en él? ¡Ni hablar! Dormirás en mi cama.

—P-per…

—Eres mi invitada de honor, así que no discutas. Dormirás en mi habitación y punto.

—Pero ¿y tú?

—En el sillón.

—¡No puedo permitir eso!

—¡Oye! ¡No desprestigies mi sillón! ¡Puede oírte! Es muy cómodo.

—Si Ema, pero ésta es tu casa, me resulta incómodo que tú tengas que dormir ahí mientras yo duermo en tu cama.

—Ya deja de quejarte y acéptalo.

—Está bien, pero tu cama es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos las dos. A menos que tengas a alguien más para dormir —dijo Lana guiñándole el ojo.

—¡Uf! ¡Ni te imaginas! —exclamó revoleando los ojos—. Uno distinto cada semana.

—Espero que al menos tengas la decencia de cambiar las sabanas.

—Lo averiguarás esta noche.

—¡Iug! ¡Ema!

—¿Qué? Tú empezaste —sonrió divertida.

—Pero hay cosas que son innecesarias. Ahora por chistosa, te toca a ti lavar los platos, hermanita.

—Eres perversa —Ema la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de que te cocinara este delicioso almuerzo.

—Odio cuando tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo —dijo sonriendo—. Bueno, yo desarmaré mis maletas. ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi ropa?

—Oh, espera un momento. Ya te haré un lugar en mi armario y te ayudaré a desempacar.

Luego de lavar los platos, Ema acomodó su habitación para el confort de su hermana. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberla extrañado tanto. Cambió las sabanas por las dudas su hermana se hubiera creído su pequeña broma, y guardó la bola de cristal para que no preguntara por ella. Aun no se sentía preparada para hablarle de Klavier, era mejor que no lo supiera, al menos de momento. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que se había encontrado con el joven del cual se había enamorado en su adolescencia y que aún seguía enamorada de él? Ema sabía muy bien que era algo mucho más complejo que eso y que ella misma aun no podía asimilarlo. No sabía cómo afrontar lo que se venía, y su estómago se encogía cada vez que pensaba en ello, pero ese no era momento de amargarse. Estaba con su hermana después de tanto tiempo, y estaba decidida a disfrutar cada segundo con ella.

Pasaron la tarde acomodando el departamento y poniéndose al día. Lana le contaba cosas de su viaje, y Ema le contaba sobre los casos difíciles que le habían tocado y como Apollo junto a Trucy la habían ayudado. Le contó como Phoenix le había pedido ayuda y como habían desenmascarado a Kristoph Gavin juntos. Klavier conocía aquel detalle, al menos aún, sin embargo Ema no sabía si era conveniente contárselo. Sentía algo de culpa por ello, pero aunque al momento de ayudar Phoenix no sabía que se trataba de Kristoph, sabía muy bien que lo hubiera ayudado de igual manera. ¿Se enfadaría Klavier si le contara? ¿Debería decírselo? Era algo que se preguntaba desde el día del juicio, cuando Kristoph fue encontrado culpable. Había pensado en contárselo, pero luego todo había cambiado. Ahora una parte de ella temía que Klavier se alejara al enterarse que con su ayuda, su hermano había sido declarado culpable una vez más.

Luego de ver las fotos que Lana había sacado durante su viaje, ésta última decidió ir a darse un baño para refrescarse un poco después de tantas horas de vuelo. Mientras se bañaba, Ema fue a su habitación por su celular que había dejado en silencio sobre su mesa de luz. Después de prepararse un té, se puso a revisar sus mensajes. El corazón le dio un salto al comprobar que tenía numerosas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto de "Cretino pomposo". El primer mensaje era de las 10 de la mañana: _"Buenos días Fräulein, espero que tengas un hermoso día. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"_. Dos horas más tarde había enviado el segundo: _"Vaya que te gusta dormir. Espero que estés soñando conmigo. Anoche te noté cansada, debes estar agotada así que avísame cuando te despiertes"_. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la inspectora quien continuó abriendo los mensajes mientras oía a Lana salir de la ducha. El tercer mensaje había llegado unas horas después, con un tono distinto: _"¿Ema? ¿Te encuentras bien?"_. _"¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono? ¿Ha pasado algo?"_, decía el cuarto. Cambiando el semblante de su rostro, la joven abrió los dos siguientes: _"¿Te has arrepentido, verdad? Dime por favor que no te has arrepentido", "Ema por favor, atiende el teléfono. Tenemos que hablar". _El ultimo era de hacia una hora, y tenía gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas. Klavier debía estar desesperado. Estaba por devolverle la llamada cuando Lana le pidió que le alcanzara un bolso que había quedado en la cocina. Lo tomó y mientras se dirigía a la habitación alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrirla, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿¡Klav…!?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el fiscal irrumpió en su departamento, y rodeando su cintura la levantó para plantarle un apasionado beso. Con los pies colgando y los ojos abiertos como platos, intentó separarse en vano, ya que sus brazos la sostenían con fuerza y sus labios la besaban con una furia desenfrenada. El bolso de Lana cayó al piso liberando sus manos, las cuales utilizó para empujar a Klavier, sin éxito alguno.

—Kla… vier… Es…per…a —logró apenas decir mientras luchaba contra él.

—He esperado nueve malditos años, ya no más —respondió separándose escasos milímetros y arremetiendo una vez más con su boca.

—Ejem…

El fiscal abrió los ojos confundido, encontrándose con la mirada exaltada de Ema, quien en silencio levantó su mano para señalar hacia un costado. Siguiendo la dirección que ésta le indicaba, separó su boca y con horror observó a Lana, que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación apreciando aquel espectáculo.

—¡S-señorita Skye! D-disculpe, no sabía que Ema tenia compañía —dijo excusándose al tiempo que depositaba lentamente a la inspectora en el suelo.

—¿"Sólo una maldita foto"? —preguntó a Ema levantando las cejas, divertida.

—¡N-no es lo que tú piensas! —respondió mientras movía las manos negativamente desesperada.

—¿Entonces es el que toca esta semana?

—¡Lana! —exclamó mientras el rubor se apoderaba de su rostro.

—Permítame presentarme —interrumpió Klavier al tiempo que daba un paso adelante y extendía su mano—. Klavier Gavin.

—Lana Skye. Debo admitir que eres más guapo personalmente que en televisión, buena elección hermanita —dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—N-no es lo que parece —respondió Ema aun avergonzada.

—A decir verdad, no me sorprende. Te deslumbró cuando era un adolescente, ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora?

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntaron los dos al unísono.

—¿Tú lo conoces?

—¡Claro! Una vez me preguntaste por él, y cuando noté tu desilusión al comprobar que yo no sabía quién era, decidí averiguarlo. Trabajabas como ayudante en la oficina del fiscal, ¿no es así, Klavier?

—Y-yo… si, así es.

—¿Lo ves?

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Bueno, en ese momento sucedió todo lo de Goodman y Gant, lo olvidé por completo.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se trataba del mismo?

—¿No lo sabias?

—¡No! Perdí la memoria, ¿recuerdas?

—Vaya detalle, sin embargo una vez intenté preguntártelo cuando te llamé por teléfono. Pero creo que en ese momento llamaron a tu puerta y no pude hacerlo. Has crecido mucho y te has convertido en un gran fiscal —dijo observando a Klavier—, te felicito.

—Muchas gracias señorita Skye.

—Por favor, dime Lana, ya que somos prácticamente de la familia.

—¡Lana! —exclamó Ema en tono de reproche.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es así?

Klavier se giró y la observó levantando sus cejas, divertido, esperando su respuesta.

—Y-yo… yo… ¡Demonios! ¡Dejen de confundirme, maldita sea!

—Tú te confundes sola. En fin, dame mi bolso, voy a ir a comprar mercadería ya que en este lugar no hay nada más que bocaditos. ¿Te quedas a cenar Klavier?

—¿A c-cenar? —preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ema quien lo observaba alterada—. ¡Claro, me encantaría!

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Lana satisfecha— Entonces volveré en unos minutos, ¿necesitas algo del almacén, Ema?

—Un whisky, del más fuerte.

—Muy graciosa. Bueno, ya vuelvo —dijo saliendo por la puerta—. Ah, por cierto, Ema…

—¿Si?

—Recuerda que acabamos de cambiar las sabanas.

—¡Vete de una maldita vez!

Roja como un tomate, la empujó cerrando la puerta, mientras oía la risa de su hermana detrás de ésta. Klavier la observaba divertido dar pequeños golpes con su cabeza en la abertura.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Me puedes explicar… —dio media vuelta para mirarlo con su mirada fría— que demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—También me alegro de verte, Fräulein.

—¡Hablo en serio! ¿Tienes idea de lo que tendré que soportar ahora que Lana fue testigo de tu ataque de pasión desenfrenada?

—Eso no hubiera sucedido si hubieras respondido alguno de los cientos de mensajes que te envié, o devolverme las llamadas.

—Dejé el maldito celular en mi habitación y no lo oí. Estaba a punto de llamarte cuando irrumpiste en mi puerta, señor Gavin.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues demasiado tarde, señorita Skye.

—¡Lana vino de sorpresa! ¿Qué demonios querías que hiciera?

—Lo siento, mis poderes mágicos no funcionan los fines de semana —respondió sarcástico.

—No deberías haber venido.

—Discúlpame por entrar en pánico al no saber nada de ti.

—Eres un paranoico.

—Tengo miedo de volver a perderte —estiró su mano para acariciarle el rostro. La mirada de Ema aún era fría—. Siento haber venido así tan atropelladamente, pero anoche cuando te fuiste te noté un poco confundida y temí… temí que te arrepintieras de lo que sucedió.

—Klavier yo… —bajó la mirada intentando encontrar las palabras—. No me arrepiento de lo que sucedió anoche, pero aun así, no sé cómo afrontar lo que sigue. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que sigue.

—Ema…

—Déjame terminar. Somos muy distintos. Tú eres tan… Klavier, y yo soy tan… Ema. Ya no somos los mismos jóvenes de hace nueve años. Ambos crecimos y vivimos distintas experiencias que nos fueron marcando a lo largo del tiempo. No soy la misma Ema que tu conociste, y quizás no sea lo que tu esperas.

—Fräulein… —dijo alzando su barbilla para encontrar su mirada—. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí.

—K-Klav…

—Sólo hazlo. Si lo haces, me iré por esa puerta y no volveré a molestarte nunca más. Pero si, por el contrario no lo dices, lucharé por ti cada día de mi vida, y te haré saber lo importante que eres para mí.

—Yo…

—Dilo —susurró.

—Yo… no puedo hacerlo —bajó la mirada, apenada.

—Es todo lo que esperaba oír.

Klavier tomó el rostro de Ema con sus manos, acariciado sus mejillas con los pulgares. La miró a los ojos dedicándole una dulce sonrisa y lentamente acercó su rostro hasta rozar sus labios. La besó con la delicadeza de una pluma, procurando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Con una mano rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, profundizando más el beso. La cabeza de Ema daba vueltas mientras su cuerpo tensionado se relajaba y cedía ante aquella ola de pasión. Se permitió gozar de la humedad de sus labios y su suavidad, que le erizaban cada centímetro de su piel. Allí estaba atrapada una vez más en aquel torbellino, allí estaban las pulsaciones alteradas, la respiración agitada y el temblor en las piernas. Klavier avanzó arrinconándola contra la pared, ahogándola con su cuerpo, con sus brazos, con su pecho y también con su perfume. Deseaba complacerla, pero más aún anhelaba su aprobación. Necesitaba que Ema dejara atrás todos sus miedos y la desconfianza que por él sentía. El temor de perderla de nuevo se apoderó de su cuerpo, acelerando su pasión y desesperación al besarla. La punta de los pies de Ema apenas rozaban el piso con el cuerpo de Klavier sosteniéndola contra la pared. Su lengua jugueteaba con la de ella, seduciéndola, y Ema solo podía dejarse llevar. ¿En qué lio se estaba metiendo? Porque sin duda cada vez se precipitaba más hacia un lio que no podía manejar. Toda su vida había analizado los pros y los contras de sus acciones antes de tomar una decisión, pero allí, con la firmeza de la pared en su espalda, sentía que había perdido el control. Sin embargo en aquel momento no le importaba. Deseaba tomar todo lo que Klavier le ofrecía, sin medir consecuencia alguna. Acarició su espalda y enredó sus dedos en su cabello dorado, mientras el fiscal se hundía más en ella. Lo que había comenzado como un beso tierno era ahora un desbocado terremoto de lujuria. Klavier recorrió el cuerpo de Ema con sus manos, descendiendo hasta sus piernas donde, con un rápido movimiento, las alzó rodeando su cintura. Sintió el cuerpo de la inspectora temblar, y deseó que fuera de placer. La joven se asió a sus caderas con fuerza, al tiempo que Klavier la aprisionaba más contra la pared. Había miles de razones para frenar aquella locura, sin embargo a Ema no se le ocurrió ninguna. Podía percibir el corazón de Klavier golpear con fuerza en su pecho, al igual que lo hacia el suyo. Sus pulmones imploraban por una pausa para retomar el aire que habían perdido, pero ninguno de los dos quería parar. Klavier había besado muchas bocas en su pasado, pero sin dudas la de Ema era, por lejos, la más dulce que había probado.

Estaban tan perdidos el uno en el otro que los pasos que se oían por el pasillo del edificio casi los toman por sorpresa.

—¡La…na! —alcanzó a decir entre los labios del fiscal.

Muy a su pesar Klavier la depositó en el suelo separándose de ella a medida que los pasos se acercaban.

—Eres mi perdición, Fräulein. Me vuelves loco —susurró junto a su boca para luego depositarle un tierno beso.

Se separó de ella al tiempo que la llave era introducida en la cerradura. Ema se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando disimular lo que había sucedido. No temía que Lana la reprendiera por ello, ya que era una mujer adulta responsable de sus actos, pero aun así no podría soportar las preguntas que ésta le haría. Preguntas que ni ella misma sabia responder.

Lana ingresó con gran cantidad de bolsas y observó con curiosidad a su hermana y a Klavier quienes estaban en silencio separados uno del otro. Como buena fiscal que había sido, notó los labios hinchados de Ema y los cabellos revueltos del fiscal que observaba con fingido interés los libros de la biblioteca.

—¡Vaya que son rápidos! —exclamó sonriendo—. Espero que al menos no haya sido en la cama.

—¡Demonios Lana, basta ya! —dijo golpeándola suavemente en el hombro al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Lana rio divertida contagiando a Klavier quien soltó una risotada cuyo sonido hizo saltar el corazón de Ema, como si hubiera vibrado dentro de su pecho. Klavier la ayudó con las bolsas de mercadería y luego la ayudó con la cocina, por recomendación de Ema quien los observaba a un costado y de vez en cuando intervenía en la animada charla que mantenían. Estudió el perfil de Klavier, con su nariz recta y sus pómulos apenas marcados. Observó su piel bronceada, y sus labios suaves y carnosos. Esos labios que la hacían temblar de placer. Miles, o millones quizás, de mujeres deseaban y anhelaban a aquel hombre que charlaba animadamente en su cocina, sin embargo él decía solo quererla a ella, algo casi imposible de creer, pensó. Cuando Klavier le daba la espalda, Lana se las ingeniaba para observar a Ema con una mirada cómplice, guiñándole el ojo, provocando que ésta se incomodara y bajara la mirada. Aun así, le sorprendía la soltura con la cual Lana y Klavier conversaban, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. No había ni un atisbo de la arrogancia que ella tanto conocía, sino todo lo contrario, el fiscal se comportaba de manera agradable y respetuosa. No era algo fingido ni planeado, podía notar que Klavier estaba totalmente relajado y actuando con naturalidad. Se sentía cómodo con Lana y viceversa. Ambos habían congeniado a la perfección, pero ¿por qué se sentía tan nerviosa al respecto? Era como si su cabeza hubiera esperado todo lo contrario para así tener una excusa a la cual aferrarse, una vía de escape, aunque su corazón se sentía muy a gusto con aquella situación.

Cenaron en la pequeña mesa, compartiendo una armoniosa velada. Hacía tiempo que Ema no cenaba con compañía y la pasaba tan bien como en ese momento, sin contar la noche anterior por supuesto. Se había acostumbrado a la soledad desde que se había ido a Europa, o incluso antes, ya que Lana siempre estaba ocupada como para cenar con ella. Había aprendido a disfrutarla, cenando en la cama o en su sillón mientras veía sus series favoritas o leía un buen libro, sin embargo cenar acompañada por su hermana y Klavier le estaba resultando bastante agradable. Si bien prefería no intervenir en la conversación, disfrutaba ver el intercambio de ideas y posturas entre Lana y el fiscal. Ambos tenían en común la pasión por la fiscalía y por la justicia, y aunque Lana ya no ejerciera, podía notar el brillo en sus ojos al hablar sobre el tema. Ante sus preguntas, Klavier le contó los cambios que hubo en la fiscalía después de que fuera encarcelada. Le habló sobre los antiguos empleados que aun trabajaban allí y sobre los nuevos. Era muy respetuoso y cuidadoso al tocar el tema de su encarcelamiento, pero a Lana no parecía molestarle. Ella le contó detalladamente lo que había sucedido en aquel entonces, conversación en la que Ema participó ya que le servía para seguir rellenando los huecos de su memoria. Klavier escuchaba atentamente cada cosa que Lana decía, esperando pacientemente para hacer preguntas u opinar al respecto. De vez en cuando, cuando notaba la tensión en Ema, deslizaba su mano bajo la mesa para entrelazar sus dedos con delicadeza, gesto que ésta agradecía dándole suave apretón.

—Debe haber sido muy duro para ti dejar la fiscalía —dijo Klavier cuando Lana terminó su relato.

—Si que lo fue, pero fue más duro tener que separarme de mi hermana.

—Sí, puedo imaginarlo —una triste y fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Siento mucho lo de tu hermano. Sé que debe haber sido duro para ti, así como también lo fue para Ema en su momento.

—¡Lana! —dijo Ema entre dientes mientras le daba una suave patada bajo la mesa.

—Está bien, Ema. No tienes de que preocuparte. Es difícil, pero aun así me consuela saber que un asesino tan despiadado se encuentre tras las rejas. Contigo fue diferente porque no cometiste ningún asesinato, y todo lo que hiciste fue para proteger a tu hermana. Pero Kristoph no. Actuó por sí mismo, por su orgullo y por su ego. Me resulta difícil el hecho de no haber podido prever todo esto. Ver la filmación que Wright consiguió donde prácticamente Kristoph confesó sus crímenes fue un golpe muy duro —Ema apretó los puños nerviosa—, sin embargo mi mayor consuelo es saber que no podrá hacerle más daño a nadie.

—Es una manera muy madura de verlo. No te conocí cuando eras un adolescente, pero puedo observar que te has convertido en un gran fiscal, pero sobre todo en un gran hombre.

—Muchas gracias, Lana. Como fiscal, es un honor que alguien como tú lo diga —sonrió.

—Oh, no hay de qué. Pero ahora dime, ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi pequeña hermana?

Ema, quien estaba tomando un trago de refresco, se sorprendió tanto que acabó ahogándose y tosiendo convulsivamente.

—Mis intenciones son nobles, señorita Skye —respondió sonriendo mientras golpeaba la espalda de una sonrojada y ahogada Ema—. Nueve años pasaron sin que pudiera sacarla de mi mente. Imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando me crucé con su fría mirada en una escena del crimen hace unos meses. Y ahora que la he encontrado voy a luchar incansablemente para obtener lo que siempre he anhelado: su amor —sus ojos se posaron en los de la inspectora, los cuales se encontraban llorosos producto del ahogamiento.

—Oh mira, se ha emocionado, que tierna —sonrió divertida—. Puedo ver la sinceridad en tus ojos, me tranquiliza saber que está en buenas manos.

—¡Dios mío, dejen de hablar de mi como si tuviera cinco años! —exclamó Ema con la garganta reseca.

—No te preocupes, todos sabemos que tienes ocho —Lana le guiñó el ojo a Klavier mientras Ema le lanzaba una mirada furiosa.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme. Es tarde y seguramente ustedes querrán descansar —dijo el fiscal palmeándole la rodilla a Ema—. La he pasado de maravilla, muchas gracias por invitarme. Fue un gusto conocerte Lana, otra vez.

—El gusto es mío. Espero verte seguido por aquí.

—Yo espero lo mismo —sonrió mientras se ponía de pie—. Pronto las invitaré a mi casa.

—Iremos gustosas, ¿verdad Ema? Acompáñalo abajo, yo recojo esto.

—Buenas noches Lana.

—Buenas noches Klavier —dijo estrechando su mano.

Ema lo acompañó en silencio hasta afuera, donde la imponente motocicleta lo esperaba.

—La Lana que conocí en la oficina del fiscal era muy distinta a la que vi hoy —dijo Klavier—. Se la ve más suelta y no tan seria como lo era en aquella época.

—Sí, es verdad. Todo lo que vivió la hizo ver la vida desde otra perspectiva.

—Me gusta más esta Lana.

—A mí no tanto —respondió cruzándose de brazos, provocando una sonrisa en el fiscal.

—Porque eres una malhumorada —Ema le sacó la lengua divertida, sin embargo su semblante se puso serio, de repente—. ¿Sucede algo, Fräulein?

—T-tengo que decirte algo.

—No hagas que me preocupe, dime.

—Entenderé si cuando te lo diga te enfadas y no quieres volver a verme, pero necesito hacerlo —la voz de Ema comenzó a temblar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué pasa? —Klavier la miró con preocupación.

—Y-yo… Yo ayude a Phoenix a conseguir la filmación de Kristoph.

—Fräulein…

—Y-yo le di la cámara oculta, y le expliqué como utilizarla —continuó—. Ese día que tú me viste con él… Ese día vino a pedirme ayuda y le di esa idea, pero no sabía que era para atrapar a Kristoph… yo no lo sabía. Lo siento.

—Si hubieras sabido que se trataba de Kristoph, ¿lo habrías ayudado de igual manera?

—Si —dijo agachando la mirada, apenada—. Puedes gritarme si quieres, no te lo reprocharé.

—No puedo sentirme más orgulloso de ti.

—¿Q-qué? —lo miró completamente confundida.

—Hiciste lo correcto Ema. Un asesino despiadado está en la cárcel, y todo gracias a ti.

—P-pero…

—No importa que sea mi hermano. Actuaste como toda una profesional y eso es lo que importa —le recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Me complace saber que no hubieras cambiado de parecer si hubieras tenido conocimiento de que se trataba de él.

—¿No estás enojado?

—¿Por qué hiciste tu trabajo y ayudaste a encarcelar a una persona peligrosa? ¿En serio?

—Yo creí…

—No busques excusas para apartarte de mí, porque ¿sabes qué? No me iré.

—Deberé esforzarme más la próxima vez. Quizás te raye la moto o algo —dijo provocándole una risotada al fiscal.

La temperatura había bajado lo suficiente como para hacerla tiritar, algo que Klavier notó al instante.

—Vete adentro, te vas a enfermar —dijo frotándole el brazo cariñosamente—. Llámame mañana, sé que tienes que trabajar, pero al menos escríbeme para saber que estás bien.

—Lo haré.

—¿Lo prometes?

Ella sonrió y acercándose, lo abrazó por la cintura y lo besó con suavidad en los labios para luego apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

—Lo prometo —susurró.

Klavier besó su coronilla, aspirando el dulce perfume de su cabello mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Se sintió protegida por aquellos magníficos brazos que la rodeaban, y se dejó llenar por los suaves latidos de su corazón. El calor reconfortante la hacía desear quedarse allí para siempre, disfrutando la seguridad que le brindaba su abrazo mientras el resto del mundo seguía girando a su alrededor. Levantó la cabeza y con la mirada buscó ansiosa la boca de Klavier, quien se la brindó al instante besándola con dulzura. Podía sentir la calidez de su respiración, así como también la humedad de su boca. Todo en él era increíble e irreal, todo en él le pertenecía, y eso la aterraba. Se besaron durante un largo rato, perdidos en su propio mundo, donde nada más existía. Estaban tan sumidos en aquel beso que no se percataron del auto estacionado justo en frente, del cual una cámara tomaba una serie de fotografías.

Cuando regresó al departamento, Lana ya estaba acostada leyendo un libro, esperándola. Ema se lavó los dientes para luego acostarse a su lado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó curiosa.

—¿Y bien, qué?

Claro que sabía que era lo que Lana quería saber, pero aún no se sentía lista para contárselo, aunque era consciente que aquello era inminente.

—¿Me vas a contar qué es lo que acaba de suceder?

—Ahora no, estoy muy cansada —dijo acostándose.

—¡Ah no! No me dejaras con la intriga. Habla ya.

—No seas tan pesada. No sé qué quieres saber, no hay mucho más aparte de lo que ya viste.

—¿Están saliendo?

—Es… complicado.

—¿Solo se acuestan? ¡Oh Dios mío! —Lana se tapó la boca horrorizada—. ¡Vino a acostarse contigo y yo lo arruiné! Debe estar odiándome.

—¡Basta ya! No nos acostamos. No me he acostado nunca con él.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es más serio que eso?

—No sé qué demonios es esto. La olla se ha destapado apenas ayer y la cabeza no para de darme vueltas al pensarlo. No lo recordaba, pero él sí. Me ha esperado durante todos estos años, y yo no sé qué hacer con respecto a todo esto.

—¿Tú lo quieres?

—Si… —respondió luego de unos segundos—. Y eso me aterra.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú no lo entenderías.

—Yo creo que tienes miedo de volver a sufrir y te equivocas. El amor puede ser muy destructivo, pero a la vez si encuentras al indicado puede ser lo más maravilloso del mundo.

—El amor no es una emoción, sino un impulso, una necesidad fisiológica para el ser humano. Yo no tengo esa necesidad, y prefiero seguir así. Además las probabilidades de encontrar "al indicado" son una en diez mil.

—No puedes ver todo en la vida desde un aspecto científico y lo sabes. El amor es mucho más que eso, y creo que tú has encontrado al indicado pero tienes miedo de aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo es? ¿Cómo sabes que no me hará daño?

—Porque lo noto en la forma en que te mira.

—¿La… forma en que me mira? —preguntó confundida.

—Así es, y me sorprende que alguien como tú que está siempre en los detalles no lo haya notado.

—Déjate ya de boberías —dijo dándole la espalda preparándose para dormir.

—Está bien, pero no descansaré hasta hacerte abrir los ojos. Tienes que aceptar el hecho de que estas enamorada de Klavier Gavin y que él también lo está de ti.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se tapó aún más con las colchas para ocultarse de su hermana.

—Solo quiero tu felicidad, Ema —dijo acariciándole el cabello—. He cometido muchos errores en mi pasado, pero lo que más deseo en este mundo es que tú seas feliz. No dejes pasar esta oportunidad. Hasta mañana —Lana besó su cabeza como solía hacer cuando eran niñas—. Te quiero Ema.

—Te quiero Lana.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se durmió.


	24. El mensaje

Disculpen la demora con la que estoy escribiendo los capitulos! Realmente tengo muy poco tiempo y hago lo que puedo :( ya falta poco para que termine asi que trataré de no demorar mucho mas. Este capitulo originalmente iba a ser mas largo en cuanto a contenido, pero como me di cuenta de que se me estaba yendo la mano decidi dividirlo en dos. Espero que les guste :D Saludos!

* * *

La despertó el dulce y cálido aroma del café recién preparado por la mañana. Lana, recordó. Su hermana había vuelto de su largo y renovador viaje por Europa, y ahora estaba conviviendo con ella. Le iba a costar acostumbrarse luego de estar tanto tiempo sola, pero mientras el estómago le rugía y se le hacía agua la boca por aquel delicioso olor, pensó que no sería tan malo después de todo. Luego de desperezarse unos segundos en la cama, se levantó para darse una ducha rápida para eliminar cualquier vestigio de somnolencia y así arrancar una nueva semana laboral con el pie derecho. Su cabeza era aún un hervidero de problemas y dilemas existenciales, pero mientras trabajara la tendría ocupada y se evitaría pensar en ello. Le había prometido a Klavier llamarlo o al menos mandarle un mensaje, sin embargo ya se estaba arrepintiendo de aquella promesa. ¿Qué le pondría? ¿_"Buen día, que tengas un excelente comienzo de semana"_? ¿Qué clase de mensaje era ese? Además no había especificado en que momento del día se lo enviaría, ¿quedaría muy desesperada si se lo enviaba en ese momento? Quizás Klavier aun estaría durmiendo, ella al menos lo estaría si no tuviera que trabajar. ¿Debía ponerle que lo extrañaba? ¿Lo extrañaba? Lo había visto el día anterior, y el anterior al anterior, en realidad lo había visto casi toda la semana, no había tenido tiempo de extrañarlo a decir verdad, pero muy en el fondo sabía que tenía ganas de volver a verlo aunque no era conveniente decírselo, pensó. ¿Por qué le había prometido esa estupidez? Hubiera sido más fácil decirle a él que le escribiera, así tal vez solo tendría que responderle un simple _"gracias, igual para ti"_, y alguna carita feliz o algo por el estilo. Ya se sentía demasiado frustrada cuando terminó de arreglarse, por lo que decidió aplazar aquel dilema. El día recién comenzaba como para pensar en ello, ya se le ocurriría qué escribir.

En la sala Lana levantó la vista al ver a entrar a Ema, mientras tomaba su café y comía unos hotcakes.

—Buenos días Ema —saludó.

—Buenos días Lan… ¡Oh Dios mío, has hecho hotcakes!

—Así es —dijo complacida al ver su reacción—. Como en las viejas épocas.

—Eres un ángel —tan pronto como se sentó comió un bocado—. ¡Esto está delicioso! ¡Dios te bendiga!

—Estas muy religiosa esta mañana —sonrió—. Allí tienes café recién hecho. Pensé que sería bueno que comenzaras la mañana con un buen desayuno, y así al menos te devuelvo el favor de darme hospedaje en tu casa.

—Deja de decir tonterías —dijo hablando con la boca llena—. No voy a negarte el hecho de que esté disfrutando este delicioso desayuno al igual que el almuerzo y cena de ayer. Pero no es necesario que hagas esto por mí. Eres mi hermana y lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de tanto tiempo es darte un techo donde recomenzar tu vida. Me devuelves el favor con el simple hecho de estar aquí conmigo —sonrió.

—Eres muy tierna, gracias. ¿Hoy te verás con tu fiscal sexy?

—¿Qué? ¿Mi fiscal sexy? Está claro que Klavier es fiscal, y que es… sexy —admitió—. Pero sin dudas mío no es.

—¿Ah, no? Pues yo diría que está completamente entregado, pero tú no quieres aceptarlo.

—No hay nada que aceptar.

—¿A qué le temes?

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? No me hagas poner de mal humor, aún es temprano.

—En algún momento lo hablaremos y no podrás evitarlo —Lana le guiñó un ojo bromeando—. Bueno, pero ¿lo verás?

—Es bastante improbable teniendo en cuenta todo el trabajo que tengo por delante. Realmente dudo verlo hoy, incluso en la semana.

—¿O sea que tienes planeado verlo el fin de semana?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero lo has insinuado…

—Yo no… ¡Basta ya Lana! —exclamó al ver que ésta reía—. No es gracioso.

—Oh, sí que lo es. ¿Vendrás a cenar?

—Supongo que sí, te avisaré si no es así. ¿Tú que harás durante el día?

—Tal vez de una vuelta por ahí, tú no te preocupes por mí. Oye, ¿no se te hace tarde para ir a trabajar?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hora e…? ¡Oh, demonios! ¡Debo irme ya! —apuró el último trago de café y tomó su bolso—. Si no quieres lavar, déjalo, ya lavaré cuando vuelva. Si necesitas algo llámame, ¿sí?

—Si espero a que tu laves seguramente viviremos con una colonia de hongos. No te preocupes, ve y haz tu trabajo.

—Adiós Lana.

Había sido un día bastante más agitado de lo que esperaba. Temprano se había reunido con los integrantes de su banda para así, en una conferencia de prensa, anunciar su separación. Si bien podían contratar otro guitarrista, la encarcelación de Daryan había repercutido muy fuerte tanto en los medios como en sus fans, por lo que era mejor dejar que las cosas se enfriaran al menos por un tiempo. Klavier no iba a impedir a los integrantes de su banda continuar con sus carreras musicales, pero The Gavinners había terminado y esa era la realidad. Aunque era consciente de que era lo mejor para todos, había sido una decisión difícil para él. La música significaba mucho en la vida de Klavier. Era lo que más lo apasionaba después de la fiscalía, por eso iba a ser demasiado duro alejarse de ella, sin embargo sólo podía hacer una cosa: sonreír a las cámaras y anunciar la separación de manera despreocupada. El revuelo que provocó aquella noticia fue tal que tuvo que esperar que los periodistas se calmaran y que algunas fans que se habían colado pararan de gritar para continuar. Declaró que la separación se debía a que él quería enfocarse en su carrera como fiscal, ya que no creyó conveniente admitir que tan duro había sido el golpe de lo sucedido con Daryan. Luego respondió unas cuantas preguntas sobre la decisión que habían tomado, y algunos periodistas se desviaban del tema queriendo hacer preguntas sobre el ultimo juicio, sin embargo una pregunta en concreto lo tomó por sorpresa: _"¿Qué puede decirnos de su vida sentimental?"_. No esperaba una pregunta de esa índole y mucho menos en el contexto en el cual se estaba desarrollando la conferencia de prensa. La imagen de Ema se cruzó por su cabeza. No podía hablar de ella, por supuesto que no. Todo era muy reciente, eso seguro acabaría por espantarla. No era momento para darlo a conocer, por más que muriera de ganas porque el mundo supiera de su amor por la inspectora. Además no sabía cómo esa noticia caería en el departamento de policía. De manera cortés pero a la vez tajante, adujo que su vida sentimental no era relevante en ese momento, y continuó con unas preguntas más antes de retirarse junto a su ahora ex banda. El anuncio no tardó demasiado en difundirse y convertirse en la noticia del día. Las fans enloquecieron y hasta se decía que los pañuelos se habían agotado de las tiendas, pero ya no había marcha atrás, The Gavinners se había separado.

Al salir de allí lo primero que hizo fue chequear su celular, como había hecho durante casi todo el día. Ema había prometido enviarle un mensaje o llamarlo, sin embargo aún no había obtenido noticias de ella. El día prácticamente recién comenzaba y sabía que la inspectora debía de estar ocupada en su trabajo, pero no podía evitar sentirse ansioso al respecto. Se sentía como un adolescente, y eso lo hacía sonreír. En ese momento todo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor, pero saber que Ema estaba allí, le permitía mantenerse en pie. La ansiedad lo mataba pero no podía hacer más que esperar. Incontables de veces pensó en llamarla, pero tenía que darle su espacio sin presionarla. Tarde o temprano Ema le escribiría, y si no lo hacía podría hacerle una nueva visita sorpresa, pensó con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que el último lugar en el que quería estar era su oficina, tuvo que volver allí para acabar con el papeleo del juicio de Vera, ya que la vez anterior había sido interrumpido por Ema. Después de acabar con ello pensaba descansar un tiempo de la fiscalía. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. En solo seis meses Kristoph había sido encarcelado por dos crímenes distintos, Daryan había sido declarado culpable de homicidio y contrabando, y su banda se había separado. Era mucho más de lo que un simple mortal podía soportar, pero sin duda su reencuentro con Ema había sido su salvavidas. Sin ella tal vez no hubiera podido afrontar todo aquello y hubiera sucumbido. Al llegar a la oficina del fiscal, apuró el paso hacia su despacho, ya que no deseaba hablar con nadie. Le preguntarían por Kristoph y por la banda, y realmente no tenía ánimos de responder ninguna pregunta. Se encerró en su oficina y se sumergió en el mundo de los archivos y papeles, dejando su celular junto a éstos por si llegaba algún mensaje. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando sintió un tímido golpeteo en la puerta. Un poco ofuscado se preguntó quién sería, y con cara de pocos amigos se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

—¿Trucy? ¿Señor Frente? —preguntó sorprendido al verlos.

—¡Señor Gavin! —exclamó la niña— ¡Qué alegría verlo!

—Buenas tardes señor Gavin —Apollo era más reservado que la joven maga—, esperamos no molestarlo.

—Oh, no es molestia. Adelante, pasen. ¿Desean algo para tomar?

—No, no se moleste —respondió el abogado—. Estamos bien.

—Solo pasábamos a ver como se encuentra —agregó Trucy con una sonrisa.

—¿C-cómo me encuentro? —Klavier abrió los ojos extrañado.

—Así es, ya sabe… por todo lo que ocurrió durante el último juicio.

—¡Menudo juicio! —respondió sonriendo— ¡Mucho más vibrante que uno de nuestros conciertos! Por eso, The Gavinners hemos decidido separarnos. La noticia ha hecho que se agoten los pañuelos en los supermercados. ¡Tú eres la estrella! ¡No me perderé tu próxima exhibición!

—¿¡Qué The Gavinners qué!? —preguntaron al unísono.

—¿No han visto las noticias? Lo hemos anunciado esta mañana.

—Trucy quería ver un programa de magia.

—¡No es cierto! Bueno, si… pero no viene al caso. ¿Por qué se separan, señor Gavin? Justo cuando acabo de aprenderme todas sus canciones —dijo apenada.

—Tranquila preciosa, las cantaré solo para ti si quieres —respondió guiñándole el ojo—. Voy a enfocarme más en la fiscalía, por eso hemos decidido separarnos. Aunque a decir verdad también voy a alejarme un poco de todo esto.

—¿Va a alejarse de la fiscalía? —preguntó Apollo.

—Así es, pero solo por un tiempo hasta que este terremoto de Kristoph pase. Simplemente necesito un pequeño descanso.

—¿Le afectó mucho lo que sucedió con su hermano? —Trucy parecía estar preocupada.

—Más o menos —mintió—. No todos los días acusan a tu hermano de homicidio, pero estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

—Oh no es nada, si lo necesita puedo hacerle un show con el señor Sombrero.

—Cuenta con ello bonita —Klavier le sonrió dulcemente y la hizo sonrojar— Fue un buen juicio, Justice. Hiciste un excelente trabajo en el juzgado.

—Y-yo… no lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda, señor Gavin. Debe haber sido muy difícil para usted tener que encerrar a su hermano.

—Tú y yo no somos muy diferentes, señor Frente. Si mal no recuerdo, en tu primer juicio te volviste en contra de tu propio mentor, en contra de Kristoph, para hacer justicia. Al final de cuentas, descubrir la verdad es lo único que importa.

—Sí, pero me quedé sin mentor en ese momento —Apollo se encontraba un poco incómodo.

—Bueno, es verdad, pero conseguiste uno mejor. Estas en buenas manos con Wright.

—¡Así es! ¡Papá es el mejor! —dijo Trucy triunfante—. Oh, señor Gavin, me olvidé de decirle que le envía saludos. Dijo que algún día lo invitaremos a comer hamburguesas.

—Iré con gusto, envíale saludos de mi parte.

—¡Serán dados!

—En cuanto a ti Apollo, déjame decirte que eres un gran abogado. Nunca me ha tocado enfrentarme a alguien como tú en un tribunal. Bueno, excepto Wright por supuesto. Pero aun así, tienes un gran potencial, llegarás lejos.

—Muchas gracias, señor Gavin. Usted también es un excelente fiscal y es una pena que deje la fiscalía por un tiempo.

—No te preocupes, volveré pronto y la próxima vez te ganaré en un juicio. Aunque espero que tu cliente sea culpable porque, ya sabes, no me gusta enviar personas inocentes a la cárcel —sonrió animadamente.

—Bueno, debo decir que yo no espero lo mismo —respondió Apollo un poco avergonzado.

—¡Oye Polly mira! —Trucy se había acercado al escritorio de Klavier y sostenía una fotografía en sus manos—. ¡Son el señor Gavin y Ema!

—Así es, esa foto fue en una cena de la policía hace unos meses —respondió el fiscal mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¡Si! Aún tengo la revista donde salió, ¿verdad Polly? Debería haberla traído así me la autografiaba —su rostro mostraba desilusión—. Hacen una pareja muy bonita.

—¡Trucy! —la reprendió el abogado.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Pues te diré un secreto, algo entre tú y yo… y bueno, Apollo. Yo también lo creo así.

—¿De verdad? —los ojos de Trucy brillaban de emoción—. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y ella lo sabe?

—¡Pareces de la prensa! —rio el fiscal—. La conocí hace casi diez años, pero el destino nos separó… hasta ahora. Y si, ella lo sabe.

—¡Es como una de esas películas románticas! ¡Me encanta! ¿Y su amor es correspondido?

—¡Trucy! ¡Deja de atosigar al señor Gavin con preguntas!

—Es que me interesa saber… —respondió apenada.

—Está bien, no me molesta. Eso es algo que no puedo responderte ahora, pero no te preocupes que estoy trabajando en ello, preciosa —respondió Klavier guiñándole un ojo.

—Oh, ya veo. Si hubiera sabido le podría haber dicho algo al respecto hoy cuando la vimos.

—¿La vieron?

—Así es, fuimos al Coliseo Sunshine y allí estaba ella trabajando, ¿verdad Polly?

—Sí, fuimos a saludarla, y habló con nosotros sobre hacer bocaditos In Vitro o algo así. Decía que podrían ser más crujientes.

—También estaba preocupada porque debía enviar un mensaje o algo así —agregó la niña.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió animado.

—Sí, la verdad no se a que se refería —Apollo parecía pensativo—. Bueno señor Gavin, no lo molestamos más, veo que tiene trabajo.

—No son molestia, pueden volver cuando quieran. Aunque a decir verdad no sé si estaré.

—¿Y cómo lo invitaremos a comer hamburguesas? —preguntó la joven maga preocupada.

—Bueno, aquí tienes mi tarjeta. Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿sí?

—¡Guau! ¡Tengo el numero de un famoso!

—Así es, procura que nadie más se entere.

—¡Cuente con ello! ¡Gracias por su tiempo! Adiós señor Gavin, mucha suerte con Ema.

—Muchas gracias, saludos a Phoenix. Cuídense.

—Adiós señor Gavin —saludó Apollo.

Una vez que se fueron, Klavier continuó con su arduo trabajo. La pausa le había venido bien, además siempre era bueno contagiarse de la alegría que irradiaba la pequeña Trucy. Revisó su celular una vez más, el cual estaba lleno de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de la prensa, pero ninguno de Ema. Ahora que sabía que estaba preocupada por mandar ese mensaje, se encontraba más ansioso que antes. Se preguntaba que le escribiría, si es que lo hacía, ya que no le sorprendería que se echara atrás. Pero aun así, con saber que pensaba en él le bastaba. Retomó su trabajo con la esperanza de acabar rápido, ya no deseaba estar allí. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía abrumado, pero la fiscalía más que su trabajo era su pasión, y no podía dejar las cosas a medias ya que eran su responsabilidad. En una situación normal, se iría de viaje. Iría a alguna playa exótica a descansar bajo el sol, o tal vez podría visitar a su amada Alemania. Pero ahora todo era diferente, las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora la tenía a Ema, y simplemente no podría volver a separarse de ella ni aunque quisiera. La necesitaba y estaba seguro de que ella podría brindarle mayor consuelo que cualquier playa del mundo. Si bien podía viajar con ella, Ema tenía su trabajo y seguramente se negaría a tomarse unas vacaciones, sobre todo estando Lana en la ciudad. Sin embargo ya nada de eso le importaba. Sólo deseaba volver a verla.

Después de unas horas, finalmente acabó con su trabajo. Estirándose en su silla, observó de reojo una de sus guitarras que yacía a un costado. Seducido por su encanto, la tomó en sus manos haciendo sonar unos pocos acordes. Iba a extrañar su banda, pensó con melancolía. Aquella con la que tanto había soñado en su niñez y adolescencia, aquella que fue un éxito de la noche a la mañana, aquella con la que había recorrido el mundo entero haciendo delirar a millones de fanáticos, ya no estaba. Recordó el primer éxito, el primer recital, el primer disco, y recordó la primera canción que había compuesto, la canción que nunca vio la luz pero que significó un cambio rotundo en su vida. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos haciéndolo molestar una vez más. Al menos ya había terminado de trabajar, pensó resignado mientras se levantaba.

—¿Lana? —preguntó pasmado.

—Buenas tardes fiscal Gavin —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, decidí darme una vuelta por mi antiguo trabajo, saludar viejos colegas, ya sabes.

—Vaya, es una sorpresa verte por mi oficina.

—Pensé que podía pasar a saludarte a ti también. ¿Vas a dejarme pasar o qué?

—Oh, lo siento. Adelante pasa —Klavier se hizo a un lado haciendo un ademán con la mano invitándola a entrar.

—Gracias. ¡Wow! ¡Menuda oficina! —Lana miró con atención a su alrededor maravillada—. Entre la tuya, y la de Edgeworth hacen que la mía se vea aburrida. Bueno… mi ex oficina.

—Uno tiene que estar cómodo en su lugar de trabajo, por lo que decidí darle un toque especial a la mía para hacerla confortable.

—Creo que se te fue un poco la mano.

—Tal vez —sonrió.

—¡Tienes una foto con Ema en tu escritorio! Eres todo un romántico.

—Es la primera y única foto que tenemos juntos. Fue durante la cena de la policía, pedí especialmente que me enviaran una copia. Ema estaba realmente hermosa esa noche. Bueno… siempre lo está.

—Tienes razón —rio—. Es una mujer muy bonita, pero cuando se arregla es deslumbrante. La he animado a que lo haga más seguido pero no me hace caso. Es demasiado discreta.

—Me gusta así. Sencilla y reservada, con un factor sorpresa que te quite el aliento. Siéntate, ponte cómoda. ¿Deseas un café o algo?

—Estoy bien, gracias. Sólo voy a demorarte unos minutos, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Estás muy ocupado? Puedo entretenerme hasta que te desocupes.

—No, ya he terminado con todo el papeleo. De hecho estaba por irme, pero no tengo prisa alguna. ¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó preocupado al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

—No te preocupes, no es nada malo. Sólo quiero hablarte sobre Ema.

—¿Sobre Ema? ¿Le pasó algo?

—Ya deja de ser tan dramático. No le sucedió nada, de hecho ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí y espero que eso siga igual ¿sí?

—¿Me estas pidiendo que le mienta? —preguntó divertido.

—No precisamente, sino más bien que obvies el detalle de mi visita y posterior charla. Si se entera, tal vez se enfade… con ambos.

—¿Por qué conmigo?

—Porque Ema es así, y lo sabes —sonrió victoriosa al ver el gesto contrariado de Klavier.

—Tú ganas —alzó las manos resignado—. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Primero que nada déjame decirte que siento mucho lo de tu banda y su separación. Debe haber sido duro para ti haber tomado esa decisión.

—Lo fue, pero era lo mejor para todos. Era algo necesario.

—¿Estás bien con eso?

—Podría estar peor —sonrió—. No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bien.

—Si tú lo dices… En fin, volviendo al tema que me trajo hasta aquí… No bromeaba al preguntarte que intenciones tienes con Ema.

—Y yo no bromeaba al decirte que mis intenciones son nobles. El mundo se me vino abajo cuando se fue a Europa pensando que nunca más volvería a verla. He intentado olvidarla inútilmente durante mucho tiempo y casi diez años después, cuando menos lo esperaba y más lo necesitaba, vuelvo a encontrarla. Créeme si te digo que no tengo ninguna intención de jugar con ella.

—La quieres, ¿verdad?

—Si te digo que sí, siento que estoy minimizando todo lo que realmente siento por ella. Es mucho más que eso, es algo que no puedo definir con simples palabras.

—Eres un verdadero poeta —sonrió—. Debo admitir que es algo que ya sabía, ya que se nota en la cara de embobado que pones al mirarla, pero quería asegurarme.

—No pongo cara de embobado —el fiscal frunció el ceño.

—Oh, claro que sí y me encanta. Aun así Klavier, debo advertirte que cuides de ella. Puede ser malhumorada y alguien un poco difícil de tratar, pero bajo todo ese escudo de frialdad se encuentra alguien delicado y sensible. Ema ha sufrido demasiado ¿sabes? Y todo lo que tú ves no es más que una máscara que usa para protegerse y así evitar volver a sufrir. ¿Te ha hablado sobre Drake?

—Sí, me ha contado lo suficiente como para querer romperle la cara.

—Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer. Aunque no fue más que un engaño amoroso que podría sufrir cualquier adolescente, Ema se encontraba en un estado de vulnerabilidad total y el cretino se aprovechó de ello. Después de todo lo que ella había pasado aquí conmigo, simplemente necesitaba alguien que le brindara cariño y afecto, por eso se aferró tanto a Drake como si fuera un salvavidas. Y el imbécil no hizo más que hundirla aún más, destruyendo su autoestima por completo.

—¿Por eso me teme?

—Simplemente tiene miedo de volver a pasar por lo mismo, Klavier.

—¡Pero yo no soy como ese idiota!

—Lo sé, y sé que ella también es consciente de ello. Pero desconfía de ti así como desconfiaría de cualquier hombre. No es algo personal —explicó mientras le palmeaba la rodilla—. Ella te quiere. Cuando es capaz de bajar la guardia, veo en sus ojos lo mismo que vi cuando era una adolescente y acababa de conocerte.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro! Conozco muy bien a mi hermana. Aunque ella se niegue a aceptarlo, siente algo por ti.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer para que confié en mí? Para que no me tema…

—Simplemente no te rindas, lucha por ella. Su baja autoestima no solo le provoca desconfianza, sino que también piensa que no es lo suficiente buena para ti. Ella no sabe lo maravillosa que es. Teme que te canses de ella rápidamente y la dejes botada con el corazón destrozado.

—Ella es todo lo que he soñado, todo lo que he esperado… Jamás podría hacerle daño.

—Tienes un trabajo difícil Klavier Gavin. Pero sé que tú eres el indicado para ella, por eso sólo te pido que tengas paciencia. Ema puede ser sumamente testaruda, y créeme que no te lo pondrá fácil, pero es una joven dulce y sensible que solo necesita a alguien como tú a su lado.

—Estoy luchando por ella desde que la volví a ver en el parque People hace unos meses —Klavier le sonrió dulcemente—. Imagínate, ni siquiera se acordaba de mí, por lo que todo me costó el doble.

—¡Es cierto! Su memoria… Debe haber sido duro para ti, después de tanto tiempo.

—Lo fue, no voy a mentirte.

—Pero ella no supo quién eras tú hasta hace unos días, ¿no? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

—En resumen podría decirte que porque soy un idiota, pero a decir verdad fue un golpe duro a mi ego que ella no me recordara. Me sentí un idiota luego de haber pensado en Ema durante tantos años y que ella simplemente no supiera quién demonios era yo. Es decir, sabía que era Klavier Gavin el fiscal y el músico, pero no el joven que había soñado con ella desde la adolescencia. Así que hice lo más sensato y maduro que podía hacer en un momento así: enojarme.

—¿Enojarte? —Lana no pudo contener la risa.

—¡Claro! Decidí no decirle nada. Era humillante para mi toda aquella situación, no quería hundirme más, así que simplemente quise ponerle punto final a aquel intento de idilio.

—Pero no pudiste…

—No me tomó mucho tiempo recordar por qué me había enamorado de ella. Caí a sus pies, completamente rendido, pero aun así me comporté como un idiota con ella. Mi orgullo me hacía comportar de manera arrogante y estúpida, pero eso solo hacía que Ema se alejara de mí.

—Creo que te ha llamado "cretino, pomposo, engreído".

—Así es —rio—. Me ha hecho saber cada cosa que pensaba sobre mí, excepto las buenas claro. Ha sido muy reservada en ese aspecto, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo pude notar cambios cuando se dirigía a mí. Ya no me trataba de manera fría y era más amable, pero aún mantenía las distancias. Y si bien no me recordaba, yo estaba seguro que muy en el fondo de su memoria estaba el joven que había sido.

—¿Y por qué no le contaste cuando se fue tu enojo? ¿O acaso se fue hace tres días?

—El enojo no duró mucho, luego comprendí que no me importaba que ella no supiera quien era yo. Pero cuando me contó que su falta de memoria se debía al stress post traumático, no creí que fuera conveniente contárselo ya que seguramente, con su desconfianza, pensaría que yo quería aprovecharme de ella.

—Vaya, que complicado todo —dijo Lana rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Digamos que fueron muchas cosas. Comprendí que no ganaba nada perdiendo el tiempo por mi estúpido orgullo, necesitaba que supiera la verdad.

—¿Cómo reaccionó cuando se lo dijiste? No me ha contado nada —dijo un poco ofuscada—. Es demasiado terca.

—No me sorprende —sonrió—. Fue una noticia shockeante para ella, demasiada información de golpe. Pero poco a poco fue recordando y haciendo preguntas. Me dijo que todo este tiempo había soñado con nuestro primer encuentro, sin saber que era yo por supuesto.

—¿Su primer encuentro fue aquí verdad?

—Así es, fue un accidentado encuentro. Chocamos al doblar en un pasillo. Allí me encontré con los ojos más hermosos y tristes que vi en mi vida.

—Mi relación con Ema en ese momento no era la mejor, yo… le fallé. Y siempre me voy a recriminar por haberle hecho tanto daño. Todo habría sido muy diferente si yo hubiera tomado las decisiones correctas.

—Tu hiciste lo que creíste que era lo mejor en ese momento pensando en su bien. Fuiste una víctima más de todo lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, no debes culparte.

—Lo sé, pero cuando pienso en todo el dolor que podría haberle evitado…

—No vale la pena culparte por ello. Ema te quiere y está orgullosa de ti, no tengas dudas. No puedes recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero puedes aprovechar el presente. Si continuas sintiéndote culpable y reprochándote por el pasado, no serás capaz de disfrutar el ahora.

—Palabras muy sabias, fiscal Gavin. Tienes razón, pero aun así cuando veo a Ema tan contrariada como ahora, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo serían las cosas si hubiera actuado diferente.

—Ema es una mujer fuerte y puede valerse por sí misma —Klavier estiró su brazo y apretó con suavidad el hombro de Lana para reconfortarla—. Ya no es la niña que era hace diez años.

—A veces me cuesta asimilarlo. Sé que puede valerse ella sola, pero es bueno tener en quien apoyarse, y creo que tú eres la persona adecuada para ello. Cuando te conoció… noté un cambio en ella, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué clase de cambio?

—Como dije, no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento. Ema estaba siempre un poco triste y cabizbaja por mí culpa. Pero después de conocerte su actitud cambió. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, y podía verla sonreír más seguido. Me di cuenta que era por ti cuando te cruzamos en la fiscalía y me preguntó si sabía quién eras.

—Pero tú no sabías quien era yo.

—En ese momento no lo sabía, pero si provocabas ese brillo en los ojos de mi hermana debías de ser alguien importante así que averigüé que hacías allí. Sin embargo luego sucedió lo de Goodman y jamás pude decírselo a Ema. Además tengo entendido que tú desapareciste de repente.

—Tuve que viajar a Alemania. Faltaba poco para mudarme ya que iba a prepararme para ser fiscal allí y tuve que viajar para ultimar detalles. Cuando volví todo había cambiado y Ema se había ido.

—Pero ahora ha vuelto y tienes una nueva oportunidad —lo animó—. Bueno, ya es tiempo de irme. No te molestaré por más tiempo.

—Tú no me molestas, puedes verme cuando quieras. Aunque no aquí ya que no sé cuándo volveré.

—¿Te tomarás unas vacaciones?

—Algo así, necesito alejarme de la fiscalía por un tiempo. Fueron unos meses intensos.

—Comprendo, pero la corte necesita más fiscales como tú, así que no te alejes por mucho tiempo ¿sí?

—Lo intentaré —sonrió—. ¿Quieres que te lleve? Yo también me voy de aquí, si quieres te acerco a tu casa.

—No, está bien. Aun me quedan personas por saludar, tú ve tranquilo. Ema debe estar trabajando aun, así que no vale la pena que vayas hasta nuestro departamento. No te rindas con ella Klavier, tú eres el único que puede sanar su corazón. Además, creo que serias un cuñado fantástico.

—No te preocupes que no me rendiré. Soñé con ella por demasiado tiempo como para rendirme ahora. Lucharé por más que no me queden fuerzas.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo incorporándose—. Ah, ¿Klavier? Confió en ti pero aun así debo advertirte: si le haces daño quiero que sepas que no me importaría pasar una temporada más en la cárcel ¿comprendes?

—Fuerte y claro señorita Skye. Espero que eso nunca suceda y todos gocemos de una prospera vida en total libertad.

—Así me gusta. Gracias por tu tiempo, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

—Me halaga haber sobrevivido a "la charla" y obtener tu aprobación.

—Eres un buen hombre pero te estaré observando, así que cuidado.

—Tú eres una buena hermana, Ema está en buenas manos. Si no funcionan las cosas con ella, puedo intentar algo contigo, después de todo tienen los mismos genes —Klavier le guiñó el ojo al tiempo que Lana largaba una carcajada.

—Eres todo un galán. Adiós Klavier, ve a visitarnos pronto.

—Así será. Que andes bien Lana.

Una vez que Lana se fue, Klavier juntó sus cosas para retirarse de aquel lugar. Era la primera vez que dejaría la fiscalía sin tener una gira de por medio. The Gavinners era lo único por lo que se había alejado de tribunales durante un tiempo, sin embargo ahora se había quedado sin nada. Recogió sus cosas, y antes de apagar la luz, revisó su celular una vez más. Su rostro se iluminó al ver el mensaje de Ema: _"¡Hola! Disculpa la demora en escribir, tuve un día bastante agitado y ocupado. He visto la noticia de la separación de The Gavinners y espero que estés bien. Si necesitas algo házmelo saber. Saludos"_. Una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro a medida que leía el mensaje. Él necesitaba algo, y se lo haría saber cuanto antes.

Ema se encontraba en su oficina realizando unos informes en su computadora. Había sido un día agitado y molesto por una serie de robos en el Coliseo Sunshine. Pisar aquel lugar por la investigación de un robo le había provocado un deja vu, que por suerte solo había quedado en un delito menor. Se había tratado de unos niños que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que causar problemas, y en ello se le había ido toda la tarde. Al menos había recibido la agradable y pequeña visita de Apollo y Trucy, y verlos había esfumado su mal humor por unos instantes. Siempre era bueno verlos, a menos que se entrometieran en su investigación, aunque a decir verdad siempre la habían ayudado mucho más de lo que podía esperar. Con el misterio resuelto, y los niños apresados hasta que vinieran sus padres a reclamarlos ya que eran menores de edad, a Ema solo le quedaba terminar los informes e irse a casa. Deseaba llegar a su casa cuanto antes, ponerse el piyama y disfrutar de una deliciosa cena que seguro Lana le prepararía. Resultaba muy favorable contar con su compañía, sobre todo cuando llegaba a su casa demasiado cansada como para cocinar. Se estiró en su sillón, crujiendo su cuello contracturado y emitiendo un bostezo liberador. Revisó su celular pero no tenía ningún mensaje o llamada nueva. Ninguno. Maldito Klavier Gavin, pensó ofuscada mientras retomaba su trabajo. Le había hecho prometerle enviarle un maldito mensaje, y ni siquiera había sido capaz de responderle un mísero _"gracias" _o un _"púdrete Ema"_. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ignorarla de aquella forma. Si bien podría ser que Klavier no hubiera leído el mensaje, Ema descartaba aquella posibilidad. El fiscal era un cretino y punto. Con todo lo que le había costado escribir aquel mensaje, lo menos que merecía era una pequeña respuesta. Bien, si Klavier Gavin prefería el silencio así sería. Después de todo, aquello le simplificaba las cosas. Seguramente él se tomaría unas vacaciones lejos de allí y se olvidaría de sus caprichos, dándole un descanso a ella y dejándola en paz. Si, definitivamente era algo bueno pensó al tiempo que continuaba tecleando en su computadora. Cuando golpearon la puerta, su mal humor se acentuó. Seguramente algún oficial había olvidado llevarle algún papel importante, como solía suceder atrasando su partida a casa.

—¡Adelante! —exclamó sin levantar la cabeza. La puerta se abrió y alguien se abrió paso por su oficina—. ¿Qué necesita?

—A ti…

Las palabras entraron por sus oídos provocando una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo. El corazón se le disparó mientras subía lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos que la observaban con dulzura.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —preguntó temblorosa incorporándose de su asiento y rodeando su escritorio.

—Me dijiste que te haga saber si necesitaba algo y aquí estoy —Klavier alzó su mano y la deslizó por el rostro de Ema—. Te necesito a ti.

Rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Ema sonrió y alzando sus brazos lo sujeto por la nuca y eliminó la pequeña distancia dándole un delicado beso. Klavier la abrazó con fuerza y se hundió en su boca perdiendo el control. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba, tanto en ese momento como en cualquier otro. Ema se dejó llevar por sus caricias, saboreando sus labios y enterrando sus dedos en el cabello dorado del fiscal. Aunque le costara aceptarlo había fantaseado con ese momento durante todo el día, pero a decir verdad, la realidad sabía mejor que la fantasía. Calmó sus ansias con aquellos besos, y olvidó por completo que hacía apenas unos minutos deseaba que Klavier se fuera lejos y la dejara en paz. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Klavier besó su nariz y acarició su rostro con delicadeza.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias? —preguntó Ema cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de aquel contacto.

—¿Y darte la oportunidad de inventar alguna excusa? Ni hablar. Era mejor sorprenderte.

—Pero no puedes estar aquí —abrió los ojos y clavo la mirada en sus ojos—. Alguien puede vernos, y no es conveniente. Menos aquí.

—Relájate, soy fiscal. Es normal que me vean por aquí, no sospecharan nada. Además me moría por verte —Klavier la besó de manera fugaz.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ha sido un día dificil, pero estaré bien.

—Luces cansado.

—Lo estoy, pero ya habrá tiempo para descansar.

—¿Te irás? —preguntó intentando disimular su preocupación. No deseaba que se fuera, lo necesitaba allí con ella.

—¿Si viajaré? La única forma de que me vaya es si vienes conmigo, pero no creo que eso sea probable así que me quedaré aquí.

—Tienes razón, no puedo irme. Tengo mucho trabajo, además Lana… Pero si necesitas irte, vete. No te quedes aquí por mí.

—Fräulein… No puedo alejarme de ti, ya no. Además estoy bien, no necesito irme. Gracias por preocuparte.

—¿Por qué no respondiste mi mensaje?

—Porque estaba saliendo de mi oficina y decidí venir hasta aquí. ¿Para qué iba a responderte si en poco tiempo estaría aquí diciéndote todo lo que pensaba escribirte?

—Bueno… por cortesía.

—¿Acaso te ha molestado que no te respondiera?

—Tal vez… un poco. Es decir, tú sabes, pensé que me estabas ignorando.

—Jamás haría eso. Estuve esperando tu mensaje todo el día, ¿sabes? Y más sabiendo que tú estabas preocupada por enviarlo.

—¿Cómo…? ¡Apollo! —exclamó separándose de Klavier—. No puedo creer que te haya contado eso. ¡Ni siquiera se lo dije a él!

—En realidad fue Trucy, pero no puedes culparla, ni siquiera sabía a qué te referías. Así que… ¿te preocupaba enviarme un mensaje?

—¡Si! ¡No! Y-yo… No sabía que escribir, y te lo había prometido… ¡Ya deja de reírte como imbécil!

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Al menos logré que pensaras todo el día en mí.

—No todo lo que brilla es oro, galán. No creas que pensé cosas buenas —Ema frunció el ceño malhumorada—, así que quita esa sonrisa estúpida de tu rostro.

—No importa, al menos lo hiciste. Eso es lo que cuenta —le guiñó el ojo mientras la acercaba de nuevo a su cuerpo—. ¿Ya te vas a tu casa? Puedo llevarte.

—Ni sueñes que me volveré a subir en tu motocicleta. Además todavía tengo trabajo que hacer me demoraré un rato más.

—Ya veo… ¿Estarás muy ocupada esta semana?

—Seguramente. Nunca se sabe que puede surgir, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Para invitarte a cenar, pero si estás muy ocupada puedo invitarte un café. ¿Qué dices? El viernes, conozco un bar que sirve el mejor.

—¿Un bar? ¿Qué pasó con lo del asedio de la prensa?

—No puedo vivir prisionero por ello, pero es un bar tranquilo. Voy allí cuando necesito relajarme.

—Pensaré lo del café, pero no te hagas ilusiones.

—Lo tomaré como un sí. ¿Sabes? Siempre he tenido una fantasía con los escritorios ¿Tú no? —Klavier la empujó suavemente hasta que se vio acorralada entre su cuerpo y el mueble.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —preguntó nerviosa mientras sentía los labios del fiscal recorrer su cuello— Alguien puede entrar, ¿acaso estás loco?

—Claro que si, por ti.

En un movimiento fugaz, tomó su boca en un beso arrebatador y deslizó sus manos por todo su cuerpo. La respiración de Ema se agitó al instante, al igual que las pulsaciones de su corazón. A pesar de que era consciente de que todo aquello era un error, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que continuara. La lengua de Klavier jugaba con la suya, despertando un sentimiento de lujuria que Ema era incapaz de controlar. Era prisionera de aquellos besos y de sus propios sentimientos, pero no le importaba. Deseaba con ansias todo lo que el fiscal le ofrecía en aquella oficina.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta hizo saltar todas las alarmas de la inspectora que abrió los ojos atónita mientras intentaba apartar a Klavier quien parecía no haber escuchado nada.

—Inspectora Skye… —sonó la voz de un oficial al tiempo que se abría la puerta lentamente.

Ema empujó con fuerza al fiscal y se apartó de él con la rapidez de una flecha. Klavier, que finalmente pudo reaccionar, tomó unos papeles al azar intentando disimular toda aquella situación.

—Oh disculpe señor Gavin, no sabía que usted estaba aquí —dijo el oficial sorprendido.

—No se preocupe oficial. Estaba terminando de revisar unas cosas con la Inspectora, ya me iba.

—S-sí, así es. El señor Gavin estaba a punto de marcharse. Adelante oficial.

—Gracias por su tiempo Inspectora. El viernes vendré por esos papeles que le pedí. Como a las cinco pasaré a retirarlos —de espaldas al oficial, Klavier le guiñó el ojo—. Adiós señorita.

—A-adiós señor Gavin.

Con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho y el calor en sus mejillas, observó con alivio y un poco de melancolía como Klavier se perdía detrás de la puerta.


	25. Tormenta de pasión

Había sido una larga semana para Klavier Gavin. Tener demasiado tiempo libre no era para él. Normalmente cuando no estaba enfrascado preparando un juicio, se encontraba componiendo nuevas canciones o ensayando con la banda. Ahora no tenía nada de eso. En su periodo de vacaciones normalmente se iba a alguna playa paradisiaca, pero ahora no pensaba irse a ningún lado, sólo le quedaba disfrutar la tranquilidad de su hogar. Había comprado aquella casa justamente para sus momentos de relax, pero a decir verdad casi nunca se encontraba en ella. De todas maneras, era agradable estar en casa. Se dedicaba a dar paseos por su amplio terreno, leyendo un libro a la sombra de algún árbol, o simplemente tomando un café admirando la hermosa vista que tenía ante sus ojos. Sin dudas haber comprado aquella casa había sido una gran elección, y por primera vez, se sentía completamente relajado y capaz de disfrutar del calor de su hogar. Sin embargo eso no impedía que los días se le hicieran eternos, aunque mucho tenía que ver el hecho de tendría una especie de cita con la señorita Skye. Habían quedado en tomar un café el viernes, y cuatro días de espera para Klavier eran una eternidad. Se había propuesto no interrumpir a Ema en sus labores, por lo que tuvo que luchar con sus irrefrenables deseos de verla, pero al menos había calmado un poco sus ansias intercambiando algunos mensajes con ella. La inspectora le respondía cuando tenía algún hueco en su ocupada jornada laboral, y le resultaba interesante como sus cambios de humor se notaban aun detrás de la pantalla. Ema Skye era una mujer complicada, sin embargo era justamente eso lo que la hacía más especial. Le encantaba hacerla enojar, y a decir verdad, no era algo muy complicado de lograr. Se sentía un idiota sonriéndole a un celular, y se preguntaba si ella también sonreía detrás de la pantalla. Jamás se había sentido así. Feliz. Parecía un adolescente, aunque ni en su adolescencia se había sentido de aquella manera… excepto cuando se descubría a si mismo pensando en Ema. Ahora, todo lo que había soñado se estaba cumpliendo de a poco, pero todavía le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer. Ema había sido lastimada de manera profunda y él se encargaría de sanarla.

El día comenzó con su rutina diaria de ejercicios. Aunque no era un aficionado de la actividad física, hacer ejercicios lo ayudaba a liberar tensiones y a mantenerse ocupado, además debía mantener su estado físico. Si el día lo apremiaba salía a correr por los jardines de su hogar, bordeando el enorme lago, sino, podía hacer una rutina rápida en su pequeño gimnasio privado. Ese día estaba particularmente lindo, pensó mientras trotaba observando aquel anaranjado paisaje de otoño. Estaba un poco caluroso para estar a mediados de octubre pero, según el servicio meteorológico, el tiempo cambiaría esa tarde con una intensa tormenta. Mal día para tener una cita con Ema, pero ni el peor de los diluvios lo detendría a la hora de verla y esperaba que a ella tampoco. Luego de darse una ducha para relajar sus músculos, se dispuso a almorzar en soledad. Estaba hambriento. Se imaginó comiendo con Ema como había hecho una semana atrás, cocinándole algún plato delicioso, agasajándola. Miró de reojo el reloj de pared, y emitió un suspiro de exasperación. Aún faltaban muchas horas para verla. Era mejor buscar algo con que entretenerse hasta ese momento.

Ema se encontraba de mal humor. Estaba agotada después de una semana intensa en el trabajo, y ni siquiera había podido usar sus juguetes científicos. Eso le fastidiaba de sobremanera. Miró el reloj de soslayo, aún faltaba un rato para que Klavier viniera a recogerla. ¿Sería puntal? Se preguntó, mientras tamborileaba los dedos en su escritorio. Ya había despachado todo el papeleo que tenía por hacer y al parecer sería un viernes tranquilo, por lo que no le parecía mal irse antes de la oficina. Ya había comunicado que saldría, pero aun así mantendría su celular encendido por si surgía alguna complicación. Durante esa semana, se había arrepentido centenares de veces de haber aceptado ir a tomar un café con Klavier. Ir a un lugar público le resultaba un poco… perturbador. La prensa estaba tras de él por todo el asunto de Kristoph y The Gavinners, ¿qué sucedería si los pescan tomando un café juntos? Por más que no tenía pensado besarlo en público y dudaba ser de esas mujeres que regalaban sonrisitas enamoradizas y pestañeos incesantes, temía que los periodistas los descubrieran. Podía imaginar con facilidad la tapa de alguna revista cuyo título "Estrella de rock enamora a una vulgar inspectora" aparecería en letras enormes junto a una foto de ambos, atrayendo la atención de cualquier transeúnte. No podía permitir eso. ¿Qué dirían los del departamento de policía? Cuando notó sus manos húmedas, inspiró profundamente procurando mantener la calma. Debía de confiar en Klavier. Él había dicho que era un bar tranquilo, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse, era sólo un café. Aunque, ahora que lo analizaba mejor, un bar era mejor que ir a su casa. Allí estaría en su terreno, solos, y era incapaz de predecir qué sucedería en esa situación. Cuando él la besaba ella simplemente dejaba de razonar. Era como si cayera en un hechizo profundo, que turbaba todos sus pensamientos cegándola por completo. Ya lo había comprobado muchas veces, recordó observando su escritorio con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ese cretino, pensó con una media sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Era capaz de sacar tanto lo mejor como lo peor de ella. En un segundo la hacía poner de mal humor, y al siguiente le sacaba la más sincera de las sonrisas. Se sentía una idiota sonriéndole a un maldito celular, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Quién diría que luego de tantos meses intentando evitarlo, ahora estaría ansiosa por verlo aparecer detrás de la puerta? Quizás la Ema adolescente, o tal vez Lana. Su hermana parecía estar más deslumbrada que ella misma con el fiscal. No perdía oportunidad para preguntarle por él, y había lanzado un grito de emoción al enterarse que Ema lo vería ese día. Era incorregible, pensó mientras sonreía. Oyó unos nudillos golpear con suavidad la puerta de su oficina y sus pulsaciones se dispararon. Sólo podía ser él. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, cómo si pudiera hacer algo él, mientras aclaraba la garganta.

—Adelante —dijo con tono suave pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan y se acomodó en su silla procurando relajarse.

La puerta se abrió despacio y la figura imponente de Klavier se alzó ante ella. Su mirada hechizante se clavó en la suya atrapándola y embelesándola. Al verlo, cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que había anhelado verlo entrar por la puerta durante aquella semana. Si bien habían quedado para ese día, Ema mantenía la secreta esperanza de que Klavier apareciera de manera inoportuna y sorpresiva por allí. Desvió su mirada, observándolo detalladamente. No podía creer que ese hombre tan atractivo fuera en su búsqueda. De repente, algo en la mano de Klavier captó su atención provocando que el pánico cerrara su garganta.

—¿¡Me has traído flores!? —se puso de pie chillando de ofuscación con los ojos saliéndosele de orbita.

—¿Alguna vez me recibirás con una sonrisa, sin hacerme preguntas agresivas? —respondió Klavier levantando las cejas, un poco confundido.

—¿¡Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que pensaran todos en la estación al verte llegar con flores!?

—Tranquila, las traje en una bolsa de papel que tiré antes de entrar aquí. Nadie me vio.

—Klavier, todos aquí son policías. Es obvio que notarán que al llegar traías una bolsa y al salir no la llevabas contigo —Ema refregó su rostro intentando recobrar la compostura—. Sumándole el hecho que de la nada apareció un bonito ramo en mi oficina.

—No creo que me hayan hecho caso —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres Klavier Gavin, todo el mundo se debe haber fijado en ti. No eres un tipo muy discreto que digamos.

—Bueno, si preguntan, diré que te compré una bolsa de bocaditos por un favor de índole laboral que me hiciste, y si te preguntan por las flores dirás que una familia a la que ayudaste en algún caso te las mandó en agradecimiento.

—Pareces tener una respuesta para todo —respondió relajando los hombros, un poco más tranquila.

—Por eso me ha ido bastante bien con las chicas.

Una enorme y hermosa sonrisa conciliadora se abrió paso en el rostro de Klavier, acompañando la dulzura con la que la miraba. Ahí estaba su sonrisa encantadora que tanto le gustaba, cautivándola una vez más. Parecía un niño pidiendo una golosina. Sin poder resistirse a tal encanto contagioso, sonrió a la par de él, observándolo divertida. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado!

—¿Me vas a saludar o seguirás reprendiéndome? —preguntó el fiscal enarcando una ceja divertido.

Ema ensanchó su sonrisa y, rodeando su escritorio, se acercó mientras lo observaba fijamente. Se plantó frente a él, y con su mano le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

—Hola —susurró—. ¿Ahora puedo seguir reprendiéndote?

Klavier soltó una carcajada, y rodeándole la cintura la atrajo a su cuerpo.

—Primero déjame saludarte.

Con su mano libre, tomó su nuca acariciando su cuello suavemente. Cerró los ojos aspirando el dulce perfume de jazmín que llevaba mientras rozaba su nariz con la suya, embriagándose. Luego acercó sus labios y delicadamente rozó los suyos, sintiendo como un chispazo recorría todo su cuerpo. Aumentó la intensidad del beso y ella respondió enseguida. Su boca se acopló a la suya, saboreándolo, explorándolo, con la misma pasión con la que él la besaba. Desde la garganta de Ema, surgió un delicado gemido de placer que recorrió todo el cuerpo del fiscal prendiéndolo fuego por completo. Estaba perdiendo el control, y aquello era peligroso. Ya los habían interrumpido una vez, nada impedía que lo hicieran de nuevo.

—Es…pera —dijo apartándose despacio con la respiración agitada—. Estoy perdiendo el control, y estoy a un paso de tirar todo de tu escritorio. Alguien puede vernos.

Ema lo observó aturdida, con las mejillas sonrojadas por aquel arrebato de pasión. Klavier tenía razón, pensó avergonzada. Sentía en su cuello el fuerte latir de su corazón, y su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración agitada. El fiscal sabía cómo hacerla perder los estribos.

—T-tienes razón. L-lo siento.

—¿Por tener los labios más dulces del mundo? Me vuelves loco Fräulein. Hola —Klavier sonrió y le deposito un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz.

—Hola —respondió con una sonrisa tímida sin apartar sus ojos de los de él—. Me has traído flores.

—Así es. ¿No te gustan? —preguntó preocupado mientras se las enseñaba.

—Claro que sí, son preciosas. Gracias.

—No sabía cuales podrían gustarte, así que le pedí ayuda a la de la florería.

—Son unos tulipanes muy lindos. Me gusta que hayas comprado de varios colores, es un ramo hermoso —dijo acercándolo a su nariz para olerlo—. Debes tener mucha experiencia comprando flores.

—Te equivocas. Jamás compre flores.

—¿Jamás? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No, nunca antes. No es mi forma de ser.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar?

—Tú —alzó su mano y le acaricio el labio con suavidad, mientras observaba como sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. Eres única Fräulein.

—Dicen que los tulipanes en general representan fidelidad y respeto. Si son de color amarrillo representan un amor desesperado, si son rojas simbolizan una pequeña declaración de amor y dicen _"mi amor es sincero"_ —explicó mientras acariciaba cada una de las flores.

—Vaya, no estaba al tanto de esa información. Pero aun así estoy de acuerdo con cada una de sus representaciones.

—¿Las pongo en agua y nos vamos? —preguntó un poco incomoda mientras se alejaba lentamente de él.

—Claro.

El fiscal la siguió con la mirada mientras buscaba agua y colocaba las flores en un bonito jarrón. Observó cada movimiento detalladamente. Sentía que cada vez que la veía estaba más hermosa, como si aquello fuera posible. Había dejado su bata de laboratorio colgada, y vestía una camisa leñadora desprendida con una remera blanca debajo. Llevaba puestos unos borcegos, quizás eran los mismos que había usado para ir a su casa, no recordaba con exactitud, y unos jeans que se ceñían a lo largo de sus sensuales piernas. Estaba preciosa. Cuando terminó de acomodar las flores, Ema volteó y lo observó extrañada.

—¿Qué miras?

—Lo hermosa que eres —respondió y las mejillas de la inspectora se tiñeron de rosa —. ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

—No, lo he terminado todo. Dejaré mi celular encendido por si surge algo, pero el día ha estado bastante tranquilo.

—¿Y en la semana? ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Despacio fiscal, deja alguna pregunta para el café, sino no tendremos de que hablar —sonrió divertida.

—¿Para qué hablar si podemos hacer otras cosas? —su mirada se incendió con una chispa de deseo.

—¿Nos vamos? —aquello la incomodaba—. Oh, espera… ¿Has venido en moto?

—Sí, tengo mi Ducati deportiva esperándonos.

—¿T-tu Du…cati? —su rostro palideció provocando una sonora carcajada en Klavier— ¿Te estas burlando de mí? Eres un imbécil.

—Perdón Fräulein, pero tu cara fue impagable —sonrió—. He venido en auto, porque a ti no te gusta andar en moto pero sobre todo porque habrá un cambio climático y se pondrá frio. No quiero que te enfermes.

—Vaya… que preventivo.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar —se encogió de hombros—. De hecho prendí la chimenea de mi casa para que cuando vuelva no esté tan fría. Una casa tan grande sin calefacción puede ser una heladera.

—Piensas en todo, ¿Quién lo diría?

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—Tal vez… —Ema sonrió divertida—. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos, antes de que continúes burlándote de mí.

Luego de coger su abrigo y su bolso salieron juntos de la oficina en dirección a la calle donde el coche de Klavier aguardaba. Ema se encontraba completamente tensa, temiendo que alguien sospechara la clase de relación que tenía con el fiscal. ¿Pero qué clase de relación era al fin y al cabo? Porque ni ella sabía qué tipo de relación tenían exactamente, y obviamente, bajo ningún punto de vista, se lo preguntaría él. ¿Eran… novios? No, ellos no hacían esas cosas típicas de pareja. Tampoco eran amigos con derecho ya que nunca se habían acostado… al menos aun. ¿Entonces qué demonios eran? No le importaba tanto realmente, pero le molestaba mucho no poder definir aquella situación. Miró a Klavier de soslayo, quien caminaba completamente relajado. Parecía que a él no le importaba si alguien los descubría, no se tomaba en serio todo lo que ello implicaría. Llegar a ser Inspectora había sido difícil, sobre todo siendo mujer. En los pasillos del Departamento de Policía circulaba el rumor que había conseguido aquel puesto por ser hermana de la ex fiscal jefe, Lana Skye. A pesar de que aquel no era el puesto que deseaba realmente, ser inspectora era fruto de sus grandes esfuerzos. Nadie le había regalado nada. Y ahora, si su relación con Klavier Gavin salía a la luz, debería luchar contra aquellos prejuicios una vez más. En el corto trayecto, se cruzaron con varios compañeros de ella que los saludaron cordialmente, a lo que el fiscal explicaba bromeando que les robaba a la inspectora para revisar unos informes. Muy inteligente fiscal Gavin, pensó Ema con un poco de alivio.

Una vez afuera, Klavier la guió hasta su auto que yacía estacionado justo al frente.

—Lindo auto —dijo Ema cuando subió.

—Gracias, es un BMW X6. Normalmente uso el deportivo, pero es muy llamativo y no es lo que necesitamos en este momento —sonrió.

—Muy precavido señor Gavin, como siempre.

—A su disposición, Fräulein Skye. ¿Lista?

—Lista.

Arrancando el auto, Klavier emprendió camino hacia el bar que había elegido para aquella especie de cita. En el trayecto charlaron de temas triviales como el clima y el trabajo, mientras Ema observaba por la ventana como se alejaban del ajetreo del centro de la ciudad. El fiscal de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo preguntándose qué estaría pensando, entretanto la música sonaba llenando aquel pequeño espacio. Cuando llegaron, Ema sintió como su estómago se hacía un nudo pero al voltear se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de Klavier quien la observaba atentamente. Tomó su mano, y con delicadeza besó sus dedos tranquilizándola. Se bajaron juntos, y entraron al pequeño bar que Klavier había elegido. Era un lugar tranquilo y confortable, observó Ema al entrar. No era muy grande, pero aun así resultaba ser un ambiente cálido y familiar. Mientras era guiada a través de las mesas, notó que ninguna de las personas que ocupaban las distintas mesas se había volteado a verlos. Eso la tranquilizaba. Klavier saludó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza al dueño que atendía tras el mostrador, y se sentaron en un rincón alejados de las ventanas. Una mesera vino rápidamente a tomarles el pedido, y ordenaron una taza de café con un muffin para el fiscal y una taza de té con una porción de torta de chocolate para Ema. No había almorzado y estaba hambrienta.

—Es un lugar acogedor —dijo Ema cuando se fue la mesera.

—Lo es, ¿te gusta? Vengo aquí desde adolescente.

—Es muy tranquilo, nadie se ha volteado a mirarte cuando llegamos.

—No es como los bares del centro. Es un bar más… familiar por llamarlo de alguna manera —explicó—. La mayoría de las personas que vienen aquí, son habituales. No les causa ninguna sorpresa verme.

—¿Este es tu lugar alejado de los flashes? —sonrió.

—Algo así —Klavier le devolvió la sonrisa—. Cuando quiero tomar un café tranquilo, o traer una chica bonita, vengo aquí.

—Debes haber traído muchas —el ceño de Ema se frunció de manera involuntaria.

—Mmm… a decir verdad, no —respondió pensativo—. Si no me equivoco, eres la primera a la que traigo aquí.

—Si, como no… —dijo incrédula poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿La prensa te acosa demasiado?

—Se han calmado con el paso de los años. Pero al principio todo era una locura, aunque a esa edad debo decir que me gustaba.

—A veces olvido que eras un adolescente cuando The Gavinners saltó al éxito.

—Así es, The Gavinners saltó al éxito de la noche a la mañana. Casi no tuve tiempo de asimilarlo, pero fue grandioso.

—¿Qué te llevo a formar la banda?

—La música siempre formó parte de mi vida. The Gavinners siempre estuvo en mi mente, soñaba con aquella banda. Cuando fui a Alemania, conocí a Daryan quien también soñaba con formar una, pero todo quedaba en ensayos y en la nada. No fue hasta que en un día inspirador, compuse mi primera canción. Ahí caí en la cuenta de que podía escribir grandes canciones, que luego fueron un éxito alrededor del mundo.

La mesera trajo el pedido y luego se retiró dejándolos reanudar aquella conversación.

—Toda una revelación imagino. A la primera canción que escribiste, me refiero.

—Sí que lo fue, se podría decir que esa canción cambio toda mi vida. Hubo un antes y un después.

—¿Esa fue la canción que los catapultó a la fama?

—¿"Condenados a 13 años por amor"? No, ese fue nuestro primer éxito, pero no fue la primera que escribí.

—¿Cómo? —bebió un sorbo de té con el gesto contrariado.

—La primera canción nunca salió a la luz. La compuse pero nunca la toqué para nadie, mucho menos la grabé.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temías que no fuera un éxito?

—No, claro que no. Estoy completamente seguro que hubiera sido un gran éxito. Pero aun así, era una canción demasiado personal. Quería que fuera mía y nada más. Sé que suena tonto, pero así yo lo veía.

—No suena tonto, me parece… lindo —sonrió—. ¿Y de que hablaba?

—Es usted una persona muy curiosa, Inspectora Skye…

—No puedo luchar contra mi naturaleza.

—Me he dado cuenta, aunque siento que estamos hablando mucho de mí, ¿no crees? Háblame de ti. ¿Cómo llevas el asunto de vivir con Lana? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—No me resulta tan difícil como esperaba, ya que prácticamente no estoy en todo el día. Pero los momentos que compartimos son agradables, excepto cuando se pone pesada preguntándome sobre ti.

—¿Sobre mí?

—Así es, parece que la has hechizado. Me aventuraría a decir que le caes mejor que yo —Klavier soltó una carcajada—. Es cierto, se emocionó tanto cuando supo que te veía hoy que hasta pensé que querría venir en mi lugar. Tenía más ganas de verte que yo ¿Qué le has hecho Gavin?

—No puedo ocultar mis encantos con las mujeres… —se lamentó de manera dramática—. ¿Más ganas que tú? ¿Acaso no querías verme?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó alarmada—. Es decir… no quise decir… Tú me entiendes…

—Lo sé —un brillo de esperanza iluminó su rostro—. ¿Y dónde duermes? ¿En el sillón?

—No —negó con la cabeza mientras cogía un pedazo de torta—. Duermo con ella en mi cama, hay espacio para las dos.

—¿Si? Vaya… Dos hermosas hermanas durmiendo en la misma cama, la fantasía de todo hombre.

—¿La tuya también? —Ema levantó sus cejas con gesto desafiante.

—¡N-no! Quiero decir… por supuesto que son hermosas, pero no tengo fantasías con ustedes.

—¿No tienes fantasías conmigo? —dijo en tono provocativo mientras lo observaba con malicia.

—Oh Fräulein, no tienes ni idea.

—Demasiado tarde galán, ya has dicho que fantaseas con mi hermana, pervertido—fingió estar ofendida.

—Bueno, si tú no me quieres tal vez podría intentarlo con ella.

—Te reto a hacerlo. Ella puede ser aún más complicada que yo.

—Eso no es necesario, yo te quiero a ti.

Klavier deslizó su mano lentamente sobre la mesa para tomar la suya, incomodándola un poco. Ema miró hacia los lados un poco alarmada, pero nadie parecía estar viéndolos. Observó con detenimiento la gente que había allí. Otras parejas, amigos que se juntaban a tomar un café, y hombres solitarios como el que había junto a una ventana leyendo un periódico, asistían para pasar una agradable tarde. Klavier tenía razón, a nadie allí le importaba lo que ellos hicieran pensó más tranquila. Se dejó envolver en el manto de aquella pequeña pero significativa caricia mientras se perdía en sus hermosos ojos cristalinos y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Tienes la sonrisa más bonita que jamás he visto Fräulein —el rostro de Ema se sonrojó por completo mientras Klavier besaba sus nudillos—. Me gusta cuando te sonrojas, pero ¿por qué lo haces?

—Y-yo… no estoy acostumbrada a tantos halagos —respondió tímida agachando la mirada.

—Pues vete acostumbrando, porque no me cansaré de recordarte lo hermosa que eres —besó su mano una vez más—. Ya vuelvo, necesito ir al baño. Tardaré un segundo.

—Asegúrate de lavarte bien las manos. No me obligues a usar uno de mis juguetes científicos para comprobarlo.

Klavier soltó una risotada y se perdió tras las puertas que conducían a los baños. Ema se acabó lo poco que quedaba de torta y pensó en la tarde que estaba viviendo. La estaba pasando realmente bien y no quería que acabase. Internamente esperaba que Klavier le propusiera ir a cenar, ya que no tenía más trabajo que hacer. Tal vez cuando la llevara a su casa podría invitarlo a pasar, aunque allí estaría Lana y realmente deseaba estar a solas con él. La preocupación y el miedo que la invadían parecían haberse ido por completo, se sentía cómoda y tranquila con él. ¿Podría ser feliz a su lado? A pesar de que era algo apresurado pensar de esa forma cuando aquella relación apenas comenzaba, una luz de esperanza se avistaba en el horizonte. Oyó sus pasos acercarse y sonrió para sí misma. Si, podría ser feliz a su lado.

—¿Te has lavad…? —levantó la vista para reencontrarse con sus ojos, sin embargo su mirada se encontró con algo mucho peor. Su rostro palideció adoptando un color ceniciento y el estómago se le cerró en un doloroso nudo de pánico.

—Vaya, vaya... Que sorpresa. Debo admitir que tú eres la última persona que esperaba encontrarme en este lugar.

—¿¡D-Drake!? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Los ojos parecían salírsele de orbitas. Él estaba ahí, ¿por qué?

—Hola Ema. Antes de que me preguntes que demonios hago aquí, te lo resumiré. Luego que frustraras por completo mi tesis, demoré dos años más en obtener mi título. Mi familia estaba muy feliz, como podrás imaginar. Qué mal, ¿no crees? Y todo gracias a ti —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Y-yo… l-lo siento —agachó la mirada sin saber qué hacer. No podía mirar a los ojos a quien tanto daño le había hecho, se sentía intimidada.

—En fin, vine a probar suerte aquí y conseguí trabajo. Me está yendo bastante bien por suerte, pero aun así necesito escalar posiciones para ocupar el puesto que realmente merezco. Pensé que después de que Kristoph Gavin fuera encarcelado, sería perfecto una nota que mostrara como se sentía la gran estrella de rock, Klavier Gavin, con respecto a eso. A la gente le encantan ese tipo de notas ¿sabes? Así que lo seguí para tomarle fotos y captar esos momentos, pero me topé con algo muchísimo mejor, algo que realmente no esperaba. Klavier Gavin besándose con alguien en la calle.

Ema abrió los ojos totalmente conmocionada cuando comprendió a lo que se refería. La puerta de su edificio, cuando despidió a Klavier. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, se sentía mareada.

—¿Q-qué? —logró articular.

—No pude ver el rostro de aquella misteriosa mujer porque estaba oscuro, por lo que continué vigilándolo. Era inútil espiar el edificio de la mujer en cuestión ya que podrían vivir cientos de ellas allí. Al día siguiente volví a seguirlo. Estuvo mucho tiempo en su oficina y luego se dirigió a la estación de policía, pero en ese momento no vi nada fuera de lo normal. La semana continuó tranquila hasta que hoy volvió a la estación, no sin antes pasar a comprar flores, lo cual me resultó sospechoso. Y luego te vi salir a ti, con él, y dirigirse a este antro pensando que podrían ocultarse. Aunque debo admitir que no fue hasta que te tomó la mano y vi sus miraditas nauseabundas, que comprendí que tú eras esa mujer.

—¡No es lo qu…!

—¿No es lo que pienso? ¿Piensas que soy estúpido? Claro que lo es, y puedo notarlo en tu mirada colmada de pánico. ¿Quién diría que alguien como tú captaría la atención del soltero más codiciado? —dijo burlándose. Drake parecía escupir las palabras.

—Por favor, Drake. No lo publiques —imploró Ema con un hilo de voz.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de triunfar en mi carrera? Debes estar bromeando. Ya me arruinaste una vez, no lo harás dos veces. Aunque tal vez deba apurarme. Me pregunto cuánto tardará el fiscal en darse cuenta lo inútil que eres. Seguramente se cansará pronto de ti, al menos espero que en eso sea más inteligente que yo.

—Por favor… —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Aun no entiendo como pude perder el tiempo con alguien como tú. ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera eres bonita.

Ema se sentía realmente humillada, no podía permitir que aquello continuara por lo poco de amor propio que le quedaba. Levantó su mirada, decidida a enfrentarlo, pero al hacerlo palideció una vez más.

—No eres más que una inútil e inservible mujerz…

Drake sintió como su cuerpo giraba bruscamente impidiéndole completar la frase. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos completamente llenos de una furia abrasadora. Los ojos de Klavier Gavin. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un puño golpeó su mandíbula con fuerza haciéndolo volar hacia atrás, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo. El bar quedó en completo silencio observando aquella escena. Ema sentía que estaba por desmayarse.

—Aquí el único inservible eres tu —Klavier parecía peligrosamente calmado. Ema podía notar la contención de su furia—. No hay insulto en el mundo que pueda describir con exactitud el asco que me produces. Denigrar a una mujer así solo demuestra lo cobarde y poco hombre que eres. Hasta me da vergüenza haberte golpeado. Agradece que estemos aquí sino créeme que recibirías mucho más que ese simple golpe. Te advierto que si llego a cruzarte de nuevo en mi camino, o me entero que volviste a aparecer frente a Ema, esa hinchazón en tu mandíbula será lo más bonito que tendrás en tu rostro. Vámonos Ema.

—K-Klav…

—¡Vámonos!

Ema recogió rápidamente sus cosas, mientras Klavier dejaba dinero suficiente para pagar tres meriendas como las que habían consumido. Se sentía turbada y asfixiada por toda aquella situación, no podía pensar con claridad. El fiscal la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta la salida, ante la mirada conmocionada de Drake quien continuaba en el suelo. Le abrió la puerta del acompañante, y luego arrancó el auto dejando todo lo sucedido atrás. Se preguntó a donde la llevaría. Temía que la llevara a su departamento, ya que realmente no deseaba ir allí. Le tendría que dar explicaciones a Lana y no quería enfrentarse a ello. Cuando vio que se alejaban de la ciudad, comprendió que la llevaba a su casa. A pesar de todo eso la tranquilizaba. Miró por la ventana y vio como la tormenta se acercaba de a poco, arrasando con aquel cielo celeste que hacía poco le sonreía. Era una perfecta metáfora de cómo se sentía en ese momento. En el auto reinaba un silencio sepulcral, Klavier estaba demasiado callado. Aquello debía ser la calma que antecede al huracán, pensó intranquila. Lo observó de reojo y aun las llamas salían de su mirada que estaba clavada en la carretera. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión con la que sostenía el volante. Su furia era notable, y no se animaba a articular palabra, aunque tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Necesitaba aquel silencio para ordenar sus pensamientos. Drake Sellers había vuelto a su vida y de la peor manera. Estaba decidido a publicar la noticia de su romance con Klavier, algo que sin dudas la perjudicaría solo a ella. Seguía siendo aquel joven apuesto de mirada penetrante, que seguramente haría suspirar a más de una mujer. Pero la había humillado. Una vez más. ¿Cuánto habría escuchado Klavier? Aquello era vergonzoso, ojala él no hubiera estado ahí. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Ni siquiera había sido capaz de defenderse a sí misma. El sol comenzaba a bajar cuando llegaron a la casa de Klavier. El auto atravesó lentamente la enorme propiedad, hasta detenerse frente a su casa. El corazón de Ema se alteró, no estaba lista para enfrentar a Klavier quien aún se en encontraba furioso. El fiscal rodeó el auto, y tomó del brazo a Ema quien acababa de descender, guiándola en dirección contraria a la casa.

—¿A-a donde me llevas? —preguntó confundida y nerviosa.

—Vamos a caminar —respondió Klavier secamente.

La soltó y dejo que caminara a su lado a través del terreno, ambos necesitaban relajarse. Caminaron callados, oyendo los cantos de los pájaros que volvían a sus nidos y los susurros del viento fresco que comenzaba a soplar. El sol caía en el oeste, mientras las nubes amenazantes avanzaban desde el norte. Ema agradeció aquel silencio que Klavier le proporcionaba, su compañía la reconfortaba aunque su semblante era el de un hombre dispuesto a matar. Jamás lo había visto de aquella manera, y aunque sabía que él era incapaz de hacerle daño, se sentía completamente intimidada. Recordó el pánico que había sentido cuando lo vio aparecer detrás de Drake, completamente fuera de sí. Y lo había golpeado. ¡Demonios! No había pensado en ello. Drake podría demandarlo si así lo quisiera, y Klavier siendo fiscal… Podría arruinar su vida también. Sintió el roce de la mano de Klavier en la suya, y como éste la tomaba entrecruzando sus dedos en un intento de reconfortarla. La guió hasta un tronco caído, donde se sentaron a contemplar el atardecer que se alzaba ante sus ojos, antes de que la tormenta llegara. Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra, mientras apreciaban aquel hermoso espectáculo de la naturaleza con sus manos entrecruzadas. Ema inclinó su cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro intentando consolarse, mientras él observaba el horizonte con el semblante aun serio. Aquello no podía continuar, terminaría perjudicándolo a él.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó temerosa.

—No —respondió fríamente—. ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—Porque soy una idiota —Ema agachó la mirada, triste.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Klavier se tensionaba a su lado, y a continuación se ponía de pie mientras se pasaba la mano por su rostro procurando tranquilizarse. Ema miró atentamente sus movimientos, alarmada por su reacción.

—No eres una idiota —dijo finalmente entre dientes—. No puedes creerte todo lo que dice ese imbécil.

—¿Cuánto escuchaste de aquella conversación?

—Eso no fue una conversación. Fue el monólogo inútil de un cobarde. Escuché lo suficiente como para querer destrozarlo con mis manos. Si no hubieras estado tú ahí…

—Pero… lo nuestro saldrá a la luz. ¿Qué dirán todos? Los del departamento de p…

—¿Eso te preocupa? ¿El tipo acaba de defenestrarte, y a ti te preocupa el qué dirán?

—¡No es eso! —exclamó poniéndose de pie—. Tú no entiendes… Puede perjudicarte, por mi culpa. ¡Es periodista, maldita sea! ¿Quién sabrá lo que dice sobre ti?

—¿Crees que acaso me importa lo que tenga para decir?

—¡Puede denunciarte! ¿Sabes el escándalo que provocaría eso? Hasta puedes ir preso.

—Todos los que estaban allí me conocen hace años. Ninguno testificaría en mi contra, jamás. Va a resultarle muy difícil llevar a cabo esa denuncia.

—No es tan simple, Klavier por Dios. Eres un fiscal, y una estrella de rock. Los medios se harán un banquete con una historia como esa… y como la nuestra —bajó la mirada triste—. No puedo permitir que eso suceda… Esto… Esto no puede continuar Klavier.

—¿Qué? —el fiscal preguntó confundido—. ¿Todo por lo que la prensa pueda decir?

—No es sólo por eso Klavier. Esto es un error, siempre lo fue y siempre lo supe…

—¿Por q…?

—Y-yo estoy… rota —una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios, casi imperceptible—. No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti. No puedo darte lo que tú quieres, lo que mereces.

—Ema…

—Déjame terminar, por favor… No soy la niña con sueños y anhelos que conociste en el pasado. Soy… esto —alzó sus manos señalándose—. Una simple inspectora frustrada que compra juguetes científicos por internet. No soy para ti. No estoy a tu altura, no soy una bella modelo con la que te puedas lucir bajos los flashes. Te cansarás de mí rápidamente, y continuaras con tu vida como si nada mientras yo quedo destrozada… otra vez. No puedo continuar con esta fantasía adolescente… yo… no… —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sé que no somos los mismos adolescentes que fuimos hace casi diez años —comenzó Klavier de forma serena mientras un trueno resonaba cerca—. Ambos hemos cambiado mucho con el transcurso de los años. Yo me he convertido en un cretino arrogante, ¿no?

—No…

—Yo te escuché a ti, ahora tú escúchame a mí. ¿Sabes? Después del juicio de Vera, cuando apareciste en mi oficina y me dijiste que fingía mis sonrisas arrogantes, era verdad. Es un acto reflejo que me acostumbré a hacer a lo largo de mis años de fama. Cámara, sonrisa, flash, siguiente cámara, sonrisa, flash y así sucesivamente durante todo este tiempo sin importar como me sentía por dentro. Prácticamente había olvidado lo que era sonreír de verdad, lo que era una sonrisa sincera y espontánea. Hasta que apareciste Fräulein. Hasta que volviste a mi vida repentinamente. En estos, ¿cuántos? Cuatro meses he reído mucho más de lo que lo he hecho en diez años. Y todo por ti —Ema lo observaba atentamente, aun con lágrimas en los ojos—. Me has hecho feliz, me has hecho soñar. He tocado fondo con todo lo que ha sucedido, pero tú estuviste ahí para sujetar mi mano y no dejarme caer. Has cambiado, pero yo jamás esperé nada específico de ti. Lo único que quiero es que me des la oportunidad de hacerte tan feliz como tú me haces a mí. Has cambiado, hemos cambiado, pero te amé durante todos estos años y te amo ahora aún más. Sé que tienes muchas dudas, y a pesar de todo las comprendo, sin embargo no hay respuestas para todas tus preguntas. Quisiera tenerlas para poder tranquilizarte, quisiera poder decirte que seremos felices, pero no veo el futuro. Solo queda intentar responder todas esas preguntas juntos. No puedo prometerte que jamás tendremos una pelea, pero de eso tratan las relaciones, ¿no? —sonrió—. Yo también tengo mis dudas y mis miedos, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Ema. Y no espero que tu sientas lo mismo por mí, sino que al menos lo intentes.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Ema, mientras los últimos rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes que ya casi cubrían la totalidad del cielo. Klavier alzo su mano y se la limpió con delicadeza. Luego tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se las llevó a su pecho al tiempo que apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

—Por favor inténtalo —susurró en una súplica—. Jamás podría cansarme de ti. Te he esperado por tanto tiempo… Por favor…

—D-de acuerdo… —la voz de Ema era apenas audible.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Klavier sorprendido, apartándose para mirarla.

—Q-quiero intentarlo —dijo con la voz temblorosa—. Quiero ser feliz a tu lado…

—Ema…

La rodeó con sus brazos y se fundió con ella en un abrazo desesperado y liberador. Hundió su nariz en el cabello de la inspectora, procurando embeberse de su dulce y delicioso aroma, mientras le susurraba palabras de agradecimiento. Ema hizo lo propio en su cuello, dejándose consolar por aquel abrazo que le trasmitía la seguridad que ella tanto necesitaba. Él había dicho que la amaba. Lo había dicho de verdad. Levantó la cabeza buscando su mirada para confirmarlo, y ahí estaba él con su sonrisa encantadora, y sus dulces ojos que la cautivaban como siempre. Una gota cayó en su mejilla, seguida de tantas otras que impactaban contra el piso en una enorme cortina de agua. La tormenta había llegado. Ema levantó su rostro, cerró los ojos, y se dejó llenar de esa frescura que le proporcionaba la lluvia. Una enorme sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, y miró a Klavier quien la observaba atento y maravillado.

—¡El último que llega a la casa tiene cola de perro!

—¿Q-qué?

Antes de que el fiscal pudiera reaccionar, Ema salió disparada en dirección a la casa. Klavier sonrió y acto seguido corrió tras ella. El sonido de su risa infantil e inocente llegaba a sus oídos movilizando por completo su alma. Podía alcanzarla con facilidad, sin embargo prefirió mantener una corta distancia para observarla mejor. Aquel era un espectáculo digno de contemplar. Ema era todo lo que había soñado, todo lo que había esperado. Su corazón había caído rendido a sus pies en el mismo instante en el que sus ojos oscuros se toparon con los suyos en aquel pasillo hacía nueve años. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella era la única mujer a la que había amado, y a la que seguiría amando por el resto de su vida. Amaba la Ema que había sido, y a la mujer en la cual se había convertido. La amaba, de todas las formas posibles, con cada célula de su cuerpo y su alma.

A pocos metros de la casa, Klavier la sujetó del brazo y con un suave tirón, hizo que se detuviera atrayéndola a sí. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, apoyó sus labios suavemente en los suyos. Se besaron, primero con suavidad, saboreándose mutuamente, y luego de manera apasionada, como si intentaran liberar toda la ansiedad y tensión que habían resguardado en sus seres durante la última hora. La lluvia caía sobre ellos torrencialmente, empapándolos por completo, sin embargo, nada de eso les importaba. El agua se escurría en sus rostros, mezclándose con aquel beso ardiente del que eran prisioneros. Ema lo rodeó con sus brazos, plenamente consciente del amor que sentía por él, y que ya era demasiado tarde para negarlo. Cuando finalmente se separaron, una sonrisa de satisfacción asomo en sus labios casi en perfecta sintonía. Klavier tomó su ya helada mano y la guio hasta la casa para resguardarse del frio. Una vez adentro se dirigieron a la chimenea para entrar en calor, el fiscal no quería que Ema se enfermara. Fue por una manta y un poco de su ropa para que se cambiara la suya mojada, y aprovechó para enviarle un mensaje a Lana, avisándole que Ema se quedaría con él. Cuando volvió la encontró sentada frente al fuego, pensativa. Su rostro brillaba bajo la luz anaranjada dándole un aspecto tan bello e inocente. El corazón de Klavier dio un vuelco, sintiendo que no le podía caber tanto amor en su pecho. Se arrodilló a su lado, y con su mano, corrió un mechón de pelo mojado de su rostro. Acarició su mejilla, y con sus dedos siguió la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su barbilla donde la sujetó suavemente y le acarició el labio. Ema lo miró a los ojos y notó que estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza porque sabía que aquello era inevitable, porque ella también lo deseaba con locura. Él se incorporó y extendió su mano, invitándola a pararse. Ema tragó saliva, y se sujetó a ella irguiéndose a su lado. Klavier se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la frente, pasando por sus ojos y sus mejillas. Recorrió con sus labios la línea de su mandíbula y mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola gemir de placer. Con cautela, le retiró la camisa mojada deslizándola por sus brazos y dejándola caer en el suelo, mientras observaba maravillado como la remera húmeda se ceñía a sus pechos. Buscó su mirada como pidiéndole permiso y ésta, completamente extasiada, alzó sus brazos facilitándole el trabajo de quitarle la prenda. La respiración de Klavier se cortó al ver su hermosa piel de porcelana aparecer ante sus ojos. Sin poder resistir la tentación, estiró la mano para acariciarla. Era como acariciar un pétalo. Ema tembló ante sus caricias, y él la besó con fuerza. Ella abrió los labios, permitiéndole ingresar a la calidez y humedad de su boca. Un nuevo y suave gemido emergió de su garganta recorriendo el cuerpo de Klavier como si se tratara de una corriente eléctrica mientras rozaba con la punta de los dedos su espalda. Ema suspiró cuando le besó desde la base de la oreja hasta el hueco del cuello, continuando hasta su hombro y descendiendo hasta su vientre. Le sacó los borcegos, desprendió sus vaqueros y los deslizó por sus largas y sensuales piernas, depositándole besos en el camino. Era perfecta. Ema hizo lo propio desvistiéndolo de a poco, explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos, besando delicadamente aquello que ahora le pertenecía. Sus cuerpos, que estaban fríos por la lluvia, ahora emanaban un calor intenso producto de la lujuria que los invadía. Hicieron el amor lentamente, explorándose y conociéndose, deseando que aquella sensación no acabara nunca. Klavier podía sentir como aquel cuerpo femenino que tanto había deseado, temblaba de placer una y otra vez. Afuera, la lluvia caía a cántaros mientras que dentro se desataba una tempestuosa tormenta de pasión donde el fuego era el único testigo. ¿Qué importaba si el mundo se caía a pedazos? Refugiados bajo techo, deleitándose en aquel torbellino de sentimientos, eran conscientes de que lo enfrentarían juntos.


	26. Preludio del fin

El fuego bailaba al son de una danza sensual y hechizante que la hipnotizaba por completo. Ema observaba atentamente como las llamas ascendían y descendían, invitándola a participar de aquel tan hermoso como peligroso ritual. Así se sentía en ese momento luego de haber sido seducida por aquella pasión descontrolada, aunque no se había quemado. Había ardido por completo, pero no se había quemado. Acostada en el piso, con el peso casi muerto de Klavier encima, piel con piel, por primera vez se sentía plena. Con sus respiraciones acompasadas, podía sentir como el pecho del fiscal se inflaba y desinflaba con cada aliento, así como también el retumbar de sus latidos. Aunque se encontraba completamente inmovilizada por el aplastamiento que le producía el cuerpo inerte del fiscal, estaba cómoda y satisfecha, y no se imaginaba un lugar mejor. La lluvia aún golpeaba con fuerza en las ventanas sin intenciones de parar, y unos truenos sonaban amenazantes, pero allí se sentía protegida y acogida. No tenía nada de que arrepentirse, pensó. Ella merecía ser feliz después todo lo que había pasado durante esos años, y estaba segura que con Klavier lo seria, o al menos eso deseaba. Observó sus dedos entrelazados y sonrió. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Alzó su mano libre y recorrió su columna con suavidad, provocando que el fiscal tiritara. Éste se removió sobre ella, y hundió la nariz en su cuello dando un profundo suspiro.

—Hola —susurró plantándole un beso en la garganta.

—Hola… ¿estás cómodo? Porque estoy comenzando a no sentir mis piernas.

—Oh… Lo siento —Klavier se deslizó hacia un costado y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos y acariciándola—. ¿Así está mejor?

—Si —respondió satisfecha apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Rara…

—¿Rara? —preguntó confundido—. ¿En el buen sentido?

—Sigo aquí, ¿no?

—Es verdad, aunque dudo que salieras huyendo con esta lluvia… y sin ropa.

—Es una buena observación, fiscal Gavin. Pero si, en el buen sentido. Nunca me sentí tan… plena —explicó.

—¿Y por qué eso es raro?

—Porque siempre analizo los pros y contras de todas mis decisiones. Sin embargo ahora, con tantas cosas aquejándome, no me importa ninguna. No hay otro sitio en el que quiera estar, en tus brazos me siento feliz. Ni siquiera pienso en mi casa, ni en… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lana! —exclamó incorporándose de repente—. Debe estar preocupada, le dije que volvería a cenar. ¿Qué le diré? ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

—Tranquilízate —Klavier acarició su espalda calmándola—. Cuando fui a buscar la manta y ropa, aproveché y le mandé un mensaje avisándole que te quedarías conmigo.

—¿¡Le escribiste!? ¿Acaso le dijiste que planeabas acostarte conmigo?

—No estaba en mis planes hacerlo, aunque no lo creas —dijo sonriendo—. Si se presentaba la oportunidad, no me negaría, pero aun así pensaba persuadirte para que durmieras literalmente conmigo.

—¿Dormir?

—Sí, ya sabes… Dormir en la misma cama, abrazados. Es algo con lo que fantaseo desde que te observé dormir cuando estuviste enferma.

—Eres demasiado cursi —sonrió a la par de él—. Pero de igual manera, Lana debe haberlo imaginado. Se pondrá insoportable.

—Bueno, me respondió con caritas guiñando el ojo y con la palabra "Cuídense" en mayúsculas y con muchos signos de admir… Oh, rayos… Perfecto, no nos hemos cuidado —dijo tapándose el rostro preocupado.

—Por suerte, entre nosotros hay un ser pensante que si tomó precauciones porque si fuera por ti ya estaría embarazada de trillizos.

—¿Precauciones?

—Tomo pastillas, sino ni creas que me hubieras tocado sin protección.

—¿Tomas pastillas? —una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios.

—Borra esa estúpida sonrisa y ni se te ocurra pensar que esto fue premeditado. Las tomo porque tengo fuertes dolores… menstruales. Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando esto —dijo incómoda—. Pero el asunto es, que no puedo creer que ni siquiera hayas pensado en cuidarte ¿lo haces a menudo? ¿Cuántos hijos tienes por el mundo?

—¡Claro que no! Es la primera vez que no lo hago, siempre soy precavido en ese asunto, pero esta vez… No lo sé, es tu culpa por hacerme perder la cabeza —sonrió.

—¿Mi culpa? Si de algo tengo la culpa es de no haberte preguntado si tenías alguna enfermedad. ¿No las tienes, verdad?

—Estoy perfectamente sano. Sólo tengo una o dos venéreas.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó horrorizada mientras Klavier reía con fuerza—. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Con esas cosas no se bromea!

—L-lo siento —se disculpó entre risas—. Pero igual ha sido gracioso. Ven aquí.

Klavier la atrajo una vez más al suelo, donde se volvieron a recostar. Ema descansó la cabeza en su pecho, oyendo los suaves latidos de su corazón. Aquello le resultaba placentero y relajante.

—¿Dónde está la manta? —preguntó la inspectora.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes frio?

—No, pero me incomoda estar tan… expuesta.

—¿Qué? —rio burlándose—. Pero si tienes un cuerpo maravilloso.

—Soy pudorosa —dijo avergonzada—. Dame la maldita manta.

—Oh —se lamentó el fiscal alcanzándosela—. Quería continuar apreciándolo, eres una aguafiestas.

—Deja de comportarte como un niño, ya has visto demasiado. Encima mi ropa esta empapada, no puedo volver a ponérmela.

—Ya la pondré en la lavadora, para mañana se secará. Y créeme, que hasta entonces no la necesitarás.

—Oh, lo siento señor Semental, no tenía idea con quién estaba lidiando —Ema revoleó los ojos, sarcástica—. ¿No tienes hambre? Ya es tarde.

—Si —respondió Klavier con fuego en los ojos—. Y de comida también, pero eso puede esperar.

Acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con dureza, explorando con la lengua su boca, reclamándola. El cuerpo de Ema se arqueó en respuesta, devolviéndole el beso con el mismo ímpetu y enredando los dedos en su cabello. Hicieron el amor por segunda vez, más seguros, más confiados, donde las caricias fueron las principales protagonistas. Una vez satisfechos continuaron tendidos en el suelo, bromeando y charlando entre ellos bajo el confort que les brindaba el calor de la chimenea. Cuando el hambre fue insostenible, se levantaron y mientras Ema preparaba unos sándwiches, Klavier colocó sus ropas mojadas en la lavadora. Comieron directamente en la cocina acompañados con un buen vino y una agradable charla. Luego, se dirigieron a la habitación del fiscal donde finalmente se acostaron. Ema quedó dormida al instante. Klavier se tendió a su lado y observó hipnotizado el subir y bajar de su pecho en cada respiración. Examinó cada centímetro de su adorable rostro completamente relajado. Su sensual boca estaba apenas abierta dejando escapar pequeñas exhalaciones, y de vez cuando mascullaba susurros incomprensibles. Era hermosa. Había tenido un día difícil, sin embargo allí estaba, en su cama, durmiendo totalmente distendida. Klavier sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano sus preocupaciones volverían, y él tenía que ayudarla, debía protegerla. Recordar el rostro humillado de Ema en el bar mientras aquel idiota la denigraba le tensionaba hasta el último musculo de su cuerpo. Deseaba destrozarlo con sus propias manos. Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en ello, sólo quería disfrutar de su compañía. En un movimiento inconsciente, Ema se acurrucó a su lado resguardándose en el calor de su cuerpo, provocando que el corazón se le alborotara. La rodeó con sus brazos y besó su cabello con dulzura, inhalando aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba hasta dormirse.

Aún era de noche cuando despertó. Le tomó medio segundo percatarse que estaba solo en la cama. El pánico comenzó a cernirse sobre él hasta que la pequeña silueta de la inspectora junto a la ventana llamó su atención. Ema observaba la lluvia que no cesaba con mirada pensativa. Llevaba puesta una camisa de Klavier que dejaba a la vista sus largas y delicadas piernas. Tenía un aspecto tan precioso como vulnerable. El fiscal se levantó lentamente de la cama, y caminó hacia ella de manera incierta y cautelosa. No estaba seguro si Ema deseaba estar sola. Al llegar a su lado, la rodeo suavemente con sus brazos y le depositó un beso en la nuca. Ema se exaltó ante aquel contacto que la tomó por sorpresa, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó y tomó sus manos.

—Me desperté y no podía volver a dormirme —explicó—. No quise despertarte. ¿Lo hice?

—No, pero me asusté al no verte a mi lado. Pensé que te habías ido.

—Eres tan dramático —rio animada—. No te preocupes, no soy de las que huyen por la puerta de atrás.

—Me tranquiliza saberlo. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo estaba pensando.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

—No —giró entre sus brazos hasta encontrarse con su mirada preocupada—, claro que no. A pesar de que eres un cretino pomposo y engreído, debo admitir que eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en los últimos años. A tu lado me siento… feliz, y eso es algo que no he sido capaz de decir en no sé, quince años tal vez cuando era sólo una niña sin problemas. Tú me haces sentir diferente, me haces sentir especial.

—Porque lo eres —sonrió—. Pero a pesar de todo, aún desconfías de mí.

—No es que desconfíe de ti. Siempre fui muy metódica en cada aspecto de mi vida. Sin embargo cuando apareciste tú, pusiste todo mi mundo patas arriba, y eso es algo que me confunde ya que siento que estoy perdiendo el control.

—No siempre puedes tener el control de tus sentimientos.

—Lo sé, y eso es algo que me aterra.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque he tenido una experiencia bastante mala ¿recuerdas? No es que quiera compararte con… ya sabes —Ema sintió como el cuerpo de Klavier se tensionaba al instante—. Sé que no eres ni por asomo como él, pero mi inseguridad no me permite estar tranquila. Hay miles de razones por las que mi cabeza me pide a gritos que me aleje de ti, pero a mi corazón no le importa ninguna.

—No quiero una modelo bonita con quien lucirme bajo los flashes —Klavier citó sus palabras—. Ya las tuve, sin embargo había un pequeño problema… ninguna era tú. Yo te quiero sólo a ti, siempre te he querido. Ema, esto es un sueño para mí. No te das una idea de lo mucho que he anhelado tenerte a mi lado, así que créeme cuando te digo que no voy a cansarme de ti, y mucho menos hacerte daño. Venceré a cada una de las razones por las que tu cabeza terca aún no me acepta —sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en la frente.

—Perdón por ser tan complicada —Ema se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho—. Y aún falta afrontar lo que se viene. No sé de qué será capaz Drake. Me pregunto cuántas mentiras dirá.

—¿Tanto te preocupa que lo nuestro salga a la luz?

—No pienses que me avergüenzo de ti porque no es así. Es sólo que… No lo entenderías.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no sabes el sacrificio que me costó llegar a donde estoy. A pesar de que ser inspectora no es lo que siempre quise, me he esforzado por ese puesto. Pero aun así, hay gente que cree que yo estoy allí por ser hermana de Lana Skye. Imagínate lo que dirían si supieran que tengo algo contigo. Además —buscó su mirada sonriendo—, a ti nunca se te conoció una relación, piensa en el caos que producirá esa noticia.

—Si por mí fuera, gritaría a los cuatro vientos que estoy loco por ti —sonrió mientras apoyaba la frente en la suya—. Pero entiendo tu preocupación, y haría cualquier cosa para evitarte ese mal trago, sin embargo quiero que sepas que no estás sola. Afrontaremos lo que sea, juntos.

Ema le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que se alzaba para plantarle un beso en los labios. Acto seguido, hundió la cara en su cuello buscando el resguardo y tranquilidad que éste le proveía. Los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación, seguidos de potentes truenos que hacían vibrar las ventanas. Klavier acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo, recorriendo su columna, sintiendo su delgado cuerpo a través de su fina camisa. Parecía tan endeble en sus brazos, casi como una niña. Permanecieron en silencio, brindándose consuelo mutuamente mientras la tormenta desataba toda su furia en el exterior.

—Aún no puedo creer que Lana no me haya dicho quien eras tú realmente —dijo Ema después de unos segundos.

—También me tomó por sorpresa que me recordara, pero debo admitir que para mí fue un alivio que no te lo dijera.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hubiera sido algo difícil para mí que un tercero lo hiciera. Si bien me tomé mi tiempo, creo que era mejor que te lo diga yo y no Lana o Wright.

—¿P-Phoenix? —preguntó apartando su rostro, observándolo pasmada.

—Ups… —Klavier comprendió que había metido la pata—. Si, él lo sabía también, me lo dijo cuando terminó el juicio de Vera.

—¿¡Es que acaso todo el mundo lo sabía excepto yo!? —exclamó levantando un poco la voz.

—Bueno, al parecer solicitabas mucho mi presencia en aquel entonces y se lo hacías a saber a todos los que te cruzabas.

—Eso no es cierto —se sonrojó.

—Oh claro que sí. Wright me contó que cada vez que acudían a la oficina del fiscal me buscabas con la mirada. Al parecer te había deslumbrado —Klavier le dedicó un guiño.

—Ese Phoenix… ¿Es que acaso no debería meterse en sus propios asuntos? ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijo?

—Según lo que me contó, él pensó que tú me recordarías o que yo te lo diría. Luego se dio cuenta de que no era así, y tú le contaste de tu amnesia pero aun así prefirió no meterse.

—Ahora entiendo porque se sorprendió cuando le comenté que te había visto por primera vez en el Parque People… —dijo pensativa.

—Él fue quien hizo que me diera cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo al no contártelo, él me alentó a dar el gran paso por así decirlo. Me alegra que no te hayan dicho nada, sino me hubiera perdido la cena aquí con el baile y el beso incluidos.

—¿Quién dice que te los hubieras perdido? —sonrió con complicidad.

—Es usted toda una listilla inspectora Skye. Ven, vamos a la cama.

—¿A dormir?

—No —respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

La luz que ingresaba por la ventana despertó a Ema. Demoró sólo un momento en recordar donde se encontraba: la habitación de Klavier. Se sonrojó al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, así como también sonrió de satisfacción. La lluvia había cesado, pero aún estaba nublado. Los pájaros cantaban anunciando un nuevo día, felices de que la tormenta hubiera acabado. Lo peor había pasado, pensó sonriendo. No tenía idea de que hora seria, pero calculó que serían cerca de las 10 de la mañana. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro relajado de Klavier Gavin completamente dormido. Hacía mucho que no se dedicaba a observarlo con detenimiento, a decir verdad no recordaba haberlo hecho anteriormente. Su mirada abrasadora la intimidaba por lo que la mayoría de las veces evitaba mirarlo directamente, pero ahora estaba profundamente dormido y podía tomarse la libertad de mirarlo sin avergonzarse. Recordó aquella vez que durmió en su sillón, luego de cuidarla cuando se había enfermado. Esa había sido la primera vez que lo había visto relajado, pareciendo una persona casi normal. Recordó la revolución que había generado en su interior, y como sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar a partir de aquel día. Aunque a decir verdad, más que un cambio había sido una aceptación porque aquellos sentimientos existían hacía tiempo. Había intentado odiarlo porque aquella siempre era la salida fácil, pero ¿cómo podría odiar al hombre del cual se había enamorado dos veces? Volvió a rememorar aquel primer encuentro, donde sus cuerpos chocaron con la fuerza de dos planetas marcando su destino. Esa había sido la primera vez, cuando sus ojos cristalinos se clavaron en los suyos y aquella hermosa sonrisa iluminó su alma. Pero, ¿cuándo había sido la segunda? ¿Cuándo se había producido el quiebre? Se le ocurrían muchos momentos en los cuales Klavier había alborotado sus sentimientos, pero no podía definir cuándo se había enamorado. Tal vez porque había intentado negarlo durante mucho tiempo, pensó. Observó su rostro sereno, con algunos mechones de cabello dorado cayendo sobre él. Ema se preguntó que estaría soñando, y deseó que fuera con ella. Pensó en la vez que había bailado a la luz de la luna con él, cuando sintió por primera vez la calidez de su cuerpo y el suave aroma de su perfume. Cuando vio la dulzura en su mirada, aquella que apenas recordaba del joven de sus sueños. Tal vez en aquel momento se había vuelto a enamorar. Si bien era consciente de lo que sentía por el fiscal, aún le costaba aceptarlo. La oscuridad amenazaba con cernirse sobre ella, producto de la inseguridad que ya formaba parte de su vida. No podía dejar que ganara, necesitaba luchar contra aquella desconfianza que le impedía ser feliz. Klavier giró su cuerpo entre quejas y palabras inteligibles dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. Ema observó con atención como su pecho subía y bajaba acompañando su lenta y rítmica respiración. Se apoyó sobre su codo y contempló minuciosamente cada detalle de su cuerpo. Evocó el viaje en motocicleta hasta su casa, a pocos días de conocerlo, otra vez, en donde se había aferrado a su pecho para no caerse. En aquel momento, había notado la rigidez de sus músculos y hasta había fantaseado, muy a su pesar, preguntándose cómo serian. Miró la firmeza de sus pectorales, así como también la perfección de sus abdominales. Drake tenía un cuerpo fuerte y atlético, pero al lado de la excelencia de Klavier no era más que un simple mortal. Sin poder contenerse, alzó su mano para acariciarlo. Si bien la noche anterior se había deleitado con su cuerpo, lo había hecho de manera inconsciente dejándose llevar por su instinto. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de acariciar minuciosamente cada centímetro de su piel aprovechando que dormía. Deslizó sus dedos sobre sus pectorales con cautela procurando no despertarlo. Además de estar perfectamente bronceada, tenía la piel suave y tensa. Klavier sí que sabía cómo lucir bien, aunque siempre había sido un hombre apuesto, incluso antes de ser la estrella de rock que era. Rozó los surcos entre cada abdominal completamente maravillada, y continuó su camino hasta debajo del ombligo.

—Si sigues bajando te meterás en problemas —dijo Klavier con la voz ronca.

Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Ema, quien retiró su mano alarmada y avergonzada. El fiscal sonrió y la tomó acercándola a sus labios para darle un beso y luego depositarla en su pecho entrelazando sus dedos.

—Buenos días, Fräulein…

—L-lo siento, no quise despertarte —explicó avergonzada—. Y-yo sólo…

—¿Por qué te avergüenzas tanto? Estas roja como un tomate. Me gusta que me acaricies —sonrió mientras rozaba su mano con el pulgar—, es… tranquilizador y excitante a la vez. ¿No me darás un beso de buenos días?

Ema rio y se incorporó para posar los labios en los suyos en un prolongado saludo.

—Buenos días —susurró la inspectora.

—Así está mejor… ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien. Al menos lo poco que pude dormir, porque roncas como un hipopótamo —sonrió con maldad.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Klavier alarmado.

—¡Te lo has creído! —Ema soltó una risotada—. ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!

—Si no fuera porque me encanta tu risa, ya me estaría vengando —dijo picándola con un dedo reprendiéndola mientras sonreía divertido—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Si —besó su pecho y se acurrucó junto a él abrazándolo—. Mejor de lo que he dormido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Lo dices por Lana?

—No, lo digo por todo. Si no eran pesadillas las que me despertaban, era la soledad. Nunca me importó el hecho de estar sola, incluso prefería que fuera así. Pero ahora lo veo distinto, ahora pude comprobar las ventajas que tiene el dormir con un hombre sumamente guapo.

—Me pregunto quién será el afortunado —rio—. Puedes quedarte más tiempo si quieres, de hecho me encantaría que lo hagas…

—¿Acabamos de pasar nuestra primera noche y ya me estas proponiendo que nos mudemos juntos? Que atrevido fiscal Gavin…

—Bueno, depende del punto de vista que lo veas. Además Lana y tú tendrían más privacidad.

—Klavier, han sido demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo. No creo que mi cabeza pueda resistir mucho más, pero aun así puedo venir y quedarme algunos días entre semana, o los fines de semana si así lo prefieres.

—Me encantaría —sonrió como un niño—. ¿Vamos a desayunar? Tu ropa ya se debe haber secado.

—Primero quisiera bañarme.

—Está bien, podemos bañarnos en el baño de aquí.

—¿"Podemos bañarnos"? ¿Es que acaso no tienes como veinte baños? ¿Por qué no te bañas en otro?

—Son diecinueve —bromeó— y no, porque en ninguno de los otros dieciocho estas tú. Deja de quejarte, vamos.

Ema refunfuñó un poco pero siguió encantada a Klavier, quien la guió hacia su baño. Se bañaron juntos, disfrutando de su compañía y divirtiéndose en la ducha. Hicieron el amor una vez más con sus cuerpos enjabonados, y desatando un completo frenesí. Fue una experiencia tan nueva como placentera para Ema, quien disfrutó cada segundo aferrándose al cuerpo mojado de Klavier. Sin dudas estaba pasándolo a lo grande con él. Cuando acabaron, Klavier se puso ropa cómoda y bajó a preparar el desayuno mientras ella se arreglaba tranquila con su ropa ya seca. Ema se unió a él en pocos minutos, y juntos desayunaron observando el paisaje post tormenta que se alzaba ante ellos. Charlaron animados, bromeando entre ellos y bastante relajados en comparación al día anterior. Klavier se sentía dichoso con esa situación, era mucho más de lo que siempre había soñado. Eran dos personas solitarias que se habían esperado mutuamente de manera inconsciente, y que el destino había vuelto a reunir.

—Ojalá todas mis mañanas fueran así —dijo el fiscal mientras lavaban lo que habían ensuciado.

—¿Así como? ¿Lavando platos?

—Contigo.

—Ah… —Ema se ruborizó—. Si crees que me tendrás de esclava lavando platos cada mañana, pues te equivocas.

—Acabas de frustrar mis planes —rio—. Tienes espuma en la cara, ¿es que acaso no sabes lavar sin mancharte? Permíteme.

Klavier estiró su mano y limpio su mejilla con delicadeza, como había hecho la primera vez que Ema fue a su casa. Acarició su rostro y la miró a los ojos perdiéndose en la profundidad de aquel océano.

—Te amo Ema.

La mirada de la inspectora se llenó de pánico, algo que Klavier notó al instante, así como también el pulso acelerado bajo sus dedos.

—Y-yo…

—No —la interrumpió—. No es necesario que lo digas, y mucho menos que lo correspondas. Quiero que cuando esas palabras salgan de tus labios, sea porque realmente lo sientes, y sobre todo que lo aceptes.

—Lo siento Klavier —respondió agachando la mirada, totalmente apenada—. En este momento mi cabeza es un desastre. La estoy pasando de maravilla aquí contigo, de verdad. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en los problemas que me esperan allí afuera. No quiero ni prender la televisión para ver nuestros rostros en los noticieros de espectáculos. De solo imaginar las mentiras que dirán, se me revuelve el estómago.

—No dirán nada.

—Sé que intentas tranquilizarme, pero n…

—No, de verdad. No dirán nada —continuó—. Esta mañana desperté, y luego de observarte dormir durante varios minutos tan relajada y tranquila, me di cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa para que sigas así, sin ese ceño fruncido y preocupado —sonrió mientras le tocaba la arruga de su frente—. Así que me levanté procurando no despertarte, y fui a hacer unas llamadas.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ser Klavier Gavin tiene sus ventajas —guiñó su ojo—. Conozco a cada uno de los medios de aquí, sólo reclamé un par de favores, y prometí entrevistas para hablar de… Kristoph, a cambio de que esas fotos no salgan a la luz. No fue difícil ubicar dónde trabaja el imbécil de Drake, por lo que aseguré que allí no se publiquen y que ningún otro medio las acepte. Además claro, de que lo despidieran por meterse contigo.

—¿Q-qué?

—Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, Fräulein —sujetó sus hombros para reconfortarla—. Nuestro secreto está a salvo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó sorprendida—. Ahora tendrás que dar esas entrevistas hablando sobre lo que sucedió con Kristoph…

—No quiero ser reiterativo, pero lo hice porque te amo profundamente y quiero que seas feliz siempre. No me importa hablar de Kristoph, si eso alivia tus problemas.

—Tú me haces feliz, no necesito más.

Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, tomó a Klavier de su remera y lo besó con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo e incluso haciéndolo tambalear. Abrió su boca, y exploró la suya con una pasión desmedida, motorizada por el alivio y felicidad que sentía en su interior. Sujetó su rostro, para atraerlo aún más, mientras sentía las manos de Klavier reaccionar y subir lentamente por su espalda. Se besaron hasta quedarse sin aire, hasta que sus cuerpos reclamaron más. Se sonrieron con cariño y Ema lo abrazó con fuerzas besándole el cuello, allí donde el pulso de Klavier latía con fuerza.

—Gracias —susurró.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Eres el mejor nov… —se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos y Klavier notó la confusión en ellos—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Pero prométeme que no te burlarás…

—¿Qu…?

—Promételo —repitió con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien, lo prometo —Klavier revoleó los ojos sacándole una sonrisa a la inspectora.

—¿Q-qué somos? —preguntó dubitativa.

—¿Qué… somos?

—Sí, ya sabes… qué tipo de relación tenemos y eso —dijo avergonzada evitando su mirada confundida.

—Ah, eso… Bueno, me encantaría que seamos pareja, pero si no quieres etiquetas por mi bien. Siempre y cuando te tenga a mi lado —sonrió—. ¿Tú que deseas?

—Me agrada como suena. "Pareja" —dijo para sí misma—. Pero aun así, me incomodaría decirte "mi novio", suena demasiado adolescente —frunció el ceño una vez más—. Me gusta que sea sin etiquetas.

—Como tú quieras, Fräulein —Klavier le dio un rápido beso en los labios—. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Tomó su mano y la guió hasta la sala donde le pidió que se sentara en el sillón y lo esperara. Ema se preguntó que se traería entre manos ahora. Aquel hombre no dejaba de sorprenderla, para bien. Klavier se dirigió a su estudio donde buscó su caja fuerte detrás de su biblioteca, y luego de encontrar lo que buscaba volvió a la sala donde la inspectora lo esperaba intentando ocultar su ansiedad.

Ema observó desorientada el folio que Klavier le extendía con una pequeña hoja dentro. En ella se podía ver una especie de poema o canción escrito a mano, con algunos tachones y correcciones. No tenía título, sólo era una serie de estrofas hechas con una letra desprolija, hasta podría decir que quien la escribió lo hizo de manera apurada, como si su cabeza fuera más rápido que su mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sin lograr entender.

—Léela —Klavier sonreía como un niño que le mostraba un dibujo a su madre.

Ema dirigió su mirada hacia el papel y comenzó a leer con atención.

_Dime por favor donde estás. _

_Mándame algún mensaje o una señal,_

_Que no importa cómo, yo te encontraré_

_Sin importar donde estés._

_Dime por favor donde están,_

_Aquellos hermosos ojos con su inmensidad._

_Que cautivaron todo mi ser_

_Y ahora su ausencia desgarra mi piel._

_¿Dónde quedó tu sonrisa que una vez_

_Supo deshacerme entero, hacerme perder?_

_¿Dónde quedó tu triste mirada_

_Que supo provocar que mi alma se incendiara?_

_Déjame conocerte, déjame saber de ti._

_Desde que te fuiste yo no dejo de sufrir._

_Tu sonrisa sueño con volver a ver_

_Iluminando tu bello rostro como aquella primera vez._

_Dime por favor donde están,_

_Aquellos sueños que en tus ojos veía brillar_

_Necesito volverte a ver_

_Sino siento que voy a enloquecer_

_Dime por favor como subsistir_

_A una vida entera sin verte sonreír_

_Solo quiero verte una vez más_

_Para que mi alma pueda estar en paz._

_¿Dónde quedaron mis ojos de cielo azul?_

_¿Aquellos océanos profundos llenos de luz?_

_¿Dónde están tus besos con los que tanto soñé?_

_Pase lo que pase no te olvidaré._

_Déjame conocerte, déjame saber de ti._

_Desde que te fuiste yo no dejo de sufrir._

_Tu sonrisa sueño con volver a ver_

_Iluminando tu bello rostro como aquella primera vez._

_No sufras más hermosa mía_

_Deja que la tristeza se vaya a otro lugar_

_Déjame cantarte mil canciones en un día_

_Con melodías que te invitan a soñar._

_Déjame conocerte, déjame saber de ti._

_Desde que te fuiste yo no dejo de sufrir._

_Tu sonrisa sueño con volver a ver_

_Iluminando tu bello rostro como aquella primera vez._

_Yo solo quiero volverte a ver…_

Al terminar de leer, Ema levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada expectante de Klavier. Lo notaba ansioso y a la vez nervioso, como si temiera su desaprobación, ¿por qué? Aquella era una hermosa canción sin dudas, ¿acaso…?

—¿Esta es…?

—Si. Es la primera canción que escribí.

—Es hermosa —sonrió—. No me extraña que alcanzaras la fama, aunque esta canción nunca vio la luz, ¿verdad?

—Así es, jamás se la mostré a nadie.

—¿Y por qué ahora me la muestras a mí? Me haces sentir honrada —le guiñó un ojo.

—Porque es tuya.

—¿M-mía? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—La escribí para ti —Klavier le sonrió dulcemente—. Cuando te fuiste, no pude sacarte de mi cabeza por un largo tiempo. Pasaba las noches enteras pensando en ti. Y un día, la inspiración llegó a mí. Sentí la necesidad de escribir, y las palabras llegaron una tras otra intentando explicar lo que sentía por dentro. Con mi guitarra acompañando con notas cada frase, la escribí en una noche. Al final salió esto —dijo señalando el papel que Ema aún sostenía—. Tal vez no sea la mejor de mis obras, pero sin dudas es mi favorita.

—Cántala para mí —pidió Ema—. Por favor.

—Lo que tú quieras, Fräulein.

Klavier buscó una de sus guitarras y se sentó al lado de Ema, bajo su mirada ansiosa. La acomodó sobre su regazo y luego de hacer sonar las cuerdas de manera aleatoria, las primeras notas de la canción sonaron con fuerza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba aquella canción, un par de meses tal vez, pero ninguna de las veces anteriores había sido tan especial como ésta. La había escrito para ella y finalmente, después de tantos años, podía tocársela tal como había soñado.

Ema lo observaba con atención, si bien había tenido la oportunidad de verlo tocar en su concierto, aquello no se podía comparar. Contempló su rostro concentrado, y la ligereza con la cual sus dedos se movían haciendo sonar cada acorde, embelesándola por completo. Escuchó con atención la triste melodía que el fiscal tocaba y la reconoció al instante. La voz suave de Klavier inundó la habitación provocando un cimbronazo dentro de su cuerpo, erizándole la piel y llenándole el alma. Se mantuvo en silencio durante el tiempo que duró aquella bella canción, observándolo maravillada. Cuando Klavier acabó, levantó su mirada y se encontró con unas lágrimas fugitivas surcando el hermoso rostro de Ema.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó alarmado—. ¿Tan mal canto?

—No —negó con la cabeza emitiendo una triste sonrisa—. Es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mí.

Klavier sonrió, dejó la guitarra a un lado y estiró su mano para secarle las lágrimas. Ema se dejó consolar por aquella suave caricia, y se incorporó para sentarse en su regazo. Lo besó delicadamente y luego descansó la cabeza en su hombro mientras Klavier la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Gracias —susurró Ema—. Esa canción… ¿la tocaste el día que nos reencontramos verdad? En tu oficina, antes de que te llevara las fotos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Klavier se apartó para mirarla, sorprendido.

—Te escuché detrás de la puerta —una pícara sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Vaya, vaya... La inspectora Skye resultó ser una completa chismosa… Pero ¿cómo sabes que es la misma canción?

—Porque jamás podría olvidar tan hermosa melodía. Recuerdo que en ese momento me pregunté cómo era posible que alguien tan cretino y arrogante podía tocar algo tan bonito.

—¡Oye!

—No me mires así, tú fuiste el que se comportó como un idiota la primera vez… La segunda primera vez —se corrigió— que nos conocimos. En fin, ese día… cuando te oí, recuerdo haber sentido la melancolía que sentía cuando pensaba en el pasado.

—En ese momento no pensé en tocar la canción, simplemente me senté a relajarme como acostumbraba a hacer. Mis pensamientos me llevaron a ti, a ese encuentro, a esa confusión que sentí al volver a verte después de todos estos años, y mis dedos se movieron para acompañarlos —sonrió—. Que suerte la tuya, tuviste dos micro recitales privados.

—Qué suerte la mía, te tengo a ti.

Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo para besarlo. Besó sus labios una y otra vez, jugando con ellos, mordisqueándolos, excitándolos, hasta impacientarlos. Klavier la sujetó con fuerza y profundizó aquel beso, sumergiéndose en el húmedo interior de su boca. Se hundieron el uno en el otro durante un largo rato en completo silencio, deleitándose con el calor y el cariño que se brindaban.

Cocinaron el almuerzo juntos, divirtiéndose y disfrutando de su mutua compañía, para después salir a dar un paseo bajo los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes. La tormenta que la noche anterior los había empapado por completo, ahora seguía su rumbo, alejándose de ellos. Ema pasó todo el fin de semana junto al fiscal completamente relajada, como si se tratara de unas vacaciones en las que sólo importaban ellos dos.

Así transcurrieron los siguientes días. Durante la semana, Klavier solía visitar a Ema tanto en el trabajo como en su departamento donde se quedaba a cenar junto a ella y Lana, mientras que los fines de semana, la inspectora se trasladaba a su mansión. Por primera vez en su vida, Ema se sentía plena. Luego de pasar tantos años en soledad, finalmente contaba con la compañía de su hermana quien se encontraba retomando las riendas su vida, y tenía al lado un hombre maravilloso que la quería. No, no la quería, la amaba. Si bien aquello aún la aterraba y la inseguridad continuaba invadiéndola, había aprendido a lidiar con ello y a aceptar que era feliz y que merecía serlo.

Las semanas pasaron y su relación con Klavier seguía en secreto, ningún medio había insinuado nada al respecto. Klavier había mantenido su palabra, y había brindado algunas entrevistas, lo cual Ema agradecía profundamente. De vez en cuando solían salir a lugares poco concurridos a cenar, y continuaban frecuentando "el bar de Klavier" como a Ema le gustaba llamarlo. Poco a poco sentía que la adolescente que había sido, renacía dentro de ella. Sus sueños y anhelos comenzaban a reavivar la llama que se había apagado hacía ya tiempo y finalmente sentía que todo en su vida se encaminaba.

Cuando Trucy llamó a Klavier para invitarlos a cenar, fueron encantados. Tanto él como Ema, pasaron una noche sumamente agradable en compañía de la niña, Apollo y Phoenix, comiendo las hamburguesas que el ex abogado había prometido. Luego de la cena, Klavier se enfrascó en una conversación sobre leyes con Phoenix mientras Trucy y Apollo aprendían emocionados todo sobre la investigación científica de la mano de Ema. Al finalizar la velada la joven maga los deleitó con algunos trucos, y finalmente se despidieron con la promesa de volver pronto.

—Fue una agradable noche —comentó Ema mientras se dirigían al auto—. Es una pena que Lana no haya podido venir.

—Sí, no hace mucho que comenzó a trabajar y ya tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer.

—Y todo gracias a ti —se aferró a su brazo con fuerza—. Gracias por hacerla volver a la fiscalía.

—No fue nada, aunque no pude más que conseguirle un puesto de ayudante de fiscal —dijo contrariado.

—Y es lo más sensato teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero aun así gracias, ella está muy feliz. Eres el héroe más guapo de todo —Ema se paró en puntas de pie y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—Mmm, me gusta cómo suena, y el premio también —sonrió.

—Oye, ¿por aquí no es el Parque People?

—Sí, es en la otra cuadra, ¿por qué?

—Vamos a dar una vuelta —sonrió emocionada.

—¿Ahora? Pero es tarde.

—Oh, no seas un bebé llorón. Aún es temprano y hace una noche preciosa de otoño. Falta poco para que llegue el invierno, así que aprovechemos noches como esta, ven —dijo tomando su mano y guiándolo hacia al parque.

Las calles estaban desiertas y una suave brisa levantaba algunas hojas secas que yacían sobre el asfalto. Noviembre llegaba a su fin, y el frio comenzaba a hacerse notar, pero aquello a Ema le encantaba. Le encantaba el frio golpeando sus mejillas, así como también la soledad en las calles en aquellas horas. Eso le brindaba un toque de privacidad con Klavier permitiéndole disfrutar de la calidez de su mano aferrando la suya mientras se dirigían al parque lentamente. Necesitaba que lo suyo siguiera en secreto, aunque a veces se preguntaba por qué. No podría ocultarlo por siempre, además no tenía sentido hacerlo. Tarde o temprano su relación saldría a la luz, sin embargo cada día que pasaba le importaba menos. Lo amaba, de eso ya no tenía ninguna duda. ¿Qué más daba que el mundo lo supiera si él seguiría a su lado? Pensó mirándolo de reojo, aferrándose más fuerte a su mano.

—Está muy desierto el parque —dijo Klavier distraído una vez que llegaron.

—Mejor, así puedo hacer esto —Ema lo rodeó con sus brazos para plantarle un sonoro beso en los labios.

—Creo que debería pedirle a alguien que clausure este parque —sonrió divertido mientras le devolvía el beso.

—Me parece una muy buena idea. Aquí nos volvimos a encontrar, después de tanto tiempo.

—Si —Klavier miró a su alrededor recordando aquel encuentro—. Después de observar con la frialdad con la que me mirabas, ¿quién diría que estaríamos aquí de nuevo, como estamos ahora?

—Jamás lo hubiera imaginado… —sonrió—. Klavier, yo…

—¡Demonios! —exclamó palpando sus bolsillos—. Disculpa, olvidé mi celular en lo de Wright. ¿Qué me estabas por decir?

—No importa —negó con la cabeza—. Ve a buscarlo, antes de que se vayan a dormir.

—¿Qué vaya? ¿No vienes conmigo?

—No, voy a esperarte aquí mientras tomo un poco de aire fresco.

—¿Aquí? ¿Sola? No voy a dejarte sola.

—Está hablando con una inspectora de policía, señor Gavin —dijo fingiendo una voz profesional—. Tú ve tranquilo, estaré bien. Cuanto más rápido vayas, menos tiempo estaré aquí sola.

—Está bien —accedió de mala gana—. Ten cuidado, y guarda lo que me ibas a decir antes de que te interrumpiera, no me dejes con la intriga.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. Aquí te estaré esperando.

Klavier le dio un fugaz beso antes de salir trotando hacia la casa de Phoenix, ante la tierna mirada de Ema. Si, lo amaba, pensó la inspectora con el corazón hinchado de amor. Una vez que el fiscal se perdió de vista, se acercó al rio a observarlo. El agua fluía de manera tranquila, sin prisa alguna. Recordó la última vez que había estado allí, resolviendo un crimen, lidiando con Apollo y Trucy, peleando con Klavier. Pensó en todo lo que había cambiado en su vida a partir de aquel momento en el que averiguaba como el doctor Meraktis había sido asesinado. El destino a veces podía ser muy caprichoso, concluyó con una sonrisa. Se encontraba completamente relajada, observando la tranquilidad del rio cuando de repente un grito entre los arboles la alertó.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor! —una voz masculina imploraba ayuda no muy lejos de donde estaba Ema.

Rápidamente, la inspectora corrió en dirección a los gritos que no cesaban, adentrándose en los árboles. Se guió por el sonido que poco a poco se fue apagando hasta encontrar un claro donde una mochila yacía en el suelo con parte de su interior desparramado sobre el pasto. Un asalto, pensó mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar la mochila de cerca.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos, Ema.

La voz a sus espaldas la penetró con fuerza dejándola completamente paralizada. Antes de que pudiera darse vuelta, algo impactó contra su cráneo tumbándola en el suelo y de repente, todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

Perdón por la demora (una vez más) en subir el capítulo! Estoy con exámenes y tengo poco tiempo u.u Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo, imagínense una canción jaja perdón por el pobre resultado pero bueno :P Espero que les guste el capítulo! Si todo sale tal como lo planeé, el próximo será el ultimo! Gracias por leer y estar ahí si pueden déjenme su opinión! Saludos! :D


	27. Dulces sueños

Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdon por la demora u.u En fin, les tengo dos noticias. La mala es que he decidido dividir el capitulo en dos por lo que el final se pospone hasta el capitulo que viene, y la buena es que ya casi está terminado, solo me falta la ultima escena que terminaré entre hoy y mañana. Si publicaba todo junto iba a quedar un capitulo larguisimo asi que no me odien jaja Espero que disfruten! Gracias por leer! :)

* * *

Oscuridad. Parecía mentira que hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que pensó en ella. Su cabeza voló hacia su adolescencia, hacia la parte más oscura de su memoria donde se había iniciado todo. Un ataque, un desmayo, un crimen. Aquella oscuridad había durado mucho más que el lapsus en el cual había estado inconsciente. La había absorbido por completo durante muchos años reviviendo aquel crimen que había cambiado su vida por completo. Su hermana se había alejado de ella dejándola sola, y luego, como una bola de nieve que crece arrasando todo a su paso, un nuevo crimen se cometió comprometiendo la inocencia y bondad de Lana. Oscuridad. Un periodo sombrío en el que se había sentido perdida y sin consuelo, en el que inesperadamente una luz había aparecido al final del camino para guiarla de nuevo hacia la superficie. Klavier. Con sus ojos cristalinos y su sonrisa encantadora le había dado esperanzas, le había hecho creer. Sin embargo, como una burla del destino la historia parecía repetirse, aunque esta vez no sería cualquier crimen el que la sumiría en esa oscuridad permanente, sería el de ella. No, no podía morir, así no. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano abrió los ojos, pero todo allí se veía borroso. Un dolor punzante e insoportable recorrió su cabeza, ocasionando que Ema ahogara un grito. Inspiró profundo y removiéndose en el césped intento incorporarse poco a poco al tiempo que intentaba enfocar la vista. Todo allí le daba vueltas y sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de vomitar, pero no podía permitirse sucumbir. Logró hincarse en el suelo con mayor dificultad de la que hubiera deseado y levantó la cabeza en busca de su agresor.

—No tienes idea de lo satisfactorio que me resulta verte de rodillas ante mí —una sonrisa burlona se formó en el rostro de aquel hombre.

—D-Drake… —respondió Ema entre dientes—. ¿Q-qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Lo observó con dureza, algo que no parecía importarle al joven que la contemplaba divertido a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba ella. Estaba completamente erguido, con actitud dominante y la furia en sus ojos era notoria a pesar de su sonrisa burlona. Sus dedos se ceñían con fuerza a una enorme roca con la que Ema asumía que la había golpeado, y su otra mano estaba cerrada en un puño. Sus nudillos estaban blancos. La inspectora intentó ponerse de pie, sin embargo terminó cayendo nuevamente sobre sus rodillas y manos temblorosas.

—Oh, sólo fue un pequeño golpe. Pensé que eras más fuerte, querida Ema. Deja de comportarte como una niña porque, créeme, esto recién empieza.

De dos zancadas se acercó a ella y le propinó una fuerte patada en las costillas. Ema lanzó un enérgico grito de dolor y rodó por el césped conmocionada por aquel golpe.

—¡Levántate! —exigió Drake cambiando el tono burlón a uno más colérico—. Quiero verte implorar.

—¿P-por qué haces esto?

—¿Por qué? ¿En serio lo preguntas? No me tomes el pelo. Porque arruinaste mi vida, tú y la estrellita de rock.

—N-no…

—¡Cállate! Me despidieron por culpa de ustedes, y ningún otro medio me ha contratado. ¿Qué demonios crees que piensa mi familia ahora de mí? ¡Para ellos no soy más que un fracaso! No te bastó con sabotear mi graduación, ¿verdad? Ahora arruinaron mi carrera, arruinaron mi reputación ¡arruinaron mi vida! —exclamó al tiempo que le propinaba otro golpe—. Y ahora me las pagarán.

—¿Q-qué vas a hacer Drake? —preguntó con temor. El sabor metálico de la sangre comenzó a abrirse paso por su boca mientras todo le daba vueltas.

—Es curioso que lo preguntes —dijo sonriendo nuevamente—. Tenía muchos planes, ¿sabes? Los cuales tenían el mismo fin: matarlos a los dos.

—¡No…!

—Cierra tu maldita boca porque aún no he terminado. Hace unas semanas comencé a trazar un plan minucioso y me dediqué enteramente a seguirlos para saber su rutina, sus pasos —Ema lo observó sorprendida—. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No lo notaste, verdad? Al parecer también eres inútil como inspectora, debo admitir que lo suponía. No se puede esperar nada bueno de ti, ¿no es así? ¡Mírame! —Drake enredó los dedos en su cabello y tiró con fuerza haciéndola gritar de dolor y obligándola a mirarlo—. ¿Te das cuenta la basura que eres? ¿Eh? ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Responde!

—¡Si! —gritó al borde de las lágrimas—. Si me doy cuenta…

—Maldita inservible —la empujó fuertemente contra el piso—. En fin, decidí que hoy sería el día en el que daría el golpe final. Los abordaría cuando la estrellita de rock fuera a llevarte a tu hogar, y estuvieran despidiéndose de aquella forma tan melosa como acostumbran hacer —en su voz podía notarse la repugnancia—. Pero vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando los vi enfilar hacia aquí, a este lugar tan sombrío y deshabitado en esta época del año. Ni hablar cuando vi que el niño bonito te dejaba aquí completamente sola. Casi suelto una carcajada de satisfacción al ver lo fácil que me lo ponías querida Ema. ¿Sabes? Dicen que las personas no cambian, y puedo decir que estoy completamente de acuerdo. Tú sigues siendo la misma estúpida que conocí en la universidad.

Golpeó su rostro y Ema gritó una vez más. Sintió la sangre deslizándose por su mejilla y un sollozo emergió de su garganta. Intentó dar batalla, sin embargo al tratar de incorporarse sus rodillas se doblaron provocando que se desplomara una vez más. Escuchó una sonora carcajada que provenía de su agresor y se sintió aún más humillada.

—Por favor… —susurró.

—Oh no, espera, aun no es tiempo de los ruegos. Recién comenzamos, no te adelantes —sonrió—. Cuando vi que tu noviecito te dejaba sola en este oscuro y peligroso lugar, se me ocurrió una excelente idea: ¿Qué mejor que sea él quien te encuentre sin vida, brutalmente golpeada? ¡Es fantástico! ¡Esa imagen lo atormentará por el resto de su vida! Y todo te lo debo a ti, gracias Ema —dijo sujetándola del cabello una vez más—. Pero antes de acabar contigo, creo que me divertiré un rato.

La tomó por el cuello de su abrigo y a continuación la arrojó contra un árbol. Ema oyó el sonido de su propia cabeza impactar contra el tronco seguido de un dolor insoportable recorriendo todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Pensó en su arma que se encontraba dentro de su bolso, el mismo que yacía en el césped a varios metros de ella. ¿Algún día aprendería a llevar el arma consigo? Normalmente le incomodaba tenerla enganchada en su cinturón, algo que ahora le parecía insignificante. Pero ya no importaba, era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Un nuevo golpe, un nuevo dolor, una nueva carcajada de parte de Drake. Aquello no parecía acabar nunca. Ema se acercó a la inconsciencia, y casi que la deseaba, cualquier cosa con tal de evitar todo aquel dolor que sentía. Un alarido tras otro se agolpaban en su garganta, sin embargo era en vano, ya que en aquel lugar nadie la oiría. Pensó en la trampa mortal en la que había caído por un simple capricho. Si no hubiera querido ir al parque esa noche, si no hubiera decidido quedarse sola allí… No, si no fuera por ello quizás los hubiera matado a los dos como había dicho. Klavier la encontraría muerta, pero al menos él viviría. Sólo esperaba que no se sintiera culpable por ello. Ella había sido la idiota que había deseado que su relación con Klavier se mantuviera en secreto como si de eso dependiera su vida, provocando la ira de Drake. Había sido una egoísta que sólo había pensado en sus propios intereses, y el fiscal no tenía la culpa de eso. Klavier. Su cretino pomposo y engreído, el hombre que había iluminado su vida dos veces, animándola a volver a soñar, a volver a ser feliz. Y ahora moriría sin poder ver la dulzura en su mirada, ni aquella sonrisa encantadora que le llenaba el alma, una vez más. Pero lo que más lamentaba, era el hecho de no haber podido decirle lo mucho que lo amaba ni lo importante que era en su vida.

Cuando las manos de Drake se cerraron en su cuello, su cuerpo finalmente reaccionó. Sus piernas pegaron patadas y empujaron al tiempo que sus pulmones imploraban un poco de aire. Forcejeó lo más que pudo, y cuando la presión en su cuello disminuyó, jadeó y respiró con desesperación intentando inhalar todo el oxígeno que le había faltado. Se odió a si misma por sus sollozos que cada vez eran más audibles y por sus ruegos que sólo causaban la burla de Drake Sellers.

—Ya me cansé de tus lloriqueos, creo que es mejor acabar con esto antes de que tu galán llegue. Estás lo suficiente maltrecha como para causar una enorme conmoción en él, ahora solo falta la frutilla del postre, el toque final —con horror, Ema observó cómo Drake sacaba un arma y la apuntaba mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su cara. Era el fin—. Adiós, querida Ema.

—Te amo Klavier —susurró la joven mientras cerraba los ojos resignada.

Un disparo resonó en el solitario parque, retumbando en cada rincón. El corazón de Ema pareció detenerse por un segundo a la espera del impacto, pero éste nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos temerosa, aturdida aún por el estallido y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Klavier sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Drake, desviando la dirección del arma.

—¡Ema corre! —gritó con desesperación.

Horrorizada observó cómo forcejeaban entre ellos con la furia de dos animales salvajes. Klavier no debía estar allí, él debía estar a salvo, lejos de aquel peligro. Siendo incapaz de moverse debido a la conmoción que le provocaba toda aquella situación, se quedó paralizada contemplando la feroz lucha que se desataba ante sus ojos. Klavier logró arrebatarle la pistola, la cual cayó a escasos pasos de ellos. Drake intentó recuperarla sin embargo el fiscal lo evitó golpeándolo en la mandíbula. Puños y patadas se intercambiaban sin cesar, algunos acertaban y otros no tanto. Klavier parecía tener mayor agilidad, pero su fuerza era inferior a la de Drake cuyos golpes lograban desestabilizarlo mucho más. Los impactos cada vez se hacían notar más mediante contusiones visibles en los rostros de los dos jóvenes. La sangre ensuciaba sus respectivas prendas, y la hinchazón comenzaba a notarse en sus caras. Los nudillos lastimados de Klavier comenzaron a dolerle pero no podía parar, no con Ema aún tendida en el suelo.

El hecho de no encontrarla al volver al parque había disparado todas sus alarmas, pero cuando escuchó sus gritos entre los arboles el corazón se le detuvo, y la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo con la velocidad de un rayo. Al llegar al lugar del que provenían los gritos el panorama no era el más esperanzador. Una Ema brutalmente golpeada yacía en el piso sollozando, y un desquiciado Drake Sellers le apuntaba con un arma con una sonrisa en su rostro. No había tiempo para pensar, tenía que actuar rápido sino Ema moriría. Ir al parque había sido una estupidez, pero dejarla sola en aquel solitario lugar rozaba la demencia. ¿Cómo podía haber descuidado de aquella forma lo que más amaba? ¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera todo aquello? Tenía que salvarla, así le costara la vida tenía que hacerlo, sino no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Un golpe certero dio en la nariz de Drake, cuyo tabique crujió bajo los nudillos de Klavier. Éste cayó al suelo gritando de dolor dándole un pequeño respiro al fiscal quien observó que Ema aún continuaba conmocionada.

—¡Vete! —gritó una vez más.

El grito la golpeó con fuerza sacándola del trance en el cual se encontraba. Estaba malherida y shockeada después de lo sucedido, por lo que no podría huir muy lejos. Además, por más que pudiera, no iba a dejar a Klavier sólo. Acoplando fuerzas y haciendo su máximo esfuerzo, Ema se arrastró hacia su bolso en busca de su arma. Era la única salida. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo pero no le importaba, tenía que llegar hasta allí.

Klavier la observaba mientras los gritos y maldiciones de Drake se oían por todo el parque. Apenas pudo atisbar un ligero y rápido movimiento, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, mucho menos defenderse antes de que Drake se abalanzara sobre él una vez más. Sintió el dolor al mismo tiempo que la enorme roca que el agresor sostenía golpeaba con fuerza su cabeza. La visión de Klavier se tiñó de rojo y cayó al suelo completamente turbado mientras Drake recogía su arma y lo apuntaba.

—Iba a dejarte vivo, ¿sabes? —un desencajado Drake habló mientras Klavier se ponía de pie trabajosamente y lo miraba con furia—. ¡Pero tuviste que hacerte el héroe y venir a interrumpir mi objetivo! Ahora acabaré con los dos, pero primero, llevaré a cabo mi plan inicial. ¡Tú la verás morir!

—¡NO! —gritó Klavier al ver que Drake dirigía su arma hacia Ema.

Un nuevo disparó sonó en cada rincón del parque y de su alma. Con horror, contempló como el cuerpo de Klavier se interponía en la trayectoria de aquella bala que significaría su muerte. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, pero lo suficientemente lento para que las imágenes se grabaran en su retina para siempre. La bala impactó en el pecho del fiscal, quien cayó abatido de rodillas y luego se desplomó quedando inconsciente.

—¡KLAVIER! —un grito desesperado y desgarrador salió de su garganta.

Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro mientras sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos en un segundo. Drake observaba el cuerpo inmóvil sin no poder creer lo que había sucedido, completamente paralizado y sorprendido. Cuando reaccionó, Ema ya sostenía su arma en sus manos y lo apuntaba con furia. Pudo observar la determinación, así como también el dolor y sufrimiento en su mirada. Ema accionó el gatillo, y todo se sumió en las sombras.

Murmullos y pasos se oían a lo lejos, apagados a través de un manto de niebla. Sus ojos le pesaban y no podía abrirlos, allí todo estaba oscuro. No podía moverse, más bien, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo ni intentarlo. Su estado iba de la conciencia a la inconsciencia en solo segundos, y no era capaz de calcular cuánto tiempo pasaba dormida. De vez en cuando oía pequeños sollozos a su lado y se preguntaba de quién serían, pero rápidamente volvía a sumirse en un sueño profundo y se olvidaba del asunto. En uno de sus momentos de conciencia, sintió el calor de una mano aferrarse a la suya con suavidad, y oyó una súplica en un susurro. No entendió con claridad las palabras, pero reconoció esa voz al instante. Lana. Con gran esfuerzo, abrió lentamente los ojos y allí la vio, sentada al lado de su cama con la mirada baja y algunas lágrimas fugitivas rodando por sus mejillas. Ema se preguntó qué le sucedía y por qué lloraba, pero cuando quiso hablar sintió su garganta reseca. Presionó delicadamente la mano de Lana y automáticamente ésta levanto la vista asombrada y esperanzada.

—¿Ema? ¡Oh, Ema! ¡Por fin! —sollozó al tiempo que abrazaba dulcemente procurando no hacerle daño—. Creí… yo creí…

—A-gua —pidió Ema en un suave susurro.

—C-claro, toma aquí tienes.

Lana tomó una botella de agua de su cartera, y la apoyó en los labios de su hermana para que bebiera de a poco. Ema sintió la frescura abrirse paso por su garganta y aquello le sabio a gloria. Luego de beber unos pocos sorbos, miró con confusión a Lana quien no dejaba de observarla.

—¿D-dónde… dónde estamos?

—Estamos en el hospital, Ema. Deja que llame una enfermera para que te vea.

—¡Espera! ¿En el hospital? ¿Enfermera? ¿De qué hablas?

—Sí, estás bien, no te preocupes. Sólo tienes contusiones.

—¿Contusiones? ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—¿Qué…?

Un aluvión de recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza uno tras otro, golpeándola con fuerza. Phoenix, el parque, Drake… Klavier.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Klavier! —exclamó incorporándose de repente. Un dolor intenso se apoderó de ella provocándole un gemido y tumbándola nuevamente en la cama.

—¡Ema! ¡Tranquilízate, vas a hacerte daño!

—¡Klavier! ¡Por favor Lana! ¿Dónde está Klavier? —preguntó con desesperación—. Él… ¡No! ¡No me digas que…!

—¡Tranquilízate Ema! ¡Klavier está bien! —Lana le acariciaba el rostro procurando calmarla—. Recibió un impacto de bala en el pecho, pero afortunadamente no tocó nada vital. Él está bien, aún no ha despertado pero lo hará.

—Necesito verlo, por favor —imploró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Apenas puedes moverte, tienes que descansar —dijo con una mirada comprensiva—. Prometo que apenas te repongas te llevaré a verlo, está a pocas habitaciones de aquí, pero ahora necesito que te relajes y descanses.

—Lana…

—Tuviste una noche difícil Ema, los dos la tuvieron. Ahora solo tienes que recuperarte para salir de aquí cuanto antes —sonrió—. Yo te cuidaré y me aseguraré de cuidar de Klavier también, aunque debo decir que las enfermeras aquí lo tienen bien atendido —le guiñó un ojo—. Hasta dormido rompe corazones. Sólo tranquilízate, ¿sí? Ahora voy a llamar a la enfermera. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima —Ema hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Es normal. Lo bueno es que no tienes ningún hueso roto. Espérame un segundo.

Después de unos minutos Lana volvió con una enfermera y un médico quienes inspeccionaron a Ema con cuidado y le proveyeron algunos calmantes para el dolor. Respondió algunas preguntas e hizo las propias sobre el estado de Klavier, a lo que la tranquilizaron explicándole que se encontraba delicado pero fuera de peligro.

—Mañana vendrán a tomarte declaración, ¿lo sabes no? —preguntó Lana una vez que las dejaron solas.

—Si… —respondió resignada.

—Si no te sientes lista o estás muy cansada puedo hacer algo por postergarlo.

—No, está bien. Tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo, cuanto antes mejor.

—¿Qué sucedió Ema?

—No lo sé, en este momento todo es tan confuso en mi cabeza. Cenamos con Phoenix y luego le dije a Klavier que fuéramos a dar un paseo al parque. Cuando llegamos él notó que había olvidado su celular y yo insistí para que me dejara sola esperándolo. Luego no sé qué sucedió, Drake apareció y me golpeó en la cabeza. Hablaba y gritaba mientras me daba una golpiza y yo simplemente no podía defenderme —cerró los puños con impotencia—. Cuando iba a dispararme y poner fin a aquel calvario, apareció Klavier y luchó con él. Me gritaba que huyera de allí, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, sólo atiné a buscar el arma que estaba en mi bolso y luego… luego… —las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos—. Drake me disparó y Klavier se interpuso.

—Shh, ya pasó —la tranquilizó Lana mientras la abrazaba con cariño—. Todo acabó…

—¿C-cómo... cómo nos encontraron? Lo último que recuerdo es… Drake… Le disparé a Drake, y luego me desmayé. ¿Él está…? Oh Dios, nunca había matado a nadie… Oh, Dios…

Anticipándose, Lana tomó una pequeña bacinilla y la sostuvo bajo el rostro de Ema mientras ésta vomitaba.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó avergonzada una vez que terminó.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte, respira tranquila. Drake no murió. Le diste en el estómago y por la gran pérdida de sangre también se desmayó. Su estado es más grave que el de Klavier, y en este momento está en otro hospital y con una fuerte custodia policial. Créeme que si sale vivo de ésta, se pudrirá en la cárcel.

—La verdad no sé si lo prefiero vivo o muerto…

—Ya no corres peligro, Ema —Lana sujetó su mano para confortarla—. No tienes por qué temer.

—Lo sé, pero es difícil —sostuvo contrariada—. ¿Cómo nos encontraron? Es decir, después de dispararle a Drake desperté a aquí, ¿qué sucedió?

—Afortunadamente un estudiante pasaba por allí, un tal Wesley Stickler. Escuchó los gritos y disparos. Él llamo a la policía y finalmente los encontraron en el parque.

—Vaya suerte la nuestra…

—¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Supongo que es lo que haría cualquier ciudadano coherente. Si oyes gritos y disparos, lo mínimo que debes hacer es llamar a la policía.

—Él no —respondió Lana revoleando los ojos—. Drake, ¿por qué los atacó así, a sangre fría?

—No lo sé. Quiero decir, jamás lo imaginé capaz de hacer algo así. Cuando lo encontramos hace unas semanas…

—¿Cuándo lo encontraron? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí, no te lo dije para no amargarte. Estaba trabajando para algún medio, y descubrió mi historia con Klavier. Me insultó y humilló, pero Klavier oyó todo y lo golpeó. Luego se comunicó con los medios para asegurarse de que la noticia no saliera en ningún lado e hizo que lo despidieran.

—Ese chico sí que tiene poder…

—Aparentemente eso fue lo que desató su ira y así terminó todo… Esto es mi culpa —se lamentó—. Si yo no…

—Para ya —la interrumpió tajante—. No es tu culpa que hayas caído en manos de semejante psicópata.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros Ema. Mira cómo te dejó, tú no eres más que una víctima de todo esto.

—¿Tan mal luzco?

—Si —dijo Lana acariciando sus moretones—. Se ensañó mucho contigo.

—¿Tienes un espejo?

—Oh cariño, no creo que sea apropiado que te veas aún. Espera que se deshinche un poco, ¿sí?

—Está bien —respondió desilusionada—. Aun así no puedo dejar de culparme por lo que sucedió, por mi culpa Klavier está…

—Déjate de boberías y piensa en tu recuperación. Es tarde y tu cuerpo necesita descansar, duerme un poco. Klavier estará bien y cuando despierte seguramente no quieres que te vea en este estado —le guiñó el ojo.

—Odio cuando te pones en plan de hermana mayor —se quejó la inspectora.

—Es lo que mejor me sale —sonrió—. Anda, duerme un poco.

—Vete a casa, yo estaré bien.

—Ni de broma, me quedaré contigo lo que sea necesario.

—Eres una pesada.

—Y tú una quejosa.

Ema le sacó la lengua y luego le sonrió dulcemente.

—Gracias Lana.

—Descansa mi pequeña.

Despertó exaltada durante la madrugada. Su mente había decidido que era buena idea rememorar una y otra vez el accidente de la noche anterior. Ni hablar del momento en el que Klavier era abatido de un disparo. Esa imagen se repetía en su cabeza aun despierta. Miró a un costado y allí estaba Lana, recostada en el pequeño sillón durmiendo incomoda seguramente. Sin embargo seguía a su lado, pensó con dulzura. A pesar de que había dormido casi todo el día, su cuerpo adolorido aún le exigía descansar, pero sabía que las pesadillas volverían por ella una vez que cerrara los ojos. Se preguntó cómo estaría Klavier y si ya habría despertado, algo que no creyó probable sino le hubieran avisado. Necesitaba verlo. Los médicos habían insistido en que se encontraba bien, pero necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Haciendo gestos de dolor y ahogando gemidos, se bajó de su cama de manera dificultosa procurando no despertar a Lana. Le dolía cada musculo de su maltratado cuerpo, pero tenía que verlo. Tomó el suero que colgaba desde el atril, y arrastrando los pies salió de la habitación muy despacio. Se asomó al enorme pasillo del hospital, y observó que allí no había nadie. Perfecto. Si se cruzaba alguna enfermera seguramente la harían volver a su habitación. Caminó cautelosamente, un poco para no hacer ruido y otro poco porque su cuerpo maltrecho no le permitía ir más rápido. Lana había dicho que Klavier estaba a pocas habitaciones de allí, lo cual era una suerte ya que si tenía que bajar o subir pisos, sería un gran problema para ella. Recorrió aquel largo pasillo apoyándose en las paredes y espiando en las habitaciones, muchas de las cuales estaban vacías y otras contenían pacientes con distintas dolencias. Las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle cuando finalmente lo encontró. Sintió como su corazón se paraba por un segundo sólo para tomar fuerzas y retumbar con potencia en su pecho. La vista se le nubló por un momento, y tuvo que aferrarse al marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio debido al mareo, sin embargo tomó aire y arrastró sus pies hasta el lado de su cama. Ema suspiró aliviada al ver que no usaba respirador ni todos esos cables y tubos que imaginó que tendría y que, por el contrario, Klavier parecía dormido, completamente rejalado y sereno como había apreciado ya incontables de veces. Tenía varias magulladuras y golpes en el rostro producto de la feroz pelea que había tenido con Drake, pero aun así seguía tan apuesto como siempre. Se acercó despacio pretendiendo no hacer ruido, como si el simple sonido de un paso apresurado fuera a despertarlo, como si eso no fuera lo que ella más deseaba. Con gran esfuerzo se sentó a su lado en la cama y se dedicó a observarlo por varios segundos. Contempló el gran vendaje que cubría su pecho y un enorme nudo se formó en su garganta.

—¿Qué hace aquí? Usted no pued… ¡Oh! Señorita Skye… —Ema volvió la vista asustada, encontrándose con su enfermera quien la observaba desde la puerta—. No puede estar aquí señorita, tiene que descansar.

—Sólo un minuto más por favor —susurró.

—Pero…

—Por favor… —imploró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Señorita Skye… —la enfermera sacudió la cabeza resignada comprendiendo finalmente lo que allí sucedía—. Mire, tengo que ir a llevar estas planillas a la planta baja. Me demoraré unos minutos, pero cuando vuelva la acompañaré a su habitación, ¿entendido?

—E-entendido —asintió—. Gracias.

Cuando los dejó solos Ema volvió a centrar su atención en el fiscal. Todo estaba en silencio a excepción del electrocardiógrafo que indicaba sus suaves latidos. Alzó su mano y le acarició con cariño el cabello y luego descendió para rozar con cuidado su rostro magullado. Una lágrima escurridiza rodó rápidamente por su mejilla cayendo sobre el brazo de Klavier. Con cuidado se la secó y luego le tomó la mano, besó suavemente sus dedos y la apoyó en su mejilla. Cerró los ojos por algunos segundos disfrutando de aquel contacto.

—Lo siento tanto Klavier —dijo con la voz quebrada—. Perdón por causarte todo esto… Nunca fue mi intención que esto sucediera. Por favor despierta. No me dejes, yo… yo… —dudó—. Vuelve a mí, por favor.

Lloró en silencio a su lado acariciándolo y observando minuciosamente si notaba algún cambio en él. Sin embargo Klavier parecía sumido en un sueño profundo del que no tenía intenciones de despertar. Minutos más tarde cuando la enfermera volvió a buscarla, Ema se inclinó y le depositó un suave beso en los labios.

—Nos vemos mañana —susurró—. Descansa amor mío.

La enfermera le sonrió con complicidad cuando Ema fue a su lado y la guió hasta su habitación a paso lento y sosteniéndola.

—Él estará bien, no creo que demore mucho en despertar —la animó.

—Eso espero… ¿Podré verlo mañana?

—No creo que sea conveniente porque usted también necesita descansar, pero si evoluciona bien durante el día, prometo acompañarla para que lo vea unos minutos —sonrió.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Descansaré todo lo necesario —Ema se mostró más animada—. Por favor, no le diga a Lana que salí de la habitación, se fastidiará conmigo si se entera.

—No se preocupe, pero debe hacerle caso a su hermana. Ella la cuidará bien.

—Lo sé —sonrió.

La mujer ayudó a Ema a acostarse, y luego de acomodarle el suero la dejó sola donde Ema no demoró demasiado en caer rendida.

El día siguiente tuvo demasiado ajetreo para su gusto. Temprano vinieron sus compañeros a tomarle declaración para proceder con la investigación y el procesamiento de Drake Sellers. Le contaron que la prensa estaba como loca intentando saber que había sucedido con la gran estrella Klavier Gavin, pero que, para preservarla, decidieron no mencionar que ella también se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos. Por suerte no preguntaron sobre su relación con Klavier, sin embargo Ema intuía que ellos ya lo suponían. Después de todo eran detectives, aunque ya no le importaba lo que pudieran decir. Ella solo deseaba que el fiscal despertara. Lana la ayudó a bañarse ya que se sentía sumamente incomoda con el hecho de que una enfermera lo hiciera, pero aun así le resultaba humillante tener que depender de su hermana para algo tan simple como la higiene personal. Tenía todos los músculos entumecidos y golpeados, lo que le dificultaba moverse con total libertad y aquello la fastidiaba y a la vez agotaba. Phoenix acudió junto a Apollo y Trucy para ver cómo se encontraba, compañía de la cual disfrutó mucho ya que la pequeña intentaba animarla a toda costa con sus incansables trucos de magia. Le apenaba mucho que tuvieran que verla en aquel estado calamitoso. Aún no sabía que tan magullado estaba su rostro, pero la expresión indisimulable de sorpresa de la joven maga y la mirada esquiva de Apollo le advirtieron de que su cara estaba lo suficientemente maltrecha. A pesar de que durmió bastante, siempre con la compañía incondicional de Lana a su lado, al llegar la noche se sentía completamente fatigada y adolorida. La enfermera había prometido que la llevaría con Klavier si se encontraba bien, por lo que no podía permitir que la viese agotada. Cuando ésta llegó los ojos le pesaban pero disimuló muy bien su estado de cansancio. La mujer convenció a Lana de que se marchara a casa para descansar bien, ya que aquel sillón donde dormía era sumamente incómodo. Lana refunfuñó pero finalmente aceptó aquella sugerencia, sólo con la condición de que cuidaran mucho a su hermana durante su ausencia. Se despidió de Ema afectuosamente y una vez que se fue, la enfermera volvió en su búsqueda para escoltarla hasta la habitación de Klavier. Al llegar la dejó sola con la promesa de que volvería en unos minutos, a lo que la inspectora asintió y sin perder tiempo se acercó a la cama donde yacía el fiscal. A decir verdad no había cambiado mucho con respecto al día anterior. Tenía la cara un poco menos hinchada, pero sus cardenales estaban más morados. Ella debía estar peor, asumió. Besó su frente a modo de saludo y le acarició el pelo con ternura mientras lo observaba con detenimiento. Su atractivo rostro se encontraba sereno e imperturbable, y su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rítmica en cada respiración. Se sentó a su lado como la noche anterior, y decidió contarle lo que había hecho durante el día. Le contó sobre la visita de los detectives y su decisión de preservarla, así como también de la visita de Phoenix y los muchachos. Le habló sobre Trucy y su nuevo repertorio de trucos y de la complicidad que tenía con la enfermera que le permitía estar allí en aquel momento. Contempló con atención cada parte de su cuerpo inmóvil en busca de alguna señal o reacción, sin embargo nada parecía cambiar.

—Klavier, por favor, despierta. Te necesito aquí conmigo. Necesito a mi cretino pomposo y engreído —imploró con la voz quebrada. El rostro de Klavier continuaba impasible—. "_Dime por favor donde estás. Mándame algún mensaje o una señal, que no importa cómo yo te encontraré, sin importar donde estés." _—canturreó en voz baja—. _ "Déjame conocerte, déjame saber de ti. Desde que te fuiste yo no dejo de pensar en ti"… _No, así no era… _"Déjame conocerte, déjame saber de ti. Desde que te fuiste yo no dejo… yo no dejo…" _¡Maldición! Deberías haberme entregado una copia… —ofuscada se frotó los ojos intentando de pensar con claridad.

—Como cantante, eres una excelente inspectora —una voz rasposa sonó en la habitación sacudiéndola por completo.

—¿Klav…? ¡Oh, Klavier!

Con lágrimas en los ojos se abalanzó sobre el fiscal, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras profería palabras inentendibles.

—Fräulein, a mí también me alegra verte pero me duele el pecho.

—¡Oh! L-lo siento, —se disculpó mientras se apartaba— ¿estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? Voy a llamar a la enfermera.

—No, espera. Quédate conmigo unos minutos más —sonrió—. Gracias por cantar para mí, sin dudas tendré que darte una copia de la letra.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sólo tu compañía, Fräulein.

Sin poder contenerlas más, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas acompañadas de pequeños sollozos. Klavier levantó el brazo débilmente y la atrajo a si, en un intento de consolarla. Ema apoyó suavemente la cabeza en su hombro y lloró en silencio liberando todo el dolor y angustia que sentía. Descargó todo lo que había guardado en esos dos días procurando ser fuerte ante esa situación, pero allí en sus brazos no pudo contenerse más. Lloró por el dolor físico que sentía, por la pena que llevaba por dentro, pero más aún por el alivio que el despertar de Klavier le había causado. Él sólo se limitaba a acunarla y besarle suavemente la coronilla, consciente de todo el dolor y preocupación que había provocado en ella. Ema temblaba bajo sus brazos en cada sollozo, y podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas en el hombro, sin embargo no la soltó ni un segundo mientras duró aquella tormenta. Cuando las sacudidas pararon, y las lágrimas cesaron, Klavier le rozó la frente herida con los labios.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

—Un poco —respondió la joven con voz temblorosa—. ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

—Bien, un poco mareado y tal vez sediento, pero es comprensible después de haber dormido… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Dos días.

—Vaya… —dijo pensativo—. Y a pesar de eso aún me siento cansado. Soñé contigo, ¿sabes?

—¿Si? ¿Qué soñaste?

—Muchas cosas. Reviví recuerdos bonitos junto a ti, ya sabes, nuestros primeros encuentros, nuestro primer beso. Algunos sueños lindos, y otros… no tanto —dijo tensionando la mandíbula y acariciando el rostro maltratado de la inspectora.

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

—Sí, pero hay cosas que me gustaría olvidar, Fräulein… —Ema podía observar en sus ojos el dolor que sentía—. No tienes idea del sufrimiento que me causa verte así. Revivir aquel momento en el que te encontré salvajemente golpeada y a punto de morir… Si yo no te hubiera dejado sola, si yo…

—Hubiéramos muerto los dos, Klavier. Su plan inicial era aniquilarnos a los dos esa misma noche, ya sea en el parque, en mi casa, en la tuya. El lugar no importaba. Además, todo comenzó conmigo. Fueron una serie de sucesos que acabaron en esto, y todo culpa mía.

—Em…

—Shh… Acabas de despertar, no es momento para que discutamos sobre esto. Déjame disfrutarte un segundo sin peleas, ¿sí?

—Tú ganas —sonrió—. ¿Tu cómo te encuentras?

—Bueno… tengo contusiones en las costillas, conmoción ligera, el labio partido, la mandíbula hinchada y el ojo morado.

—Te ves terrible.

—Tú no estás mucho mejor que yo.

—¿No tienes quebrado ningún hueso?

—No, puedo caminar y moverme libremente —dijo incorporándose para demostrarle—. ¡Au! Bueno, no tan libremente, aún me duele todo el cuerpo. Pero quizás mañana me den el alta.

—¿Me abandonarás?

—Me escaparé de las garras protectoras de Lana y vendré a visitarte todos los días —sonrió—. A menos que no quieras, claro.

—Mmm, creo que me lo pensaré —Ema frunció el ceño y Klavier rio mientras le acariciaba el rostro—. Por supuesto que quiero verte, pero no quiero que te esfuerces. Tú también tienes que descansar.

—Lo sé, pero verte me da más fuerzas para recuperarme.

—Te amo, Fräulein.

—Yo t…

—¡Señor Gavin! —exclamó la enfermera que los observaba desde la puerta—. ¡Ha despertado!

—Así parece —sonrió el fiscal—. Si sabía que iba a estar rodeado de mujeres tan bonitas me despertaba antes.

—¡Klavier! —lo regañó Ema.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso de pones celosa?

—¿Qu…? Y-yo… ¡N-no, por supuesto que no! —respondió rápidamente la inspectora y Klavier soltó una risotada—. ¡Deja de molestarme!

—Ay señor Gavin, ¿recién despierta y ya está molestando a la señorita Skye? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—De maravilla. Un poco cansado y adolorido, pero estoy bien.

—Deje que vaya a buscar al doctor así lo revisa. Señorita Skye, me temo que tiene que volver a su habitación. La acompañaré.

—Sólo deme un minuto más así me despido, espéreme en la puerta por favor.

—Está bien, allí la esperaré señorita Skye. Señor Gavin, vuelvo en unos minutos.

—¿Para qué quieres un minuto? —preguntó Klavier una vez que la enfermera salió.

—Para hacer esto.

Ema se inclinó y, tomándolo suavemente del rostro, lo besó con delicadeza. El cuerpo de Klavier reaccionó al instante ante aquel contacto y respondió con mayor fuerza. Su labio partido bramó ante la intensidad con la que el fiscal la besaba, sin embargo ella lo necesitaba con la misma urgencia. Después del susto, Klavier había vuelto a su lado.

—Te veré mañana —susurró Ema junto a sus labios cuando finalmente se separaron—. Haz todo lo que diga el médico, ¿sí? Y deja de flirtear con las enfermeras.

—No puedo ir en contra de mi naturaleza, Fräulein —sonrió—. Te esperaré mañana, que descanses.

—Adiós —se despidió Ema con un fugaz beso.

La enfermera acompañó a la joven a su cama, y acto seguido buscó al médico de guardia para que hiciera el control correspondiente a Klavier, quien los esperaba en su habitación. Después de una rápida revisión y unas cuantas preguntas todo parecía indicar que se encontraba bien. Su collar había desviado la bala, la cual había dado a escasos centímetros del corazón, lo que era una suerte ya que si no hubiera muerto en el acto. Vaya afortunado, pensó Klavier mientras oía su parte médico. Lo mejor sería obviar ciertos detalles cuando hablara con Ema para evitar preocuparla. Lo cierto era que estaba vivo de milagro. Aún tenía algunos huecos en su mente, había cosas que no podía recordar con claridad. No sabía cómo había terminado allí, ni que había pasado con Drake. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntar sin embargo estaba agotado. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para ello, pensó mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él.


	28. Para siempre

El día comenzó demasiado temprano para Klavier. Los recuerdos y pesadillas hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana. Con sumo esfuerzo se levantó de su cama y se asomó a través de las persianas. Una enorme guardia periodística esperaba paciente en la entrada del hospital por noticias. Debía haberlo imaginado, pensó con amargura. La noticia de su accidente seguramente había corrido como reguero de pólvora inundando cada uno de los noticieros. ¿Qué habrían dicho? ¿Habrían develado su relación con Ema? Si bien había llegado a un acuerdo con la mayoría de los medios a veces la información se hacía incontenible y la verdad salía a la luz, sin embargo no había visto a Ema preocupada por ello. ¿Acaso sabia sobre la guardia periodística? Deseaba preguntarle pero no quería alarmarla, aunque tarde o temprano se enteraría.

—¡Señor Gavin! ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano? ¡Y fuera de su cama! —exclamó la enfermera.

—Oh, creo que ya he dormido demasiado —sonrió—. ¿Molestan mucho? —preguntó mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Los periodistas? Lo normal supongo. Todos quieren saber sobre su estado, están como locos. Ni hablar cuando se enteraron que despertó.

—Vaya… disculpen las molestias.

—Está bien señor Gavin, no es su culpa.

—¿Q-qué… qué dijeron exactamente en las noticias? —preguntó dubitativo.

—Que se vio involucrado en un hecho confuso, en el cual recibió un balazo en el pecho.

—Bastante certero… ¿y qué dijeron sobre Em… La señorita Skye?

—La policía se mantuvo muy hermética en ese sentido y decidieron no mencionar que la inspectora participó de ese hecho.

—Esa es una buena noticia, supongo —sonrió—. Al menos a ella no la molestarán.

—Sí, no se preocupe por eso. Su relación está a salvo —la enfermera le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

—Oh, ¿se dio cuenta? —Klavier se avergonzó.

—Sería difícil no hacerlo con la señorita Skye tan preocupada por usted y escapándose a mitad de la noche para verlo —sonrió.

—¿Que Ema qué?

—Tal como lo oye señor Gavin. La señorita Skye preguntaba a toda hora por usted, estaba más preocupada por su salud que por la de ella misma y la primera noche la sorprendí sentada aquí a su lado —explicó—. Por lo que tuve que hacer un trato con ella: si descansaba y se reponía lo suficiente en el día, yo misma la traería a verlo durante la noche. Y eso es lo que sucedió ayer.

—Vaya… jamás lo hubiera imaginado —sonrió satisfecho—. Ema es una mujer terca y a veces un poco fría, por un lado me agrada que se haya preocupado por mí pero por el otro, no me gusta haberla hecho pasar por esta angustia.

—El amor es así señor Gavin…

—Y dígame, ¿cómo está ella? Me dijo que tenía algunas contusiones, pero ¿estará bien?

—Sí, seguramente por la tarde le demos el alta. Tiene muchos golpes, pero nada grave. Se sentirá adolorida por algunas semanas seguramente, sin embargo quedará perfecta.

—Qué alivio escuchar eso… Si yo no la hubiera dejado sola… ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? —se recriminó.

—Señor Gavin, no quisiera entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero déjeme decirle que usted le salvó la vida y no hay nada más importante que eso. Usted podría haber muerto allí, sin embargo no le importó. Prácticamente dio la vida por ella.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada. Ahora recuéstese porque tiene que descansar y ponerse fuerte para salir de aquí cuanto antes y reunirse de nuevo con la señorita Skye —la mujer sonrió cariñosamente.

—¡Lo que usted diga! —respondió exagerando la obediencia—. Oh, ¿y que sabe acerca de quién me disparó?

—¿Drake Sellers? —Preguntó mientras le acomodaba la almohada—. Recibió un disparo en el abdomen, y se encuentra internado en estado delicado bajo custodia.

—Ya veo… —dijo Klavier pensativo. Ema debía de haberle disparado segundos después de haberse desmayado.

—Seguramente en el transcurso en la mañana vendrán a interrogarlo. Como ya despertó, le tomarán declaración como ya hicieron con la señorita Skye. Intente dormir un poco más, señor Gavin. Lo vendré a ver más tarde.

—Está bien, muchas gracias.

Tal como había previsto la enfermera, los detectives llegaron horas más tarde. Klavier había despertado de su siesta apenas minutos antes de que llegaran, por lo que los recibió de buen humor y dispuesto a colaborar. Todo sea para encerrar a Drake Sellers tras las rejas de por vida, si es que sobrevivía. Aportó toda la información que pudo y aquellos detalles que podrían haber faltado en la declaración de Ema. Contó la escena que encontró al volver al parque, y lo que tuvo que vivir al enfrentarse con el agresor. Aprovechando la buena relación que tenía con los detectives debido a que habían trabajado en numerosos casos juntos, preguntó cómo iba la investigación y qué noticias había sobre la salud de Drake. Agradeció el hermetismo que había alrededor de Ema y los despidió con la promesa de que le comunicarían cómo avanzaba la investigación.

El resto del día transcurrió con suma tranquilidad para Klavier. Quizás más de lo que realmente deseaba. Él no era el tipo de persona que disfrutaba holgazanear en la cama sin hacer nada. Le gustaba estar activo, ya sea caminando, andando en su motocicleta o simplemente haciendo sonar unas cuantas notas en su guitarra. La realidad era que allí, en la cama del hospital, se aburría. Se pasaba más tiempo observando la puerta de la habitación a la espera de alguien que mirando la televisión donde los programas eran todos iguales. A decir verdad, a la única persona que esperaba con mayores ansias era a Ema. Cada vez que alguna enfermera venía a ver como estaba preguntaba por ella, sin embargo simplemente le comentaban que se encontraba bien. Intentó en vano ir a su habitación, pero no lo dejaron alegando que tenía que descansar. Aquello apestaba.

—Knock, Knock… —Lana asomó su cabeza a través del umbral cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte—. ¿Estás decente?

—No sé si decente, pero estoy vestido al menos… en realidad tapado por estas sábanas —sonrió divertido. Por fin veía un rostro agradable y familiar.

—Bueno, no puedo quejarme. Perdón por no venir antes, no es fácil lidiar con Ema, tú sabes. Antes de que me lo preguntes, está despidiéndose de la enfermera que la atendió estos días. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está mi héroe favorito? —Lana se acercó a su cama y lo abrazó con fuerza pero procurando no hacerle daño—. Gracias por salvar a Ema, Klavier. Las palabras no son suficientes para expresar la gratitud que siento por ti. Te debo todo, sin ti ella hubiera muerto… Gracias de verdad.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Lana —respondió frotándole la espalda con cariño mientras sentía como algunas lágrimas mojaban su hombro—. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, yo simplemente hubiera muerto con ella. Hay tantas cosas dándome vueltas en mi cabeza en estos momentos. Todos los "y si…" pasan a través de mi mente, figurando mil y un posibilidades de lo que podría haber ocurrido si yo no llegaba a tiempo o simplemente si yo no la hubiera dejado sola. Hay cosas que no puedo perdonarme tan fácil.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de que ese desquiciado se haya cruzado en su camino Klavier —le reprochó Lana mientras se incorporaba y se secaba las lágrimas—. Si no hubiera sido en el parque, podría haber sido en cualquier otro lado. Tuvieron que vivir ese momento horrible, sin embargo los dos salieron con vida. Si sucedía en otro lado, sólo Dios sabe que hubiera ocurrido.

Ema, quien estaba por ingresar a la habitación escuchó el tono de reproche de hermana mayor que Lana utilizaba con Klavier. Se preguntó si alguna vez alguien había utilizado ese tono con él. Aquello podía llegar a ser divertido por lo que se quedó a un lado de la puerta escuchando con atención. Klavier podía llegar a ser un tipo difícil, pero en ese momento con Lana, se encontraba bastante sumiso.

—Lo sé, aunque...

—Klavier, paraste una bala con tu cuerpo para protegerla y ¿aún te sientes culpable?

—Yo…

—¡Ni siquiera dudaste en hacerlo! Salvaste su vida dos veces aquella noche por lo que tengo entendido, así que no te reproches nada o me obligarás a golpearte —su tono era amenazante pero una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios—. Mira cómo estás Klavier, todo magullado y con un agujero de bala en tu pecho ¿Qué más quieres? Podrías haber muerto, sin embargo no te importó. Te lanzaste igual, y por suerte la bala no se dirigió a tu corazón.

—Iba hacia él, ¿sabes? Directo hacia mi corazón —su voz sonaba distante—. Sin embargo en el camino se cruzó con mi collar, y se desvió unos pocos milímetros o centímetros, ¿quién sabe? Pero mi muerte estaba prácticamente asegurada. Estar vivo es realmente un milagro.

Ema palideció tras la puerta. Un sudor frio emergió de sus poros, helando cada célula de su cuerpo. Era consciente del peligro que había corrido, sin embargo nunca imaginó que estuviera tan cerca de morir. Klavier muriendo por ella… era algo que no podía concebir en su mente.

—¡Wow! —respondió Lana sorprendida—. Sabía que había dado a pocos centímetros de tu corazón, pero no sabía que había sido de pura suerte. Con más razón Klavier, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Ema está aquí, respirando, sonriendo, viviendo, gracias a ti.

—Lo sé —aún no estaba convencido del todo, pero accedió—. Por favor no le digas eso a Ema. Ya suficientes tragos amargos ha tenido, no quiero que siga preocupándose. No es necesario que sepa que tan cerca de la muerte estuve.

—Tienes razón. Cuenta con ello, no le diré nada —sonrió—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy bien a decir verdad, pero todos aquí me tratan como si estuviera inválido. El cuerpo me duele un poco, pero no me impide moverme. Espero que se den cuenta pronto de ello y me dejen ir a casa.

—No es conveniente que estés solo cuando salgas de aquí. Seguramente necesitarás ayuda. Te llevaría a nuestro departamento pero es muy pequeño y necesitas estar cómodo, por lo que procuraré visitarte todos los días para ayudarte en lo que sea.

—No me molesta que lo hagas, pero no es necesario Lana. Tú debes tener mucho trabajo. Puedo cuidarme solo —sonrió animado—, al menos eso creo.

—¿Estás intentando seducir a Klavier? —Ema entró en la habitación intentando parecer animada. Lo cierto era que aún estaba aturdida por lo que acababa de oír—. Jamás esperé algo así de mi propia hermana.

—No pude resistirme a sus encantos —respondió Lana divertida mientras se incorporaba para darle un ruidoso beso al fiscal en la mejilla.

—Vaya, dos hermosas hermanas disputándose mi amor. Esto debe ser el cielo. Buenas tardes, Fräulein.

—Tu cállate maldito cretino engreído —sonrió—. Buenas tardes, señor Gavin.

Klavier la observó con detenimiento mientras se acercaba. Los moretones de su rostro comenzaban a adoptar el tono purpura por el tiempo transcurrido desde que se habían originado, pero su cara estaba más deshinchada que la noche anterior. Caminaba mejor, y ya no hacia demasiados gestos de dolor al hacerlo. Sin dudas estaba mejorando bastante rápido, pero aun así algo llamó su atención. En sus ojos podía ver un atisbo de angustia y dolor, que nada tenían que ver con lo físico, y en su sonrisa podía observarse una tristeza que Ema intentaba ocultar. Cuando se encontró a su lado, lo tomó suavemente por el rostro y plantó un dulce pero intenso beso en sus labios. Klavier se sorprendió por aquella intensidad, pero respondió con la misma fuerza.

—¡A eso llamo yo marcar territorio! —exclamó Lana cuando se separaron, provocando que Ema se sonrojase—. Está bien, tú ganas por esta vez pero no me rendiré. En fin, me alegra mucho que estés mejor Klavier, de verdad. Ahora los dejaré solos, tengo papeles por firmar.

—Gracias Lana, siempre es un gusto verte —saludó Klavier.

—Ah, casi lo olvido. Phoenix y los muchachos te envían muchos saludos. Hoy no pudieron venir, pero prometieron hacerlo pronto.

—Envíales mis agradecimientos.

—Así será. Te esperaré abajo Ema. Adiós Klavier.

—Adiós.

Una vez que Lana desapareció tras la puerta, el fiscal volvió su mirada hacia Ema, quien aún continuaba con la mirada vacía. Extendió su mano y acarició su mejilla golpeada suavemente para llamar su atención.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Fräulein?

—S-sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Tienes los ojos tristes.

—Oh… no es nada. Es sólo que… me apena irme de aquí —mintió—. Ya sabes… dejarte solo en este lugar… Además, creo que extrañaré a la enfermera.

—¿A la enfermera?

—Sí, me daba bocaditos a escondidas y me traía a verte durante la noche. Nos hemos hecho cómplices —guiñó el ojo.

—¿Y a mí no me extrañarás?

—Mmm, no sé, a lo mejor —sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano de Klavier que aún continuaba en su mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo?

—Todo… pero estoy bien, mejor de lo que creen los médicos. No me dejan levantarme para nada —se quejó—. Por mí, me iría a casa hoy mismo.

—¿Has estudiado medicina alguna vez?

—¿Qué? No…

—Entonces deja de quejarte y haz caso —lo reprendió sonriéndole animada— ¿Qué tal… la herida?

—Hoy la revisaron y me dijeron que estaba bien, que está cicatrizando de a poco. Prometieron que no quedaría una gran cicatriz, casi no se notará, por lo que podré salir desnudo en las revistas sin problemas.

—Iug… —respondió fingiendo estar asqueada.

Klavier rio divertido y tomó su mano para besarla y posarla sobre su pecho. Ema podía sentir sus potentes y vigorosos latidos bajo la yema de sus dedos. Su corazón retumbaba con rapidez, con un ritmo constante. Estaba lleno de vida, sin embargo podría haber dejado de latir de un segundo a otro después de que la bala impactara contra él. Rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Aquel corazón latía armoniosamente, una y otra vez, indicando que estaba vivo.

Klavier notó por un segundo el pánico en su mirada y se preguntó qué cosas cruzarían por la mente de Ema en aquel momento. La notaba frágil y vulnerable, como cuando la había conocido, con la misma tristeza en sus ojos.

—¿Segura que estas bien, Fräulein? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—N-no, ¿por qué? —preguntó esquivando su mirada inquisitiva.

—Te noto preocupada y a la vez triste. Me recuerdas a la Ema de dieciséis años.

—Sólo estoy cansada, no te preocupes. Estoy bien y feliz de verte bien a ti—en su rostro apenas se asomó una sonrisa.

—Sé que algo me ocultas, aunque también soy consciente del cansancio que tienes así que no voy a presionarte. Pero no te creas que te libraras tan fácil Ema Skye —Klavier le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras apretaba su mano intentando animarla—. No sé qué te preocupa, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre, Fräulein.

—Estaré bien —sonrió mientras extendía su mano libre para acariciar su rostro—. No quiero preocuparte, simplemente de a poco voy cayendo en lo que sucedió y me abruma un poco toparme con esa realidad. Pero estoy aquí, y estas aquí junto a mí. Eso es todo lo que realmente importa.

—Ya todo pasó, Ema. Estás a salvo, ya no tienes que temer.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida Klavier —un doloroso nudo se formó en garganta impidiéndole hablar con claridad—. C-creo que no te lo he agradecido aún, pero no me alcanzará la vida para hacerlo. Gracias…

—No llores Fräulein —dijo alarmado al ver lágrimas en sus ojos—. Eres lo más importante que tengo, lo más valioso. Lo haría una y otra vez sin dudarlo, pero ya todo acabó, no hay nada más de que preocuparnos. Así que no llores más por favor, superaremos esto juntos. Ven aquí.

Ema se incorporó para luego recostarse a su lado y resguardarse entre sus brazos. Klavier besaba su cabello, aspirando su dulce aroma y susurrándole declaraciones de amor que la reconfortaban. En sus brazos se sentía segura, sin embargo no podía olvidar con facilidad que por su culpa casi había perdido la vida.

—¿Vendrás a visitarme mañana? —preguntó el fiscal mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—Cuenta con ello, galán —Ema sonrió. Él la hacía sentir mejor.

—¿Te sientes aliviada porque la prensa no sabe que estuviste en el parque?

—A decir verdad, ya no me importa lo que puedan decir. Sólo deseo que te recuperes lo más pronto posible.

Ema observó sus ojos cristalinos fijamente. En ellos podía contemplar la dulzura y el amor con los cuales Klavier la miraba. Levantó su mano y acaricio su cabello, continuando con cada uno de los cardenales de su mandíbula. Rozó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, y casi sin poder contenerse lo besó. Fue un beso suave y delicado, en el que Ema jugueteó con su boca disfrutando de aquel contacto. Mordisqueó y tiró de ella, provocando a un extasiado Klavier. Cuando profundizó el beso aventurándose con su lengua, sintió como el cuerpo del fiscal temblaba de placer. Sus cuerpos se necesitaban con desesperación, y la intensidad de aquel beso era la prueba de ello. Ema entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello y se hundió aún más en él. Al momento de separarse, sus respiraciones agitadas les impedían hablar por lo que sólo se dedicaron a mirarse en silencio con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Si continuas así… —Klavier habló después de unos segundos, intentando recuperar el aire en sus pulmones—. Alertaremos a las enfermeras y vendrán a ver por qué el electrocardiógrafo perdió el control. Me vuelves loco.

—Suelo causar ese efecto en los hombres —dijo divertida depositándole un beso en la nariz—. Creo que ya es hora de irme, Lana me está esperando abajo.

—Está bien —dijo robándole un beso—. Te dejaré ir sólo si prometes volver mañana.

—Palabra de Scout.

—Pero tú no eres Scout…

—Me atrapaste —sonrió—. Palabra de Skye, vale más que la de un Scout.

—Mmm, tengo mis serias dudas pero por ahora me conformo. Sin embargo te advierto, cuando salga de aquí no te dejaré ir tan fácil.

—No quiero que lo hagas —susurró—. Hasta mañana, Klavier.

—Hasta mañana, Fräulein.

Ema volvió a besarlo de manera prolongada a modo de despedida y luego se retiró de allí dejándolo solo, con la promesa de que al otro día volvería, y eso era simplemente lo que necesitaba para sonreír.

Los días siguientes días transcurrieron de manera normal. Klavier mejoraba su estado a pasos agigantados, motivado por su deseo de volver a casa y poder descansar en la comodidad de su hogar. A ese ritmo no demorarían en darle el alta, pensaba esperanzado. Ema había cumplido su promesa e iba a visitarlo cada día, haciéndole compañía y alivianando su estadía allí. La notaba mejor, ya sea a nivel físico como emocional, sin embargo sabía muy bien que las heridas internas de Ema demorarían en sanar. De eso se iban a encargar juntos. Phoenix también lo visitaba de vez en cuando junto a los muchachos. Klavier realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de la pequeña Trucy que, como Ema le había comentado, tenía todo un repertorio nuevo de trucos. Las horas se hacían más amenas cuando ellos estaban allí.

Ema nunca se sintió tan consentida. Lana cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos, y cuidaba de ella como si fuera una niña. La hacia recordar aquella época cuando sus padres murieron y Lana tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermana pequeña. Nunca estuvieron tan unidas como en aquel momento, antes de que todo repentinamente cambiara, pero ahora parecía que esos lazos volvían a formarse. Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosas para Ema. Las pesadillas volvieron a frecuentar, perturbando sus sueños y despertándola a mitad de la noche. Su mente se empeñaba en revivir aquella trágica noche que había experimentado junto a Klavier. Algunos sueños tenían más detalles que otros, sin embargo todos tenían el mismo final: la muerte de Klavier. Allí no había nada que desviara la bala ni un milímetro por lo que acababa impactando directo en su corazón. Aquella era una imagen que su cabeza no podía olvidar ni siquiera despierta, la atormentaba día y noche. Era por ello que cada vez que visitaba a Klavier necesitaba ver que la herida se encontraba a un costado del corazón, como si el hecho de verlo respirar no le bastara, como si sus pesadillas pudieran hacerse realidad. A veces pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca sin embargo, cuando Lana la acunaba después de cada pesadilla o cuando se encontraba en los brazos de Klavier, sentía que recuperaba la cordura. Klavier estaba a salvo, o al menos eso quería creer.

La despertó el sonido del teléfono que Lana atendió en pocos segundos. No sabía muy bien qué hora era, pero los ojos aún le pesaban. Había tenido una noche complicada. Sentía el olor a café recién hecho en el ambiente y la voz de su hermana, en la cual notó preocupación y tal vez un poco de enfado. ¿Debería preocuparse ella también? ¿O sólo serían asuntos de trabajo? ¿Habría sucedido algo con Klavier? Una pregunta tras otra se amontonaban en su cabeza y cada vez sus suposiciones eran peores. Oyó a Lana colgar y decidió levantarse. Tenía que saber que había sucedido antes de que su mente se metiera en rincones aún más oscuros. Se colocó su bata y sus pantuflas, y salió fingiendo despreocupación. Encontró a Lana tomándose el puente de la nariz, pensativa. Al oír sus pasos, ésta levantó la vista y Ema pudo ver por una milésima de segundo el temor en su mirada.

—¡E-Ema! ¿Qué haces despierta? Con la noche que tuviste pensé que dormirías hasta más tarde. Oh, cariño, ¿tuviste otra pesadilla? —preguntó con la preocupación en su rostro.

—No, no te preocupes. Sólo desperté y no pude volver a dormir. ¿Está todo bien?

—¿P-por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque te noto preocupada, ¿Quién llamó por teléfono?

—Oh… del trabajo, no es nada.

—Lana… —dijo con tono de advertencia.

—¿Qué?

—Te conozco, sé que me estas ocultando algo. ¿Sucedió algo?

—N-no…

—¿Pasó algo con Klavier? —preguntó sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

—¡No! Él está perfecto, con suerte en dos días saldrá del hospital.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nad…

—Lana…

—¡Dios! ¡Eres tan terca! —dijo pasándose la mano por el rostro, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Ven, siéntate aquí cariño.

—Me asustas.

—No tienes nada que temer —la acarició para reconfortarla—. Ema… me llamó uno de los detectives del caso para informarme que… Para informarme que… Drake despertó.

—¿¡Q-qué!? —Ema sentía como toda la sangre huía de su rostro, palideciendo por completo.

—Así es. Despertó ayer, aún continua recuperándose en el hospital.

—Pero… ¿Eso no es lo único que te preocupa verdad? —conocía muy bien a su hermana como para saber que algo le ocultaba.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te noto un poco alterada y tal vez un poco enojada, pero no creo que solo sea porque Drake despertó. Habla… por favor.

—Ay Ema… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? No caben dudas de que eres inspectora —dijo resignada—. No debería decirte esto, pero por favor no te alteres, todo estará bien. Drake… juró vengarse de ti, pase lo que pase —un sudor frio comenzó a formarse en la nuca de Ema, y Lana pudo notar el pánico en su mirada—. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ese maldito se pudrirá en la cárcel.

Drake juró vengarse, pensó Ema con la mirada perdida. A decir verdad, no esperaba menos de él, sin embargo no podía evitar que el terror se cerniera sobre ella. Iba a pudrirse en la cárcel, sí, pero ¿y si algún día escapaba? ¿Y si tenía algún contacto fuera que cumpliera con su deber? Si así fuera, Klavier… La imagen de él siendo abatido en sus pesadillas se instaló en su mente una vez más, sin embargo esta vez ni el consuelo de Lana, ni los brazos de Klavier podrían tranquilizarla. Porque lo que hasta el día anterior había sido sólo un sueño, ahora se había convertido en una posibilidad. Una gran posibilidad. Drake Sellers era capaz de cualquier cosa, ya lo había demostrado, y sabía muy bien que no descansaría hasta acabar con ellos. A los ojos de él, Ema había arruinado su vida y sin dudas, buscaría arruinar la suya. Drake sabía muy bien cuál era su punto débil y no dudaría en atacarlo. Klavier. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, ya había puesto su vida en peligro una vez. No volvería a repetirse, no…

—Tengo que irme —dijo Ema de repente.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Lejos de aquí, lejos de ti y de Klavier, no puedo ponerlos en peligro.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Ema…

—Drake buscará vengarse Lana, y por más que esté en la cárcel sé que buscará la forma de hacerlo. Me quiere a mí, pero sabe muy bien cuál es mi punto débil. No puedo permitir que le haga daño, no puedo —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse—. Ya lo puse en peligro una vez y estuvo a punto de morir, no puedo dejar que vuelva a ocurrir.

—Ema, eso no sucederá, no tomes decisiones apresuradas. Los dos están a salvo.

—No puedes asegurarlo, tú no has visto la furia y determinación en su mirada. Drake es capaz de todo.

—Em…

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Lana?

—¿Qué?

—¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien hasta sentir que tu corazón está a punto de explotar? —no le gustaba hablar acerca de sus sentimientos, era la primera vez que los admitía frente a alguien.

—Y-yo…

—¿Lo has hecho?

—Si… —admitió muy a su pesar—. Sólo he amado a un hombre en mi vida…

—¿Si? ¿A quién? —preguntó sorprendida.

—A Neil… Neil Marshall.

—¿A-al fiscal Marshall? —ese era un dato que desconocía.

—Sí, ese mismo. Pero tú sabes… como terminaron las cosas.

—Eso explica por qué te afecto tanto su muerte, y por qué… te distanciaste de mí…

—Y-yo… l-lo siento Ema —dijo apenada—. Fue algo que no pude manejar, me superó por completo. Me dejé manipular por Gant, y tú pagaste por ello, sé que no fue justo y cada día de mi vida me lo reprocho.

—Está bien Lana, eso ya es parte del pasado —dijo reconfortándola—. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas que antes no, sin embargo, quería que te enfoques en otra cosa. Si pudieras volver el tiempo atrás ¿harías lo que fuera para evitar su muerte?

—¡Claro!

—¿Lo dejarías y te irías de la ciudad para salvar su vida?

—Ema…

—Tú y yo sabemos la respuesta, Lana. Así que por favor, déjame ir, no lo hagas más complicado de lo que es.

—Pero tú no sabes si eso sucederá, te estás apresurando a los hechos.

—¿Vale la pena arriesgarse?

—Klavier lo vale.

—Pero no cuando su vida está en juego.

—Pienso que estás cometiendo un error. ¿A dónde irás? ¿Qué harás?

—Volveré a Europa, quizás vuelva a intentar convertirme en investigadora, todavía no lo sé.

—Ema por favor piénsalo.

—Ya está decidido, Lana. No puedo permitir que suceda ninguna tragedia —tomó la mano de su hermana y le dio un suave apretón para tranquilizarla—. Es lo que tengo que hacer si quiero que Klavier continúe a salvo. Si Drake sabe que me fui del país y dejé a Klavier, no intentará nada contra él. Sino ¿quién sabe si tiene algún conocido psicópata como él capaz de cualquier cosa?

—Pero… ¿te despedirás de Klavier?

—No puedo hacer eso. Si lo veo una vez más, no podré alejarme de él. Me convencerá de quedarme.

—Así que huirás como una cobarde.

—No tengo otra salida.

Klavier se abrochaba su camisa frente al espejo. Era la primera vez que observaba su imagen después de tantos días de internación. No se había atrevido a hacerlo. No estaba tan mal, pensó mientras se miraba. Los cardenales de su mandíbula se estaban tornando de un color verdoso y pronto desaparecerían, y los cortes que tenía en el rostro ya habían sanado por completo. Contempló la herida en su pecho, y tocó suavemente el vendaje que la cubría. Había sido una larga espera, pero finalmente podría volver a casa, volver con Ema. Los últimos dos días, ni ella ni su hermana habían ido a verlo lo que le resultaba extraño. Sin embargo sabía que Lana debía de estar ocupada y Ema también necesitaba de ciertos cuidados. Ya las llamaría cuando llegara a casa. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, pasó la mano por la manga del saco y se contempló una vez más frente al espejo. Resultaba muy satisfactorio vestir ropa limpia y no la del hospital. Estaba harto de aquel lugar a pesar de lo bien que lo habían tratado, necesitaba la comodidad de su hogar. Inspiró hondo mentalizándose para afrontar la horda de periodistas y algunos fans que lo esperaban afuera. La noticia de su alta se propagó con rapidez entre los medios que ahora se apostaban en la puerta del hospital. Al menos después de eso ya no molestarían a los enfermos que acudían allí. Echó un último vistazo a su imagen del espejo y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Se sorprendió ver la imagen de Lana en el umbral de la puerta. Sonrió ante la sorpresa, sin embargo la triste sonrisa que recibió a cambio le hizo saber que no todo estaba bien para ella. Tenía los ojos cansados, y unas oscuras ojeras bajo éstos le indicaban que no había dormido bien la noche anterior. Quizás se debía al trabajo, pensó.

—Hay una multitud de gente afuera esperándote. Casi no puedo entrar.

—No creo que el problema sea entrar, sino salir. No sé cómo voy a hacer —sonrió.

—Menos mal que no soy la famosa…

—Oh, pero saldrás conmigo —le guiñó un ojo—. No quiero ser el único que tenga que aguantar esto.

—Tal vez huya por la puerta de atrás.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —Lana rió—. Estaba por llamarte cuando llegara a casa, no pensé que fueras a venir.

—Oh, es que… —dijo nerviosa.

—¿Y Ema? ¿Cómo está?

—Ella…

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, sólo que… —no podía creer que su hermana menor le hubiera encomendado una tarea tan difícil como aquella. Inspiró hondo antes de continuar—. Klavier… Ema… ella… ella se ha ido.

—¿Se ha ido? ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿A dónde?

—Se fue a Europa.

—¿A Europ…? ¿Pero por qué no me ha dicho nada? Podría haberla acompañado, ¿Cuándo volverá?

—No, Klavier… —Lana negó con la cabeza apenada—. Ema se fue, para siempre.

—¿¡Qué!? —Klavier no lograba entender lo que la joven quería decirle.

—Fue decidida a convertirse en una Investigadora Científica, pero no volverá. Intenté detenerla, pero no pude. Lo siento tanto…

—P-pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue así?

—Ella me dejó esto para ti —dijo rebuscando en su bolso y tendiéndole un sobre—. Supongo que allí te explicará todo.

Klavier tomó la carta que Lana le entregaba y, procurando mantener el control, la abrió para leerla.

_"Klavier:_

_ Sé que esto no es lo que realmente esperabas, pero es algo que no he podido evitar. _

_Como ya te habrá dicho Lana, he decidido irme a Europa a convertirme en Investigadora Científica, a saldar mi deuda pendiente conmigo misma. Imaginarás que esa no es la principal razón por la que me fui, y te pido perdón por irme así sin despedirme, pero si volvía a verte no iba a tener el coraje de hacerlo. Tal vez no lo entiendas y en este momento te estés haciendo muchas preguntas, sin embargo estoy segura de que esto es lo mejor para los dos. He puesto tu vida en peligro y eso es algo imperdonable para mí, por lo que irme es la única manera que tengo para mantenerte a salvo. Drake es capaz de todo, sin dudas buscará la forma de vengarse de mí, y no puedo permitir que tu pagues por ello. Me voy para alejarme de ti, y para alejarte a ti del peligro. Parece tonto, pero no lo es. A mi lado corres el riesgo de ser atacado por él ya que eres mi punto débil, Klavier. Eres lo más importante que tengo, de hecho, podría decir que tú y Lana son lo único que tengo. Este último mes que he pasado a tu lado, sin dudas ha sido el más importante y feliz de mi vida. Tú me devolviste las ganas de sonreír, de vivir, de soñar. A tu lado viví los momentos más felices, y voy a estar eternamente agradecida por ello. Eres lo más valioso que tengo Klavier. Es por ello que no puedo ponerte en peligro y tengo que irme lejos. Sé que estuviste a punto de morir por mí, y sé que darías tu vida sin dudarlo para salvarme otra vez, pero no puedo permitirlo. Por eso necesito pedirte que no me busques. Le he dicho a Lana que no te diga donde estoy, sin embargo soy consciente de tus encantos y así como también de su debilidad, pero por favor no me busques. Por el amor que sientes por mí, no lo hagas. Jamás podría perdonarme si te pasa algo. Eres mi cretino pomposo engreído. El destino quiso que nos volviéramos a juntar, y nos diéramos esa oportunidad que quedó pendiente tantos años atrás, pero lamentablemente no pudo ser. Y no tienes idea de cuánto deseaba que funcionara. Gracias por permitirme volver a soñar, por hacerme sonreír a cada segundo, gracias por amarme mucho más de lo que merezco. Perdón por no ser lo suficiente buena para ti, sé que pronto encontrarás a alguien que te haga tan feliz como tú a mí. Cuida de Lana por favor. Hasta siempre señor Gavin._

_Con cariño, Ema Skye. "_

Klavier terminó de leer y la confusión era visible en su rostro. Ema se había ido, una vez más. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta había sido su elección. Después de todo lo que habían vivido en el último tiempo, ella había elegido irse. Lana se acercó con sigilo y pasó la mano por su hombro intentando darle algún tipo consuelo, sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—L-lo siento Klavier —habló después de unos segundos—. Intenté convencerla, pero fue inútil. ¡A veces es tan terca!

—Y-yo… Está bien, fue su decisión.

—Sé que una vez te pedí que le tuvieras paciencia y que lucharas por ella, pero no puedo insistirte. Sé muy bien lo que sientes por Ema, sin embargo no quiero que salgas lastimado. Toma —dijo tendiéndole un pequeño papel—, no debería hacerlo pero realmente no me importa. Ahí tienes los datos de donde está ella, pero tú sabes lo que harás con eso. Si quieres ir a buscarla, adelante, pero si no, lo entenderé perfectamente.

—No puedo obligarla a permanecer a mi lado, Lana —dijo apretando el papel con su mano—. Créeme que me encantaría, pero no puedo hacerlo. Hay cosas que escapan de mis posibilidades, y esta es una de ellas. Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para hacerla feliz, sin embargo ella ya tomó su decisión.

—Klavier… —dijo Lana apenada.

—No te preocupes, Lana. Estaré bien, gracias por tu apoyo —agradeció palmeándole el hombro—. ¿Nos vamos?

Poniéndose su máscara de rockstar, Klavier enfiló hacia la salida listo para afrontar el asedio de la prensa dejando sus sentimientos ocultos detrás de su sonrisa arrogante una vez más.

_20 de diciembre del 2026 _

Ema caminaba por las frías calles de Londres. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente anunciando la pronta llegada del invierno y, como hacía tiempo no veía, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer desde el cielo completamente nublado. El frio allí siempre era considerable debido a las latitudes, sin embargo al ser un clima tan húmedo a veces llegaba a calarle los huesos. El aire exhalado se convertía en vapor en cada respiración y casi no sentía las orejas, pero a Ema le gustaba el frio y, por supuesto, le gustaba la nieve. Londres era una ciudad con múltiples encantos, aunque estar allí no le resultaba del todo satisfactorio. Una cantidad de malos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente a cada segundo rememorando la última vez que había estado allí, sin embargo, era consciente de que debía luchar contra los fantasmas de su pasado y salir victoriosa para seguir adelante. Ya había perdido demasiado por ellos, no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Detuvo su marcha a mitad del puente Westminster y contempló el rio Támesis que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Con la nieve cayendo era una hermosa postal. Navidad se acercaba y, como casi toda su vida, pasaría las fiestas completamente sola. Había sido inútil pensar que ese año sería diferente. Con Lana de vuelta en su vida y con la presencia de Klavier había imaginado que disfrutaría de su compañía y que, por primera vez en años, tendría algo que festejar. Pero todos sus planes se habían ido al demonio en una fracción de segundo. No culpaba a nadie, de hecho no tenía a quien culpar salvo a sí misma. Había sido una decisión de ella alejarse, Lana había intentado detenerla pero no hubo caso. Ema había decidido cerrar aquella puerta.

De soslayo observó una silueta ubicarse a unos metros para observar también la vista. No era la única que paraba unos minutos a contemplar la belleza de la ciudad, pensó. Por unos segundos, recordó aquella vez en la que miraba la ciudad alzarse a lo lejos desde el balcón en la cena de la policía, y la silueta de un hombre se acercó sigilosa a ella. La silueta de Klavier Gavin. Había intentado ignorarlo, pero su presencia no era tan fácil de ignorar. Aquella noche fue el primer acercamiento genuino que había tenido con el fiscal, y aquella noche sus sentimientos habían comenzado a cambiar. Habían bailado por primera vez con la luna llena como único testigo. Klavier Gavin. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de sólo recordarlo. Habían pasado apenas dos semanas desde que se había alejado de él y sin dudas habían sido días muy difíciles. Lo extrañaba y mucho. ¿Había sido una decisión estúpida irse? Seguramente. Tomar decisiones estúpidas era típico en ella, pero al menos él estaba a salvo. Klavier había sido el único hombre que había amado, porque así era realmente. Al haberse reencontrado con él después de tanto tiempo, había despertado sentimientos en ella que jamás había experimentado. Así pudo comprobar que su historia con Drake fue simplemente producto de una obnubilación. Con Klavier había sido diferente. Él se había entregado a ella sin esperar nada a cambio, con la esperanza de que algún día Ema correspondiera su amor. Como si ella no lo hubiera amado desde el principio, pensó con una triste sonrisa. Pero ahora Klavier nunca sabría acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él merecía algo mejor, alguien que por lo menos fuera capaz de expresarse y hacerle saber lo que sentía por él. Alguien que se entregara sin temor y que lo amara de la misma manera. Ema no había causado más que dolor en su vida, incluso casi le había causado la muerte. Dos largas semanas habían pasado desde que había huido de su lado y Klavier no la había buscado. Era un alivio pero a la vez le causaba un profundo desconsuelo haber cumplido con su cometido. Deseaba tanto volver a verlo, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, lo había arruinado todo. Cuando finalmente había encontrado la felicidad la había rechazado.

La nieve comenzaba a caer con más fuerza sobre la ciudad y ésta de a poco comenzaba a paralizarse. La gente volvía a sus casas a resguardarse del frio y las luces comenzaban a prenderse en los hogares para combatir la oscuridad que comenzaba a cernirse sobre aquella hermosa ciudad. El panorama le recordaba la bola de cristal que Klavier le había regalado. Aquel objeto tan valioso para ella yacía en su mesa de luz y cada noche antes de dormir, la agitaba para ver la nieve caer sobre la Puerta de Brandemburgo. Podría comprar una con el Palacio Westminster y el Big Ben para él, pensó animada, sin embargo descartó esa idea, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para que no le doliera. Aquello ya no era posible. Con lágrimas en los ojos comprobó que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la soledad le producía sufrimiento.

—Creí que no eras de las que huían por la puerta de atrás.

El sonido de su voz cortó el aire con el filo de un cuchillo, penetrando por completo en su alma. Por una fracción de segundo pensó que estaba alucinando, pero al voltear en la dirección de la cual provenía aquella voz finalmente lo vio. Allí estaba Klavier, parado a escasos metros de ella, completamente erguido con la mano en los bolsillos. Tenía el semblante serio y la mirada perdida en el paisaje que les brindaba el rio Támesis. No se movió ni un centímetro después haber hablado, y el silencio se apoderó de ellos. Un silencio que dolía más que las palabras. Se quedó observándolo atónita, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ema después de segundos que le parecieron años.

—Creo que nos debemos una charla.

Finalmente se giró y la miró por primera vez. Ema pudo ver en sus ojos el cansancio y el dolor, lo que provocó que su estómago se encogiera por completo. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de correr a sus brazos e implorarle que la perdonara. Pero no podía hacer eso, no si lo quería a salvo.

—Pensé que me había expresado lo suficientemente bien en la carta que te dejé —dijo lo más fría que pudo.

—Tal vez tu sí, pero yo no —Klavier se acercó despacio, pero aún manteniendo la distancia—. Es tiempo de que hable yo.

—¿Por qué viniste? Pasaron dos semanas desde que me fui, ¿por qué no lo dejaste así?

—Pensé en hacerlo —confesó—. Pensé en dejarte ir.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Intenté convencerme a mí mismo de que era tu decisión, de que no podía obligarte a que te quedaras a mi lado. Pero no podía quedarme con las palabras escritas en una carta, necesitaba verte y que me lo dijeras en la cara. ¿Quieres saber por qué vine? Porque cada día que pasaba sentía que me moría un poco más. Porque desde que te fuiste no he dejado de pensar en ti un solo día. Porque te necesito a mi lado sin importar el riesgo que implique. Porque te dejé ir una vez, Ema, y no estoy dispuesto a volver a hacerlo.

—¡Casi mueres, Klavier! A mi lado estás en peligro, y no puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida.

—Creo que merezco tomar mis propias decisiones, ¿no crees? Me interpondría en el camino de una bala las veces que fueran necesarias para salvar tu vida, Fräulein.

—No quiero que mueras por mi culpa…

—¿Quién dice que esto es vida? —exclamó alzando los brazos—. He estado muerto por nueve años Ema. Y no me había dado cuenta hasta que te encontré ese día en el Parque People.

—Klavier…

—Tú eres mi vida Ema. Sin ti nada tiene sentido. Tú eres mi luz de esperanza, mi razón para seguir. Sé que hay riesgos, pero los correremos juntos. El mundo es un lugar horrible si no estás conmigo, Fräulein.

—No puedo Klavier…

—Prefiero morir por ti antes que vivir sin ti. Creeme que he intentado en vano vivir sin ti a mi lado. Por favor, no cometas esta estupidez —despacio, eliminó la distancia que había entre ellos—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en alejarte de mí? ¿Tanto me odias, Fräulein? —una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¿Cómo puedo odiarte…? —dijo Ema con la voz acongojada y la mirada gacha—. ¿Si me he enamorado de ti en dos oportunidades? ¿Cómo puedo odiarte, si tu vida me importa más que mi propia felicidad? ¿Cómo demonios puedo odiarte, si estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas para no saltar a tus brazos?

Cauteloso, Klavier tomó su barbilla y la levantó en busca de su mirada.

—Entonces deja de huir de mí, Fräulein. Porque, como te dije en el hospital, no te dejaré ir tan fácil.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Ema mientras observaba cautivada al hombre que amaba. Klavier la secó con su pulgar, acariciando su mejilla helada sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Lentamente, acercó su rostro y besó sus ojos con suavidad. Sintió como el cuerpo tenso de Ema se relajaba bajo su mano, por lo que continuó besando su nariz y sus mejillas. Cuando finalmente besó sus labios, Ema tembló por completo. La besó con dulzura y con cuidado, rozando apenas sus fríos labios. Aquel contacto tan cercano derribó por completo las pocas defensas que a Ema le quedaban, entregándola por completo al calor que Klavier le brindaba. El fiscal la sujetó por la cintura con su mano libre para atraerla más a su cuerpo, y ella acabó rodeándolo con sus brazos aferrándose a él e intensificando aquel beso. Abrió su boca y sintió la humedad de su lengua abrirse paso, saboreándola. Una vez más, en sus brazos encontraba el consuelo que tanto había anhelado. Se besaron un largo rato, con paciencia y sin prisa, reconstruyendo lo que creían haber perdido. La nieve caía sobre ellos, y la luz del día comenzaba a desaparecer para dar paso a las artificiales de la ciudad. El palacio Westminster encendió sus luces reflejándose en el rio, y el Big Ben comenzó a dar campanadas anunciando una nueva hora. Todo allí era tan irreal, tan perfecto, pensó Ema aferrándose con más fuerza. Klavier era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que deseaba. Él sabía perfectamente cómo hacerla sentir querida, sentir segura. La hacia olvidar de sus más grandes preocupaciones y sobre todo, la hacía sentir que cualquier cosa que se avecinara, la afrontarían juntos. Klavier se separó de su boca, besó con suavidad su frente y la abrazó con fuerza. Ema se hundió en su cuello y aspiró el dulce aroma de su perfume, con las últimas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. La temperatura descendía poco a poco, sin embargo sus cuerpos se mantenían cálidos bajo el calor de aquel abrazo.

—¿Klavier? —dijo Ema después de varios segundos.

—¿Si, Fräulein? —besó su coronilla y la joven lo miró a los ojos.

—Te amo.

Klavier sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de tanto amor y por una milésima de segundo pensó que podía explotar. En sus ojos aún llorosos pudo observar la sinceridad de sus palabras así como también la determinación y la seguridad de dar aquel paso. Esa simple frase era todo lo que había anhelado oír desde que la conocía y ahora había recorrido su cuerpo entero provocando un cimbronazo en todo su ser. El corazón le retumbaba en su pecho con frenesí, producto de la felicidad que lo invadía en ese momento. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, observó sus ojos azules aún llorosos, y se perdió una vez más en lo profundo de aquel océano. Ema lo miraba expectante, con una mirada tan inocente y tensa a la vez. Klavier sonrió con dulzura ante la impaciencia que demostraba la inspectora por una respuesta.

—Yo también te amo, Ema —aseguró sin quitarle la vista de encima—. Y no sabes cuánto.

Acercó su cara y posó sus labios suavemente en los suyos en un acto para reafirmar sus palabras. El alivio se apoderó de Ema al saber que la seguía amando a pesar de todo, y que su amor era igual de intenso. Sintió sus palabras fluir a través de aquel beso hasta llegar a su corazón, llenando su alma.

—Gracias —susurró la joven junto a sus labios.

—¿Por qué?

—Por amarme después de todo lo que te hice. Perdóname por todo Klavier, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Tú eres lo mejor para mí, Fräulein y te amaré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. No tengo nada que perdonarte, soy feliz de saber que sigues a mi lado.

—Pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó extrañado.

—No puedo volver contigo ahora Klavier —dijo temerosa—. Tengo que terminar mis estudios, tengo que lograr convertirme en Investigadora Científica.

—Lo sé, pero jamás podría pedirte que renuncies a tus sueños —respondió acariciándola para tranquilizarla.

—¿Entonces? —el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, no quería perderlo, ya no— ¿M-me esperarás?

—Para siempre.

**EPÍLOGO**

Klavier caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso e impaciente en aquel largo pasillo. Un enorme reloj de pared señalaba la hora, y el sonido del segundero lo inquietaba aún más. Miraba su reloj ansioso cada pocos segundos, pensando que el de la pared iba demasiado lento, y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más debería esperar. No le gustaba esperar, nunca le había gustado y mucho menos en aquel momento. Las manos le sudaban e intentaba secarlas en su ropa de manera disimulada, procurando que nadie más lo notara. Ni siquiera durante un juicio se había sentido de aquella manera, pero no podía controlarlo. Si fumara, pensó, en se momento ya se habría fumado varios atados de cigarrillos sin duda. Levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. Otras personas también esperaban sumergidas en su mundo, sin casi notar la presencia del importante fiscal y ex estrella de rock. Menos mal, suspiró aliviado, en aquellos momentos lo menos que deseaba eran fans o curiosos que le indagaran. No tenía ánimos de soportar a nadie, la espera lo estaba matando. Parecía que habían pasado años desde que había llegado a aquel lugar, sin embargo sólo habían pasado pocos minutos. Sacó su celular en busca de nuevos mensajes o algo que lo distrajera, pero allí no había nada que pudiera calmar su ansiedad. Exhaló de manera abrupta, y continuó caminando en círculos por aquel pasillo.

—Vas a dejar un surco si continúas así —dijo Lana quien se encontraba sentada intentando controlar su propia ansiedad.

—Pagaré los arreglos —bufó un poco malhumorado—. Tú te quedarás sin dedos si continuas comiéndote las uñas.

—¡No es ciert…! Bueno, sí, un poco. Pero tú moviéndote de un lado al otro logras impacientarme más.

—¿Cuánto más van a demorar? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?

—Pasaron diez minutos Klavier…

—¿Die…? ¡Oh vamos! ¡Tiene que haber pasado más tiempo, no puede ser que hayan pasado sólo diez malditos minutos!

—No —Lana negó con la cabeza igual de desilusionada—. Sólo diez minutos…

—¿Y cuánto crees que demorarán?

—La verdad que no tengo idea, espero que no mucho más. Siento que me estoy muriendo de la ansiedad.

—¿Y crees que saldrá todo bien? —necesitaba cualquier tipo de consuelo que amainara la zozobra que comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

—Confío de que si —dijo sonriéndole, sin embargo no podía controlar su propia inquietud.

Klavier se sentó a su lado de mala gana observando el reloj de pared que estaba frente a ellos. No podía ser que el tiempo pasara tan lento. Pensó en ir a comprarse un refresco para entretenerse pero no quería moverse de allí, no sabiendo que la espera acabaría de un momento a otro. Quería estar allí presente cuando eso sucediera.

Los minutos pasaban, y no había noticias. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Lana que movía su rodilla enérgicamente, producto de la inquietud que la invadía. Quería iniciar una conversación con ella para distraerse, pero en esos momentos no se le ocurría de qué podrían hablar. Nada podría distraerlos lo suficiente como para calmarlos. El segundero no paraba de hacer ruido alterándolo, y los minutos transcurrían sin cambios en aquel pasillo. Estaba tomando mucho más tiempo del que realmente esperaba, ¿eso era algo bueno? ¿Cómo saberlo? Pensó exasperado. Necesitaba que la tortuosa espera acabara de una vez.

Ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos, y Klavier estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintieron el sonido de la puerta abrirse de a poco. Los dos se incorporaron casi al mismo tiempo de un salto mientras miraban la figura de Ema aparecer detrás de ésta. Tenía la mirada gacha y ambos pudieron observar como una pequeña lágrima bajaba a toda velocidad por su mejilla. Klavier sintió como su corazón se atenazaba en su pecho y quedo completamente paralizado al tiempo que Lana se adelantaba con la preocupación en su rostro.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Qué ha sucedido? —dijo Lana yendo a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos.

—Y-yo… —Ema levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro alarmado de Lana, y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. ¡Aprobé el examen!

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¡Soy Investigadora Científica!

Una serie de gritos y chillidos se produjo en aquel enorme pasillo, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en él. Lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de los ojos de ambas hermanas que se abrazaban de manera efusiva mientras Klavier las observaba maravillado a pocos pasos. Era una de las escenas más bonitas que había tenido el lujo de apreciar en toda su vida. Sus risas extasiadas resonaban por todo el lugar movilizándolo por completo y llenándolo de felicidad. Finalmente después de tanto luchar, después de tantos obstáculos y piedras en su camino, después de tanto sufrimiento, Ema había cumplido su más grande sueño. Se había convertido en Investigadora Científica, y él se sentía dichoso de poder compartir ese momento con ella. Luego de varios segundos de un festejo enardecido junto a su hermana, Ema observó a través del hombro de Lana al fiscal quien aún se encontraba contemplándolas embelesado ante aquella escena. La ahora Investigadora, se separó lentamente de su hermana y se acercó a Klavier. Éste le dedicó la más encantadora de las sonrisas y ella no pudo evitar devolvérsela con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Felicitaciones a mi Investigadora Científica favorita… —dijo Klavier.

Ema eliminó el pequeño trecho que los separaba y se aferró a su cuello con fuerza, mientras sentía sus enormes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, acunándola en un cálido abrazo. Levantó la cabeza en busca de su rostro, y se topó con una mirada cristalina que derrochaba amor. Amor por ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco de pura dicha y, ansiosa, buscó sus labios. Klavier adivinó su intención y gustosamente acortó la distancia dándole un profundo y significativo beso. Ema percibió las miradas curiosas clavarse en ellos, pero no le importó. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completa y llena de felicidad, y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso nunca más. Sintió el suave mordisqueo de Klavier en su labio inferior y luego como sus labios se posaban en cada centímetro de su rostro en un frenesí de sonoros besos que la hicieron reír con fuerza.

—¡Ya no seré Investigadora Científica de corazón! ¡Ahora soy una real! —exclamó rebosando júbilo.

—Lo sé, Fräulein —sonrió—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias por creer en mí, Klavier. Tú me devolviste la confianza, y la capacidad de soñar.

—Siempre creí en ti, amor mío. Siempre supe qué harías realidad tus sueños, y soy feliz de que compartas este momento tan importante en tu vida conmigo.

—Te amo…

—Yo también te amo, Ema —respondió dándole un suave beso en las labios—. ¿Ya no tendré que esperarte?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Ya no más.

Y con un beso selló aquella promesa para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, esto ha sido todo! Después de casi un año de escribir este fic finalmente lo he acabado. Gracias a todos ustedes que leyeron cada capitulo y me dieron su opinión ya sea a través de una review o por privado! Gracias y perdón por aguantarse las demoras jajaja para ser mi primera incursión en esto de la escritura, estoy bastante conforme con el resultado! Y realmente espero que ustedes también :) no duden en dejarme su opinión, me encanta leerlos! Veré si en el futuro hago una corrección general desde el principio, corrigiendo los errores que he podido tener así como también acortar la parte de los juicios que si para mi fue denso escribirlo, no quiero imaginar para ustedes jaja Y veré si en algún momento escribo algún especial, por ahora me dedicaré a descansar (? jaja En fin, ojala les haya gustado el final! También quise explicar de esta forma el por qué Ema no aparece en el ultimo juego, ojala la podamos volver a ver pronto! Gracias por todo, que tengan un excelente año


End file.
